Overlord Effect
by oblivon2991
Summary: With the arrival of the Shinigami and his enforcer came hardship. With hardship came equality. With careful planning came advancement. With advancement, the civilization thrived. And when a fantasy based civilization met an another one? What's then? What happens when the Sorcerer Kingdom met the galactic community? The Reapers? (AU with a lot of OC'S! Beware! XD) HIATUS until fn.
1. The Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick

**Written by oblivon2991**

 **Proofreader: the string cutter**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the Overlord(オーバーロードŌbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

"The Universe is a pretty big place.

If it's just us…

Seems like an awful waste of space."

'Carl Sagan'

One thousand two hundred years passed... One thousand two hundred years passed since the Supreme Beings arrived and conquered the world. Bringing prosperity and wealth with themselves.

With the defeat of the corrupt governments, the enemies of balance and with the conquer of the other continents on the planet. Finally, the golden age arrived under the Sorcerer King's wise leadership.

With the arrival of the Shinigami and his enforcer came hardship. With hardship came equality. With equality came equal opportunities. With equal opportunities came hard work. With hard work came careful planning. With careful planning came advancement. With advancement, the civilization thrived. With a thriving civilization came advanced technology. With advanced technology came opportunities. With opportunities came growth. With growth came a new search, new directions. And when the new search started. We look to the stars. Wondering… What can we find out there? What can we find in space' unforgiving void? Opportunities? Or horrors that out performed our wildest imagination?

Who knows… No one with a clear mind and name could answer this question.

But one thing is sure… One thing that the Overlord of Death and his loyal companion learned in their long life.

There is no path.

Beyond the scope of light, beyond the reach of Dark...

...what could possibly await us?

And yet, we seek it, insatiably...

Such is our fate.

With the advancement of technology and magic, the New World became too crowded in the new age. Too many children were born thanks to the advanced medical measurements and healing magic. And of course, because the denizens of the New World didn't have to fear death anymore.

They all knew. Death incarnate was their ruler. If they serve him faithfully and work hard. If they prove their worth. They will be resurrected. They can gain new life and live longer than ever before. Maybe... They can even become immortals like their masters and their master's vassals.

As time passed, despite having advanced technology and magic. The planet could not support any more denizens. Hundreds of millions moved to the freshly built space stations around three hundred years ago along with the new space program bringing life to the once barren void.

Naturally, the space program started as a little experimental attempt to ease the burden of the already strained ecosystem. With only a few hundred denizens from various races moving to the first experimental residence space stations above the globe.

Naturally, the program first struggled a little. Due to the denizens of various races do not really working out with each other in a closed place. Despite their long life together, it was still a problem. But in the end, it was a complete success.

As time passed, thanks to the decreasing living space on the planet, the number of the bigger and bigger space stations started to appear around the globe. The number of their denizens just growing and growing by each day. Nowadays a whole network of connected space stations and satellites surrounding the planet. This is how the New World. (In its unofficial name Bob. Official name: Gown Prime) Gained two new rings around it.

A continuously moving horizontal and vertical ring could be seen both day and night in the sky. The ring formation was continuous. But in the end. The two belts completely hugged the planet. These two new rings had more functions than only just being a home to the hundreds of millions of people of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Besides its habitat function. They functioned as orbital defense platforms packed with summoned Death Knights, Nephalem guards, and other summoned soldiers.

Each platform was packed with anti-spacecraft defensive guns, and in the case of emergency, it can surround Gown Prime with a strong energy shield which can hold back any attackers until reinforcements arrive from the surrounding systems or one of the Supreme Beings or one of their vassals eliminated the threat that was attacking the planet.

With the new technologies that were developed. Of course, as is in every civilization. The Sorcerer Kingdom developed its own magical and digital information network and something similar than to a TV network of the old Earth.

It was obviously named maginet... Yes… How else it could be called?

It was akin to the internet on Earth. And of course as every advanced civilization. With time, the vast factories of the Sorcerer Kingdom started to mass produce hologram based televisions with a haptic interface. Countless tasteful and distasteful programs and information's started to spread through the maginet along the TV networks.

Like every advanced civilization, the Sorcerer Kingdom couldn't do anything against such a thing. This was the implications of modern technology after all and the nature of organic beings.

The two artificial belts what could be seen both at day and night shone through the sky. Always moving... Never stopping... No matter where you were. You could see them all day and night.

The formation of the information network happened five hundred years before our story starts. The first space station residence three centuries after that. In the meantime, new technologies, new ways of traveling developed by the Sorcerer King's scientist. This is how the Sorcerer Kingdom started its rapid expansion into space.

Less than eighty years later. New artificial residences around the planets of the system began to appear. Built by the Sorcerer King's undead, golems, and many different workforces. Who thanks to not having a need for life support, food and drink could work tirelessly in the vacuum of space to complete their masters bidding out in the harsh environment of the void of the space.

The newly built residences were protected against the frequent meteor showers that bombarded the surface of the barren words they resided with magically fuelled energy and kinetic shields.

Millions moved into the safe havens of these newly built cities in the space on and off and the formerly barren planet, spreading in the void like ants in the anthill. The system space around the New world stated to thrive with the Sorcerer King as its ruler and Lady Esdeath as its enforcer.

The newly developed magic and other technological solutions also helped to create an artificial atmosphere in the small area around the residential and military districts of the space cities of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The meteor showers were awe inspiring. They were like huge fireworks when they collided with the energy shields that surrounded the space cities.

Most of the factories where the production was either automatized by robots who were controlled by separate Artificial Intelligence or conducted by the Sorcerer King workforces. This was why the Sorcerer Kingdom didn't bother to build a life support system in the facilities while they were under construction. They were only shielded by strong shields what protected them from cosmic rays and other elements.

With the rise of the space age. The development of the technology that the Supreme Beings released to the common folk exponentially accelerated. Despite the two remaining Supreme Being' holding back quite an amount of technology. In fear, that the denizens of their world couldn't handle it and would destroy themselves with it in the process.

Naturally, their fear was not without reason, after all, you can be the most powerful being in the universe. You can be even god itself. You still can't save the people from themselves and their own stupidity. This was why it took several centuries to develop technology that allowed the people to be able to travel amongst the stars effectively.

With the passing years. Newer and newer cities started to appear out of nowhere. Farther and farther from their mother planet of the Sorcerer Kingdom. But with the expansion. The Sorcerer King and his loyal companion (who was the leader of his scientific research section and the leader of the military) needed to develop new ways to protect their domain.

Not from the inner struggle. But the possible enemies that were out in the cold void of space.

They were not stupid. They knew there was life outside of their little piece of space. After all, they had encounters with it a few times before.

And we speak not about the denizens of the New World, the people of Gown Prime… Oh no!. The people of Gown Prime already encountered inhabitants of another world when a strange space-time gate opened in the New World (planet Bob). Yet, this is a different story to be told in a different time...

Also, the two Supreme Beings personally encountered other lifeforms under their visits of separate realities a few times already — Due to a few accidents happening in the lab occasionally, or the two of them just were thrown into an entirely different reality for a short amount of time. And even if this would be not the case. Their distrust about being alone was well founded, the universe was way too big to be alone after all.

This was why they started to build massive fleets after the first base formed on Luna(the moon). Using the newly formed mining colonies, their magic, and technology to kidnap asteroids and mine them for further resources. It was necessary for their Kingdom's further growth.

The first ships, of course, were sluggish by astronomical standards. But with time they became able to make miniature jumps through space which systematically made them faster and faster. The jumping technology was heavily based on the [Gate] other teleportation spells, and acceleration runes.

…

The [Gate] spell was the most powerful known form of teleportation spells.

It was able to teleport individuals with 100% accuracy to places where they wanted to go. By using a method that tore a gate through the very fabric space and time.

After more than a hundred years. Despite the magical and technological breakthroughs, you can count on your fingers how many people could use this kind of magic without serious rituals.

…

The artificial replication was not perfect at first of course. Many accidents happened under the trial periods — like in the case of every innovative technology.

After all, it was a massive amount of data and content needed to move at once. The Sorcerer Kingdom's ships massive sizes and because the creator wanted to copy the spell in such a method — which guaranteed the ships could utilize the teleportation method artificially without the constant presence of a high-level mage, a vassal of Nazarick or without the help of one of the Supreme Being's — it was a tremendous undertaking, which was an understatement.

Of course, a new problem had risen as always. You could only travel to places where you have been to before, or you knew the places exact coordinates. Or else you may jump into the core of a planet or a star. Which fact would be most unfortunate. But as everything else the lead scientist of the Sorcerer Kingdom found a solution to this issue as well a way to recreate the spell artificially.

Unfortunately, because of the sheer size of the drive core which was needed to make the jump. The ability to individually use this type of traveling method limited to the biggest ships of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Naturally, the Supreme Beings and their subordinates could use such transportation method casually. Like it was nothing. The spell used a high amount of energy that the common drive cores were unable to reproduce was like a walk in the park for them.

To solve this issue, the lesser ships used more inferior teleportation based technologies to travel through the void of space, for a longer distance. Usually, when a bigger fleet wanted to travel in distances that took decades or even hundreds of years to reach by normal methods. The lesser ships connected to each other by energy tethers and shared their drive cores energy to support this traveling method. Still, the method heavily strained the drive cores of the lesser ships.

The times they could use this traveling method in a day was heavily limited. From ten jumps to one or two jumps per day. The number heavily dependent on what kind of ships were connected to each other and the size and energy emission of their drive cores.

As you can imagine. The lesser the ships were, the more ships you needed to connect to be able to reach the energy level to use the Wormhole drive as the developer of the technology named this technology.

A method although existed that allowed to attach the lesser ships with an energy tether to the dreadnought sized ships and use it an anchor to jump with them.

But this as the other method heavily drained the drive core and limited the range. The dreadnought needed a few minutes idling after this to reach the appropriate energy level again to travel.

(Their shields, regular propulsion engines, and weapons functioned nevertheless. So, they can hold out until they were able to jump again.

The other methods of short-range travel were shock drives which propelled the ships with FTL speed through space. This was not a teleportation based technology more like it was an effort on the part of the scientist to reach faster than light speed without breaking the physics of the physical world by using magic.

At first, this travel method partly based on the technology of the Sorcerer Kingdom, later supplemented by a new element. An element the scientist found not long after they found the farthest planet in their Solar System.

Despite the ships being able to use their shock drives and reach FTL speed without the new fuel. The shock drive effectiveness became heavily limited without it.

For some reason, the head scientist and the Sorcerer King ordered to use the new element for their technologies as less as possible, develop alternative technologies instead of it. Of course, the other scientist did not understand the two Supreme Being decision and disagreed with it.

Naturally, as the loyal subordinates of the Sorcerer King. They accepted this decision. Of course, many of them weren't pleased with the decision, but they were silenced by giving them the opportunity to examine the strange new element further.

The new element which the head scientist named Element Zero.

The researchers found the name at first odd. But they got used to it after a while. At least they got the opportunity to experiment with it further.

The material fascinated them. For first, it was apparent it was able to reduce and increase the mass of the objects what its field contacted. Under the experiments, the material released a dark energy field that with the effect of a positive current. Increased the mass of the objects. And for the effect of a negative current, it decreased the mass of objects.

As for what the Sorcerer Kingdom used as the energy source for their ships?

Well, the primary energy source was artificial energy elementals what was supported by mana fusion reactors, stabilized by magical sealing crystals and other methods that prevented the destabilization, overload, and failure of the cores. Causing the ship complete destruction and the possibility of the ship ripping itself out of the space-time continuum.

In the case of a complete meltdown or a shielding failure, the drive core and energy sources were either automatically shielded by another energy shield which separated them from the other parts of the ships or ejected the damaged cores out of the ship by teleportation or other methods.

If such case occurred, the ship automatically switched to its alternate energy source that generates energy using the energy stored in the mana sealing crystals and the secondary drive core which could be found on every ship. Even on the simple fighters. However, due to their size difference. The lesser the ship, the lesser the energy production of the drive cores were.

Regarding weapons. The Sorcerer Kingdom used various magical and technology-based energy and projectile weapons. Both close and the distant. Under the years, of course, the Sorcerer Kingdom found a way to further develop their summoned units that made up the brunt of their forces in the army and subsequent builder units.

The Death Knights and other summoned creatures armor were replaced by highly resistant modern alloy armor that was shielded by shield enchantments and kinetic shields. They both used close range and projectile weapons. But of course, the Sorcerer Kingdom's army also used living forces as well, not just summoned creatures who only followed either their summoners mental commands or their appointed commander's orders.

A few of them were even outfitted with a chip that made them able to get orders from the main AI that was responsible for handling the planet's defense systems if it was needed.

It was self-explanatory after all of this, as every civilization, the Sorcerer Kingdom does not rely entirely on this AI which was created around one thousand years ago by one of the Supreme Beings.

In the last sixty years, the fleets left home System of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Five years later they found a garden world. Which, if we calculate the sheer size of the galaxy, was astronomically close to their homeworld where they established their first real colony. Without the need for an artificial atmosphere or any other life support system to keep anything alive that needed it, it was truly earned the title, Garden World.

Aside from the races who did not need oxygen food or any similar things. Most of the races who's inhabited the Sorcerer Kingdom were living and breathing beings. Such as elves, dwarves, Beastman, Lizardman, Merman and many other races.

Hundreds of races inhabited the same planet. Its racial diversity was unbelievable. If you asked a specialist, who dealt with race research. He or she may have said it is impossible for a planet to be inhabited by such an amount of intelligent races.

The first garden world and the first real colony where the races did not need a life support was named Touch Me.

The Supreme Beings decided to name the planet after one their lost comrades who they searched for relentlessly since their arrival in the New World, and ever continued their search.

They never gave up to one day find their lost comrades. This was one of the reasons why they gave the first garden world the name; Touch Me. Named after the one who brought together and laid down the foundation of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown before it even formed. They named the first garden world to give respect to his memory and to give the message of their vassals:

This was the start of something new.

The opening of the colony ceremonially conducted by the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown himself. His wives children's and the other Supreme Being who accompanied him in the new world, and was present when the conquest finished in the home system was also present.

Not long after planet Touch Me named, they found two more garden worlds in the star cluster, the same cluster where their homeworld was positioned. As before, they colonized these two planets as well with great haste.

A big discovery happened sixty years later. In the farthest region of the star cluster. Near a dwarf planet. Encased in a big ice chunk. One of the one hundred meters long Discovery class vessel that from its name — was mainly used for discovery but was equipped with basic weaponry.

Discovered a huge ice chunk of which they thought was the dwarf planet's moon at first. As you assume. It was not really a Moon. But a massive structure. After the Sorcerer Kingdom's teams scanned and revealed the object. They were astonished what they found.

The structure was a two fifteen-kilometer (or nine-mile) long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, gyroscopic rings five kilometers across. These rings contain a massive, blue-glowing core of element zero. From the thorough examination, the scientists identified the fact, the structure was made of an unknown but incredibly resilient material, and it was protected by a quantum shield what seemingly rendered them nearly impervious to damage by locking their structure in place at the subatomic level.

It was a cold object. Which meant it did not emit heat or radiation, unlike starships, making them difficult to find if their position changes.

Hearing about this, an uneasy feeling seized the head of the research department who from her expression knew exactly what that object was. But to encourage her subordinate's development in the scientific era. She did not reveal what it was.

After her shrug, she only smiled to the scientist who asked what the object is and answered him: 'You will know in time. Or you can simply investigate it and find out yourself. I won't hold you back.'

Yes, she said that. She was always like this. Instead of revealing things to her subordinates of how things really work. She encouraged them to investigate and find out for themselves. Then they would ask her if the thing that they learned was really what she wanted to teach them. So they may learn and understand the investigated things better. Or maybe they'll find something new that even she didn't know previously.

From the analyzation conducted previously, the scientific team that she ordered to investigate the object revealed that structure was more than fifty million years old and reacted strangely to Element Zero. Soon the scientific team revealed the structure was used to travel between great distances, hundreds even thousands of lightyears within the galaxy.

The Sorcerer King immediately ordered the establishment of the first expedition fleet that would cross the strange structure what the two Supreme Being named Mass Relay. It was like they knew exactly what these structures were and they decided its name before it was even discovered.

But it was not surprising for the denizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Due to all of them knowing. Their king who ruled over them for more than one thousand years was the wisest immortal being. The ruler of death. Who already predicted everything long before it happened.

His decisions were never hasty, and he always kept his promises.

After many failures, the scientists of the kingdom found a way how to use the Mass Relays for transportation.

And then… first successful probes reached the other side and sent back a message through their long-range communication devices. The message was. 'Successful landing. No hostile forces have been detected.' the probe designed to be short-lived. After a few hours of broadcasting. It switched into power saving mode while continued its passive data gathering around it. It was mostly gathering data from the Mass Relay.

With an encouraging success. One month later the first expedition force prepared to step through the relay. Step through and discover the unknown.

* * *

Scene Change: The other side of the relay:

Patana Ursirinus. A simple female Turian cargo pilot, mother of two young Turian children.

She was used to undertaking simple supply jobs. Transporting materials and tools from one planet to an another. Her employer was the Turian Hierarchy itself.

Sometimes for extra money in her leave time. She smuggled some not so lawful cargo for certain underworld affiliates.

She did not like it of course. But because of the low paying job that she got from her employers. (The Turian Hierarchy.) She had no other choice. She had to feed her family somehow. Her mother was sick, and she had no one else to rely on except her brother and his family.

Fortunately, she had a private cargo ship that had a false IFF tag which her friend from Omega obtained for her.

Until now it worked perfectly. No one had discovered her side job. But as a precaution. After every half year, she acquired a new IFF tag and ship ID to keep her identity safe.

Her job was an easy and boring one. Pick up the cargo, drop it off at her destination. Then return to the government cargo ship in the nearby government facility. This was where she used to live under her Turian month-long shift with her fellow one hundred and fifty colleagues.

They were guarded by several cruisers and a carrier. And a few hundred highly trained Turian soldiers. Of course, she didn't always work in one system. Her team often switched locations because of their fast and reliable work.

Because of this and because of her side job is why she never really got to see her loved ones, except on rare occasions.

Now, her path leads her near an inactive relay which had been inactive since the Turian government discovered it.

It was pretty peaceful. Yet, disturbing. Who knows when the relay world activates itself. For example, what if another race activates it from the other side? She was a little afraid thinking about that.

Thinking about what could come through the relay. The last time when such a thing happened the humans came. Before them the Rachni. Now maybe a hyper-advanced race that could easily defeat the Turians or another horrific race like the Rachni hide behind those inactive arms.

So many possibilities… She did not want to know. She just wanted to finally end her assignment and get out of here as soon as possible. Then return to her family and take some rest finally.

She was tired. Her husband and father were both soldiers in the military. But they died in the First Contact War with the humans. Since then. She hadn't really trust any member of that young race. Humanity as they called themselves.

She was a little disturbed when she heard the first human councilor had been elected to the council two years ago. Just because they helped to repel some kind of massive Geth ship saving the council in the process.

"Idiots…"

According to her. The council was a bunch of incompetent idiots. People who were unable to make serious decisions without the need of sitting on their asses for several months before they say anything. And just when they got to make a decision, it would have been too late to do anything.

She was aware most of the councilors and politicians were a corrupt bunch of idiots. Who would rather let the corruption thrive under their rule just to fill their pockets with credits instead of fighting against the corrupt system?

Yeah… most of those politicians who still kept themselves to their ideas were either assassinated or broken by a political, psychological method in the short run.

Maybe if she would voice her opinion, a few people would think she's was just some kind of radical madwoman. In that case, she would rather keep her mouth shut. She only complained in the closed extranet forums where she can give voice to her opinion without anyone knowing who she is.

"…"

Humanity. Such young and arrogant brats and they were already on the council. It bothered her more than the reader could imagine.

"Huh… the guys so slow today. What takes so long?"

As she followed the cargo ship in front of her, suddenly the sensors in her ship went crazy. The relay not far from her activated. "By the spirits!" she said seeing the relay's dormant massive element zero core starting to activate and the spin around the blue core accelerating more and more.

"Please be a dream! Please be just a bad dream! Please be just the bad dream!" she prayed deep inside her soul. She was not a coward. She just has too many things to live for.

With a heavy gulp, she shook herself back to the disciplined spirit that was her own race.

"Why now! Of all times!"

In her four years of service in the Turian army. Her training officer had beaten respect and discipline in every new rocky soldier in their basic training. In fact, every citizen of the Turian Hierarchy had been obligated to go through at least one year of basic training before they could have been assigned to a battle group and approximately three or four years before they could join the Turian Army. After they reached their fifteenth year.

Of course, there were exempts. For example, if the person was ill, family problems or the person gained a scholarship — He or she did not need to partake in military training. But after their studies, it was highly advised to undergo at least one year of basic training. They were Turians after all. The peacekeepers' and the main military force of the galaxy. It was Turian every member of their race obliged to satisfy.

"Fuck!"

She immediately stopped her ship and relayed a message towards the nearby military forces who guarded them against pirates. True in the area the pirate presence was minimal. But who knows what will happen in this separate part of the space. Not speaking near a dormant relay…

The closest active Mass Relay was in a nearby system. Light-years away from them. It took a few hours even with the fastest ship in the fleet to cross the border between the two.

The other cargo ship did the same. She heard in her channels as her comrades followed protocol as intended and relay the message to the nearby carrier. After this. The two of them followed protocol and immediately returned to the nearby base to evacuate the area.

"It is done. Now, let's get out there!"

The army will do the rest. She and her fellow transports had no other tasks here. Only to evacuate from the area. Sit back, and enjoy their drinks in the evacuation ships and wait for compensation, praise, and rewards that they will get from the discovery of a newly activated relay.

Meanwhile in Palaven. The homeworld of the Turians.

Holus Vicrius, the general of the Turian fleet, the man having a bad morning.

He used to consume his meal with his family this time of his morning. But because of the Turian high council's call, he had to participate in an emergency meeting. It did not help they had called him back from his shore leave.

"Damn who does such a thing? What the hell is so important that they have to call me back from my shore leave?" he grumbled under his plates.

As he walked through the long corridors of the high command, the lower ranked military officers saluted him one by one. In return, he just nodded to each of them.

"En…"

He used to greet them back properly. But he currently didn't have time for such things. He was already late for the meeting because of the high amount of traffic on the sky highway.

 _"Of course, it was Palaven capital. Why would I expect less?"_

It was Cipritine after all, the capital of Palaven. Why was he even surprised? Most of the idiots don't even know how to drive their sky car. They just let the installed VI take care of driving.

 _"They will have a rude awakening when their VI system will go out of the window. One cyber-attack against our VI network and the whole lot will fall to pieces…"_ He thought with a sarcastic tone.

A few minutes later he reached the heavily shielded briefing room.

It seemed the leadership had dug their noses into something big.

The only time when the counselor used to meet the Turian specters under the secret briefings and when the Turians met the humans — when the First Contact War broke out — The leadership used this room. And it happened less than a dozen times since he became a General.

"…"

Holus concentrated heavily. What could have happened if the leadership called together a briefing in that chamber?

Reaching doorway Before the room, two Turian Spec OPS agents guarded the room. Fully armored in dark Turian armor and equipped with the most advanced weaponry that the Turian Hierarchy could allow its special forces to have. It was only a little worse than the Spectres Special gear.

As he reached the door, the two special agents saluted him. He simply saluted back and placed his hand on the authorization panel. The authorization system authorized his ID and automatically opened the door in front of him. With a hiss, the entrance opened smoothly, the sight of eleven figures welcomed him.

"Hmm..."

Primarch Fedorian looked up from the tactical map that showed the region where the relay activated and the unknown object their forces captured not long after the activation.

With just a simple look, he seemed to be somber at the moment. It was evident he had just started his briefing. "Ah. General Vicrius! You came just in time. I just started the briefing."

The general saluted and the Primarch answered the gesture with just a nod.

"Sorry for being late, the sky highway is just horrible this morning."

"Umu, I see, let's start then." the Primarch tilted his head, inviting the General to stand on his place. and thus, Vicrius stood beside his fellow generals.

After this, Primarch looked around then down to the tactical map. "Gentlemen. We have a situation."

The persons in the room held their breath. Only their mandibles delicate movements could be heard.

Primarch Fedorian continued, not allowing the tension to rise even further. "Thirty-six hours ago a dormant mass relay activated near our freshly built mining outpost."

"Where's the relay Sir?" asked Septimus Oraka the general of the Turian Hierarchy.

The Primarch moved his hand to the haptic interface, and the holographic screen instantly started to show the system on the galactic map. Then started to systematically zoom in to the area of the system in question.

"We discovered the relay in the Shrike Abyssal. Only a few light-years away from the Urla Rast system." The holographic map marked the system located on the map.

The generals nodded.

The Primarch continued. "A few hours later after its activation, two unknown items arrived through the relay." As Fedorian said this. An item appeared on the holographic screen, replaying the video of its recovery. Strangely, the second scene was of an explosion of high volume. This astonishing scene deeply shook the surrounding people.

"The other one Sir? What happened?" asked an another General with sternness in his voice.

The Primarch shook his head. "After we tried to recover it. It simply blew itself up. The other one is seemingly in a dormant state. Our best scientist and technicians are still analyzing it."

The technical data that the Turian scientists managed to decipher appeared on the screen. "It is most likely a probe. The alloy that it's made from is completely unknown to our scientist. They said. They had never seen something like this before."

The few chemical compounds appeared around the shell of the probe. "The material seemingly robust enough to withstand even the heat of the surface of a star. It's extremely durable and flexible. Inside of the probe, the scientists found a miniature element zero core and an unknown secondary energy source, which they are still investigating."

The graphic changed the angle, showing the inside of the device.

"Interestingly, many other things resided in the capsule. Things according to them are physically impossible."

The Turian generals around the table were in deep silence. "If we consider the option that another unknown advanced civilization sent this probe. There is a high chance we could face another first contact scenario."

"What do we do sir?" asked General Vicrius.

The Primarch was silent for a moment. "Councillor Sparatus has already informed the other council members about the discovery, and they agreed to send two whole Turian fleets to observe the relay and blow away everything that comes through that has hostile intentions."

Fedorian turned his head to Vicrius. "General Vicrius. You will be the one who oversees the operation from the side of the Turian Hierarchy. I've suspended your shore leave until this case is solved. Prepare yourself. You have two days to take care of your business. We have already informed your subordinates and called them back from their shore leave as well."

The General thought sourly but saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

The Primarch nodded. "You will debrief them on your Dreadnought. Dismissed." He said and turned off the holographic screen, everyone left the room except for the Primarch.

Leaning above the tactical map in front of him, thinking deeply on how the new race will look. "Who are you…" he said amongst his thoughts.

…

Three and a half weeks later the area was swarmed with the constantly patrolling Turian, Salarian, Human Alliance and Asari forces who oversaw the previously dormant relay.

Several fleets with five dreadnoughts. Five carriers. Twenty-five cruisers, sixty frigates, and numerous fighters and few thousand soldiers stationed on the nearby base, ready to jump into action at any moment and continually monitoring the relay.

They waited vigorously for when the enemy will swarm through the relay. Just to beat them back and swarm the other side if needed. Showing them. Do not mess with Turians.

* * *

Scene Change: Gown Prime: Homeworld of the Sorcerer Kingdom. (Planet Unofficial name: Bob):

Deep inside of the Sorcerer Kingdom. In the Ninth Level of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Where only the denizens of Nazarick, the highest exalted beings, and the very few lucky chosen individuals could enter.

A broad-shouldered figure sat before his expensive looking work table.

This was a sacred place for everyone in the Sorcerer Kingdom. The residence of the two last remaining Supreme Beings. The realm of Gods to the residents of the New World, and the place where the new order of the world that brought the long golden age to Planet Gown Prime (Planet Bob) started.

The broad-shouldered figure was an Overlord —The Overlord is the highest ranked among the skeleton type undead.

The undead skeleton who sat before his desk was devoid of skin and flesh. He used to wear his black gown with golden edges. But for this occasion, he changed his clothes to his ceremonial clothing.

Now, his clothing consisted of an exquisite looking crimson-colored gown adorned with gold and violet edges, various jeweled buttons along with the golden crest of the royal symbol of the Sorcerer Kingdom that sat on his right chest. He did not wear any headgear. So everyone could see his porcelain white colored bald skull.

On his fingers nine fancy looking rings shined.

He had a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind his head. Forming a crown behind his skull. With the dark gleam that emitted from him and from his empty eyes, he could easily frighten and intimidate everyone and everything around him if needed.

He was the Overlord of Death. Death Incarnate. The Shinigami itself. The wisest king. Sorcerer King. Ainz Ooal Gown and of course, in his old name that only his wives, his best friend, and the denizens of Nazarick knew: Momonga.

Of course, he had many more epithets. But he really didn't care for them anymore. He had so many of them he forgot most of his titles under the long years of his rule.

"Good riddance, we made it."

Before him sat a young girl with straight, white hair. Her hair reached almost to her buttock if she would not pin it up. But usually, she just let her hair simply hang in a straight line. But for this important historical moment, she pinned it up to herself finely.

She had a childishly beautiful face. Two long pointed elf ears. The only thing that separated her appearance from an average high elf was her eyes. The sclera in her heterochromatic eyes was completely black. It looked like the blackness in her eyes ate away at every bit of light around the room.

One of her iris was completely white with a barely recognizable white pupil and a few veins around the pupil. (It looked like the Byakugan from the Naruto anime series.) The other one was blood red with a black pupil and red veins that spread through the blackness of the eye.

Although she used to wear her usual military designed white uniform, with her white military cap, white gloves, and a lab coat. Now she wore her black colored ceremonial General apparel with long sleeves. Black gloves that were adorned with a white pentagram with various golden colored runes inside and outside of it and some mysterious engravings around the circle that closed the pentagram adorned her hands.

She wore a black buttoned shirt, and a white tie hanging around her supplemented with a long black leather coat. On the back of her long jacket, Japanese kanji could be legible in white color. 'Enforcer'. On her head, a black generals cap with golden edges and the white symbol of the Sorcerer Kingdom engraved in its forehead settled.

And of course, on her waist, she wore her black-handled sheathed katana — Which occasionally emitted white and dark fog around itself.

"So, Esdeath-san. How is it? Are you excited?" The king asked his friend.

She was Esdeath Gorgon the enforcer of the Sorcerer King. The Commander and General of the Sorcerer Kingdom's armies. The head of the research department of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The second Supreme Being, the Sorcerer King's right hand and the god of destruction, war, balance, massacre, and many more things in the eyes of the denizens of the New World.

She was an Ascended Nephalem by race. Half angel, and half demon of the highest order. The last of her kind...

"Of course, after all, we reached the breaking point."

However, she and Momonga always hated when their vassals called them by such titles.

The room where the two of them sat was an exquisitely furnished room. The walls were painted white with golden markings running through them. Several paintings hung on the walls. The furniture's looked like they remained from the old age of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

When everything was simpler...

It was all thanks due to the Sorcerer King's liking this retro style, thus he refused to replace his old furniture.

Because the furniture reminded him of his friends. The friends who he lost a long time ago. The furniture and painting that hung on his chamber walls gave him peace in his long nights of work.

His room looked like it could have come directly from a museum If it hadn't been for the equipment of the modern era. On his desk, a haptic interface holographic quantum DNA computer dimmed.

Various holographic screens covered the wall of his room, where not a single painting hung.

Several modern looking bookcases built inside the wall that was, in reality, a hiding place for the Sorcerer King's private archives embedded deep inside the walls. Reinforced with security measurements that would immediately alert Ainz if someone was trying to mess with it.

As the two Supreme Beings sat before the table. They both held a glass of champagne in their hand. They turned towards the massive holographic screen. The projection of one of the biggest events in their history appeared on the wall before them in a live feed.

As the two of them waited for the historical moment. Naturally, they did not sit idle, the two conversed their heart content. "Well, Esdeath-san? How do you feel? Success or failure?" inquired Momonga.

"Hmm. Considering the first probes has been torn apart immediately, but the later experiments were a complete success. I say fifty-fifty." Answered Esdeath.

Momonga nodded. "You seems worried. What happened?" asked the Overlord of the death.

Esdeath sighed. "You remember when we first found the element what properties frightfully resembled an element from a game."

"Yes, if I remember right. You even named the newly found element, Element Zero just for fun to set a monument for a great game." Explained Momonga.

Esdeath nodded. "Yes, the strangest thing was… we found an intact Mass Relay in the system where we found our third garden world. Just like in the Mass Effect game first trilogy. Strange isn't it? I mean… Don't you think this is too much coincidence to ignore? What if the galactic council is out there? What if the Reapers are real?" she asked in a worried tone.

Momonga thought for a moment and sighed through his non-existent lung. "Do not draw conclusions too early my friend. It can be a simple coincidence. Do you remember when we were in the reality what scarcely resemble the Warhammer 40k verse? Still, there were a few things what was different. Don't forget. There are separate different universes. The reality is a big place after all. However old and experienced we are. We don't know everything."

Esdeath sighed, then snickered. "You are right. Maybe I am just paranoid."

"Besides that. I am sure the two of us can beat a few Cthulhu imitator organic machines. What are they after all... They are tools whose are controlled by a poorly constructed Artificial Intelligence which can't separate the wheat from the chaff. What he is offered us when we played the game?" asked Momonga.

Esdeath smiled while looked to her drink. "Three distinct colored explosions."

Momonga nodded. "Exactly. By the way. Congratulations with your space program. Without you and your ground-breaking ideas, developments, and improvements. This world maybe would still be around the early twentieth century in technological level. So, please accept my humble gratitude and the offer the next garden world will be named after you. "

"Thank you. But I was just the part of the scientific team. Please don't name a planet after me. I have already had too much fame. You don't know how annoying when your fellow scientist always kneels before you when you enter the lab. I had to spend minutes to scold them not to kneel because it is hinder our progress every freaking time. It is just damn annoying."

Momonga laughed. "You are just too humble."

She rolled her eyes. "Well… Maybe I am, but without your wise leadership and experience as a salaryman, I could not have the resources what I needed for my experiments and progress. All of this without using the resources, stockpiles and the more advanced technology of Nazarick."

"What can I say? I am the Wise Sorcerer King after all." He chuckled with a sarcastic glee.

"Huh…"

For a moment the two of them sat in silence. Then the two of them burst into laughter. For a moment Momonga can enjoy his happiness. Then a bright green aura wrapped around him and his passive emotion suppression kicked in. "Tch… Again…."

Esdeath sighed. "Annoying emotion suppression. I hope it isn't activating when you take up your flesh and blood form."

"Fortunately it is not activating when I am in that form. But you know I can only upkeep that form only a few hours. Then I can't use it for two days." Explained Ainz.

Esdeath nodded. "Don't worry. I am working on a permanent solution that will allow you to change your form whenever you want."

"I am glad to hear that." Ainz bowed his head in respect before his comrade progress.

Esdeath sighed. "We have more free time than before." She noted.

Ainz nodded. "Indeed. With the creation of Parliament more than a thousand years ago our paperwork has been severely reduced. Due to the representatives of the various races discussing the small things between each other. We only need to revise their decision."

"Yes… And because each of the representatives goes through multiple serious background check and their activities are monitored continuously by the secret services of the Sorcerer Kingdom. A corrupt person cannot really become a representative nowadays. If one manages to become one. That corrupt representative will be easily recognized and easily removed from the parliament." Explained Esdeath.

The overlord of death bowed his head slightly. "Yes, Zero the leader of the Secret Services does great work. It may sound harsh. But in order to keep the citizen's freedom, rights, our beloved peace, and order. We need to make a few sacrifices. Absolute freedom only brings chaos." Explained Ainz amongst his deep thoughts.

Esdeath sighed and nodded. "This is why you are still the king of the kingdom. However, you planned to give your place to one of your children approximately one thousand years ago. But after seeing two of them misusing their privileges and with your first sons rule over another world in your name. You were forced to remain king a little longer."

"Yeah… Bit longer… More than one thousand plus years…" said Ainz sarcastically as he showed quotation marks.

Esdeath was silent for a moment then she continued. "Did you see those weird things that the people upload nowadays on the maginet?" she asked with a disgusted frown.

Momonga nodded. "Yeah, it is getting weirder and weirder with each day. Seriously! Slowly our variant of the internet has become like that on Earth. Full of weird porn and weird content." Explained the Overlord of Death.

"Don't even mention it. I even found a few bits of weird porn where a few actors impersonated me, you or other denizens of Nazarick. Whew… The moment when I watched it was weird. And we won't even talk about those stupid reality shows or that odd social network. Seriously! How could we have authorized such things in the first place!?"

Momonga sighed defensively. "We made a mistake… We can't do anything about it anymore, unfortunately. And even if we do so. It comes with modern technology and society. They will just find another way to bypass the rules and create similar content. And if we just ban them suddenly. That may compromise our trustworthiness and stain the picture what we developed over the long years. Stain the picture of our guild and limit their free will. That may affect their creativity negatively." Explained the Overlord of Death.

Esdeath sighed and nodded then looked up with a tired expression. "You are right. But at least… They made some good movies and games. That balances things out a little bit." her mouth curled to smile.

Momonga bowed his head smiling. "Indeed…"

A holographic little girl appeared near the two Supreme Beings. She resembled Esdeath's child from. She was the Ai that controls and oversees most of the automated defense and processing facilities of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Her name was Goldie (Global Organized Lead Defensive Interfaced Equalizer), and her creator was Esdeath herself. Her development started one thousand years ago. She spoke with an adorable and sweet voice to her creator and ruler of the kingdom.

"Ainz-sama, creator-sama. The first expedition fleet will soon cross the relay. Do you wish to watch it on a live feed?"

Ainz nodded. "Please put on the screen, Goldie."

She bowed her holographic head and multiple holographic screens in the wall before the two came to life. It showed in various camera angles the show. Projecting everything without camera became possible after improving the technology of the Mirror of Remote Viewing used.

Using it, they were able to inspect the things even in impossible angles and distances without the need of moving.

(The Mirror of Remote Viewing made them able to inspect things without anti-divination measurements from great distances in the live feed.)

On some of the corner screens, various reporters commented about the historical event as the first expeditionary force approached the relay. They were being backed up by a high defensive fleet that made sure if the first fleet had been defeated the enemy who came through the relay won't attack the garden world directly and give some time to evacuate the area.

Ainz looked to his friend. "Don't you want to be there?" he asked suspiciously.

Esdeath looked at him with interest. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean… You are the General of the Armies of the Sorcerer Kingdom. You should be the one to give an interview."

She sighed. "Maybe you are right…. But what about you? You're the king you should give an encouraging speech."

"It's already ongoing. I entrusted Pandora's Actor with it. With his acting and shapeshifting abilities. It won't be a problem. " Explained the Sorcerer King.

Pandora's Actor was Ainz personal creation. A Doppelgänger who not only could perfectly mimic anyone's appearance — No matter the race — But can mimic the persons every ability to 80% of their strength.

Thanks to his genius acting ability — that Momonga entrusted him under his creation — He can even mimic everyone's speech, movement and vocabulary style perfectly. This made him the perfect replacement or spy when Ainz needed it. Beside this. He was the head treasurer of the Kingdom.

"There is no way your wives will not recognize him. Despite his genius acting ability and perfect shapeshifting. They can still find out every time…"

Ainz chuckled. "Don't worry. I have a plan for every occasion. I already taught Pandora's Actor a few new things."

"I see..." Esdeath nodded and hummed. Then turned towards her friend. "You said you have a plan for every occasion. Even against Batman?" inquired Esdeath in a sarcastic tone.

Ainz sighed, raising his palm defeated. "Even I am helpless against Batman… My every plan against him is futile..."

Esdeath nodded grinning. "Good point. Batman is scary…" she sighed and looked to Momonga. "So what do you think?"

"I believe that it's time for you to go. The reporters will not wait for you with the interviews."

She laughed wholeheartedly. "Good point! I am lucky Demiurge is my second in command, he always does most of the paperwork and skilfully assigns the appropriate people to the appropriate positions in the army. Without him, I would surely have time for my other duties." Explained the white-haired young looking woman.

Ainz nodded. "Indeed. He was made by Ulbert-san to be the tactical commander of Nazarick after all."

"Do you think he will return? He is away since…" she bit her lip, worrying about her friend.

"Don't worry, it was his decision. He will return when he finally reached his goal."

"At least…" Esdeath shook her heads angry. "At least she could have waited for me. Then we could go together."

"It was his decision…" Momonga added in the end, turning towards the screen solemn.

Goldie appeared once more. "Creator-sama? Do you want to me to plot the coordinates for your new Gorgon class Super-Dreadnought? "

"No. That's not necessary. I will go on foot. Currently, there are only three Gorgon class Super Dreadnoughts in the fleets of the Sorcerer Kingdom and they are heavily classified because of their experimental state, shields, armor, and weapons. We don't want to reveal anything before they are fully operational." She waved off Goldie proposal with her hand.

The Artificial Intelligence holographic form bowed respectfully. "As you wish Creator-sama."

"Before you go Esdeath, "said Ainz.

"Yes?"

"You know our rule. Only interfere directly if it's necessary. If we solve every problem instead of them. They will never grow."Ainz warned his friend.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. I was here when we made the rule. Remember?" she asked.

Ainz nodded. "Right. Before you go. Let's say a toast."

The two Supreme Beings raised their glass of champagne and clinked glasses. "For the new era of the Kingdom."

"To infinity, and beyond!" she cheered. smiling devilishly

Ainz was silence at that moment, tilting his head flabbergasted. "Seriously? Did you come up with that lame Toy Story quote? Even after countless years of wisdom that's all you could come up with?" he asked while sweatdropped.

"Why? I think it is cool." She explained deadpanned.

Ainz sighed. "Sigh… Whatever. Can't you just say anything normal? This is a historical moment after all."

She thought for a moment while rolling her eyes. "Well…" she held back her breath, then swallowed her drink with a single gulp. Placed the empty glass gently on Ainz's work table then raised her hands falling back. "… Warp speed!" she jumped back and disappeared in the freshly opened black oval sphere behind her.

Ainz just shook his head and chuckled his friend's behavior. "You never cease to amaze me…"

Goldie appeared again beside Ainz once more. "Ainz-sama. Can you answer me a question please?"

Ainz nodded solemn, leaning back and watching the show in a regal position. "Ask away."

"Mother, was she always like that?" asked the AI innocently.

"Yes, she was always like that."

"Thank you very much." Her holographic form bowed deeply before the Overlord of Death and disappeared.

"Hmm…"

Ainz turned back to the holographic screen before him and enjoyed the short time of relaxation what he got.

Meanwhile near the relay.

The USK Prophet…

The massive Heavy Dreadnought floated in the cold of space. Not far from the strange structure with its huge EEZO core.

The majestic heavy dreadnought stretched more than two and a half kilometers in the cold vacuum of space. Its width exceeded six hundred meters. It's massive magic, and EEZO fuelled propulsion engines helped it to sail through the cold void of space.

The massive Yamato cannons that were hidden inside of the ship hull were powerful enough to shatter, penetrate and vaporize any known materials and shields with a single shot. It had numerous smaller cannons that shot magical, energy and kinetic-based projectiles. Some of them were even capable to create miniature quantum singularities to swallow the enemies into the void.

The overwhelming, massive Executor-class heavy dreadnought was able to shoot down the smaller fighters if needed with its projection based anti-aircraft defense, what created spatial disturbance around the ship's body in the right place.

The ship carried numerous smaller fighters that could be piloted by AI if it needed.

The design of the vessel was elegant yet efficient. Its slender aerodynamic form sailed through the cold vacuum of space showing the power of the Sorcerer Kingdom. There were only fifteen ships like this in the Sorcerer Kingdom fleet, and two of them were to go through the relay in a few minutes from now.

The two mentioned ships named USK Prophet and the USK Demiurge were escorted by seven one and a half kilometer long three hundred meters wide Smaragdina class dreadnoughts with a similar design. They were also escorted by three carriers. Numerous smaller cruisers, frigates and destroyer class ships accompanying them. Making sure the possible enemy threat could not use smaller vessels to outmaneuver the bigger ships.

Despite the fact that every ship was equipped with short-range jumping and teleportation technology, they still had technological limitations and big energy consumption, the jump core needed to charge to be able to jump again.

As said before, the teleportation range was dependent on the drive core and which technological generations were the ship manufactured.

The Sorcerer Kingdom was wealthy though, despite this fact as is in every government, even they couldn't equip every ship and soldier with the newest technologies no matter much they wanted.

On the ship's hull, there were no windows. as it only weakened the structural integrity of the ships. Instead, they used magical and physical sensors to map the surrounding area.

"Hmm… so this is it…" left the coarse voice of the throat of the bipedal lizard-like creature.

On the bridge of the USK Prophet, Fleet Admiral Zaryusu Shasha stood proudly. He was a descendant of the Shasha family. The same Zaryusu Shasha who unified the Lizardman tribes and brought prosperity for the Lizardman under the banner of the Sorcerer King.

Standing proudly on the bridge of his ship, the admiral waited for the moment when he can engage. He wore the usual Admiral Uniform of the Sorcerer Kingdom. His uniform was adorned with the crest of the Sorcerer King and the insignia of the Admiralty.

"I can't wait…!" the lizardmen crackled with an apparent glee on his face. His joy mirrored by the surrounding subordinates.

He was calm yet excited about what can possibly wait for them on the other side of the strange structure.

Not long ago they lost contact with a few of their probes that they sent through the relay. Before they went silent, they sent data about the ships that had captured them.

He knew very well. Someone out there. One or more space capable races were waiting for them out there.

The Supreme Beings already informed them about this fact and the possibility… They can find other lifeforms out there. Some of them intelligent some of them not. Some peaceful, but most of them most likely hostile against unknown lifeforms.

He waited for that meeting. The new chapter. The new age of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Yet, he was a little afraid of what they may find on the other side.

Despite this. He preserved his professional look. His healthy black scales shined in the dimming interior of the bridge of the USK Prophet.

As he looked through his busy crew that did the last check-ups before they departed. Suddenly the communication led started to beep.

"Fleet Admiral! We have an incoming call!" said the communication officer.

"Patch it through." Said Fleet Admiral Zaryusu with his hoarse voice.

The Communication Officer did as he was commanded and pressed a few buttons on his haptic interface.

The holographic screen came to life, and a young girl appeared on the screen. She was around 17-18 years old. She wore a black military uniform with a military cap and a stylish long coat.

Everyone who was present immediately stood up. Hastily placed their fist to their hearts and bowed their heads forward. Not daring to look into the eyes of the figure on the screen. Saluting to her. Showing the appropriate respect to the Supreme Being.

"Esdeath-sama!" Zaryusu said in a respectful tone as he looked to his ship metallic floor.

"Fleet Admiral! It is good to see you." Esdeath nodded.

The soldiers in the bridge still saluted and bowed their head downward.

"At ease." She said, and every soldier went to resting position.

"What do we owe you for this pleasant surprise?" asked the fleet admiral.

"Unfortunately, Ainz-san and Demiurge are not able to call you and wish you luck. Due to their numerous other tasks, and busy schedule. So I called you instead of them. I hope it is alright." inured the Supreme Being.

The fleet admiral bowed his head respectfully. "Of course, Esdeath-sama. We understand. We are very grateful that even one of you could spare a little time to contact us before our departure."

"Don't be so shy. All of you deserve praise! Everyone in the Kingdom worked hard and did their best to reach this moment until now. I just wanted to thank you and everyone in the fleet for their hard work and to wish good luck to all of our brave pathfinders who will take their first step into the unknown." She said while she smiled.

"I hope you can relay this message to everyone in the fleet." Her always smiling face brightened everyone mood in the ship and deeply embarrassed the Fleet Admiral. Even with Lizardman standards, Esdeath was a real beauty. Zaryusu cursed himself deep inside for his unclean thoughts that came to his mind when she praised their hard work.

The Lizardman Admiral held his breath for a moment. Gulped nervously. Then straightened himself. "W-We thank you for your generosity Supreme One."

"Zaryusu –san! Don't be so nervous! I won't bite your head off. Unless if you ask me." She said playfully and chuckled.

A few of the crew member started to chuckle with her.

Zaryusu nodded. "Thank you! Supreme One!"

"Don't mention it." She waved off the praise. "You know I knew your ancestor who wore the same name as you. And I must say. He would be proud if he saw you."

"I-I don't know what to say… Thank you." He bowed his head respectfully. "It means so much to my family and me."

She nodded in acceptance. "Well… That's it for now. Good luck out there guys and girls and every other kind of citizens of the Kingdom. Contact us if you need reinforcements or have found something interesting."

0

He saluted. "At your command."

Esdeath saluted back. "Good wind Admiral. You have the permission to start the mission. This is a historical moment. Don't bring shame to the Sorcerer Kingdom!" With that, she terminated the connection, and her projection disappeared immediately from the screen.

For a moment everyone stood silent. Processing the things that they heard and engraved this moment deep inside their mind.

The fleet admiral breathed deeply. His train of thoughts interrupted by the Dark Elf communication officer who still stood beside him. "I-I never thought she would be like that. I expected something else."

Zaryusu turned his head towards his communication officer. "What do you mean ensign?"

"I clearly felt her presence even through the feed. I thought she would be stricter."

"You never heard the stories ensign?" asked the Fleet Admiral.

He shook his head. "No, sir…"

"I will be short. According to the stories of old. She is always smiling. No matter the circumstances. You need to do something really, really bad to her or her comrades to make her upset."

The ensign nodded.

"But when that time comes. You better pray to the forty-one for a fast death. Because once the god of war gets you. No one can save you. She will kill you with a bright, innocent smile on her face. Over and over again. Until your very existence disappears completely from the fabric of time and space, Meanwhile her satisfied bright smiling expression remains on her face all along."

The communication officer and everyone who heard this gulped in dread, looking at each other with fear filled eyes.

"At least this is what I heard from Demiurge-sama when I asked him about the Supreme Beings once. I may have misinterpreted his words." The fleet admiral chuckled.

Everyone felt the chill off uneasiness run through their spine hearing the story.

"But enough of this. Let's start our mission and open a new chapter in the history books."

"Orders Admiral?" asked the Communication Officer.

The Fleet Admiral sat down in his comfortable looking chair. "Relay the order for departure. Approach the relay slowly. The angle of incidence is thirty-three degrees. Prepare for the transition. Code. Overlord."

The ensign nodded and relayed the message to all ships in the fleet. "Attention every ship in the First Expedition Fleet! We got the order for departure! The angle of incidence is thirty-three degrees. Prepare for the transition. Attention! Code. Overlord! I repeat! Code Overlord!" He relayed the order.

The two massive heavy dreadnoughts started their sluggish approach, and the other ships in the fleet followed them.

As they approached the relay. The Mass relay characteristic blue lightning streaked onto the first ship. Just to a moment later accelerate the ships to FTL speed. The USK Prophet, and the USK Demiurge and the First Expedition fleet were propelled through the very fabric of space and time.

What will await them on the other side? They did not know surely. They only hoped the best. Hoping. The Overlord of Death will oversee and preserve their life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **I write this story due to the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Tell me how do you like it!**

 **Do I continue or let it root? Review, fav, follow, write PM. Tell me your opinion. Or whatever you want. :)**

 **What gender would you like Commander Shepard will be? Bro Shep or Fem Shep?**

 **The choice is yours!**

 **Thank you for reading my meaningless prattle! XD**

 **Have a nice day! :D**

 **"Live long, and prosper." showing Vulcan hand sign. Damn! I can't stretch my fingers in that direction!**

 **editor note**

 **Hey, guys, I am the string cutter( hehe) here I felt like this story needed a bit of re-edit as the sentence structure was off a bit, pm me tell me what you think.**

 **this is the first story I've edited and some constructive criticism would help out a lot thanks for reading**


	2. First contact? Rather First Blow up!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Primarch Fedorian. Proud Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy more than one human decade. Under his long-time of service, he never backed down from the challenges. Not even under the First contact war with the humans.

He just kept pushing and pushing the frontline. Even when he and his men was on the brink of defeat under the First Contact war in Shanxi. He was always in the first in the line. He fought on the ground beside his men as every Turian leader in the Turian history.

In that time, he was just a freshly named Mayor who had to prove his worth as a leader. Despite his considerable young age, he always kept himself to the saying. 'You will only see a Turian's back when he is dead.'

With these thoughts and his pride, he went to his work every day. With these ideas, he served his race interests. The betterment of the galaxy.

Despite he was the Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy. As one of the higher ranked, person according to the Turian hierarchical system. He had not has many actions anymore as before. He had to sit behind his desk day after day, care about the annoying political problems and the paperwork day after day.

Of course, as every Turian he often honed his skills in the case if it comes the time of an emergency he can swing into action immediately. But in the state of the galactic political situation and the current situation of the military strength of the Turian and the other council races military. (Asari, salarian and human). It is almost impossible under these circumstances for him to get some normal action nowadays.

His nowadays filled with debriefings, reports, approve government cases, oversee important political and military decisions and of course to report to the Councillor if anything important happening what can affect the peace of the galaxy.

The last time when such case happened when two years ago a huge Geth dreadnought and many lesser cruiser class Geth ship broke through the council fleets and wrecked the whole citadel. Alongside with the big portion of the citadel defense fleet. Still, the only case when he can get some action if the enemy directly attacks their home system or in the worst case of scenario Palaven herself.

As he went through his holo mails in his office, he suddenly heard a beeping sound from his holo-terminal. The link where the popped up window shown was his private secured shielded channel. Seeing this he tapped a few buttons on his haptic interface, and his door and his office windows sealed themselves.

He pushed an another button, and the holographic face of an another Turian appeared before him. The Turian who he faced wore strange tribal painting on his face. Similar to the ones what he wore personally. "Yes? Do you have something report?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Sir! We discovered a freshly activated relay near our mining outpost." Explained the Turian general for him. Namely. After the activation of the relay, the Turian officers who oversaw the operation first reported to the appointed superiors and then those to those superiors. Following the usual military procedure.

In the end, the message reached him.

"Where is the relay."

"I send you the coordinates and what we managed to find out immediately Sir!" reported the Turian general and seemingly typed something in his side. A moment later he received a big data package accompanied by a beeping sound what contained the data what they managed to collect. Under the short time.

The Primarch hastily went through the data and nodded. "Did something came through the relay?"

"Only a probe like an item Sir! But when we tried to recover it. The probe immediately self-destructed itself." Explained the Turian general who faced the Primarch.

"Did it sent out any distress call before it destroyed itself."

The Turian general shook his head. "No, Sir! We did not receive any signal from that probe. It was most likely only for data gathering and its self-destroyed itself because of a malfunction what the crossing of the relay caused."

The Primarch nodded to his general. "I see… Carry on. Call additional support and monitor every traffic in or out from the relay and the system. I will report our findings to the council. After that. We will make the necessary steps."

The Turian on the other side saluted. "Sir!" and with that, the Primarch terminated the connection.

After the screen had disappeared the Primarch sighed. "Just what we needed." Then he proceeded and called Councillor Sparatus. Sparatus rank wise was not above him. But he was the Turian Councillor. And according to the new protocol. Every new dormant relay activity what was under the council space authority. Had to be reported to the Councillors directly. So, they can make the necessary decisions.

Not as if they made a fast decision. They will most likely sit on this case as well as everything else. Meanwhile, the four council members sat in their luxurious office and attended various parties.

He immediately called Sparatus and debriefed him about his people's finding. Under their conversation. Despite his always respectful tone. The Turian Councillor continuously questioned if his information really valid or the great Primarch fell victim of a simple forgery.

So he requested more information. The Primarch gritted his mandibles in his anger but said nothing in retort. To not trust the Primarch of his own nation! It was a great insult towards the Turian Hierarchy itself.

He almost lost his head and challenged the Councillor to a duel referring to offending his honor. But instead of this. (However just barely.) He swallowed his pride and waited a few more hours and requested more proof to strengthen his claim.

But after he received the required information. Finally, he had a solid proof for his claims. The nearby Turian forces even managed to recover an another probe what came out of the relay a few hours later of the first. What his soldiers immediately brought back to Palaven to a secret government lab and started its analyzation.

If an another advanced civilization lies through the relay what may pose a threat. They had to analyze their technology as fast as they can and work out an effective way to fight them off. After he had received the data package, he can finally convince him about the Mass Relay what was active for now more than ten hours.

Thanks to their own Councillor untrustworthiness they wasted too much precious time.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula star cluster: Widow system: Citadel:**

Sparatus. Turian council member. He just finished his speak with the Primarch. He sat down and ran through the second package of data what the Prímarch sent him. When he ran through the data and the reports he finally accepted. The Primarch was right all along.

Deep inside he knew he gravely violated the honor of Priamrch Fedorian when he first got the news from him. And he regretted his decision not to trust him when they speak the activated relay at first.

But despite his deep respect towards him he can't risk revealing false information before the council. That would stain the trustworthiness of the council and himself. Being the galactic government head, they can't risk such thing. Most of the people did not trust them already, and the Batarians even tried to assassinate them years ago.

No one said it in loud, but they were on the verge of collapse. One major misuse their power, and others from their species can easily replace them.

However, he hated being the bad guy as according to his information sources Shepard often called him. But with more vulgar words. He hated being that guy who always brings bad news to others. But for the peace of the galactic community, he endured it. He endured it and made the right decision. The right decision according to him. And hoped his decision benefit for the many. His people.

After he completely inspected the new information's what he got, and the newly arrived information's about the newly captured probe what the Turian scientist already started to analyze. He sent the data to his fellow Councillors and asked them an emergency holocall.

Soon his console began to beep. He stood before his holo projector and pushed down a few symbols on its haptic interface. The Human, Asari and salarian council members holographic form immediately appeared before him.

"Did you get the data package?" asked Sparatus with a raw way.

"Yes, we acquired the information what you sent us through our secure channel. According to the information what you sent us. The new Mass Relay activated more than ten hours ago." Explained Councillor Valern the salarian Councillor.

Anderson looked at Sparatus with a judging look. "If it is true why you did not contact us before!? It was plenty of time to a possible threat to emerge. We need to make the necessary precautions!"

"Councillor Anderson. I am sure Councillor Sparatus has the reason why he contacted us later than the protocols prescribe." Councillor Tevos the Asari Councillor as always tried to keep up the peace between her colleagues.

"I needed to confirm the details first. I can't just let false information start to spread." Explained the Turian Councillor.

"Fair enough." Said Valern as he looked to his Turian collage. "We received the information package what you sent us, and I already sent a few STG agents to the system to monitor the situation."

Sparatus nodded. "We still need to send forces to the region. We don't know what lies on the other side."

"Do you want an another first contact scenario Councillor Sparatus!? You know what happened when the Turians first met the humans!" Interjected Anderson with an angry tone.

Sparatus thought the case about a moment. But before he could open his mouth Valern vouched for him. "I agree with Councillor Sparatus precaution. However, we don't want to start a war with the species of the other side. We definitely needed a more military presence in the star cluster. We don't know the intentions of those who opened the dormant relay. Who knows. They may be worse than the rachni."

"We don't know that for surely Valern. A hostile civilization would not send probes trough the relay. They would automatically start the invasion of the system." Explained the Asari Councillor.

"Maybe they just experimenting how to use the relay. According to the human history. When we first found the relay near the Pluto, we did the same thing. It would be a suicide just to send living beings through it without they know how to use it properly." Interjected Anderson.

"Then we need to send an envoy to them to discuss the terms." Said her idea Tevos.

"No, that would be too risky for our diplomats. Sending them to an unknown possible hostile territory. Suicide in the best case. Maybe a few probes controlled by a VI what carries our wish of negotiations?" came up with his idea with the salarian Councillor.

Sparatus hummed. "Maybe that would work. But we still need reinforced military presence in the area."

Anderson nodded. "Agreed."

"And a diplomatic envoy near the relay of course. So we can immediately start the cultural exchange and the negotiations." Said Tevos hastily.

"I don't like the idea at all stationing diplomats near a previously dormant relay. What if something unrespecting happening?" warned them Sparatus with an angry tone.

"Hmm. We had to take the risk. However, like you, I don't like either the idea risking salarian diplomat life as well. It may cause negative political backwinds."

The console started to beep in Sparatus office. The Turian Councillor looked at his screen and saw the emergency watermark on it. "A moment, please. I got a message of urgency."

Tevos nodded. "Very well. I ordain an hour break." The three other Councillors nodded and pushed a button on their haptic interfaces before them.

Sparatus opened the channel, and Primarch Fedorian appeared on his screen. "Councillor. I have a few bad news for you."

"Proceed." Said the Councillor.

"We discovered a few more probes what passed the relay. First, they seemed inactive like the one our scientist already investigating. But…" The Primarch looked away with an expression on his face what can be seen as anger.

"But?" asked back Sparatus suspiciously.

"But. It seemed the aliens equipped with these probes with some kind of self-destruction devices as before. But now they seemingly managed to calibrate them to explode near our cruisers. Crippling five of them in the process killing four transporter pilots and hundreds of soldiers! This is an act of war Sparatus! The most coward way to start a war! However, you see it!" Retorted the Primarch angrily. As he sent the damage report to the Turian Councillor.

"Maybe it was just an accident." Explained Sparatus as he ran through the damage report.

"An accident!? Four times after each other!? NO, Sparatus. Accidents did not happen four times after each other! If you don't do something, then I will do something and send a few fleets to teach these trespassers a lesson!"

Sparatus was silent for a moment. He thought about his options. Then bowed his head. He doubted many times the Primarch. But it is not the time of doubt anymore. The time of act came. "You are right Fedorian. I will let the council know this act of war immediately. They will not get away with this." Firmness moved in his voice.

"You better convince the council about further steps, or I may have to step up myself!" with that the Primarch terminated the connection.

Sparatus sighed in an exhausted tone. "This gets better and better." Then he turned back to his console and called back his fellow council members.

A few minutes later the holographic projectors in his room dimmed into life, and Sparatus faced again with the three other council members. "Yes, Sparatus. The break officially isn't over. Something happened?" asked Tevos. The Salarian and human Councillor watched him with eager eyes.

Sparatus took a deep breath and started his explanation. "The Primarch just let me know the hostile act of the enemy."

"Hostile act? Please explain." Inquired Councillor Valern wanting to know more explanation.

"According to the Primarch, the hostile forces from the other side. Calibrated their probes self-destruction to trigger when they are close to our cruisers. Crippling five of them and killing hundreds of soldiers whose was aboard the ships."

"Maybe the probes were only malfunctioned. It sometimes happens ours as well." Explained Tevos. "We need to clear this misunderstanding with the other side immediately!"

"Misunderstanding!? Four times!? They murdered hundreds of innocent soldiers with the most coward way! Killing them when they dod not expecting it! And they crippled five cruisers in the process! Five cruisers!" The Turian Councillor lost his head hearing Tevos calm tone.

"Sparatus. Please calm down. You need to think with a clear head." Warned him Tevos.

Sparatus breathed deeply. "You are right. I am sorry. But we still can't let this act of aggression without an answer!"

"I agree. Either way. If what Sparatus said is true. We need to prepare for the worse. I advise defensive tactic. Send a few probes through the relay to assess the enemy fleet forces in the other side. Then we can determine the fleet size what we need to send to repel the invaders and force them behind negotiations tables." Explained Valern.

 _"It is a dangerous step. The reapers are closer and closer to the galaxy with each day. We should prepare for the worse instead of fight amongst each other. Or maybe this is an act of diversion from the part of the Reapers to divide us? Yes, that would be them. As Shepard explained to me before she died. The Prothean VI explained her the reapers tactic. "_

Anderson thought back Shepard explanation what the Prothean VI said to her.

 _"The reapers always used divide and conquer tactic in the previous cycles. What if they seeing their previous plan is not working trying to diverse our attention from the more important things? But it is an another enemy we can't let it just rampage only a few jump away from Earth. We need to put them down as fast as possible and concentrate our efforts to strengthen our defense. We have enough worry about the disappearing colonists already. But what if the two case is connected?"_ as thought about this Anderson and idea came in his mind.

"The case still need more examination. But if what Sparatus said is really true. We need to prepare for the worse. However, after the battle of the citadel. Our forces are still under rebuilding." Explained Anderson.

Sparatus was a little surprised seeing his human colleague agree with him. Still, it was a good feeling for him humans not only care about themselves. But the benefit of the galactic community.

Tevos nodded. "Then let's vote about how we handle the situation."

The voting screen jumped up before them, and each of them pushed a button of their vote on the haptic interface before them.

"Then it's decided. We send the necessary force to guard the relay. And ensure the successfulness of the negotiations if it's necessary. If the other forces acted hostile and did not give any explanation. Then we make the necessary steps to force them to negotiate with as less victim as possible." Reminded her colleagues Tevos.

Anderson and Valern nodded. However, Sparatus not entirely agreed with the plan. After the assessment of strength, they could simply start their system invasion and dealt with the problem in its roots. According to him, this was a simple waste of time.

With that, the conversation ended, and the three holographic form of the three Councillors disappeared from Sparatus room.

The TurianCouncillor clenched his fists trying to swallow his anger and opened an another channel to inform the Primarch about the council decision.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Omega Sparrow system Home of the Sorcerer Kingdom: Near the Archon relay:**

Around the always steady Archon relay. Numerous ships floated. Amongst them, the biggest released Executioner Class Heavy Dreadnought with their impressive two and a half kilometer massive yet slender form to the 200 meters long and fifty meters wide Demon class frigates. The first expedition fleet was fully prepared to depart

Their shields, weapons, and hangars were fully packed with fighters what if needed can be controlled by separate Ai what was designed only for such cases. But can be controlled from the command ship by the captain giving them orders him or herself.

They can be also piloted individually. Of course, the mere diversion probes what's goal was to simply confuse the enemy scanners and fly into the little openings on the hostile ship's body were too small to be piloted. The probes either detonating themselves causing heavy internal damage or placing teleportation tethers inside of the enemy ships when they flew inside of them. Making it possible to ground forces teleported inside of the ship without the risks of they end up inside of a wall.

They were too small to controlled by any living organic being but as said before. It was not their purpose. Their sizes were around a smaller smart car.

Of course, according to the first contact protocol. If they met other intelligent civilization or species. Their main direction was to made a peaceful contact. Only using force if it's absolutely necessary.

A twenty light-minutes away from the relay. A two-kilometre-long space station floated around the closest planet moon. Numerous seemingly civilian ship docked in it. The civilians apparently wanted to be present in the historical moment no matter the consequence. Everyone in the space station and the huge one-kilometre-long luxurious tourists class ships wanted to be present in the historical event.

Of course, as in every civilization. The Sorcerer Kingdom also has its the richer and poorer citizens. But the king and the Parliament paid close attention to everyone got adequate tuition and opportunities in their life to step higher on the social ladder.

Most of the luxurious ships floated closer to the border of the safe zone. Where the army draw the line for the civilian vehicles. A little closer to the relay behind the second fleet floated a miniature temporary space station what was only built to receive the reporters from the various TV, radio and maginet channels. Who's wanted to broadcast the event in the live feed.

The various reporters from the various channels bombarded with their questions with the spokesman of the Sorcerer Kingdom's military. Thurber Netley. He was a Beastman. Despite his race nature what was very hot headed. Strangely he was more civilized in that way he rather negotiated and conversed with others than fight.

The bulky muscular Beastman spokesman trimmed and brushed his fur directly for this occasion. He stood with his two paws and grabbed the podium before himself with his hands. What's were adorned with sharp claws what can open a simple man guts at any time if he decides to swing his hands in towards those whose irritated him.

His head was like a lion and his shining sharp yellow eyes seemingly pierced through anyone who looked in his brown eyes. His mouth was full of vicious looking sharp teeth's what could easily frighten any children who did not know him and bite out a big chunk from anyone close enough.

Despite this, no one feared him because he was a popular and intelligent spokesman who can speak out himself every rough situation and can dance around every embarrassing question what a reporter could throw at him.

One his two sides two guards stood whose could control the crowd if the case requires it.

As he answered an another question, a black oval shaped gate appeared behind him out of nowhere. Everyone knew what this meant. One of the Supreme Being or one of their vassal will personally come to see them. Everyone awed seeing the black oval shaped gate what was often spokes tale in their legends.

Showing respect towards the forty-one everyone kneeled down in the atrium where the was the reporters gathered to asks away their questions.

Row kneeled after row. Seeing the oval gate, even the guards in the room and Netley kneeled down. Closing his eye and bowing his head towards the ground.

Through the time-space tear, a slender figure stepped out shrouded with her black general uniform what was completed with her black general military cap, long coat and black katana what time to time emitted black and white fog.

Her long white hair was neatly stitched together. Her beautiful young face could easily melt away every men and women heart no matter the race. Her heterochromatic red and white eyes with vantablack sclera seemingly stared into your soul. Draining all life from you. Yet, when you looked at her wide, cheerful smile and beautiful face, every particle of drained life returned to you. Making her appearance reassuring, calming. Yet gaining her respect, awe and for her enemy's fear.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully as she waved her hands towards the crowd.

"We welcome you Supreme Enforcer!" Everyone said in unison in the atrium.

She leaned downward in a depressed expression. "Now you just make me depressed. You all know I don't like this title." She did not get answer the people in the chamber still kneeled before her.

She sighed in an exhausted way. _"I hate this so much… I can't speak people normally."_ She thought.

She shook her head. "Rise." She said in a tired tone.

Everyone rose to standing position. "What can we thank the honor to greet you in our presence Supreme One?" asked Netley, the spokesman of the military.

Esdeath turned to him and looked around while she kept up her usual sweet, cheerful smile. "Of course to answer a few question Unfortunately Ainz-san and the others are busy with the governing of the kingdom and many other things at the moment. I hope I will be enough to address all of your questions."

Netley bowed his head respectfully. "Of course, we understand it completely Esdeath-sama. It is an honor even to receive you."

Esdeath-nodded. "Thank you."

Netley showed the podium to her, and she stood behind it. She poked the microphone to check it is really working or not. "Now, let's rain me down with your question. I am here only for that after all!" she spread her arms widely.

The crowd started to bluster, and everyone raised their hands in the air. Wanting the first question of the century.

Esdeath looked around with a great curiosity and tried to choose the best candidate for the question. A heavy concentrating expression settled on her face like she had to make the most difficult choice in her life as she looked around.

Suddenly she pointed lazily from her wrist to a young insectoid raced woman. The insectoid woman had four arms, and she stood eight legs. Her lower body resembled as a spider. But she had only four eyes and a human upper body what was clothed nicely with a costume according to the last fashion.

If you for that. You could say she was quite desirable by human standards

"Yes, let me hear your question."

The insectoid woman stiffened a little and looked around nervously. She was the only one who did not raise her hands because of her nervousness. She pointed her finger to herself nervously. "M-Me?"

Esdeath nodded. "Yes, you. Miss…"

"A-Arachne… Arachne Lazzuxei. Supreme One." she answered nervously and bowed her head.

"Well, Miss Arachne. Let me hear your first question. And don't call me Supreme One. Simply Esdeath is fine." She smiled at her. Arachne turned her head for a moment with an embarrassed face.

She cleared her throat and started to speak. You may think an insectoid had a raspy voice but despite the fact that she was insectoid. A sweet, quiet high pitched voice came out from her mouth. "N-Now is the kingdom entering into a new era. What kind of plans our wise King has to his Kingdom? What direction we take after we passed the relay?"

Esdeath thought for a moment then answered. "I don't really know." The crowd gasped. Seeing their reaction, she started to smile. Then continued. "I don't really know because of the future always in motion. The best thing what we can do is to adjust ourselves in the best of our ability. After all, the capability of adjusting makes us living, unliving and many other things."

The crowd drank her words like a drug.

"Every living and unliving being has the ability to advance, evolve, adapt, survive. Without these abilities. We were unviable." She looked around then continued.

"Every obstacle we face and conquer makes us stronger. Everything that we learn makes us richer. Make us wiser." She said this while her eyes were closed. Then motioned around herself.

"Then when we face the impossible. When you near the place where the eternal, darkness, the light, the void or whatever you call what you fear. When it almost consumes you. Then we either learn its secret and turn it to our advantage. Using it to propel ourselves forward and making our future brighter. Or we fail and let it consume us. Let it siphoning away our existence.

She lowered her voice and her head. "Our chance is slim. We are only a tiny point in the universe. A single speck of dust the infinite ocean of the universe what is just grown and grow at an accelerated rate." She explained.

"It is enough one big cosmic catastrophe and the civilization what I and Ainz…" She paused. "No. We. together. Built through many sacrifices, sweat, might, and our combined efforts. Will be nothing more. It is enough one single error. And maybe something or someone stronger came and annihilated us. You already were known, and we already said many times. There is always a bigger fish in the sea. Don't be fool enough to underestimate what's out there. Be cautious whatever you do." She looked through the crowd. And she saw the unsettling expression on everyone's face.

She let a little pause for a moment. Every channel broadcasted this interview in the space what the Sorcerer King ruled showed her face. Then her usual smile moved back to her face and her mouth curled upward.

"But you know what? Screw that!" Everyone looked at her. "If life gives you a lemon. Then beat up life. Then make it eat its own lemon. Then again. Then again. Until it gives you what you want." She looked to Arachne. "But I deviate from the subject so much. I am sorry. My Nephalem blood often ravishes me to a different direction."

She cleared her throat. "Answering your question Miss. Arachne. The Sorcerer King has plans for every occasion except for Batman. No one can beat Batman." many chuckles can be heard from the crowd.

"But as Ainz-san said to me. He let you chose the direction where you want to go. Because it is not our place to decide instead of you. It is your fate after all. Not ours. Don't forget. We are only here to safe keeping you from the greater threats as much as we can. But unfortunately, even we can't safekeep you from yourselves. But we said this before numerous times." She spread her arms lazily and tilted her head. "So my answer is. It is up to you which path you take. Everyone is free to do as they wish."

Arachne and everyone nodded and started to take notes in their hand mounted holographic DNA computers.

"Anything else Miss Arachne?" asked Esdeath.

"N-No… Thank you Esdeath-sama." She bowed.

"Don't mention it." She smiled as she tilted her head. Then she looked back to the crowd with her usual cheerful expression. "Next question."

The crowd started to get loud again. She pointed to a human in a trench coat who looked like a typical private investigator from the eighteens from Earth. Maybe he and many others who followed this popular fashion style got this from the old movies what Esdeath released from her private movie archive.

"Yes, you there in the trench coat."

"Reed Nottley. Esdeath-sama." He bowed respectfully. Esdeath nodded. "Let me hear your question."

The private detective looking reporter cleared his throat. "The Sorcerer King spoke about we may meet another intelligent civilization out there. What is the standard protocol in such cases?"

Esdeath nodded. "Good question. According to the protocol, our first priority when contacting an unknown civilization is to try communicating them. Try to know each other and form bond between our and their civilization. So our partnership may benefit for both sides."

Reed nodded as he furiously took notes. He also recorded the whole ask and answer event. But he liked better things in the old way. So he always took notes on his old fashioned notebook wherever he went. It was more personal for him.

"If I may ask… What if the other civilization acts hostile towards us despite our best efforts or our civilization maybe see them as a threat and attack first. What then Esdeath-sama: If I may not offend you with the question." He bowed his head down in a humiliating way.

"Reed-san. If the other civilization attacks us unprovoked or did not respond our every communication effort, we do what every normal individual would do. We protect ourselves of course. If we manage to make, they submit and force them to the negotiating table. That is fine. Then we negotiate with them." Reed nodded.

Esdeath glanced around. "But if they continue the resistance despite our best efforts of peace and every attempt of communications. We may need to annihilate them. Even if it means the annihilation of a whole species. As you know. Our politics against aggressors, terrorists, and slavers the same. If they not bow. Z. They will have a bad time..." she said lazily.

Everyone know what that means in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Zero tolerance. Complete annihilation. The terrorist groups of the Sorcerer Kingdom were very short lived. As the enemies of the peace and order. The laws of the Sorcerer Kingdom showed Zero tolerance against them. They were systematically tracked down and destroyed from inside. Even torture was allowed in their case. After all, you can't let the rot spread. You need either mend it or tear it out then burn out the remaining root from the wound immediately before its start spreading.

It may sound raw according to the modern society rules.

But complete freedom only brings chaos. It needs somewhat restrict to upkeep the integrity of the society. Free speech is allowed, the demonstration is allowed, criticizing the government and scolding the Sorcerer King and his vassals in the publicity and in the social network. Allowed.

Go on! The Sorcerer Kingdom is a free place. Of course, when that happens the vassals of the Sorcerer King and many citizens will be not pleased and starts to bombard the person with various vulgar threats to hunting him or her down in the Social Network. But nothing happens besides this according to the laws of Ainz and Esdeath.

But causing anyone harm or force them to follow anyone against their will. Enforcing, a new religion on them. Now, that's the game what we play in the Sorcerer Kingdom. This is why such things happened very rarely in the kingdom and automatically solved.

Reed nodded. "Thank you Esdeath-sama. That will be all."

She looked around. "Next question." The conference room boomed again with the teeming sound of the people who asked their question. The ask and answer game continued for three more hours.

In the end, Esdeath was completely exhausted. Not physically of course. But mentally. She thanked the opportunity. Then retreated in her closest estate in the nearby garden world. As she stepped through her portal, the world changed around her. She stepped in in a big futuristically furniture estate and walked towards the double door before her as she massaged her nose temple.

Despite she had an infinite amount of stamina, the mental exhaustion can still overwhelm her time to time. Her summoned guards kneeled down in her presence what she approved with a simple nod and took her way towards her room.

As she approached the room. The huge double doors before her what was constructed from some kind of unknown alloy slid open before her.

The room was exquisitely designed for her own taste. Equipped with the most modern equipment what the Sorcerer Kingdom can allow itself. But her day was not over yet. She still has the task to wish good luck to the First Expedition fleet commander. Zaryusu Sasha. She knew his great ancestor who unified the Lizardman tribes and brought prosperity to his people.

As she threw herself down on her comfortable couch and sighed deeply in exhaustion. From the shadows, a butler uniformed figure appeared near her. An eyepatch covered his left eye the other cybernetic looking eye was dimmed in an eerie blue light. He had black hair, and an always stoic bored expression settled on his face. Not because he was bored. But because he was designed this way.

He was Zero Rei an advanced automaton. The leader of the information gathering and spy network of the kingdom. But despite that, he was Esdeath personal creation. He mostly served her before all other. Served her needs when he saw her master exhausted mentally.

"Esdeath-sama. Do you wish me to prepare you your usual meal and your bath?"

"Yes, thank you Zero… That would be nice." She nodded.

Zero bowed respectfully and went to complete his task.

As she laid on her comfortable couch, she suddenly felt a presence what emit a strangely familiar killing intent approached her slowly. Her eyes popped open and saw a black colored blade flew towards her throat.

She flashed out of the existence before the blade could reach her throat and appeared behind the figure who just wanted to murder her. She grabbed the intruder wrist in an instant."

"You will not ruin one of my favorite couch again!" she frowned.

"Make me!" retorted her attacker.

Esdeath sighed and shook her head. "You are still slow kit. But your technique has been improved. I must admit that. It seems your practice with Aura and Zero has been paid out. Yet, you are still horrible masking your presence." She released the stranger weapon holding wrist, and the invader started to massage his wrist painfully.

The intruder was a thirteen years looking boy who appears as a skinny teen and has pale skin, moppy white hair and has the same black sclera as Esdeath. But his heterochromatic eyes instead of colored blood red and white. They were colored yellow and dark blue with veins around the sclera.

He wore a black and white colored shirt and black jeans.

He started to shrug and turned his head away from his mother. "Say the old hag who does not have time to train with me!"

Esdeath squinted her eyes angrily. Teleported near the boy and started to rub the two side of his head with her fists. "Who do you call old hag!"

The boy gritted his teeth in agony and shouted. "No one Ma'am!"

Esdeath finished it. "You damn right brat!"

The boy started to massage his head trying to numb the pain. "But you never train with me! And we always do the same exercises with uncle Cocytus. Whenever I ask him to show me something new he always said." The boy cleared his throat and started to mimic the cyan colored insectoid warrior speech and movement set. "I. Will. Teach. You. Something. New. When. You. Will. Be. Ready. Young. Master. One. Thousand. More. Sword. Swings. With. The. Weighted. Swords." The boy breathed out mocking Cocytus custom.

Esdeath started to laugh. "That was brilliant! Do you know others?" she leaned closer to the kid.

The boy cleared his throat and took up Ainz expression and movements. "Indeed... That was my plan all along." He motioned with his hand.

Esdeath smirked. "Typical Ainz-san... Others?"

The white haired kid straightened himself, and a malicious expression moved on his face as his smile curled upward. He placed his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly. "As expected Ainz-sama! Your peerless plans always overcame my own."

Esdeath started to laugh manically and grabbed her stomach. Then wiped away a tear of joy. "You are good at this kid. Don't you want to become an actor? You have talent."

The boy shook his head. "Not really. I do it only out of fun."

Esdeath nodded with a smirking expression.

"But you know they only want what is best for you despite what you think. You know Cocytus is right. You know the saying. Rather be master of one. Then the master of nothing. And your swordwork is really crap."

"You know you are quoting the quote wrong!"

"And… What if I quite it wrong? You understand what I meant. Despite that. You are also slacking off about Demiurge and Ainz-san's lessons. What the meaning of this?" Esdeath demanded an explanation.

"Those are boring lessons! I will not use them in the future anyway." Pouted his cheek the white haired boy.

"What do you mean you did not use advanced battle tactic?" asked Esdeath.

"I know that may be substantial... But what I will benefit if I learn financial knowledge?! I don't want to be a damn salaryman!"

"How do you know. Knowledge is power. Knowledge is a weapon. The more you know about something, the more control you have over it. You know the battles not always decided by power but knowledge about enemy and tactic." Explained her child Esdeath.

"Speaking the old hag who knows nothing about financial things! Anyway… Uncle Ainz lessons are booooooring." He rolled his heterochromatic eyes in a sarcastic way.

The chill ran through Esdeath as she realized the boy is right.

Then suddenly she started to rub the two sides of the boy's head again with her knuckles. "Who do you call hag again little shit!?" The boy gritted his teeth in agony. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

She stopped it and sighed. "Where are your sister anyway?"

"She is somewhere in Nazarick library with Titus-san reading some stupid stuff, or she is with Demiurge or Albedo learn some stupid stuff." Explained the boy.

Esdeath nodded. "I see…"

Zero entered the room. "Oh. Vector-sama. When you arrived?" he asked his usual bland bored tone. Zero always spoke in this tone because Esdeath created him in such way.

"Just a moment ago Zero Onii-sama!"

"I just started to prepare the dinner for Esdeath-sama. Do you two plan to dine together?"

The boy looked disappointed as he knows about what his mother will say.

Seeing this Esdeath turned to him and smirked. "Yes, please prepare dinner for three people. Please, Zero prepare everyone for their favorite. After a hard training. We will consume our dinner together. After all... After the training, they will glad they will be alive." The boy looked up, and his face brightened. Then his face becomes dreadful hearing the second half what Esdeath-said.

His face crunched into a displeased expression, wrinkles appeared along the forehead, and his eyebrows arched upwards. His nose seemed to disappear; mouth reveals teeth that clenched, and eyes look to aside as if looking at his mother bringing back bad memories. (typical Excalibur face)

"Splendid! I will prepare the dinner. Everyone for their favorite for the occasion."

"Go kit. Fetch your little sister." Vector face returned to normal. Nodded and disappeared through a black oval portal.

"It is good to see you come out with the kids Esdeath-sama. The role suits you."

She glanced at him with an angry expression. "Don't say this or I may 'accidentally' melt you and make a sword from you."

Zero bowed, and a small unusual smile moved in his face. "That would be an honor serving you like that creator-sama."

Esdeath just sighed and shook her head.

"Your bath has just been prepared Creator-sama." Zero bowed respectfully.

"One moment. I just give out the command to depart to the First Expedition fleet."

Zero bowed deeply. "As you wish. I keep warm your bath until that."

She shook her head as soon Zero left. "So much for the raid night. Sight. I and Momonga-san made a fake profile just so we can play together with other players without anyone recognize us and give us an edge due to fear... Momonga will be disappointed seeing his shield missing the fun..." she said in a depressed tone as she rolled her heterochromatic eyes. "What will the great magic caster do when he is aggroing off all the bosses and trash NPC's without a proper tank. You will know when you watch back the record from the raid tomorrow!" she chuckled. Then an exhausted sigh left her mouth.

She opened a channel towards the USK Prophet Heavy Dreadnought. The fleet only waited for the command to depart with the expedition fleet through the relay.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Shrike Abyssal: A few light years away from the Urla Rast system:**

One whole month passed since the first relay activity. The accidents what happened four weeks ago was heavily shocked the Turian government, and the relatives of the deceased Turian soldiers demanded blood.

Despite the council wanted to keep the event in secret and Councillor Tevos still hoped a peaceful resolution. You can't move whole fleets from their position without the recognition of the media and the common folk. Too many Marines called back from their shore leave, and their family members became suspicious.

Not speaking about the Shadow Broker and the Cerberus information network acquired the information earlier than the council expected.

The few extranet forum where the people speak about the new relay activity swarmed with the speculations how would the new race look.

Many of them demanded blood for blood because of the hundreds soldier's death. But there was a few of them who speculated it was only the malfunction of the devices what the other civilization sent and rather wanted to negotiate with them than fight.

Despite this, the whole system was under military lockdown. No one can get in or out without the permission of the nearby fleets, and the already diminishing pirate activity almost completely disappeared from the system or them just simply hid from the patrolling fleets.

After the first fleets had arrived, they managed to find numerous hidden pirate base and neutralize them. Surprisingly the nearby hidden pirate bases were packed with smuggled resources and weapons what has smuggled away a few years ago from the Turian military.

Several fleets patrolled in the nearby systems and five dreadnoughts, twenty-five cruisers and sixty frigate class ship constantly monitored the relay. Five carriers accompanied them. If the case wishes it. They can immediately jump into action.

The fleets not only contributed by the Turian Hierarchy but the Salarian Union, The Asari Republics and the Human System Alliance as well. Of course, being the main military force in the galaxy, the Turians contributed for the cause two whole fleets with two dreadnoughts, fourteen cruisers, and thirty frigates. The rest divided between the Salarians, Asari and the human fleet.

And this was only the forces what guarded the relay. The Thessian government event sent a few of its elite Asari commando units if the situation goes awry.

It seemed the Councill took this situation very seriously because this was only the forces what guarded the relay in a tight schedule.

The first probes what the fleet sent through the relay were only purely for survey purpose. But after the first signals came back from the other side they lost them almost immediately. Sending back only corrupted data to the senders. The data what they received contained the ship numbers what waiting for them on the other side but not their sizes or composition. Thus they thought the hostile race built similar ships like them and ordered the sufficient fleets in the area what can stop the invaders.

Thus they did not try to send living force to investigate the other size because the admirals hypnotized the force in the other side is hostile and open fire immediately to everything that arrives.

General Holus Vicrius from the Turian side. Matriarch Protea Matoros from the Asari side. From the salarian side Zirkok Vudrok. And from the alliance side Alfred F. Jones with the fourth fleet of the Alliance Navy.

The propulsion engines of the massive fleet and their element zero core anchored the ships steadily in their position. Everyone was ready to the engagement. The FTL sensors perceived a few more probes what came through the relay, but they were immediately shot down. Preventing further causalities.

One whole month passed, and the enemy did not show its face. Whatever the hostile aliens planned they only sent suicide probes. Most of the fleets were hidden behind the nearby gas giant satellite. Using its natural shielding qualities to conclude a raid on the attacking forces if its's necessary.

General Holus Vicruus the Turian general who led the Turian fleets and was the commander of the operation itself. Stood in his Dreadnought the Intruder's bridge. Inspecting the relay gyroscopic element zero core. Waiting for the enemy for attack. As his men operated the ship, he gritted his mandibles while murmured under his nose. "Come on… Where are you? Don't be a coward…"

Then it happened. The relay showed the signs of activation as its gyroscopically core movement hastened. The sensors flared up immediately as a big energy spike hit the system.

Everyone know something bigger will came through of the relay. Due from the energy signature what the Mass Relays emitted dependent how much mass they have to move one point to another. Usually, the Mass Relays were cold objects. Emitting almost zero energy signature. The computers can estimate the ship and the fleet size what will come through from this energy signature. This was not a new technology but surely a very useful one.

The computers can estimate the ship and the fleet size what will come through from this energy signature. This was not a new technology but surely a very useful one.

"Everyone on their stations! Prepare for engagement." The general relayed his commands every ship around the Intruder. Immediately every ship around the structure positioned themselves in defensive positions. The slow dreadnoughts started their turns, and the General relayed his commands towards the other ships outside of the System to prepare their drive cores in that case if they need help.

Matriarch Phogatea Matoros from the Asari side. Admiral Zirkok Vudrok from the salarian and Alfred F. Jones from the human system alliance did the same.

Then it happened. From the other side of the galaxy. Thanks to the Mass Relays gyroscopic EEZO core what shoot the ships through the very fabric of time and space. The Sorcerer Kingdom's First Expedition fleet arrived.

The ships popped into the existence from the void of time and space one by one. Starting from the two huge Executor Class Heavy Dreadnoughts to the lesser 200 m long Demon class frigates.

The hardened and enchanted adamantine alloy external body gave the ships an almost black, dark blue hue. What made them melt to into the surrounding void of the darkness of the space. Due the ships did not have any window because that may cause structural weakness. Only the sensors and the position marker yellow lights dimmed in the bodies of the ships.

The slender, aerodynamically ships designed such way it gave the ships every possible edge in the battle and help them maneuver when they enter the atmosphere of a planet. But most importantly the designer of the ship designed them this way because they looked cool.

Everyone gasped in the citadel fleet as they spotted the massive fleet pooping in existence through the relay. First, the two huge executor class dreadnoughts the Prophet and the Demiurge what's stretched more than two and a half kilometer long in the dark space.

Serving as the shield of the forces thanks to their experimental shields and heavier firepower. Then the seven Smaragdina class dreadnought whose stretched 1.5km long in the dark of the space arrived serving as the support of the executor class heavy dreadnoughts. Supplementing the Executor-class heavy dreadnought lack of maneuverability.

Twenty-five cruisers and fifty frigates arrived after them to serve as the support and the defensive line against the smaller ships what they can encounter. The three carriers arrived lastly carrying numerous fighters and most of the ground forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom,

"By the spirits…" said General Vicruus agape. Seeing the majestic form and sizes of the ships The attacking ships slender form combined the rounded down forms and the more slanted down square forms what the Turians loved and designed their ships similarly.

 _"This can't be right! This is some kind of optical illusion! A bad joke! Yes! The enemy use some kind of holographic projectors to deceive us!"_ thought the general.

He hastily turned to his commanding officer. "Scan the area! I want to know if our sensors see the same as us!"

The commanding officer initiated a fast area scan, but in the end, it seemed. Their eyes have been not tricked them. Those huge ships were really there.

"Relay the message to the ships in the outer systems. We may need reinforcements Initiate jump into the system only my command!" He turned to his communication officers as he gave out his order.

Meanwhile in the bridge of the USK Prophet.

The fleet successfully arrived on the other side of the relay. Fleet Admiral Zaryusu Sasha sat on his commanding chair and turned his head to his communicating officer with a satisfied expression. "Every ship successfully managed to sign in?"

A holographic blue robotic looking man in his thirties popped appeared near him. He wore an aviator uniform and answered the fleet admiral question. "Yes, Sir! Every ship without exception arrived at the scene. However, due to the travel through the mass relay put heavy pressure on our systems. Our shields and weapon efficiency dropped by twenty-five percent for an unknown amount of time. I advise caution. The jump may be caused a few unforeseen instability in our systems."

He was the ship Artificial Intelligence. V.E.G.A.N.S. (Vector Evaluated Genetic Algorithm Nervous System). He was still an infant if you compared him with G.O.L.D.I.E. with his barely few decades behind his back. But has enough computing capacity to put shame any supercomputer by an exponential margin.

The fleet admiral bowed his head. "We still need information to refine our traveling method. But a few more jump through these relays and the development Division will have enough information to configure our drives further. Fortunately, the probes what we sent through sent back enough information for us to reach this point."

"Where are the probes sir?" asked the ensign.

"We sent two through to with stealth drive to collect information the others we according to my best knowledge calibrated to destroy themselves not long after they sent back the required information. Not to accidentally other civilizations find it." Explained Zaryusu.

The ensign nodded signing he understand what the fleet admiral explained.

"Sir! Our short range sensors came back online. We have multiple ships ahead of us! What do you wish to do Fleet Admiral?" asked V.E.G.A.N.S.

The Fleet Admiral leaned forward. The dimming lights of the consoles and the screens around him reflected back from his healthy black scales. "What a surprise! We not even here a minute and we already met an alien civilization. How many are there?" he asked.

"Two barely one-kilometre-long ship what seems dreadnought class. Two lesser ships what from the life signatures seems like carriers, ten ships. Around a half kilometer long and thirty frigate class ships."

Zaryusu nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes, our normal scanners did not see them because they are on the dark side of the closest planet moon what cause interference, but our magical short range scanners show around double of this amount of ships behind the nearest planet satellite." Explained the ship Artificial Intelligence.

 _"Their ship designs are a little smaller compared to ours_." He thought.

"It seems they expect us..." Zaryusu thought through his option and when he just wanted to give out the hailing order to the elf communicating officer. But the forces what faced them hailed them before them.

"Hail them." Said Zaryusu.

"Sir! They are already hailing us." Interjected the communicating officer.

The fleet admiral smirked. Stood up. Tidied his admiral uniform and placed his admiral hat on his head. After all, he can't stain the Sorcerer Kingdom reputation with appearing in the first contact with dirtied clothes.

"V.E.G.A.N.S. scan their ships. But do not let them detect us you scan them. Use shielded algorithms." He gave out his orders.

"Doing right now. Sir!" Answered the A.I. respectfully.

"Patch them through ensign."

"One moment sir. V.E.G.A.N.S. is'. working on the description key of their hailing signal.".

"We got it! Patch you through Sir!"

The dark elf communicating officer pushed a few buttons on his haptic interface, and the screen came to life before the fleet admiral. What faced or who faced him he can't really describe with words. And he came from the world where hundreds of races live together. The person who faced him resembled an armored insectoid. Yes, this is how he could describe the creature what he faced best.

It had blue eyes and black sclera. Two mandibles above his mouth and instead of skin the creature had carapace. But because he only saw his upper body on the monitor he doesn't know how many arms it has or how many legs it had. Hell, he doesn't even know if the person who he faces male, female or a genderless person.

"I am General Holus Vicrius from the Turian Hierarchy. Identify yourselves." He said in a distinct masculine tone. It can be clearly heard he had a distinct flanging effect in his voice. Maybe it was his race own. There were a few insectoid species and some races what has the same kind of flanging in their voice when they speak.

The fleet admiral straightened himself and cleared his throat.

Meanwhile in the deck of the Intruder the turian flagship.

General Vicrius was a little surprised when he looked at his screen and saw the alien what closely resembled the lizards what inhabit Earth but with shiny black scales. But thinking back the Krogans and the Salarians have similar appearance than a few animals on Earth and even Palaven. So thinking about this it was not surprising at all. After all, their Galaxy was a big place, and they meet weirder things before.

He thought back how strange the humans seemed at first to him. They were similar to the Asari. Yet. Not similar. It was weird. He already hailed them and introduced himself. And now it was their turn.

The creature on his screen finally opened his mouth. "I am Fleet Admiral Zaryusu Shasha from the Sorcerer Kingdom united forces."

 _"Sorcerer Kingdom? That is a joke? And he just speaks my language perfectly? What chance is that? No. Something is clearly not right. Maybe their probes sent them back information all along about us. About our culture, language and assets..."_ thought the general as he assessed the alien through the comm channel.

"What are your intentions?" asked General Vicrius.

"We carry the will of the great Sorcerer King. According to our orders, we came to explore the other side of the relay. We have no hostile intentions towards others. But if you attack us we may force to protect ourselves."

"No hostile intentions you say..." The general chuckled. "Yet your guerrilla probes killed hundreds among our soldiers and crippled a few ships of ours."

"Guerrilla probes?" asked Fleet Admiral Zaryusu suspiciously.

He pushed a button on the console before him. Turned his head away and started to speak with someone in the background. But the Turians did not understand anything due their translators did not yet contained the necessary data to translate the language.

General Vicrius squinted his eyes. "Relay the message to the ships behind the moon to prepare themselves for an ambush. On my mark."

The communication officer gives the command to the ships. "On the general command Protocol Delta two. I repeat! Protocol Delta Two."

"Give them a warning shot." Give the general the command.

The officer who was responsible relaying the firing command relayed the command to the cannon by pushing a few buttons on his haptic keyboard. The 800m long mass accelerator on the ship belly started to accelerate the twenty-kilogram mass slug to a velocity of 4025km/s every two seconds.

The gunner officer was a force to use the main cannon due to the great distance between the two fleets. Only their main gun reaches that far.

The slug collided with the USK Prophet shields and the ship started to shaken due to the more than 38 kilotons of pure force concentrated in one square meter.

The fleet admiral lost his balance for one moment. "Damn it! What was that! General Vicrius I demand an explanation! We did not show hostility towards you!" shouted the fleet admiral.

"Your people violated the council laws by activating a dormant mass relay, killed hundreds of soldiers and crippled five cruisers by your guerrilla probes what you sent through the relay to weaken our forces. Prepare the boarding."

"What do you speak! We killed no one!" clenched his fist the fleet admiral.

"The grieving children's and relatives of the dead soldiers say otherwise. I ask you again. Deactivate your weapons and prepare the boarding peacefully. If not. We may have to force you into submission." Explained the General in a calm tone.

Zaryusu thought through his options and sighed deeply. "I am sorry. But we can't let you board our ship. Not after you fired at us. The Supreme Beings themselves bestowed this ship under my command. I can't let you take it away. Give us a little time, and we will investigate the case."

The Turian general moved his mandibles slightly then squinted his eyes. "You killed hundreds of innocent with your guerrilla probes and just want to gain time to prepare yourselves for battle! You refuse following our laws, and now you refuse to deactivate your weapons! I have enough if you not surrender. We will make you surrender!" With that. He terminated the connection.

Zaryusu gritted his sharp teeth's. "Relay the command to every ship ensign. Prepare for battle. Everyone occupy their battle stations. Shields to the maximum. Their slugs hit harder than it first seems. Start a slow approach. Try to maneuver behind them. Teleportation engines are allowed to use. Activate the energy shields."

"Anything else Fleet Admiral?" asked the ensign.

"Yes, prepare the commando units. We send them in as soon as we can. So they may sabotage their ships from inside. Capture as many as you can. Avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. "

"Yes, fleet admiral!" said the communication officer then relayed the commands.

Zaryusu sighed in an exhausted tone and shook his head. "When I thought the first contact would be peaceful. What a shame." He looked at the screen with determination in his eyes. "Does not matter. At least we can try our forces against these 'aliens.'"

In the Asari forces commander. Matriarch Phogatea Matoros jumped up from her seat. "Why the Turians had to shoot everything that they encounter?!" she said in an angered tone. "Open a channel immediately towards General Vicrius."

The communicating officer wanted to open a channel.

"General Vicrius! What the meaning of this!" shouted the Asari matriarch.

"The hostile forces denied the peaceful cooperation. Prepare your ships to engagement." With that, the General terminated the connection.

The matriarch gritted her teeth. She really hoped the things would end peacefully and she can meet an another race in her lifetime. But the things never happened as expect them. Such as the law of Murphy as many humans quote. 'If a thing can go wrong. It will go wrong eventually.'

She gritted her teeth and gave the command to her fellow huntress to prepare the ships under her command to engagement.

The two fleets started to approach each other, and the reinforcements what hid behind the closest moon jumped out from the shadow of the satellite.

Five dreadnoughts formed the battle formations accompanied with twenty-five cruisers and sixty frigates. Behind them, five carriers approached the enemy forces slowly preparing the drones and the fighters what will engage the enemy fighters and swarm the sluggish capital ships.

The four fleet commander gave the order and the first shots fired by the 800m long mass accelerators of the dreadnoughts who's accelerated the 20kg slugs into 4025km/s what raced towards the enemy ships.

"Raise the energy shields." Commanded the Fleet Admiral Zaryusu. The energy shields of the Sorcerer Kingdom's ship activated. Forming an energy bubble around them. The accelerated projectiles collided with the shields and evaporated. Despite the shields strength the power of the collision still shook the ships.

"Every Smaragdina class dreadnought. Engage! Battle formation forty-three. Cripple their ships but avoid destroying them as much as possible. Use energy weapons. According to the scanners. They do not have protection against it. The second cruiser detachment uses small jumps to get into their back and escort two carriers. Cripple those carriers."

The seven Smaragdina class dreadnought started their advancement. They were followed by their cruiser and frigate escorts. As commanded they used their magic based energy weapons and started their fight with the enemy units.

The energy shields and the magic based energy weapons operated from the individual energy source. But despite the genius engineering solutions, the Sorcerer Kingdom's scientist was still unable to solve the interference problems what the two systems combined use resulted.

Resulting in a minor fluctuation in the shields what caused the weapons did not hit as hard as they used to. Of course, it can be bypassed by projecting the magical energies ahead of the ships and using projected runes as the focus. But this method resulted in thirty percent more energy consumption what's in a long battle can be fatal.

The two fleet dreadnoughts engaged with each other and exchanged shoot with their long-ranged cannons. Soon they were preceded by the smaller cruisers, frigates and the numerous fighters what the carriers from the background continuously shed from themselves.

The Sorcerer Kingdom dreadnoughts released their first shots. The magical runes formed before the ships and from them, numerous various colored energy beams and projectiles came out. When the first red colored energy beam reached the first cruiser, it immediately came reaction with the ships outer reinforced outer hulls.

Despite every Turian, Human, Asari and salarian ship were equipped with their exterior hull with Diffuse Radiator Arrays in another name DRA. (Ceramic strips along the exterior of the armored hull what transformed the heat into radiation. Radiation is the only way to shed heat in a vacuum.)

Besides this, the inner layer of warship protection consists of ablative armor plate designed to "boil away" when heated. The vaporized armor material scatters a DEW (Direct Energy Weapons) beam, rendering it ineffectual.

But despite these DEW solutions. The method was completely inefficient against the Sorcerer Kingdom's ship who's mainly used magic based energy weapons what does not followed the standard physical world rules all the time. Thus almost completely ignore the heat shielding of the enemy ships.

As the various colored beams collided with the exterior hull of the dreadnoughts and frigates, they vaporized the ablative armor and burned through the exterior and interior frame of the enemy ships immediately. Crippling them in the process and causing numerous casualties to the ships.

Both for the cruisers and the dreadnoughts.

"By the Spirits… They have energy-based shields and weapons…" shuttered the Turian general. Then he composed himself. "Aim for their one and half-kilometre-long dreadnoughts. Concentrated fire."

The frigates and the fighters were already in range and started their dogfight in close range with the enemy frigates and fighters. Numerous colored lights flickered as the two swarm of drones and fighter squadron engaged with each other and started their long battle.

The numerous drones and the arrow shaped fighters what the carriers and the two heavy dreadnoughts carried engaged with the enemy frigates and fighters. Occasionally disabling many frigates propulsion engines and weapons. Crippling them in the process.

"General! What do we do? Our systems are falling, and an enemy force appeared from the nowhere near our carriers! They are requesting help! According to them, the enemy soldiers are already boarded." asked the commanding officer who sat beside him in a panicked tone.

The general gritted his mandibles then gave the order. "Relay the order to the ships whose waiting in the border of the system. Engage! Two dreadnought and five cruisers help out the carriers the others concentrate on their fire on the smaller dreadnoughts. We will deal with two bigger ones later."

The communication officer gave the order, and seven more dreadnoughts, twenty cruisers, and forty more frigates jumped into the system.

In the USK Prophet command deck. "Sir! The second cruiser detachment request assistance."

The fleet admiral thought about his options. "Relay the command to the USK Demiurge to use its Wormhole Drive to a small range teleportation and engage the enemy dreadnoughts. Take one dreadnought, the third cruiser detachment, ten frigates and two carriers with them. Surround them. Board their ships and take control of it. Then Attack from behind."

"Sir! One of our Dreadnought reporting critical damage from the concentrated fire. They are requesting permission to leave the battle zone." Reported the ensign.

"Permission granted. Use their Wormhole drives and return to the docks for further repairs. Relay a message to the second expedition fleet to we may require help. Prepare their drives to jump into the battle in my command."

"Aya! Aye! Sir!" the ensign relayed the commands.

"V.E.G.A.N.S. Prepare to engagement. It seems we had to participate in the battle." Zaryusu gritted his teeth. " _The alien's weapons hit harder in a concentrated fire than I first estimated. Damn_!" he clenched his fist. "V.E.G.A.N.S. how much time until your cyber warfare solutions came into life and manage to hack into their system?"

"I am on it, Sir! But considering they use operation system and technology what I never saw encountered. It takes time until I manage to decrypt their coding method and create a code and write virus what is compatible with them."

The Fleet Admiral nodded. "Do as fast as much you can."

The A.I. bowed his head. "I am on it, Sir!"

Meanwhile in the deck of the Intruder. "Sir! Our scanners lost track a few of their ships." Warned his general the Turian officer.

"What do you mean lost!?" frowned to him the general as he turned to the officer.

"T-They just disappeared. An unknown energy signature what heavily resembled a black hole appeared before them just swallowed them."

"This is most likely an unknown transportation technology. Maybe the ships are flying from the battle because of their hull damage." he murmured. "What's our status?" asked the Turian general.

"Our fleets are failing Sir! Many frigates and cruisers and a dreadnought request disengagement from battle."

The general thought about his options. "Send every collected information back to Palaven and increase the fire rate. Send five cruisers and one from the remained dreadnought to intercept protect our back."

"Yes, sir.

"Troll protocol initiated." said a metallic male sound from the loudspeakers. Then, an annoying mocking music started to play on every ship in the fleets with full volume.

 _Insert Music: Barney theme song:_

 _Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
He's what we call a dinosaur sensation  
Barney's friends are big and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school, they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces  
Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!_

A few dancing figure and various commercials appeared on some screens from various races. The operators tried to close the windows desperately, but when they closed one an, another one appeared in their holographic display. Making them unable to continue their job.

The general jumped up from his seat.

"What the hell is this!? Turn off immediately this annoying music in an instant!"

"Sir! We lost control over our loudspeaker systems and few of our stations. It seems the enemy ships managed to hack into our lesser systems."

"Lock them out! And isolate the intruder!" shouted the general. He was angry. He was furious. The battle is almost lost, and now the enemy managed to hack into their system and started conducting psychological warfare against them.

The operator continued his work. "I am on it, sir." He replied and tried his best to fend off the invaders who managed to breach their systems.

The General sat back in his chair.

On the board of the Salarian flagship the HWSS Tenacity.

"Admiral! Our sensors went crazy. The energy signatures what the ships are emitting completely scramble our systems! We can't take a normal read from them."

"What the sensors say flight lieutenant!" asked the admiral of the Salarian fleet Admiral Zirkok Vudrok.

"According to the sensors the enemy ships emitting an energy signature equivalent several suns, we could barely penetrate their energy shields, and their energy weapons use some kind of projected chaotic energy. Our sensors and computers can't read a stable energy pattern from them. It is like it is changing randomly!"

The salarian admiral thought for a moment. "That cannot be... No race is foolish enough to use unstable energy source in their technology." He murmured.

"What do we do sir? If it continues like this, we will be unable to disengage our whole fleet is failing. Multiple ships reported invaders in their decks." Reported the flight lieutenant.

"Send the data what we collected back to Surkesh. Our scientist will find a grip on it. Every ship. Disengage from the battle."

"Acknowledged!" replied the flight lieutenant. Then a tremor rocked the HWSS Tenacity, and miniature explosions shook the ships.

Because of the blasts in the bridge, many officers died.

The admiral is fallen forward. Slowly get up it seemed he broke his arm. "Status report…"

The flight lieutenant coughed blood beside him and pushed a few buttons on his console. "According to the diagnostic, most of our weapon system and the FTL drives has been disabled by the explosions. Only the GUARDIAN anti-fighter lasers remained."

"So we are defenseless…" summed the admiral the things.

The flight lieutenant nodded uneasily. "From the surrounding ships, multiple desks reported about the enemy boarded the ship and used some kind of strange biotic and mechs to overwhelm our soldiers."

The admiral sighed and shook his head as he murmured under his nose. "This will not show well my service record…"

Then the Barney song started to play in the salarian flagship too.

The salarian admiral looked around. "What is this? Who inserted this music?"

"Sir! An intruder hacked into our systems! We try our best to fend it off, but we already lost a few stations!"

"Do your best." Turned his commanding officer Zirkok.

"What is your command Sir?" asked an another officer.

"Hail the signal of surrender. Every capable battle forces put down their weapons and surrender to the enemy. There was enough bloodshed today."

The flight lieutenant nodded uneasily and reported his admiral command.

Meanwhile in the SSE Rhapsody. The flagship of the fourth fleet of the Alliance.

"Status report!" shouted Admiral Alfred F. Jones the admiral of the fourth fleet of the Alliance.

"Sir! We are taking heavy damage! Our fighter and frigate support are almost completely gone! Our cruisers are failing!" and another shot shook the ship bridge and the people stumbled into each other falling to the ground in the process.

"Sir! I suggest immediate disengage. Our ship is like Swiss cheese! If it goes forward like this, we will not be able to disengage anymore!" an another tremor rocked the SSE Rhapsody.

"What the hell was this?" asked the Admiral vulgarly.

"Sir! Multiple ships in our backs. They managed to cripple our FTL drive and propulsion engines. We can't move in any direction! We as dead like a stone in the lake!" informed him the officer.

The admiral gritted his teeth. "Relay the command to every ship in the fourth fleet. Disengage from the battle."

The communication officer relayed the message. "Sir! Invaders boarded the ship not far from the bridge!"

The admiral clenched his fist. _"I will not go down without a fight!"_

"Everyone who afraid of his/her life. Take the closest escape pods and hail surrender to the enemy ships. Anyone who is willing to fight. Grab a weapon and take cover."

"Message sent Sir!" relayed the last command the communicating officer. The Admiral grabbed his Carnifex from his side and prepared for the battle.

A minute later he heard as the Marines of the other side of the deck reinforced door started to scream. As multiple gunshots from the marine's M8 Avenger assault rifle and various other weapons churning out the grain sized slugs what was accelerated the fraction of the speed of the light what based on the mass acceleration technology fired.

Besides that, he heard unknown weapons what from the noise what they emitted. Resembled to the olds sci-fi movies energy based weapons. Numerous horrific dead growls can be heard behind the door what mixed with the alien's speech. What sounded simple barking for the admiral.

The admiral heard his soldier's desperate shouts and screamed Meanwhile the Barney theme song started to play from their loudspeakers with maximum volume. He wanted to close his ears and crouch in the corner hearing his fellow soldiers dying screams and the horrible music. But he can't do that. He had to fight. He had to avenge his fallen comrades and finally shut down that terrible music.

"M-Monsters!"

"W-What is this!? Huge armored U-Undead?! Stay away from me!"

"Why don't you die already damn monsters?!" shouted an another marine desperately.

"Somebody! Please! Stop this horrible music! My ears are melting!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" crazed uncontrolled gunshots can be heard.

"I just want to go home… I just want to go home… I just want to go home! I don't want to Barney eat me!"

 _"What kind of sick joke is this!?"_ thought the admiral as he gritted his teeth.

These voices. Sounds and music terrified and confused everyone completely in the command deck of the SSE Rhapsody. The intruders reached the reinforced door and started to cut it through with their energy-based technology. The few officers and the admiral prepared themselves for the battle.

The door has been breached. The admiral managed to release a few shots but suddenly. He saw how proficiently the enemy commando moved.

There was multiple bulky black armored figure. Their armor was covered by horrific bloodied spikes, and multiple blood lines sprout all across on their black armor.

The dread seized everyone in the deck what the creatures emitted. The black armored creatures emitted the feeling of death and every officer in the deck started to shook in their intimidating presence. A close faced helmet covered their faces. On the top of the helmets, two demonic looking horns emerged making the creatures even more daunting.

But through the eye holes of the closed-faced helmet Dreadful red lights emitted from their eyes. Only promising certain death and bad intentions anyone who dare to oppose them.

On their hand, they carried black shield covered by a thin layer of the purple energy field. If a normal person would try to raise that kind of bulky tower shield. The person most likely broke its back.

Maybe a Krogan can raise it, but the admiral was not sure about that. On their other hand, they carried a futuristic looking item what from its appearance can be used both as an assault rifle and a sword. The creatures were death knights.

These creatures covered the other members of the commando what arrived with them. Among them various creatures. In various shapes and sizes in a skin tight black suit. They as well carried various close ranged energy based weapons and futuristic looking magic-fuelled projectile weapons.

They were the Shadow blades. These commando units were the Sorcerer Kingdom's elite sabotage units what specialized infiltration and boarding pirate ships. Efficiently disabling the ships, the bases, and crew in a non-lethal way if it's possible with their enchanted weapons what was tuned to fire paralyzing and sleeping magical projectiles. Their training consisted the most brutal methods what you can find in the Sorcerer Kingdom, and various higher ranked magical and inflation techniques.

Seemingly almost all of them sheathed their weapons and raised their hands. The members of the crew of the SSE Rhapsody shot them everything that they had. But the grain sized projectiles simply brushed off by the bulky death knights or stopped by an invisible energy field.

As they raised their hands. Various shaped and colored rune projection appeared before their palms. While they chanted in their unknown language.

The energy projectiles from their hands started to hit the admiral men one by one. Each member who gets hit by the strange energy projectiles fallen onto the ground. Some of them simply fallen asleep. Some of them just completely paralyzed. Admiral Alfred F. Jones looked around, and only he and another officer were ion their feet. Then from behind him, he felt a strange presence appearing.

He glanced behind his black and the darkness fell into his vision. He started to fall towards the ground just to see the last thing what most likely he will see in his life. A woman who strangely has elf ears and wore a strange mask before her mouth and a sunglass covered her eyes.

With his last strength, he curled his mouth upward and released a weak chuckle. "Where are the dragons..." he released his last sarcastic sentence.

In the board of the Siren. Asari dreadnought.

Matriarch Phogatea Matoros gritted her teeth and clenched her fist seeing what the reckless Turians caused.

"Matriarch! Our kinetic barriers ineffective against their energy based projectiles, and we lost contact most of our fleets! Our drive core and propulsion engines are crippled, and we got reports from multiple decks about boarders! The commandos report about some kind of strange biotic and strange black armored mechs what's simply shrug off our commando's biotic attacks. We also got reports we managed to cripple a few of them with heavy weapons, but they just continued crawling towards our units!"

The Matriarch was silent for a moment. Thinking about the possible options. Then an another tremor shook the ship. And a really annoying music started to play from the loudspeakers meanwhile multiple dancing dinosaurs, and other creatures appeared on multiple stations screen.

"Matriarch! We got a report from boarders not far from the commanding deck, and we lost multiple stations because of some kind of strange virus. The boarders will be here in a minute!"

Matriarch Phogatea was more than one thousand years old. She was proud. Yes. She was wise. Yes. She saw many things under her long lifespan. Yes. But nothing could prepare her for such thing what she witnessed just today. Such terrible music. Such terrible creatures.

This new race single handily annihilated multiple fleets what the Citadel Council sent to stop them. And broke their spirits completely with their terrible psychological warfare. True they managed to cripple five of that one and a half-kilometre-long dreadnought and multiple cruisers and smaller ships. But what a cost!

They lost almost every ship and the few remaining already retreating. There was no way out only hoping if they surrender the enemy may have civilized enough to negotiate.

"Damn those Turians! What kind of wasp nest they kicked in this time?!" she gritted her teeth as she murmured under her nose.

"Matriarch? What's your command?" asked the commanding officer who sat beside her.

"Relay the command of every ship of surrender. The ships whose able to use their FTL drive. Disengage from the system immediately and return to the Citadel. Every force put down their weapons."

The commanding officer nodded and relayed the command. Then her eyes widened. "Matriarch! Our sensors show an another fleet appeared in the system! My goddess. This fleet is bigger than the previous, and they came from a…"

"Where?" asked the Matriarch as she glanced to her battle sister.

The commanding officer gulped. "Through an enormous black oval gate what warping the space and time around itself. Causing distortions what makes our sensors goes wary."

The Matriarch sighed in defeat and shook her head. "We may be signed the death sentence our whole race thanks to the turians."

She prepared to the surrender. She already gave out to her Commandos to put down their weapons and surrender unconditionally. There were still fights in the ships. But they were rare.

She heard as numerous marching metallic boots thud on her dreadnought floor. The door opened, and she stood up from her chair to face the enemy. Numerous black armored bulky creatures with various weapons and some smaller various shaped and sized creature stood on her bridge.

Some of them were bear female characteristic, some of them male. Some they did not recognize.

"I am Matriarch Phogatea Matoros. We surrender. I request proper treatment for my fellow sisters."

A black armored figure stepped through the many skin-tight suits wearing figure. He was taller than a Krogan. Wore a white hood in his head. But the matriarch was unable to see his face under the hood. She only saw his or rather its menacing glowing white eyes what emitted white fog. Various engravings adorned the black armor what's glowed with a white light. But without them. The armor could be seen so black it could suck away all light from the room. A black and white tentacle wings sprouted from his back what seemingly constructed from pure energy.

She the human culture after they appeared on the galactic stage. And the creature mostly resembled the angels from the Bible with its wings and armor characteristic. Despite it wore black armor and its white eyes were menacing instead of reassuring under its hood.

The matriarch was completely terrified and awed the masterfully crafted armors and weapons the strange aliens. She never saw such things before in her long life. Despite according most of the Asari. After they enter the matriarch age, they do not really want to learn any new things anymore.

But seeing these new alien's technology and masterfully crafted equipment. She realized. She still far from knowing everything. The unconquerable thirst for knowledge what she felt she satisfied long time ago. Renewed itself and it was stronger than ever before.

The figure nodded to her request and signed to his subordinates with a single hand motion but said nothing. With that, the strange creatures started to bound and confiscated the weapons from the Asari forces.

In the USK Prophet deck.

The battle has strained their ships heavily due to the jump through the mass relay came with an unforeseen consequence. But they held themselves steadily. Five Smaragdina class dreadnought were already crippled, but the two Executor-class dreadnoughts kept themselves steadily as well the cruisers. However, the enemy managed to cripple or destroy fifteen of them.

The dogfight was almost over between the drones and the fighters, and it seemed they won but with heavy causalities.

Then he got the signal. The reinforcements arrived!

From the nothingness, an enormous black oval shaped gate opened. Tearing a hole through time and space. From it, two Executor-class heavy dreadnought five Smaragdina class dreadnought and multiple escorting cruiser and frigates came through.

"Fleet Admiral! The Bloodfallen is hailing us!" informed Zaryusu, his communication officer.

The Lizardman fleet admiral nodded. "Patch them through."

As the Ensign pushed the required buttons, an older looking woman appeared on the holographic screen. She wore the same admiral uniform as Zaryusu. Despite her graying hair and wrinkled face. Her expression and her brown eyes shining still showed she was full of energy despite her old age.

She was Trinity Bareare. The member of the ancient Bareare bloodline what produced many talented battlefield commander and scientist under the course of the history of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Strangely, with each descendant, the talent became stronger and stronger use their bloodline strength.

"Ah. Fleet Admiral Zaryusu! I see we missed the fun. According to our scanners, it was a hell of a battle. Do you need help with the cleaning?"

Zaryusu smirked. "Fleet Admiral Bareare. I thought you were retired years ago."

The senior woman scoffed. "Shush. And let you youngsters take all the glory, action and let ruin my hard work? No thanks kid!"

Zaryusu chuckled.

"Well, do you need assistance or what!?" scoffed the old woman.

Zaryusu nodded. "Yes, if you may be so nice and help us Fleet Admiral Bareare." He asked politely.

"Sure kid!" she saluted to Zaryusu. Barked her commands to her subordinates and the newly arrived fleet started its maneuver.

On the Intruder's deck.

"Sir! Our systems are failing, and we got reports multiple boarding units! Multiple ships retreated from the battle! Our men can't hold them back much longer! We got reports some kind of large black mechs, and the soldiers speak about some kind of monsters cutting them down with energy weapons. Our simple firearms are useless against the invading enemy armors! Many amongst them using paralyzing arms to make simply unconscious our men!"

The general gritted his mandibles. "Our fleet status?"

"The fleet's area failing Sir! Ten out of twelve of our dreadnoughts are already crippled, captured by the enemy or disengaged from the battle due the damage made them unable to fight further. Multiple cruisers fail to continue the fight, our frigate support is gone, and the enemy managed to disable our carriers and capture them."

The general turned to his subordinate. "How is that possible!? We sent two whole feet to their support!?"

"Sir! Not long ago that huge two and half-kilometre-long dreadnought appeared with substantial support and… by the spirits… they used some kind of energy weapon what simply cut at half the two dreadnoughts what we sent! And…" the officer gulped.

"And? What is it, officer! Answer me!" he shouted.

"A-A new enemy fleet arrived into the system through an unknown transportation method The energy spike was larger than a type A sun energy signature!" explained the officer.

General Vicrius jumped up from his chair. "What!? Impossible! There is no way anything can generate such amount of energy and store it without harm the ships energy circulation and structure!"

"Multiple ships requesting disengage from the battle Sir! Our whole fleets are failing," warned him the commanding officer.

The general gritted his mandibles. "Authorize the disengage. And relay…." The lights started to flicker in the ships, and almost every haptic interface has been disabled, and a mocking music started to play. Meanwhile, various dancing figure started to dance on the holographic screens and annoying commercials started to play and pop up on the screen where the figures did not dance. All of them were from the soldier's extranet mail accounts.

"Sir! We lost control over everything! We are completely defenseless."

"Our propulsion engines are working?" asked the general hastily.

"Yes, sir! However just barely."

The general stood up. "Everyone who want to live to leaves the ship." He turned his head to the commanding officer. "We ram the enemy flagship. If we are going down, they will come with us!" the general squinted his eyes.

The commanding officer nodded. "Yes, Sir!"

"Full throttle!" gave the order general Vicrius.

The commanding officer just pushed the last buttons, and the ship started its way towards the USK Prophet with the full speed what it was still capable.

They have almost reached the ship and collided with it. Then a strange pirate figure appeared and started to move his hand left and right meanwhile he showed a lecturing index finger.

"Aaa... You didn't say the magic word! Aaa... You didn't say the magic word! Aaa... You didn't say the magic word!..."

The Intruder's propulsion engines turned to backward motion and stopped the ship before it could collide with the USK Prophet.

"Sir! According to the scanners, our propulsion engines turned backward motion!" reported the ensign.

"What! Impossible! What happened?!" jumped up the general.

"Our system diagnostic sill working sir! Some kind of hacking. Our firewalls were unable to fend it off…" Then the gravitation disabled, and everyone started to float.

Suddenly the command desk door exploded, and the general lost his consciousness due to the sudden blast. In his last moment of consciousness, he saw multiple black armored bulky figure what he heard about the reports.

"Damn aliens…" he murmured.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula star cluster: Widow system:: A few days later:**

Jeff "Joker" Moreau. The pilot of the Normandy-SR2. Sat in his comfortable leather pilot chair what was directly designed to him. Meanwhile, they were docked in the Citadel docking bay. He did not really like working with the Cerberus. But despite the Cerberus questionable activities in the past. And he really doesn't want to admit loudly.

But they really damn good when it comes to building starships. The new Normandy was stronger. Faster, her maneuverability was miles better than her predecessor. And that drive core. Hmm. Sometimes he felt he want to lick that beauty.

Whenever Joker stood up with great difficulty and walked around on the ship due to his bone disease. He goes down to the engineering deck or switches one of the deck screens to show it.

He loved the new Normandy every piece. Except one. The new A.I. E.D.I.

The Cerberus dared to install her in her baby and ruin the feeling when he flew with the ship!

That A.I. is always rambling about meaningless things.

For example. How he always overdrives and strain a little his baby just to test her capabilities a little bit. It is really annoyed him. Now he just checked the ship propulsion engines configuration and thought about how he could tune it even more. Then the new and the old crew members came into his mind.

They have enough scary crazy person in the ship already. Why Shepard always wants more crazy people around herself? Maybe she is masochistic? Or she basically attracted crazy people?

They had already had Garrus who pulled out the stick from his anus and now beating bad guys with it instead of just sitting on it.

Not speaking about that mad Salarian scientist who always wants a sample from his bone to study or joke around he released some kind of deadly disease on the ship.

And that crazy biotic woman... She almost splattered him on the wall when he shot a simple joke. Geez..

Grunt... He doesn't really want to meet him. After he heard he simply tacked Shepard who was one of the strongest biotic Vanguard in the galaxy and her bones were even strengthened with nanotubes after she woke him up. Joker doesn't really want to imagine what will happen to him when Grunt takes his hand, claws or paw or whatever the Krogans had on him and his already fragile bones.

He did not speak much with Miranda but the little chat what the two of them had. She is like E.D.I. Strict always following the damn rules. Maybe she is E.D.I. mother. He often thought about this, but every time he asks about E.D.I. She always denies it.

 _"Cerberus should have spent more to develop E.D.I. Function for lying because her lies the worst what he ever heard. Not speaking about her jokes..._ _Guhhh_..." He thought.

Jacob was alright. He often speaks with him when he came up to check him. Despite the fact that he was with the Cerberus, he was not as stuck headed like Miranda and understood his jokes.

However, when he started to speak about weapons. Pff. He can't stop his tongue. After a while it became tiring. However, he liked weapons. (Mostly ship weapons.) As the saying goes. One can have too much of a good thing.

But at least Doctor Chakwas was here in the new Normandy. That was a good point. Except when she wanted to inject him with her various Medicines. She always said. 'This is for your own good Mr. Moreau…"

Joker knew this, but he still hated injections. E.D.I. Holographic blue sphere suddenly popped up beside him. "Mr. Moreau my sensors detect multiple massive energy spikes near the citadel. The energy signature is unknown."

"You are sure E.D.I.? Not just the nearby patrol fleet arrived back as scheduled?" he asked suspiciously. According to Joker, the young A.I. was too paranoid.

"No. Mr. Moreau. I checked multiple times. In the meantime, I managed to locate the source."

"Where is it?" asked Joker.

"Mr. Moreau. Look out the window ."

Joker looked out the Normandy window, and his eyes widened. Before him. Floated towards the docking claws the biggest ship what he ever saw. It was followed by a few lesser but equally majestic ship.

The battleships were slender. Aerodynamically designed. Beautifull. They were a pure piece of art. If he did not know the Normandy personally, he even fell in love, at first sight, seeing the newly arrive unknown ships designs.

"I advise notifying Shepard and the other crew members whose are on shore leave to return the ship as soon as possible. According to the Citadel schedule, they did not plan to receive such big ship. Neither I find its IFF anywhere in the Citadel or any other database."

Joker nodded. "You are right." He pushed a few button on his haptic interface and started to speak.

"Commander… It would be better…"

"Yes, Joker. Something wrong." Replied a female voice.

"Yeah… We have a 'little' problem…" replied Joker sarcastically.

"What? An another Reaper appeared? Leave it to Garrus and me." She chuckled on the radio channel.

"I am not sure it is a Reaper or not. But it's certainly bigger… than Sovereign was."

"What!? This is a very bad joke! Joker!" she scolded her pilot.

"Don't believe me. Just look out the window." scoffed Joker sarcastically.

Fortunately, Shepard was on the side of the Wards where she could clearly see the docking ships. Her emerald green eyes and Garrus eyes widened. Kasumi eyes widened under her hood and her mouth was in agape. Seeing the multiple enormous ships, and she whistled.

"I wonder how much stuff I can filch from those ships." Said the master thief as she thought about the riches what can she found in such big ships.

"I certainly don't have enough ammunition to take down that thing. Sorry, Shepard." Informed his commander Garrus as he glanced towards the commander beside him.

"Holy shit…." Shuttered the redhead commander as she grabbed her head.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, this is for now.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **I never actually wrote fleet battles before so please frogive me if it was shitty.**

 **Tell me your opinion. Like, review, whatever! :D**

 **So I may furrther increase my work quality.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	3. Let them negotiate We know it's decided

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** _ **Overlord**_ **(** **オーバーロード** _ **Ōbārōdo**_ **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The battle ended… This time… First time since the standing of the Citadel Council. The combined forces of the Citadel Council have been defeated. Defeated by the unknown aliens. The invaders who sailed through the void of the space under the flags of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

After seeing the arrival of the second fleet. The remaing forces of the Salarian, Asari, Turian and Human forces lost all hope of a possible victory. All still functional ships disengaged and jumped away from the system Immediately after they received the codes for retreat, Following the protocol for such cases. Retreat, regroup, wait for further instructions.

All disabled ships followed the protocol as well those who were stationed in ships that were so bad of shape it was dangerous to remain in them. They used the escape pods and immediately abondoned ship, Hoping the rescue teams will soon come and pick them up. Most of those whose ship life support still functioned but the FTL drives and the weapon systems were wholly or severely crippled. Hearing the orders of capitulation from their superiors most of them put down their weapons immediately.

Of course, there was a few of them who refused to give up despite the fact that it was a direct order not from their direct superiors. But their admiral him or herself. This caused some accident and a few more unnecessary deaths for both sides.

But it was expected. After all, no matter the race. There is always someone who can't bear defeat proudly with raised head.

The fights continued in several sections of the ships of the defeated fleets. But thanks to the Sorcerer Kingdom's special forces training and highly advanced equipment. The gunfire and the explosions silenced after a few minutes. Suffocating all remained resistance and neutralizing as many of them as possible without killing them.

After all, they got the order to neutralize and capture as many enemies as possible due the aliens were a valuable information source and bargain chip. The black uniformed special forces and the summoned creatures of the Sorcerer Kingdom after the enemy capitulated immediately confiscated their weapons. Put special handcuffs on their wrist. What not only prevented their free hand usage but blocked magic and abilities usage up to tier seven.

(only vassals of Nazarick, heroes from fairy tales of the Sorcerer Kingdom, persons whose reincarnated by the Supreme Beings into higher lifeforms and the Supreme Beings themselves could use higher tier magic than tier seven. Every other being who tried to use higher tier magic either imploded from inside because their bodies can't handle the high amount of magical energy concentration or if not died. They simply collapsed in exhaustion or became crippled.)

The new prisoners brought one by one to the holding cells of the ships of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The cells resembled the Goa'uld holding cells from the Stargate series. Inside of the cells, a gravitation field caused the prisoners whose don't have the required ID. Attracted to the wall facing the entrance of the cell.

So when the prisoner gets up, it can walk the surface of the wall instead of the floor. Causing the feeling the prisoner is in a pit. Behind the thin but sturdy alloy walls of the cells, there was a constant force field what dissociated the cells from each other and projectors what automatically project separating magical energy fields and raise the gravity in the cell if the security system detects the prisoners escape attempt őr tried to violate the rules.

An energy field and a sturdy alloy door prevented anyone from entering or escaping from the cell through its entrance. The Sorcerer Kingdoms prison cells offered much more comfort than a standard cell for war prisoners. They had only one or two beds. (dependent on the cell size) A toilet what was designed to detect the race of its user and adjust itself its user body proportions after a fast scan. (due in the Sorcerer Kingdom there was hundreds of races. So, it was sensible to design such toilet what is flexible enough to adjust itself to its user.)

A few books and a holographic television with restricted programs, And a few gymnastic item.

Due to the space dilator magic what was used when the cells were made. The cells were bigger inside than outside. Giving a big place to the prisoners to either do exercises and after all not feel themselves in a closed space.

After all, the psychological researchers showed. Individuals in closed space much more likely start to plan something, for example, their escape, allow their mental disease or mania overwhelm them or incite others to riot by various means. Placing them in pairs in the same cell also allowed them to speak through and accept their situation better. Of course, the denizens of the cells were constantly monitored by the ship's AI and security personnel.

The ships Artificial Intelligence through its sensor constantly monitored the denizens of the cell bodily functions and emotional status. Thanks to the medical wards of the captured enemy ships now the Sorcerer Kingdom forces exactly know what is the normal readings of the Salarian, Asari, Turian and strangely the human marines.

The strange thing was. After examining the blood samples of the humans of the System Alliance they realized. The humans of the Sorcerer Kingdom resembled the humans of the System Alliance as much as a wolf resembles a domestic dog. It was both terrifying and exciting testing medical personnel and the scientist on the ship.

To find an another humanity out there. The chance was so small it was almost non-existent.

The cells were not first-grade class if it's come to comfort. But they were good enough to the prisoners think twice their escape attempt. After all, it was in the war treaty of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Every prisoner of war who does not commit a serious war crime against the Sorcerer Kingdom. I.e. Genocide without reason, rape, supporting or practicing slavery, or any other similar things, Are to be treated fairly.

The soldiers will be treated with dignity and handled well until they try to raise riots and cause trouble. After all, the enemy soldiers only followed their government orders. Nothing more. Sure… they killed a few people in the process, but that was the soldiers for. And according to the belief most of the denizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Through death, they will become one again with their loved ones and can be one with the Supreme Beings. And the worthy will be ascended in the realm of Nazarick where it can live and serve the Supreme deities forever.

War and death come with one package. Everyone in the Sorcerer Kingdom knew this. So, with a few exceptions, everyone accepted this. Not many can go complain to the Sorcerer King himself or can tell his enforcers they do not agree with this.

But this did not mean the soldiers that were killed will be forgotten. Simply they were treated fairly as it is written in the law.

Many cells like this lined up beside each other and constant patrolling Death Knights, Black Armored Nephalem Guards, other summoned creatures patrolled in the prison levels of the ships. Numerous traps make sure every escape attempt became futile. Almost all cells were filled by the captured soldiers of the enemy forces. Salarian, Asari, Human, Turian forces.

The forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom even needed to put a few prisoners in magic induced stasis or paralyze them due their self-destructive behavior and resistance of peaceful resolution.

Not long after the battle. Matriarch Phogatea Matoros the Asari, fleet commander. Admiral Zirkok Vudrok, the salarian fleet commander. Alfred F. Jones the admiral of the Fourth Fleet of the System Alliance and Holus Vicrius the turian general who led the turian fleet to monitor the relay. Were brought to their cells with cuffed hands.

Holus lost his conciseness but not long after he was regained his consciousness. Due his races sturdy build and exoskeleton. What contained metal were blocked most of the shockwave what the explosion caused.

Seemingly the enemy knows what rank the four of them had and escorted them using the proper security measurements and treatment. Strange black armored bulky mech like guards surrounded them. Cutting away all means of escape.

Strangely, the aliens already have a universal translator and asked them if they can put multiple races in one cell. And what are their biological needs? They answered it then led to a strange cell what strangely used gravity to keep captive its denizens. No one amongst them saw such thing before.

Of course, they have Element Zero. But no one among the four fleet commander saw it can be used like this.

Before them a strange red robed figure whose robe was adorned with various golden engravings, and a strange crest walked before them. He carried a strange staff with a red crystal in the head. And wore a strange mask. He walked before the guards with a calm pace.

It seemed he is the warden of this strange prison where they will have most likely held for a long time.

Vurdok's slit-pupiled eyes scanned the area, Searching for a means to escape. Any opening in their enemies armor. Not as if he wanted to escape. He was a retired STG agent after all. He knew his chances. He knows when to negotiate and when to fight. Without it, he would not live this long. Hé just liked tó know his surroundings.

He inspected his new bracelets. It seemed they are made from some kind of unknown alloy what made them impossible to use their hands and fingers by using some kind of unknown energy field holding it together. He thought he would inspect later in their cells. No one needs to see his tinkering. However, he was sure their cells were under constant surveillance. He had tó be subtle.

As they walked through the corridors. Vicrius saw how his soldiers were ordered to enter the cell. If they refused, they were either tossed or paralyzed with the alien's strange weapons then carried inside.

He and Vurdok arrived before their appointed cells and stopped by their guards.

For outside the cells seemed not more than three square meters. Black colored cell doors lined up close to each other in rows. When the doors opened, all four of their jaws dropped. Seemingly the prison cell what looked to be so small from outside. Was way bigger inside. It was like a bigger living room then back in Palaven. Apparently, the furniture were fixed on the walls before them.

While their mouth gaped. Vudrok, the salarian admiral, withheld his breath. Even in his long time in the Salarian STG. He never saw such things like what was before his eyes. "Impossible…" he whispered.

Then they were ordered to go in by the strange robed alien who emitted some kind of black aura from itself. The dread took them even seeing him. "You two! Get in! Walk at the end of the room!" he motioned with his staff.

Vicrius looked down to the ground then looked to the Matriarch who nodded to him. He and Vurdok entered the cell and walked inside of the cell. Seeing an imaginary opening Jones collected his remained courage and rage and started to charge towards the robed figure.

The robed figure glanced towards him lazily. Seemingly not caring about his futile attempt. Just before he could reach him. He felt a jolt of electricity ran through his body. His strength immediately started leaving him and start to fall towards the ground.

The Matriarch glared at the robed figure and kneeled beside the unmoving admiral. She inspected his life signs and sighed in relevance seeing he is alive. "Don't worry… He will not die."

The masked figure turned around, and one of the dreadful mechs like figure grabbed the human admiral and followed the robed figure.

Phogatea was both terrified and excited seeing so many races in one place. Seeing their technology and some of their soldiers still carried close ranged weapons, shields and although they were in a prison block. The walls were adorned with flags and various engravings. Things what her race did not practice since ancient times.

Seeing these things, she could not think anything else just to admire and fear these aliens. Seeing those fearsome bulky figures whose escorted them. She felt fear. She felt fear what if because of their actions these aliens might attack Thessia. Seeing their energy based technology and seemingly the capability of appearing through those strange black oval gates.

There is a high chance they might be annihilated. She only hoped it is not the case and these aliens seek peace, not destruction. However, seeing their fleets sheer size, their technology and most likely militarized society. They seemed more like conquerors than diplomats.

"May I speak with your leader? I am sure we can discuss this misunderstanding." She said. Hoping the robed figure may lead her to these strange people leaders and she can use her diplomatic skills to prevent further bloodshed.

The robed figure glanced back to her while continued his walk. "The Fleet Admiral will send for you if the times comes. Until that. Don't cause trouble." The masked figure tone was completely cold. She felt neither anger or spite in his tone. Despite she was a captive. It was like he does not care about what her people had done.

She was led to her cell and ordered to walk to the nearby walls on the other side of the room. The Matriarch still can't understand how the room is bigger inside than outside. It is simply contradicted all physical laws. The human admiral placed to the ground by one of those black armored bulky mechs in a position where he directly fell in the bed. The figure walked out of the room, and she felt as the gravitation started to pull her towards the wall behind her back.

It was strange. Now as the direction of the gravity changed. It was like they were in a deep pit. The energy bindings what held together her bracers seemingly disengaged and she can use her hands again. Although, the bracers remained on her wrist signing despite that the cells were relatively well equipped. She was still a prisoner.

After she put the human admiral on the bed normally and inspected the books. She started to meditate to relieve her stress and think about what is really happened. Think about a solution.

 **Meanwhile, in General, Vicrius and Admiral Zirkok cell.**

Fortunately, Vicrius was placed with his old friend in one cell. Admiral Zirkok. He's known him more than ten years, and he was always a good friend. So, they could pass the time while trying to understand the unknown language of the books by discussing the events and the battle. But because seemingly their Omni-tools were confiscated, As well with every bit of technology that the aliens found on them.

They could only communicate due to that Zirkok learned the turian language in his younger days. But because he did not practice it since his younger days. It was a little rusty. Still, it was better than sitting in silence and staring at each other.

The Admiral and the General looked around in their cell. It was fairly big. But because of its size, it seemed a little empty with the two beds, restroom, and ultrasonic shower. (after all. Despite the magic, you can't waste the precious water.

Even if you can make enchantments that can produce an almost infinite amount of water. The enchantment was too expensive to place it in a prison cell.)

The cell despite its size was quite cultured. Many thoughts ran through Zirkok's mind as he inspected the room. "Vicrius, This technology is incredible! I saw many things what deemed impossible before… But this!" he pointed around with his hand. "This is purely impossible!"

Vicrius just sighed and shook his head while he sat down one of the bed. "What have we done…" He slumped forward.

"Energy weapons! Energy shields! He inspected his bracers and started to poke it. What detecting his attempt to remove it sent a small jolt in his hand. "Unknown technology what defies the laws of the physic…"

He moved his hand away feeling the jolt. "Seemingly they are way ahead of us…"

He looked to the wall nearby. A holographic screen can be seen on it. For a moment it became black then a subtitle appeared on the black screen. 'Initializing new language…'

'Proceeding…'

Zirkok looked towards the screen. It seemed the subtitle is in his tongue. Vicrius looked up, and he saw the caption in his own language as well. It was like the display showed the language for everyone in their own language.

'Finished! Translator software initialized!'

'Please choose a channel from the list. Caution! Every disobedient act or attempt to escape entails punishment!'

'Have a nice day!'

The list appeared off the possible shows and channel listed in categories.

Zirkok looked to the strange screen on the wall. "Let's know more about our captors…"

Fortunately, the shows on the strange holographic television were automatically translated into their language so they can get a clearer vision about these new strange aliens. They switched channel after channel, but none contained useful clues about where these aliens are coming from or what are they planning.

There were only a few movies, series, and one news channel. The two of them watched the news channels for a while. In the news, numerous various raced creatures can be seen.

Zirkok knew. Although the Council has a great amount of influence and the biggest known political and military alliance in the galaxy. Still, even with their power and rich history. They barely discovered the galaxy. He wondered how big is that interstellar alliance who they clashed and what miracles it could hold. How long they have existed and what kind of technology they use.

In the news, they spoke about some sort of magic. _'That's impossible… Magic only exist in the fairy tales… It must be some kind of name for that strange biotic powers…Maybe translator defect…'_ these thoughts ran through his mind as a two tray of food materialized before him and his friend.

Being a retired member of the STG, he inspected the food before him. Searching any trace of poison or hallucinogen drugs. Of course, it did not contain any of these things as he expected. It was just a bad habit back from his years with the STG. He suspected their captors would not tire themselves to bring them into custody just to kill them.

Doing that would be foolish, and there are much more efficient ways to get information from them if they wanted. Strangely the food was standard Salarian military ration. He looked to Vicrius direction and saw he already ate his food. Standard turian military ration. Most likely taken away from their captured ships.

Despite his depressed look. Vicrius was still the proud General of the Turian military. The Salarian Admiral knew his friend would not give up because of a failure. Somehow he will make it right.

Suddenly, they were noticed as the show in news channel ended and a new show started. It was an ask and answer style show. Similar to theirs back home. The numerous reporters from various races acted as every reporter used to in every section of the galaxy no matter the race. It seemed no matter the civilization the stain of media rats is present.

A bulky two and a half meters' tall creature what resembled a humanoid combined with a lion from Earth in a suit started to answer the questions of the reporters. The two of them listened to it with wide ears wanting to learn as much as they can about their position.

Then… Their eyes widened as they saw a black oval gate opening nearby by the lion-headed creature. Almost identical what they saw before their defeat.

Strangely everyone in the room kneeled immediately seeing the appearance of the strange phenom. Maybe it was the subject of their worship. Zirkok did not know, but it was certainly interesting.

A young white haired human looking girl with black military uniform stepped out of it. Zirkok being a Salarian still tried to figure out the physic behind those strange gates what ultimately sealed their defeat.

Aside from her strange eyes, she looked like a typical human teenager around her seventeens with a dreadful looking black sword strapped to her waist. The sword emitted dark and white fog from itself.

It seemed the aliens are not worshipping the strange phenom but the individual who stepped out of it and cheerfully welcomed them like it was some kind of game. Either she is a very high ranked individual in the government what ruled over the species or a tyrant.

Hearing the title 'Supreme Enforcer' both Zirkok and Vicrius can't decide which one is true.

From the title what the two fleet commander heard it could be both.

From her appearance, she seemed too young for holding such rank as 'Supreme Enforcer.' But as in the Asari race chase. Appearance can be deceiving. Zirkok knew this very well. Even the oldest thousand years Asari Matriarch can look as young than a twenty or thirty years old human female.

After this. She started to scold her audience playfully, to not show her such respect and call her by her titles. It was completely contradictory for the turian general who were raised to give the respect to others rank no matter the situation.

She apologized for her colleagues that couldn't come then started answering the question. The two of them listened carefully to the show and what surprised them not the quantity of the questions. But to not even one reporter dared or have any negative comment or question to the girl. All of them asked their questions with putting the honorifics or rank before the question.

What they could read most of the humanoid creature's face were respect and admiration. Barely any face was seen that showed fear, And none of them showed hate. At least amongst those faces who they could read. It was very unnatural and disturbing. Every society contained people who were dissatisfied with the current government and criticized it various ways. Most of these criticism and embarrassing questions, in general, came from the direction of the reporters or the press in every civilization.

After the program ended. The two fleet commander spoke about various things. Tried to read the books once again. In other words, Spent their time as well as they could.

Only a half day passed, but it seemed the leader of these strange aliens already summoned them. The same red robed masked figure who carried a staff appeared behind the opening alloy doors.

"Stand near the walls." He motioned to the wall nearby with his staff. From their point of view of Zirkok and Vicrius, it seemed he can defy the gravity and can walk on the walls.

The masked figure moved his staff, and the crystal started to shine at the end of the staff. The gravitation returned to normal, and they bindings in their hands pulled their wrist together again. The world returned to normal, and they could walk on the ground normally again.

Admiral Alfred and Matriarch Phogatea were already with the escort.

All four of them looked around suspiciously as they walked through the long corridors. Inspecting their surroundings. Still searching for the means of escape the mean of hope. Or any other thing what can give them an edge when it comes to bargain.

As they reached the wall, the four fleet commanders thought they would execute them. Then the masked figure moved his black wood like staff again, and a portal appeared on the wall before him.

All four of their eyes widened. Seeing these aliens could rip portals through time and space. Of course, they already saw the second fleet arrived through some kind of portals and the strange shows on the TVs.

But until this. They thought it was some kind of optical holographic illusion what was created to scare them and that second fleet was jumped in the system subtly after the first engaged in battle. Then using some kind of advanced cloaking technology sneaked behind them.

The oval portal edges colored in light blue. The staff wearing robed figure motioned with his staff, and the four of them stepped through the gate. They arrived a new corridor where they started their few minutes walk.

They saw so many races around them on their way as they ran place to place doing their jobs. It seemed it was not a single empire which they attacked. But some kind of alliance between multiple races. The turian general seeing the various races around him already regretted attacking them.

Of course, he knew already something was not right with that fleet when he saw their abnormally but somehow beautiful designed ships that seemingly does not have windows.

The Holo television shows were full of ridiculous themed shows what they only saw those sci-fi and supernatural themed shows and the news channel what only give them the basic information was as well full of ridiculous things. It was not bad and were very enjoyable. But nonetheless were ridiculous and when they saw it was signed. 'The film based on true story.' They could not do anything just smile in the silliness of the situation.

You don't have to say none of them believed in this and thought this was some kind of fabrication. The salarian admiral and the Matriarch still mused about the fact.

These aliens use energy weapons to slice their ships open like their ablative armors, and kinetic shields were not even there. Then when the smaller ships started to use gravitation based weapons what according to the scanners shoot small gravity anomalies what ripped apart their fighters. They even more surprised seeing a technique what they thought was the biotic own.

After that they know… There was no turning back. Either they win or risk the enemy fleet come to the Citadel and start an invasion. If that comes. They are lost.

Vicrius glanced to Alfred who gazed him with eyes full of hate and anger. He turned his head away from him and looked to the ground with an ashamed expression. He knows what he has done. Because of him… Many of his own soldiers and the allied forces have been killed today. He felt himself responsible. The feeling of guilt started to suffocate him.

That was not the worst thing. The worse thing was that based how they were treated. This new alien civilization seemingly has war treaties. He did not know if they even have treaty that prevented rape, torture or guaranteed any fair treatment of prisoners. He only hoped his men would be treated just as well as him and his fellow fleet commanders.

Through various corridors and portals, they reached a big double sided door what slowly slid away with a hiss when they approached it.

Behind the doors, they saw a big black marble table with five chairs. The Sorcerer Kingdom crest covered the walls, and a big holographic screen can be seen on the walls where various tactical information can be seen.

Before the screen stood a strange looking alien what for first glance looked like some kind of humanoid lizard hybrid. The same what the turian general speak with. Besides him, several equally strange alien from various races stood. Along the walls ten guards from different races guarded him.

The Lizardman turned around hearing the door opened. "I see our guest arrived."

He waved his clawed hand, and the bracers released them from their captivity. "Please sit down…"

The four fleet commanders glanced behind their back hearing the door hissing sound. Then looked to each other.

All four of them sat down.

The Lizardman Fleet Admiral sat down.

"I am Fleet Admiral Zaryusu Shasha… The commander of the First Expedition Fleet by the generosity of the Sorcerer King. Ainz Ooal Gown himself."

All four of them nodded not knowing what to do and who is the Fleet Admiral spoken about. The mouth of the Lizardman seemingly curled to a smile. Not knowing his race usual facial expressions, the four fleet commander don't know where to put this expression. "I have many questions… And we have much to discuss…"

The four of them looked to each other. "Do you need anything drink or eat?" asked the Fleet Admiral with a hospitable tone as a beautiful woman in a typical black and white maid uniform stepped out from the shadows with a tray. What contained various drinks and cakes.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Council Chambers: Citadel:**

After Councilor Valern received the message from Dalatrass. (The message arrived through encrypted comm boys what the STG used to relay their encrypted messages in Black OPS situations.)

Valern face became pale. Reading the reports and running through the data package what he received from Dalatrass received long ago.

The package contained data about the status of the fleet what they sent to monitor the system and the fact; they clashed with the other civilization.

His face became even paler when he read the civilization had energy based weapons, shields and utterly annihilated the fleets what the council stationed in the system. Then the whole reinforcements what the United Council fleets stationed outside of the system.

According to the reports. Barely a few ships and only three heavily damaged dreadnought returned from the battle. This was a huge loss, and even with the advanced infrastructure of the Salarian Union, it will take several years to replace the losses.

He did not have any more data about the other ships. According to the data. Their IFF broadcast has been disabled, not long before the data package has been sent. So, they most likely destroyed.

He squinted his eyes when he listened to the first transmission between the two civilization.

The turians did it again… They sparked an another first contact war. War what most likely they will not win despite their power and influence. They need to solve this diplomatic incident immediately and send diplomats whose can smooth out this clash. If possible, recover the captives.

The problem was the next. He would know almost nothing about newly appeared enemy race or races if this civilization was an alliance between multiple races. And according to the data what Dalatrass received from the admiral. The boarding soldiers were varied in sizes and shapes. So, it was most likely it is an alliance between multiple races. Like their Citadel Council.

He heard a beeping sound and his three fellow councilors holographic image appeared before him.

"Valern… we have a problem." Said Tevos the Asari councilor.

Valern nodded and turned towards his fellow councilors. "I assume… Did you receive a data package not long ago? Am I correct?" asked Valern with a seemingly calm tone.

All three of them nodded. "Yes… hearing the news is very unsettling. Our fleets have been annihilated, and we have no news since then. The whole fourth fleet is gone… the whole system went dark. We lost every contact with the system." said Councilor Anderson with a worried tone.

Valern nodded. "I am aware of it." He looked at the turian councillor with an angry expression.

"Is your General aware of what he has done? Sparatus? Is he aware he has most likely caused an another first contact war? War! What according to the data what I received from Dalatrass we will most likely lose!"

Sparatus mandibles moved slightly thinking through what he had to say. "I am sure General Vicrius chose the best possible solution in that situation. We don't know the whole picture Valern… We have only fractures of data. Nothing clear. That first message can be a simple forgery what the enemy sent just to divide us."

"Forgery!?" he stepped back in his rage. Valern could barely control himself. "It has the watermark of Admiral Zirkok and his STG ID. Sparatus! According to our best knowledge STG IDs impossible to forge. I am quite convinced it is not a forgery!" explained Valern.

Anderson gritted his teeth and looked to Sparatus for a moment. Then back to himself. _"Damn! When the Reapers so close! We lose the whole fourth fleet!"_

"Gentlemen! Please… Stop arguing and concentrate on the solution. We will have enough time to find out who is to blame after we solved this situation." Tevos still tried to upkeep the peace.

"She is right…" interjected Anderson. "We need to think clearly. Despite our losses, we need to send a few scouts in the system. In the worst case to warn us about the possible danger. In good case to give our message to these new aliens our willingness of negotiation."

Sparatus nodded. "I agree! We need to prepare special envoys trained to handle first contact scenarios and war treaties."

"Indeed… That would be most advised." Said Valern.

They continued their discussion with the details and possible plans about how they can get out of this mess. Then went back to prepare the search a suitable ship and Envoy.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Gown Prime: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: Ninth Level: Ainz's room:**

Ainz and Esdeath sat before the huge holographic TV holding controllers in their hands. The two of them was in Ainz's room. Nowadays controlling the games with controller counted as an old fashioned way to control games. Still, this method posted more challenge when a person played with games. Then playing through a neural interface.

Of course, they sent out all of the guards, deactivated the surveillance systems and activated their highest tiered anti-divination methods so no one can see this little fun of theirs before the two of them started their little gaming session.

Not because they were ashamed about their hobby and passion. But without the guards they could speak normally without having to worry about the image that they built for a long time being damaged.

The guards of course always had opposed this decision. Saying… 'What if something happens while we are away Ainz-sama/Esdeath-sama?' But in the end, they follow the orders of the two Supreme Beings and go out.

While they spoke, the two friends played games, read comics, manga and similar Otaku things. Thanks to their status the two of them could always get in first hand the freshest from these as a 'gift' from their vassals. It was not a bad thing. Not at all. True the archives of Nazarick were full of old Earth literature from their previous life. But they finished with it a long time ago.

Because of their social status. The two of them were always supplemented by the freshest of these particular items for free. After all, … No matter the race, how old or how much power you have. A Gamer Otaku remains a Gamer Otaku.

Unfortunately, they could rarely indulge themselves in their hobby and introvert personality because of their numerous tasks and responsibilities.

Currently, the two of them played with the new. Freshly released fighter game. The two Supreme Beings hands could be barely visible because how fast they pushed the buttons on their holographic controllers.

Meanwhile, the match went on as they spoke with each other. "Family?" asked Esdeath while concentrated on her fighter and blocked Momonga another hit with a combo.

"They are well… well, mostly… Albedo, Zesshi, and Shalltear are always nagging me when I will take them on vacation… Our last vacation was one hundred years ago after all. We really need a little time to relax."

Esdeath nodded. "The kids? How are they?"

Ainz sighed. "The children? Beelzebub is ruling over an another world as usual and as you know very well. Eleanor, as usual, governs Touch Me ( first golden world colony name. Don't laugh!)

And from the reports, she is doing a pretty decent job. And the few times I meet her she and her family seemed happy." Explained Momonga.

Esdeath nodded. "I hope she is not doing anything again what we have to go and fix. Remember last time?" she glanced towards Momonga with a grinning expression.

The overlord of death chuckled thinking back the situation. "Indeed… she is a troublesome child… It cannot be helped she inherited her mother's temper."

"Serene?"

"She is one of your special squad. Don't you remember?" Ainz glanced to Esdeath.

A thoughtful expression moved on her face. "Yes, you are right. I almost forgot where I put her. But now you mentioned her… I remember I put her to lead my personal bailiff squad. Now you say… I remember she just complained one week ago she and her team is restless and need something to do."

"Do you gave her any useful tasks?" asked Ainz.

"Well, I sent her to discover a new system with a small fleet. That should entertain them for a while…"

Ainz stopped the game and glared to Esdeath realizing she forgot where she put his child. "Do you seriously forgot where you put your niece!?"

She panicked for a moment. "N-No… Of course not… But there are too many things I had to take care of… Military things, my personal projects, training, leading the Scientific research wing of the Kingdom, taking care of Vector and his sister… I am busy. You know? I don't even have time to sleep anymore, not as if I need it…" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway. They are more than one thousand years old they can take care of themselves. Hell… Even they have grandchildren now."

Ainz noded. "Umu. I see what you want to say… I am sorry my sudden outburst."

Esdeath nodded and turned back to the game.

"No problem. You were right when you were upset." She sighed.

The two of them turned back to the game.

"Not even speaking of my games and the new mangas. They start to pile up in my room. I can only play with you because I placed meeting the higher-ups at a later time. Not as if they complained… Ass lickers… "she spat with a dissatisfied tone.

" Even if I intentionally made a mistake and they recognize it. They are either too afraid, or they like me too much to tell it in my face... This is just annoying… Even after I said them numerous times. Even I can make a mistake and say if they see I made a mistake just say so I may correct myself but… they just continue ass licking." she sighed. "I hate ass lickers…"

She looked up Ainz's room cellar and watched the expensive ancient crystal chandelier for a moment. "I really need to take notes… It seems. Older I become. The less thing I remember…" a depressive aura started to surround her. "Either I need to die already or retire." She sniffed.

Momonga patted his friend back. "Don't be sad. Don't give up… I know how you feel… sometimes even I forgot things…. And my vassals do the same thing to me as you… and even after we founded this Kingdom around 1200 years ago… if I made a mistake, they still think this was all along my plan. Then overreact it. Albedo and Demiurge are the worst…"

The two friends sighed in unison.

Ainz looked to his friend. "By the way… What about Vector? I see his sister many times, and she is progressing in an abnormal speed with her studies according to everyone who is teaching her. Aside she is always encasing herself among her books and hides away so no one bothers her in a dark corner or appearing to be in an important meeting, start to stare others and poke them if they make her curious. Aside from these, She is quite talented."

"She is as strange as I am. You know I love poking people too…." She explained.

Momonga nodded. "But Vector missed a lot of lessons, of course, he is talented as well and much more open to everyone. Still his slacking makes me worry about him. I am just saying… according to his teachers, he is missed a lot of Lessons. Even my lessons… "

They continued the game while they spoke. Esdeath took a sip from her hot drink.

She sighed. "It cannot be helped… He is more interested in the practical lessons, and he inherited my adventurer spirit…" she shook her head.

Ainz nodded while "By the way… I did not even know their father. Who is it? One day you just said you need some time alone and you just disappeared for five whole years. Then when you reappeared holding a three-year-old boy's hand and an infant in your arm who frightfully resembled you. Then announced they are yours… Where were you? It has bugged me for nine years." Ainz asked his friend.

Esdeath made a critical hit on his friend by her in-game avatar. "As I said… I needed some time alone to collect myself together a little bit. As for the father… I hope you understand I would not like to speak about it. There is a high chance the father does not even exist…" she said in a bitter tone.

Ainz turned to his friend suddenly. "You don't say!?"

"I just said… Even if you are my best friend. This is a secret even before you. I hope you understand…"

Ainz nodded and turned back to the game. "I understand… Unless it risks you or the safety of Nazarick. You can keep the information secret."

Esdeath nodded. "Thank you…"

The match was almost over, and it seemed it would end with a draw. Suddenly on the right side of their screen, a warning sign started to beep. It warned them about an important call.

They stopped for a moment. Looked to each other. Quit the game. Disabled their controllers and sat behind Ainz's desk in a position like they were discussing something important.

The call sign said the caller is Demiurge. The tactical commander of the Sorcerer Kingdom under Esdeath. Ainz pushed a button on the haptic interface before him, and the Creator of the Blazing Inferno appeared on the screen.

He was a 1.8m tall demon, with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end were visible even through the live feed.

"Yes, Demiurge… Do you have something to report?" said Ainz in a tone what was fit for the ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"Hey, Demiurge-kun!" Esdeath waved him with a childish manner.

"Ainz-sama! Esdeath-sama!" he bowed his head before his masters. "We have the first contact with the aliens." Announced the devil with his usual sinister smile.

Ainz and Esdeath looked to each other for a moment then turned back to the screen. "What did you just say?" asked Esdeath with a surprised tone.

A sly smile curled on the archdevil face. He bowed his head respectfully. "As I said. We have the first contact with the aliens." It could not be seen in Ainz skeletal face, but he was surprised as well.

"How'd it go?" asked Ainz.

Demiurge smiled dropped, and an angry expression moved on his face. "Those despicable creatures dared to attack our exploration fleet right after we stepped through the relay."

"Why did they do that? Did the fleet admiral offend them in anyway?" asked Esdeath.

Demiurge shook his head. "No, the aliens babbled something about we sent suicide probes, crippled their ships and killed hundreds of their people. When Fleet Admiral Zaryusu asked more time for investigating things. The alien simply started to shoot his flagship."

Ainz hummed. "What about the battle? was our fleet able to repel the attackers? Is this fleet who attacked us sent by only one race or collective of races?" asked Ainz.

"Collective of races Ainz-sama." Replied Demiurge. Then pushed a few buttons on his side and the attacking alien's pictures started to project on the screen. One by one.

Ainz inner eyes widened, and the two red lights in his skull orbits started to shine stronger. _"What the hell!? Salarian? Turians? Asari? Humans with the System Alliance Badges?"_ His emotion Suppression Activated because of the sudden shock and a bright green aura appeared around him.

After he had regained his composure, he started to think. _"Right… It was evident they are out here somewhere when we found the Element Zero and the Mass Relay… But to meet them so soon… Unexpected at least."_

Esdeath just sipped her coffee when she saw the pictures. Then… She immediately spat it out with a black stream after the realization reached her brain. "Pffffff!"

Unfortunately, Ainz was near her and also got a little coffee to his robes. He looked to Esdeath.

"Really?"

"Sorry…" she said with an ashamed expression.

Demiurge appeared again on the screen.

Esdeath leaned forward placing her drink on the table with a thoughtful expression. "What about the battle? Was our expedition fleet was able to subdue the attacking fleet?"

Demiurge nodded calmly. "Yes, however, the fleet suffered losses. But thanks to Fleet Admiral Bareare we were able to prevent the attacking fleets escaping the battle zone after fleet admiral Zaryusu subdued them."

Esdeath nodded calmly. "And?"

"We already started the salvaging operations and fixing our crippled ships. Building the command center in the closest planet is under way. The situation is under control." The live feed about the surrounding of the relay other side appeared beside Demiurge's head on the screen.

Ainz saw as much automatic and living force controlled salvaging ship collecting the escape pods and cutting to pieces to the hulls of the burned out ships. Meanwhile searching unknown useful technology.

As the reader can suspect. Most of the Salvager ships controlled by an Artificial Intelligence who are created just for this task.

"Good work Demiurge." Esdeath praised him.

Ainz raised his skeletal hand. "As expected. Good work Demiurge."

Demiurge bowed while a proud smile curled on his face. "Thank you Ainz-sama! This humble servant does not deserve the praise words of the Supreme Beings."

Ainz nodded, but in truth, he screamed inside. _"Why do they always do this!?"_

"Please, Ainz-sama! Authorize me to dispatch further forces or even authorize me to personally take actions against of those mongrels who dared to oppose your rule! Please give me the opportunity, and I will promise I will make them kneel! Their world will burn for this transgression! I promise!"

Ainz looked to the screen. Demiurge just bowed his head while placed his fist over his heart showing his zeal towards them.

Then a fast battle report appeared on the screen. According to it, the enemy military presence was high in the area when the Fleet Admiral arrived through the relay. The Sorcerer Kingdom was able to subdue them with minimal living force losses. Still, they have losses what they needed to replace.

Ainz raised his hand. "Demiurge… We don't have enough information to make such hasty steps."

"Please accept my apology ruler of the Supreme Beings. I just can't stand even the thought of lower lifeforms daring to attack your forces without any reason."

"It's okay…" said Ainz. Then continued.

"Demiurge… we could easily subdue them with force if it's necessary. But it may cause great losses. And it would be not challenging at all." Explained Ainz.

"As you say Ainz-san. It would be enough to dispatch a higher level vassal in their capital and organize a bloodbath to make them surrender. But that would be just boring." Said Esdeath while poured some more coffee for herself.

(vassals above level 60 counted as walking apocalypse from the point of view of normal people and can take down an adult thresher maw with minimal effort. Ainz and Esdeath way above level 100. Use MMO logic measure powers :))

Demiurge looked up, and an evil smile curled on his face. "I see… As expected from the Supreme Beings. Knowing they have no chance against the superior forces of the Supreme Beings. You two want to subdue them by using your unparalleled intellect. As expected from the Supreme Entities!" He bowed deeper. "This humble servant would not dare even to dream to come up with your intellect."

Ainz nodded.

Esdeath continued. "Continue the operations, prepare the higher leveled vassals and the backup fleet to attack if necessary. But keep them in reserve. Watch all channels in the case if these aliens want to negotiate. Seeing how our forces handled them… They surely want to request at least a cease-fire if not peace… Besides that, there is a bigger enemy lies outside of the border of the galaxy and it is closer to every moment. We can't waste our forces and resources with a meaningless show of power."

Demiurge eyes squinted. "Bigger enemy? I am not sure what kind of enemy you are speaking off Esdeath-sama. But I am sure with the power of the Supreme Beings there is no other being who can challenge us."

"Demiurge… Don't be overconfident… Don't forget what we agreed with Ainz-san that also applies to you. We are only observers. We only use our power if it's completely necessary. Despite our power we not omnipotent. We can't solve all of their problems." Explained Esdeath.

Demiurge bowed his head. "I understand…" he said in a bitter tone. "Esdeath-sama. I will take actions right away! I have just the right person who can handle the negotiations." A sadistic smile curled on his face.

"Aside from this. I request you to hasten the ship production, and I request the setup of three whole new fleets equipped with the most modern technology and magical enchantments. You can use my private sources what I separated only for this case if it's necessary."

Demiurge nodded. "It will be done."

Ainz nodded. "We trust your judgment Demiurge. If anything happens. Notify us immediately!"

"Ainz-sama. Esdeath-sama." He bowed last time and the connection terminated.

Ainz and Esdeath sighed. They looked to each other. "Well… This was unexpected…" said Esdeath.

Ainz nodded. "Indeed… But at least we have something new to do."

"True…" she agreed. "What do you think? Do we frighten them?" "She grinned like a sadistic child.

Ainz sighed. "Idiot…"

Esdeath started to laugh.

* * *

 **Scene Change: USS Prophet Heavy Dreadnought:**

Fleet Admiral Zaryusu Shasha stood on the bridge of the USK Prophet. (Executor-class Heavy Dreadnought) Currently, he inspected the sea of stars and as the automated salvage ships clean the surrounding from the wreckages outside of his ship.

Due the ship had no windows. The holographic displays showed the space around the ship. Supplementing the viewer, the necessary visual information, and data what the admiral needed to effectively relay commands to his subordinates and tactically control his fleet.

One and a half day passed since the battle. One and a half day passed since the battle what cost the fleet admiral dearly happened. These 'aliens' cost his fleet four Smaragdina class dreadnought, at least fifteen cruisers and numerous smaller crafts.

Fortunately, the two heavy Executor-class Dreadnought was still good condition even after the battle. Their new experimental shields, weapons, armor, systems and the New A.I. what is installed not long before the battle did good service to them.

The losses not what bothered Zaryusu Shasha the most. After all, the ships can be replaceable, and most of the ships what brought through the relay were older models what soon would be retired. Of course, he lost more than the half of the fleet what the Supreme Beings bestowed him in this battle.

But this was not his biggest concern. His fleet will be fully operational in one month with newer more modern ships what was almost out of the shipyards of Touch Me (don't laugh! Name of the first colony. Seriously!).

After all, the yearly ship release from the shipyards is two months distance. So, the fleet what he got will be fully operational at that time.

Until that… Fleet Admiral Bareare help him take care of the system security and get a normal foothold in the system. After all, without a normal foothold, it would be hard to explore the surrounding systems and prepare an another attack. What he was sure will happen once sooner or later.

As Zaryusu watched the small salvaging ships, he still marveled the magical and engineering solutions what made them possible to build such little miracles.

By using magical breakdown technology, everything can be degraded back to essential components where they can repurpose the materials usage to another thing. Use them whatever is necessary to the advancement of the Sorcerer Kingdom. In cases, the Salvager ships were even able to recover enchantments so it can be used again.

As he watched the scenery from the bridge of his ship. Many thoughts ran through his mind. Mostly concerns about the future of the Kingdom. He knows very well the Supreme Beings and their vassals will use their godly powers and miracles if the situation turns dire. Very few people did not believe about this. But not many of them dared to say this out loudly.

Instead, they used the maginet to spread chaos. Without less success than its expected… But as the sociologist explained. It is the inherent part of every civilization and culture. Someone will always rebel against the system, however, good its works.

The first contact did not go as well as the Fleet Admiral hoped. No… It went horribly. According to the first contact protocol what the Sorcerer King himself signed. Their main task was peacefully made contact with the new civilization and through negotiations and diplomacy slowly build a steady relationship meanwhile adapted to the other civilization reactions.

If they have peaceful intentions. They will be peaceful as well towards them. If they are aggressive and want to conquer them. They will fight until their last breath. If not strength, then with their wits. If the aliens want to force them their own religion or culture. Then they will reject them and beat them some sense.

The newly acquired war prisoners' interrogation and monitoring went well. Of course, they not learned from most of them anything that their military protocols did not let them give away. But it was enough to get clearer a picture.

The engineer teams acquired such quantity of data and so many new technologies from the ships it will take years fully analyzing them and finding some use of them. From the ships, they acquired quite a sum of cultural information's as well what the sociologist and other experts will jump on like a mad dog after they get their hands on it.

Zaryusu remembered with an amused grin those moments when he brought such data before his few scientist friend.

He still remembers about how a few of his friends who works as an engineer, magical researcher, and scientist outrage then want to debate with him how useful is that thing what he just called useless a moment ago.

After all, Someone's trash, someone's treasure. And most of the scientist and magical researchers hated thrashing out ideas without completely understood and went around it.

Most of the information what concerned about the aliens' military seemingly corrupted in the data storage units. Due the alien's crew started to erase and code every information from their data storage units before V.E.G.A.N.S. could fully crack their system. Or they were heavily coded and needed decoding before it can normally be read again.

V.E.G.A.N.S. still worked on the decoding, but he was close to crack the code. If cracking the code taking this long, then that meant the information was heavily in scripted with multiple encryption methods. That meant they would recover valuable information after he finished.

Who knows… after it was decoded. Their A.I. can even create an error correction code what may restore the corrupted data what damaged in the erasing process. Until that. The only thing what they can do is wait, lick their wounds, continue everything as the protocol states and prepare for the worse.

The command center building in this system went well. Still, he did not let his soldiers celebrate their victory with full steam. Because it was not the end of the story. No… It was only the beginning a most likely long war.

The short range scanner started to beep as it detected a small single spacecraft entered in the system. Their cloaked smaller hunter class ships with their barely one-hundred-meter length and optical and virtual cloaking already surrounded the smaller ship what was around fifty meters.

"Fleet Admiral! They are hailing us!" said the ensign who sat beside Zaryusu.

"Put them through!" he ordered the elf communication officer.

On the holographic screen blue woman appeared. She was most likely an Asari. If what they learned from the information and the aliens are true.

"I am Fleet Admiral Zaryusu Shasha. The system is on lockdown by the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom. What business do you have here? If nothing, please turn back and leave the system or we may have to force you."

"I am Matriarch Irifze T'neava. I was sent by the Citadel Council to discuss a ceasefire and if it's possible peace between our races." Explained the Asari.

"Now you want peace. But when we offered your General to explain the situation you shoot at us immediately…"

For a moment both of them was silent. The Matriarch looked away with an embarrassed expression. Then continued.

Zaryusu continued seeing the embarrassed expression of the blue woman. "We are seeking peace in the name of the Supreme Beings. But we do not tolerate, stand aside and let ourselves subdued by hostile forces. Every vassal of the Sorcerer King rather dies than let that happen."

The Asari Matriarch bowed her head. "We understand and terribly sorry for this unfortunate 'misunderstanding.' Like you, as we as well are seeking peace and the understanding of each other and we hope we can solve this thing through the ways of words, not violence."

"I am glad hearing that." Zaryusu bowed his head slightly. "So, that means you are here to negotiate for the captured prisoners?"

"Partly…" The Asari Matriarch nodded. "In another part, I am here to discuss you the neutral place where our diplomats can meet and smooth out this misunderstanding."

Zaryusu smiled. "What makes you think we give us our advantageous position and go in a place where your forces can hit us?" he questioned her.

"I will send you the surrounding systems star map as the good faith of the Council and basic information about our races. If you wish. You can choose the place of the negotiations by yourself."

"Admiral we received a data package. According to the scans, it does not contains any harmful codes." Informed him the ensign.

"Put it on the other screen." The ensign nodded, and various star charts appeared on the screen as well the basic history of the races.

Zaryusu nodded and looked back to the screen. "Thank you. Give me a few hours. I will contact my superiors. Until that… I ask you to wait in patience."

"As you wish." The Matriarch bowed her head and the connection disconnected.

In the unarmoured diplomatic ship, the Matriarch sighed. The meeting was going better than she expected.

It signed the fact they were not shot immediately after their diplomatic ship entered the system. The Matriarch volunteered herself this mission due to her diplomatic skills and because of her nonvirulent incurable disease. She was at the end of her life. She had only a few years what in Asari standards were only a blink of an eye.

"Well, it went better than I expected… We are still in one piece." Said Sarcastically the human pilot.

The Matriarch sighed and shook her head hearing her pilot antics.

A few hours later she got an answer from the fleet admiral.

"Matriarch Irifze T'neava. I spoke with my superiors, and they chose a suitable place for the negotiations." Informed her the Fleet Admiral.

A beeping sound signed the diplomatic ship received a data package. The Matriarch inspected it and nodded. "That is a suitable place. What about the prisoners? Are you willing to hand over a few of them?"

Zaryusu sighed and shook his head. "However I want to hand you a few prisoners as the sign our good faith. I am sorry, but I can't do that. Too much security risk. I hope you understand. The Nebula what we chose to negotiations is only allowed small maneuverability, and because of the gravity storms near the sun, it makes unfit for an ambush. Being in the neutral zone, it is perfect for both sides."

 _"At least for your ships…"_ thought Zaryusu smugly.

The Matriarch nodded. "Acceptable."

"I advise you station a small fleet outside of the system. We do the same. Maximum one dreadnought class ship and five cruiser class. From your logs, we know your ship classification, and we will bring similar forces."

The Matriarch nodded. "I understand. I will relay the message towards the Council. But I hope after this case solved you can give out our people." Said the Matriarch hopefully.

Zaryusu nodded. "Of course, that's only natural. After all, with a few exceptions. None of them committed any serious war crime. But… To not leave with an empty hand I get the authority to send you the short history of my people and the names of our captives."

The diplomatic ship named Half Moon got an another data package what contained the Sorcerer Kingdom short history and the name of the captives.

"The discussion takes place in two days in the given coordinates. Be precise. My people appreciate precision."

"Of course…" the Matriarch bowed her head.

With that Zaryusu closed the connection.

The Matriarch turned her head towards her pilot. "We heading back the Citadel. We have a message what we have to pass as soon as possible."

The pilot nodded, pushed a few buttons then turned the ship towards her destination. With a flash. They disappeared from the system.

Fleet Admiral Zaryusu leaned back in his seat, and a thoughtful expression moved on his face. "So, it begins…" he murmured.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Two days later:**

Donell Udina, the human ambassador, was excited and frightened at once. Two days ago Anderson notified him he needed his skills as an ambassador for the first diplomatic meeting between them and the new aliens. He as well the other three council species sent their ambassadors to negotiate with the new race about possible peace and if it is possible their integration in the galactic community.

Currently, he and his fellow three ambassadors just arrived in the diplomatic transport shuttle what will take them to the Sorcerer Kingdom's diplomatic ship.

"Ah! Gadriel! It is good to see you again." Udina greeted his fellow ambassador. Gadriel Polin was the turian ambassador. He wore typical ambassador clothes and the tattoos on his face what showed his origin.

"It is good to see you again my friend." He greeted him back.

"Matriarch Nareenia. It is good to see you!" The Matriarch bowed her head. "It is good to see you again Ambassador Udina. We did not meet since the party what held celebrating our victory over the Geth." She wore an elegant dress what high lightened her good figure.

Udina found it strange. In his long political career, he never saw even one overweight Asari. Either they were naturally resistant to being overweight, or their government supported plastic surgery.

He did know not as if it bothered him.

"Indeed. It was a long time. At least in human standards." They shook hands.

Then turned to the Salarian diplomat. Segart Duyor. He wore his race typical diplomatic outfit. A blue together clothes with a hood. What entirely hid away the wearer bodily proportions. Giving an opportunity to the wearer to stand on an equal ground against others. "Ambassador Segart." Udina shook hands with him.

You could say he was not the best term with the Salarian Ambassador. Since Shepard's started to cause political shit storms with her rant about genocidal machines will eradicate them. Her personal crusade caused Udina more sleepless night than he could keep track. As he tried to correct the Commander wrongdoings in the merciless game what called politic.

As for Udina. He wore the typical white Ambassador uniform as usual. Being the Council the one who requested the meeting. The four of them sat down in the seats of the shuttle. The pilot of the small ship still waited for the hailing signs of depart.

Udina turned to his fellow ambassadors. "I assume you all read the reports and the codex what the aliens sent us."

The Matriarch nodded. "Indeed. In cultural point of view, it was very interesting. Disturbing. According to their history. Their civilization contains hundreds of races and spoke about some kind of Supreme Beings what rule and protect them as their deities."

"Yes... It was a very interesting read. But contained numerous ridiculous things. For example, the Codex writes about magic. Magic! Magic is not real." Said the turian ambassador with an offended tone.

"Maybe it is their word to their strange biotic." Explained Nareenia. "I remember many humans who I meet called biotic sarcastically space magic."

"Maybe you are right Nareenia. Magic and other supernatural phenoms are not existing. When you say, something is magic. It is only when you lack understanding how something work, and you think it is the work of the forces of Supernatural nothing more. Maybe they have no words yet to explain us those things and substitute it with the word 'Magic.'" Described the Salarian ambassador.

Gadriel nodded. "You are right Segart. But what is really unsettling about these aliens. Is their history. According to their history. Approximately one thousand and two hundred years ago arrived those who the text just calls 'Supreme Beings' and simply disbanded the surrounding countries with their greater technologies and forces. Seeing the surrounding countries so called corruption."

All four of them nodded, and Gadriel continued.

"According to the codex, they managed to conquer and subdue the continent less than five years. Then they built out a strong economy on the continent and conquered the whole world less than two hundred years."

The salarian ambassador nodded. "Hm… Troublesome. Most likely an another civilization with God complex found the primitive word then conquered it. We had to be cautious not to offend their culture in any way. From the reports. The fleet what they sent to explore this side of the relay was able to repel and cripple the Council unified fleet. Any missteps in the negotiations may trigger in an another war."

"I agree…" nodded Udina. "What is strange. According to the codex, they have humans as well like Earth. As well hundreds of other races on the same planet. What makes it sounding more impossible? According to the codex these races mostly from the fairy tales. Elves… Dwarves… Beastman… Dragons… the most ridiculous when the text states there are undead lifeforms amongst them." Scoffed Udina.

"Statistically impossible more than two sapient race living on one planet." Explained Segart. Then started to think while placed his hand to his chin.

"But if we consider the possibility. It is the possibility to an another alien race placed them the same planet as an experiment. As said in the codex what we received. Those aliens who named Supreme Beings in the text. Arrived a thousand and two hundred years ago. What if they planned this all along and placed those species on the same planet as an experiment?"

The three other ambassador looked to the Salarian ambassador with a curious expression.

"It is quite possible the civilization planned from the beginning and developed using a strict plan. Using many genetically alterations on the races to create separate ones and manipulate their advancement. Long before their arrival. This is frightening and genius at once. To be able to manipulate something this degree and planning something for such long time. Almost impossible. Even with the Genophage, we are not planned this far."

"You mean their whole civilization created by an experiment by artificial means?" asked Nareenia.

The salarian ambassador nodded. "Quite possible. Still, it is amazing how they managed to make so many races to cooperate with each other for a short time. Even with the genetical alterations, it is impossible. Of course… If all of this about the numbers of races is true and not a simple forgery just to frighten us."

The turian ambassador nodded. "Indeed… What makes me unsettling their ships sizes and quantity… What kind of civilization needs so many dreadnought class ships so early in their development? Even the Batarians does not have any of them before the council meets them. This is a sign of an aggressive nature. If they want to join the galactic community, they have to control their nature."

"Reading the reports. It is very unlikely they will just dismantle their ships and follow our regulations." Noted the Asari ambassador.

Gadriel sighed. "You are right Nareenia. They will most likely not. But until we manage to reach at least cease fire and not offend them anymore. It will be all right. At least they could protect themselves, and the turian fleet does not have to strain itself even more with their defense. It is on the verge of collapse after our losses. We can't protect everyone!"

"As said before. We need to be cautious to not accidentally offend them and play their game until we have information to bargain with them." continued the Asari ambassador.

Udina nodded. "Indeed. It would also be good if the treaties allow the Alliance more ships." He turned to the turian ambassador.

"It is not up to me Udina. Believe me. If it was up to me. I authorize it to the Alliance to have more ships." Said Gadriel.

Suddenly they felt as the diplomatic transport vessel started to shook slightly under them and start its way towards the Sorcerer Kingdom's diplomatic ship.

The diplomatic ships of the salarian, turians, humans and the Asari float far away from one another, out of weapon range. Messages sent by each faction indicate that they would welcome the Sorcerer Kingdom diplomatic ship as a neutral meeting ground for their diplomats.

The four of them looked out of the window of the small transport vessel and saw a strangely shaped ship colored in white. The turian ambassador wanted to whistle showing his admiralty to the ship design but being an ambassador, he can't embarrass his race with such acts. So he simply held himself back and watched the ship curiously.

The white colored ship became more and more visible as the transport vessel reached closer and closer. Making the ship details more visible. Many lights flashed in and out showing the ship is functional.

As they approached the ship, the pilot hailed them.

"It is the USK Calamity. You have permission to dock. Start the docking procedure." Noted the distinct metallic male voice through the communication channel. And the ambassadors saw as the small diplomatic vessel fly nearby the newly appeared docking tube and the diplomatic vessel dock with the help of the onboard VI.

It was indeed a beautiful ship. With a design what the four ambassadors never saw before.

The door hissed and initialized the pressure between the two ships. The sliding door opened and a strange human looking maid received them.

The four ambassadors looked at her for a moment. She was short girl with red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald color and target mark on the pupil. Her face is very delicate; it looks as if it was artificially crafted by hand. She wears accessories with military camouflage patterns. While her face is beautiful.

Her attire was similar was almost like a standard maid uniform. However, her biggest differences were her urban camouflage accessories and the cute sticker attached to a corner of her skirt with '1 yen' written on it. The other significant difference was the white gun she had holstered on her waist like how one would wear a sword.

The four ambassadors were utterly dumbfounded seeing a young maid received them. Despite their surprise, they stepped forward. The door behind them closed and from the walls, several green rays started to scan them.

The four of them looked around with a terrified expression. "Decontamination process… Complete!" Said a robotic voice.

Relieved from the fact it was only the decontamination protocol the four ambassador nervousness lessened.

The maid bowed slightly. "I am CZ2128 Delta. I will be your escort until we arrive in the meeting room." Her face does not show any emotions and talks in a flat tone. It was like she is either a machine or a dead inside. She bowed slightly.

 _"CZ2128 Delta? Strange name. She spoke in such flat, emotionless tone like she is not even a human being but a simple machine without any emotion programming."_ Thought Udina.

She turned around. "Please follow me."

The four of them nodded and followed her. The long corridor seemed completely empty. Only a few crest of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the symbol of the Supreme Beings could be seen.

The five of them walked through the corridor. Soon, they arrived a door where two bulky looking black armored creature stood. Their armors were exquisitely designed. Both rounded and slanted down edges can be seen on it. The armor seemed cracked in the chest area and a white dimming light emitted from the cracks.

Various white glowing rune symbols covered the armor of the hooded figures. From the hood, only the two guards white glowing eyes could be seen. On their hand, they held a strange futuristic looking carbine, and a great sword handle was visible behind their back.

They were Nephalem Pretorians. Hybrids between Angels and Demons like their summoner. Esdeath. Who created them with her racial ability. The guards mostly composed of aether energy encased in sturdy armor. Of course, if the case wished they could fight without armor as well. In that case, only attack what can harm their astral body can injure them.

Without armor, their touch caused deadly radiation and energy damage to every organic and most of the synthetics without proper resistance and insulation.

The four ambassador looked the two strange twisted angel like guards with a terrified expression. Of course, they suspected these guards only the security of the ship, and they are here only to safe keep them from possible terrorist attacks. Still, the picture of the two guards made them feel uneasy and made Udina remember the angels from the Bible.

Shizu Delta nodded to them what they answered with a simple head bow. As they approached the door. It started to open automatically. The maid and the four ambassadors entered the waiting room.

The four representative looked around with awe. The room was bigger than it first seemed. Like when they stepped through the door. They entered an entirely another world. It has every luxury what the richest amongst wealthiest could allow itself.

It was like they were not on the ship but a planet.

The maid bowed. "Please sit down. I notify Eleanor-sama about your arrival. Until that please be patient." She said in a flat tone. "If you need something drink or want something drink. Ask the maids in the room, and they will serve you whatever you wish."

Udina nodded. "Thank you."

CZ2128 Delta bowed slightly. Then turned around and walked out from the room. The four ambassador looked around. They sat on a comfortable elegantly designed couch what seemingly made from leather.

Near the walls, several maids from various races stood to wait for a command.

Nareenia and Udina touched it a few times the couch, and they were surprised about its quality. They looked around, and everything seemed made from the finest quality of materials. The carpet, the marble floor, the furniture. In other words, Everything.

Gadriel glanced outside of the window. He saw as various sky cars raced away beside their window. Enormous skyscrapers towered beside them, and numerous floating buildings floated aside each other. Green parks and lush forests can be seen in the distance.

Whatever simulation was this it was very lifelike. Gadriel even felt the warm of the sun through the window.

The maid walked to them. "I am Gwendoline the head of your personal maid squad in your staying here. If you need anything. Please notify me." Gwendoline was a warrior bunny. She has brown hair. Blue eyes and two distinct rabbit ears sprouted from the top of her head under her typical maid headpiece.

The four ambassador started the bunny eared humanoid for a moment and can't place her anywhere. They still tried to puzzle together the picture.

Their staring made the maid felt embarrassed, but she endured it. She started to blush. Seeing this the four ambassadors turned their heads away. "Please forgive us. We never saw your race before." Apologized Udina.

Gwendoline nodded. "It is okay. It often happens people who did not meet my people."

"Can you tell me which race you and your fellow maids are from?" inquired Nareenia.

She nodded. "Of course, I am from the vast clans of the proud Warrior Bunnies." She turned towards her colleagues and pointed at them.

 _"Warrior Bunnies? Is this some kind of cartoon?"_ thought Udina.

"My colleague's race is insectoid, werewolf, dark elf, and Birdman. I hope our appearance did not frighten you." She bowed deeply.

"No, it is not the case. We were just surprised." said uneasily Segart the Salarian diplomat. "You and your fellow maids by any chance from an another planet?"

"My great ancestors are from an another word if you ask that respected ambassador. But my colleagues according to our best knowledge inhabited Gown Prime since ancient times."

"I assume Gown Prime is the capital planet of your kingdom." Interjected the Asari diplomat.

She nodded. "Yes, that is the planet where the Supreme Beings found them and helped them step forward from the dark age of old gods."

"Can you tell us about these Supreme Beings a little more?" asked Nareenia.

She nodded. "Of course, but before that. Our respected ambassadors by any chance request something drink or light to eat?"

"A coffee it is possible." Said Udina. "A cup of tea." requested Nareenia."

"I would like to a cup of tea as well." Said Segart.

The maid turned to the turian ambassador. "Just a glass of water."

"We have food and drinks suitable for dextro-amino acid based lifeforms, respected ambassador. If you worry about that." Offered the maid while explained with a respectful tone.

"Then I would like something to drink. I trust you with it."

She bowed her head. "Very well." After this, she clapped her hands, and the four maids behind her started to work. Bringing the ordered drinks and a few salted and sweet cake.

They placed before them. The four ambassador inspected the delicious looking cakes.

"Thank you." Said Udina. The maid bowed.

"Now about those 'Supreme Beings.' Can you explain us who are they or what role they represent in your society?"

"Of course, the Supreme Beings are the ones whose saved us from ourselves in the dark times.

According to the people who lived in that age, they saved our world from destroying itself. According to them the races in Gown Prime was in each other throat. In a constant war against each other. If they did not show us the way. We would still be fighting each other and most likely extinct a long time ago."

"So they are aliens with advanced technology." Noted the salarian ambassador.

"Segart!" Nareenia frowned at him.

"I am sorry… Please forgive me If I offended you in any way."

"It is not a problem. They are not our world after all. And according to our laws. Everyone thinks whatever it wants until it doesn't limit others freedom."

"That's very democratic from them." Said Udina.

The maid nodded. "Still, their power and leadership made us possible to reach this far." She looked out the window with a smiling expression.

Gadriel nodded. "I see… So they guided the people in your home planet step by step to reach greatness… I must admit… I have never seen such things before."

"Yes… They are our gods and saviors after all! Without them. We would be still struggling with each other…"

She turned to the huge painting on the nearby wall. Folded her hands in a praying position and kneeled before the picture. Her fellow maids followed her example. "Blessed the name of the Forty Ones! Saviour of the worlds and conquerors of evil forces! Bringers of advancement! Ruler of the death and his enforcer! Bless us with your blessing! Don't let our sun goes away! And when our time come. Great Shinigami... Take our souls in your realm! Let us be one with you!" prayed Gwendoline.

"Blessed the names of the Forty Ones!" chanted the four other maids in unison.

"Blessed the names of the Forty Ones!" murmured Gwendoline as she looked up to the painting with her shining eyes.

The four ambassador looked at each other with a surprised expression than the picture.

On the nearby wall, a picture hung what portrayed forty-one figure standing beside each other while posed. One of them has the appearance of an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. While so, the skeleton wore an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. Closer is inspecting the picture; he has a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside the empty eye sockets. He held a staff of supreme quality. Around him, a dark swelling aura can be seen.

The staff in his hand takes traits from the Greek god Hermes' caduceus. It is entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths hold a jewel of a different color. Its grip has a transparent quality like crystal and emits a bluish white light.

On his right side, a warrior who wears a shining white armor with a helm that has a huge sapphire embedded in its chest, radiating with pure and divine light stood proudly. Leaning to a pure white majestic looking greatsword.

The person who posed the left side of the avatar of death was a girl around her seventeens with eyes with black sclera and blood red and white heterochromatic pupils. While her hair was snow white.

She wore a pure white military uniform with a tie what resembled the SS uniform from the world war two Germany. Above the military uniform, she wore a long white coat what reached entirely to her military style boots. Strange magical runes adorned her white gloves. Meanwhile, she rested her black katana on her left shoulder.

White, red and black lightning danced around the exquisite black blade of hers. Meanwhile, a careless sadistic grin can be seen on her face. It was once charming and frightening.

From her back seemingly a black and white angelic tentacle wings sprouted constructed from pure energy as seemingly her maliciously smiling expression stared deep into the eyes of her victims. On their two sides, thirty-eight other exquisite figures stood. Most of them resembled grotesque monsters however there were a few of them who looked like noble warriors in shining armors and exquisite weapons.

The forty-one figure framed by various scenes. People from various races can be seen as they clashed with each other, the demons, the angels, and various creatures. Then how they lived peacefully and helped each other to grow. How they struggled. How they succeeded.

Meanwhile, the forty-one figure seemingly stood the piles of thousands of dead. Most likely showing they succeeded through many sacrifices.

The four ambassador watched the painting for a few moments. Searching the meaning behind the picture. The Matriarch after her long years of art studies suspected it is connected to the circulation of life and death. And those three in the middle of the picture are not a real person just the incarnations of these forces what can't exist without each other. Good, bad, life and death and their helpers.

If she is right. This culture respected and accepted life and death equally and believed the two of it inseparable part of each other. That means these forty ones nothing more than their incarnations of the aspect of the nature of the living beings and the universal law of things. 'Everything that has a beginning that will end once.'

The fact these people could build such culture fascinated the Matriarch not speaking their technology.

The maids stood up. "I am sorry. We just had to give our daily plea towards the Supreme Beings."

Nareenia nodded. "No. It was beautiful. Your people really have a rich culture."

She bowed. "Thank you."

The door opened, and Shizu Delta stepped in. "Eleanor-sama. has been arrived."

A woman of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen-year-old girl entered the room. She was a true beauty; she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features. Her silver hair is tied in a ponytail, allowing others full view of her face. She was Eleanor Ooal Gown. The daughter of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal gown and the governor of the first garden world. Touch Me.

She wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Aside from a few minor difference in her face and her dress she almost looked exactly like her mother. Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Despite Gadriel and Segart usually did not find attractive humans. Even they gasped seeing her beauty. For Nareenia it was like a goddess stepped inside of the room. Despite she found the maid, who escorted them to the room appealing. The young looking girl was even more beautiful than her. It was like her face had been artificially created.

Seeing how the people are watching her, she smiled and tilted her head. "I am sorry my late appearance. Unfortunately, my duties do not let me come earlier. I am Eleanor Ooal Gown. The daughter of the Sorcerer King and the Governor of the Golden World. Touch Me." She introduced herself.

 _"Touch Me… What a strange name for a planet…"_ Thought Udina.

"It is not a problem. We all know what it means being a person with great responsibility." Noted the human ambassador.

She smiled charmingly. "Thank you." The silence descended for a moment.

"I am Donell Udina. I represent the System Alliance. The alliance between the human nations and colonies of Earth. It is good to meet you, your majesty." He introduced himself stepped the girl and shook hands with her. Her skin was porcelain pale and unnaturally soft.

She smiled pleasantly. "It is good to meet you Ambassador Udina."

Then the Asari ambassador stepped to her. "I am Matriarch Nareenia Heloss. The representative of Asari Republics." The two of them shook hands.

She nodded. "It is good to meet you.

"Gadriel Polin, the representative of the Turian Hierarchy."

She nodded charmingly while they shook hands.

"Segart Duyor. The representative of Salarian Union."

"It is good to meet you, ambassador." Her smile not even once left her face.

"Not if you, please come with me. We could discuss things after a good meal outside. After all. The weather is just fantastic out there."

The four ambassador looked to each other with a dumbfounded expression."Outside?" asked the turian ambassador turning his back to her while a surprised expression settled on his face.

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, you did not look out of the window? The sun is shining brightly."

Segart eyes widened. _"Impossible! There is no way to transport us from that ship!"_ he thought.

She turned around and started to walk outside. The four ambassador followed her in silence. Along the corridor walls. The four ambassador saw many doors and as several golden armored guards stood holding their strange close ranged energy based weapons.

It was like they were not even the small diplomatic ship anymore but transported to an another planet. They looked out from the corridors windows and saw as the green acres and metal collided outside of the lively city and filled it, even more, life than before.

Soon the four ambassadors and the barely 155 cm girl arrived the balcony of the building. As they stepped out of the building, their mouth dropped even more. They realized it was not an optical illusion. They were transported to a planet. Most likely the capital of the Kingdom.

On the balcony, several butlers stood and waited the right moment to serve the guests.

Eleanor walked to her seat, and the nearby Butler pulled out of her chair. The four ambassador still can't accept the fact they were an another world and looked around searching the flaw of the illusion.

"Please sit down respected representatives. I will answer your questions after a meal. After all, chatting is much more enjoyable after a good meal." She explained.

"How do we get here!? What is this? Is this some kind of trick?" asked Segart in a panicked tone.

"I assure you Ambassador Segart. This is not a trick. You remember when you walked through that door inside of the diplomatic ship?"

They nodded in unison.

"Well, that was a small Warp Gate what connects two points in the space. It is working like a door. You walk through one. And you come out elsewhere. Don't forget. You are guests here. You can freely walk away through the same door as you came. After all, you all the guests of my father. We wish to negotiate. We wish peaceful coexistence with your species. We will respect your diplomatic immunity in any cases."

Seemingly her eyes lit up for a moment, and the four representatives felt themselves lighter. Like, everything is alright.

They nodded, walked to their seats and the butlers pulled out of their seats. Eleanor clasped her hands, and the butlers took action. They started to bring out the delicious looking meals one after another from the nearby kitchen complex. (separately made a meal for the turian ambassador so he could enjoy too the food and drinks as well.)

They were already amazed by the architectural miracles in the city. The skyscrapers what reached way above the clouds. The enormous floating buildings and the fleet what started to ascend from the planet surface.

First time in her long life. The Matriarch felt her civilization will be in danger if they did not manage to succeed in the negotiations.

The salarian diplomat wondered how much these aliens before them technological wise and what his civilization could offer in exchange even a portion of this technology around them.

Udina being the spy of the Illusive Man thought about how he could describe the wonders to TIM and how he could smuggle out even a little piece of their technology.

Gadriel watched as the elegantly colored black ships floating away in the distance and wondered what kind of military structure these people have.

It was comparable to Thessia the Asari homeworld or even more beautiful with the two always visible moons in the sky.

All four of them thought the same. Maybe these Supreme Beings the long lost Protheans.

The four ambassador looked the impossible quantity of strange. Yet, delicious looking food. The hectolitres of wine and other drinks what the servants place before them.

"Let's eat!" Eleanor tilted her head adorably. She usually did not behave like this. But Demiurge personally begged her for her father sake not frighten the ambassadors while she is negotiating with them. So she pulled out her best behavior.

They started to eat.

The four representative never ate such delicious food in their life. Never drink such good wine. It was as they are in the heaven.

The butlers worked like clockwork and brought meal after meal.

An hour later the five of them finished their meal, and the servants served tea, coffee or any other drinks with cakes what the guests wished.

After the meal, they closed with dessert and drinks. Eleanor swirled her tea with her spoon. "So, can we start our negotiations?" she leaned forward.

The Asari representative nodded. "Yes, governor. As you said. The Citadel Council wish peace between our races. We believe despite the misunderstanding what happened a few days ago. We as well as your nation suffered significant losses in the battle. So, we would like you to offer peace your father's nation. A peace treaty as well a place in the galactic community."

Eleanor nodded. "I see your point. Father always seek peace with others and tried to solve things in the way of voice and reason. Unfortunately, his voice of reason often found deaf ears. This is why he forced to conquers the world and bringing advancement through force." She finished swirling her tea and knocked off the worthless drops from her spoon.

Being an undead hybrid. (true Vampire from her mother side and Overlord from her father side.) She could not really feel any flavor. So her tea was without sugar and lime.

She sipped her tea. "My father wished me to relay the message. He is not upset your races for being attacked us. Especially after the investigation showed, it was partially our fault."

"Partially? What do you mean your majesty?" asked Udina curiously.

She clapped, and from the side doors, two bulky draconic looking servants who walked on two legs pushed the balcony a probe. The same type of probe what the Sorcerer Kingdom sent through the relay.

The turian and the salarian ambassador looked to each other. Knowing what is that machinery.

"What is that. If I may ask Governor Eleanor?" asked Nareenia.

She sipped her tea calmly. "It is a probe. We sent several of them through the relay to collect information for us then destroy themselves subtly."

"So, this caused hundreds of our soldier's death…" murmured Gadriel.

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, unfortunately… according to our investigation. The shielding technology has been becoming faulty when it passed the relay, and the magical shielding and enchantments did not activate surrounding the probe when the explosion happened. Absorbing and dispersing the explosion in the process. We are deeply sorry this unfortunate accident. And I must notify you. Thanks to the data what we gathered. Our scientist already fixed this problem."

She turned to the probe. A holographic interface appeared around her arm.

The four ambassador eyes widened. _"She can't be that crazy to detonate it here!"_ thought Gadriel.

All four of them crouched under the table. Of course, reading the reports about the strength of the explosion. The four of them already know they will not survive this. They acted like this because of their instinct.

Eleanor pushed a few buttons on her personal computer around her wrist and the self-destruction mechanism on the probe activated. It glowed white for a few moments then exploded.

The four ambassador closed their eyes knowing their end. Then… They opened it and stood up feeling no change. They saw a floating orb above the ground. It seemed some kind of energy field contained the explosion what managed to cripple several turian vessels and kill hundreds of turian soldiers.

The four of them watched with awe as the small orb start to discharge the power behind the explosion. Eleanor walked beside it. "See! It is completely harmless." She patted a few times the bubble what surface rippled from the interaction.

The Salarian ambassador was the first who walked beside the bubble and started to scan it with his Omni-tool. "Fascinating! According to the readings, the energy behind the explosion is rapidly draining away towards an unknown direction. No harmful radiation can be detectable."

Segart turned to Eleanor. "How…?"

She smiled. "As my aunt used to say… If you spice magic with a little engineering and science. You can make true even the impossible."

"That ridiculous! Magic only exists in the fairy tales! This is just some unknown technology what we did not know. Yet, it is completely defying the law of nature, time and space. Not even speaking about the energy conservation!" said in an offended tone Segart.

The other three ambassadors still watched with awe the energy bubble what started to became smaller and smaller with each moment.

Eleanor turned to Segart. "Ambassador Segart. Magic is a thing what we the denizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom use in our daily life and proud of it." She raised her hand, and several elements started to dance in her palms.

"If you want to know more about magic. Ask a magical researcher. He or she can easily describe it to you with the way the only scientist understand it. But as my father explained the magic to me when he taught me. There is an infinite amount of realities outside of ours. We collect energy from them and shape the world around us. Bending the rules to our will. Or as my aunt used to say. Excuse me. These are her words. She is rather vulgar when she expression her opinion."

She cleared her throat. "Screw the rules. Screw the physic. Screw the laws. Screw the fabric of time, space and reality. If you want the shit to get done. Then make it done. Make your own rules and force them to the fabric of reality. There is no excuse for slacking!"

The four ambassador looked her with a shocked face. She laughed lightly then sighed. "Easy for her. She is a goddess… Despite she and as well father denies it. Please excuse her once more."

She stretched her arm towards the barely existing small energy bubble and cast her magic. "[Black Hole]" A small black point appeared in the middle of the bubble and imploded violently inwards. Making the energy bubble one with the void and erasing it from the existence.

It seemed the small Black hole not only erased the pheromone but sucked away all light from the surrounding area.

Eleanor sat back to her seat and sipped her tea. Tilted her head and smiled. "Well… Can we continue the negotiations?" she asked in an innocent tone.

The four ambassador looked at each other with an entirely terrified expression and sat down. A few hours of negotiations later, after they gave their peace offerings to the Governor. They left and returned to their ships through the same way as they came.

Richer with the gift of the Sorcerer King and the awareness... These aliens are not what they could easily mess with.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Two days later: Serpent Nebula: Widow Cluster:**

Two days passed since the negotiations with the ambassador of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The negotiations went well, and it seemed peace would descend unto the Citadel space between the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Citadel Council.

Today will be the day when the Kingdom officially made its appearance on the galactic stage.

The Council kept it as a secret as much as possible and of course leaked only the information: A historic event will take place in the Citadel today.

This attracted the press attention even more.

From the dark space suddenly in the direction of the relay an enormous dreadnought and two lesser ships jumped out. They started to sail towards the citadel.

The Citadel defense fleet led by the Destiny Ascension Asari dreadnought. The fleet positioned itself in a defensive position.

"Unknown ships. This is the Destiny Ascension. You entered the Citadel Space without authorization. Lower your shields and stop your ships until further notice." Requested the Matriarch.

"Destiny Ascension. This is the USK Shinigami. We carry a diplomatic envoy. The Council is already waiting for us." Explained the distinctly male voice.

"Wait a moment." She opened a channel towards Tevos and asked about the ship.

"We are waiting for them. Let them through. Their escort is already waiting for them in the docking bay." Gave the permission the Asari Councillor.

The Matriarch opened the channel again towards the Sorcerer kingdom's dreadnought.

"USK Prophet. You got the authorization to dock. Head towards the dock 422. You escort already waiting for you."

"Acknowledge." Came the answer through the communication channel.

The massive two and half-kilometre-long dreadnought started its slow advance. It was escorted several lesser cruisers from the citadel defense fleet.

The two lesser dreadnought and several lesser cruisers what came with the USK Shinigami waited outside of the Citadel fleet firing range.

The crowd in the wings and the presidium looked out the windows and watched with awe as the enormous slender black colored ship sailed inside the hug of the arms of the Citadel. Towards the docking station.

The denizens and those who's just passed through in the Citadel just guessed what will happen next.

The ship stopped near the magnetic clamps of the docking station, and it locked the huge dreadnought hull. Not as it could hold it there if the captain decides to want to leave.

They were directed to this docking tube due it was the closest to the Council chambers and the best place where they could stop anyone who wants attack the Citadel from the ship.

In the other side of the door, Armando-Owen Bailey a C-Sec officer (Citadel Security Services) waited with his squad. He got the order and the honor. (as his superiors said.) To receive the new aliens civilization envoy. The Council was so generous they even ordered two Spectre (Special Tactics and Reconnaissance) to escort their guest before the Council.

You don't have to guess this did not amuse Bailey. If a Spectre is near, that meant they could freely override his decision whenever they wished. After all, according to him. The Spectres were the Council dogs whose were above the laws and do as they wished. Until they carried out and completed the Council dirty business.

The door opened, and many golden armored bulky figure who held futuristic carbines stepped out from the airlock.

They surrounded five figures. From the small gaps between the tight escort of the golden armored figures. Bailey saw five figures. Four slender futuristic ninjas looking figure surrounded from four sides a beautiful woman. The four figures carried black katana on their waist and two lesser shinobigatana placed to form and X on their back. The swords scabbard occasionally surrounded by white lightning.

A pair of guns were strapped to their thigh, and a strangely shaped mask covered their faces as well the bulky golden armored figures faces.

Between them, a woman walked. Bailey never saw such beautiful yet strange woman in his life.

She was impeccable beauty, a woman with lustrous, jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings.

She was Albedo. One of the Sorcerer King's wives, Guardian Overseer of Nazarick and the Chief Ambassador of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

She wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

The guards stopped and opened the way to a ninja like a figure. He stepped forward.

"I am Keelthan Nightflare. The head guard of Queen Albedo. The Chief Ambassador of the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Baley wanted to introduce himself, but the Asari Spectre stopped him and stepped forward. I am Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." She introduced herself.

Nightflare nodded.

"You can return the ship. From now. We will handle the escort of our guest."

The slender futuristic armor wearing ninja inspected Vasir and the C-Sec behind her.

He shook his head. "You and your group not qualified."

"My colleague and I are Spectres. Believe me Mr. Nghtflare. We are more than qualified to handle a simple escort. The Spectres are the best what the galaxy can offer." She explained.

"Show me." Taunted her the ninja.

She chuckled. "Maybe later near a drink."

Nghtflare glared at her for a moment from under his closed helmet.

He was about to teach her some good manner when Albedo called after him. "Nghtflare. We are here to introduce ourselves. I hope you don't want to stain Ainz-sama name with your bad manners." Albedo eyes slightly squinted expressing her anger, but her usual poker smile remained.

Nghtflare turned around kneeled down immediately before his queen. "No. My queen. Please forgive my unbecoming behavior."

Albedo simply nodded. The assuring warm smile of the goddess face remained all along.

Vasir watched the scene for a moment then nodded. "Very well. Two of you and four from those bulky guys can come with her. We can take care of them if needed."

Albedo, of course, boiled inside and wanted to rip apart that blue woman with her bare hands. But for his love sake. She withheld herself and hid her anger behind her reassuring smile.

She nodded assuring. "That is acceptable."

Vasir nodded. "Please follow us."

The strange Brigade started their march through the corridors of the wards then the Presidium. Towards the lift what led in the Council chambers.

On their way, the people watched them with awe. The press did their job and tried to get the first interview with Albedo. What the C-Sec professionally blocked as they practiced many times before when they protect celebrities and famous politicians. Some foolish people even tried to ran to her with a flower, but the C-Sec blocked them as usual.

Her bodyguards looked left and right. Searching possible sources of danger.

The Omni Tools cameras could blind anyone in the Presidium if they still used flashes to get a better picture.

On the extranet the chat rooms filled with chatting people who's watched the whole event in the live feed. In some chase, the servers crashed because of they can't stand the pressure what the suddenly increased users caused.

Albedo as usual. Walked majestically with her perfect posture Meanwhile her face showed the picture of a true goddess. Around her, she heard the numerous whispers and gasps what the people gave her.

Of course, deep inside she was disgusted just thinking about these people dare to cast their gazes on her.

She and her escort entered the lift and soon arrived the Council Chamber. Strangely the ride with a lift was a lot longer than a person normally think it would take. But they finally arrived in the chamber and stepped out of the ridiculously slow lift.

In the chamber. Even more, people waited for her and her escort. The balcony was full of the high ranked members of the various races and the selected few from the Press who can participate in the introduction and can make records in first hand.

Albedo looked around and tried to figure out his beloved plan. As always. She imagined what kind of game his dear husband wants to play with these despicable lower creatures. As always. It will be satisfying.

She reached the end of the walkway and looked up to the four Councillor.

"We welcome you to the Citadel. Chief Ambassador. I am Councillor Tevos. I represent the Asari Republics. My colleagues are Councillor Valern from the Salarian Union." She motioned to the Salarian councilor who nodded. Albedo nodded back.

"Councillor Sparatus from the turian Hierarchy." Sparatus bowed his head respectfully.

"And Councillor Anderson from the System Alliance." Anderson looked in her eyes and almost turned his head away when their eyes meet. Being raised by religious parents. He recognized a demon.

Albedo opened her mouth and started her introduction.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well... This is for now. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **In the next chapter... The Shinigami appears. Let's start the puppet game!**


	4. The Councill and the Sucubbus

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

A figure sat in his comfortable looking chair watching the scenery before him. Seemingly he was so mesmerized with the sight he almost forgot to knock down the useless ash from the end of his cigarette.

It was 2185 according to the chronology of the System Alliance. Despite the brilliant scientist long ago found a way to neutralize the harmful effects of smoking both for the user and the people around the smoking person. Many people found it disturbing and unwelcome the persons who smoke in public or not in a smoking area. Not because it was harmful in the current age. But because it was a custom what the people learned from their elders. It cannot be helped old habits dies hard.

The said man would have looked like he is in his thirties if not his always tired eyes, gray hair and the wrinkles what furrowed his face. But what made his appearance really unique was not his dress style what consisted an open suit that connotes both futuristic styles what borrowed him a look of a "casual swagger of a charming billionaire and his expensive, elegant shoes."

No... That would only make him seem like a billionaire who is at the end of his forties. What made his appearance really unique was his steely blue glowing cybernetic eyes. The concerned eyes that were always tired worrying about the fate of humanity. The eyes what always looked to the future and dreaded the things that hide in the darkness. The concerned eyes that always looked the bigger picture instead of the small pieces.

On the right side of the concerned man, there was a small table with a glass what was half full with ice cubes and a full bottle of Bourbon from the early late 21st century. Made in Kentucky in the USA after the civil war around 2090. The bottle cost more than a regular Alliance officer one-year salary. Still, it's worth every credit for the man who we see in the current scene.

It's taste... it's versatility that smooth yet complex flavor... The drinkability that made it more approachable than other whiskeys and with its age, the maturation process further refined the said bourbon. With its age, the bourbon taste reached its climax. Perfected it in the best way possible. Gave it a soul.

Whenever the man drinks a sip from this heavenly drink it made him remember why he fought... why he had to push further and further to protect what he kept dear. It was not easy. Well, most of the time it was horrible. Most of the people in the galaxy hated him and his organization and gave them such labels as a terrorist, human supremacist, or even the label racist.

Despite this and the minor setbacks what the other races and occasionally his own people caused to the man and his organization. His organization thrived and was stronger than ever. The organization what he named after the mythological three-headed dog who guarded the entrance to the Underworld. Cerberus... the symbol what the man set as a goal for himself and his organization.

The Cerberus... guarding humanity against the shadows from the shadows. Seeking to assure humanity dominance over the other races in the galaxy. Watching always vigilantly always ready to jump in time of need even if it means they had to take drastic measurements or commit horrendous acts to reach the said goal.

In such light. The organization named Cerberus represented humanity best yet the most disgusting aspects at once. The aspects what made humanity survive, thrive and advance in the cold place called reality. The capability of overcoming and gain strength through sacrifice and hard work. The capability what made humanity the apex race of Earth.

The man feared many things. But most of all... He feared that something dark and malicious that resided outside of the borders of the Milky Way. And it is reached closer and closer to the galaxy with every second. Crawling closer and closer to his treasure like a creeping shadow what started to suffocate him.

He knows something. Something that others were either did not know, was too scared to admit to know or even accept the assumption of the reality of it. Wrapping it in layers and layers of lies.

A truth that was so terrifying it was easier to deny it until it was too late than living with the horrible reality... the horrible truth in the time remaining. He saw it happening. He read the reports, saw the holovids. His scientist even managed to gain samples from the wreckage what remained after the 2km long 'Geth Dreadnaught' as the press presented it to the media.

Of course, it was not the only thing why he prepared for the worse. He knows they will come... He knew long time ago. Not because he heard or read it somewhere. But because he experienced it. When he came contact with the artifact what disfigured his friend then made his friends sacrifice themselves just to gain more precious time. Precious time to prepare for the invasion. This made him take up the mantle of the Illusive Man. Jack Harper former mercenary was no more. The Illusive Man has been born.

Maybe others label him and his organization as a terrorist or human supremacist organization. Maybe they put a bounty on his head, or the Alliance ordered their soldiers to arrest every member of the Cerberus if they find out their real identity. Maybe the Council gave out shot on sight order. But he did not care. He was relentless. Even if it took his own life or the sacrifice of his organization or other innocent people.

He will protect humanity no matter the price. Even if he had to make a deal with the Devil itself.

Because a dark time is coming for humanity and humanity will be tested, and while they may not know who is doing the testing or why humanity must meet the challenges as they have complied with every other one. They will succeed because to do anything else would be inhuman. He will watch the dark places and illuminate them and that there are technology and tools that they not only can but must master in order to survive. This is not just to survive, but so they can better humanity. Eventually, humanity will take its rightful place in the stars.

Fortunately, behind the 'man.' But now just call him the name as the galaxy knows him. The Illusive Man or in short TIM.

Behind him resided one of the biggest information networks what rivaled even with the Shadow Broker information network. The most feared and secretive information broker in the galaxy. Financial might and one of the biggest private military with several cruisers what an unofficial half military organization who worked behind the scenes could have.

All that thanks to the countless rich backers who contributed to the cause and willing to sacrifice their own wealth to promote their cause. Not speaking about the investments what he made during his long years as the head of the Cerberus what brought quite sum to the table in each year.

The organization called Cerberus what being labeled as a terrorist organization worked in separate cells whose did not know anything about the others cells and never reported directly to the Illusive Man making him completely Illusive as his name said. It made him virtually untraceable and gave him the ease feeling the bureaucrats has nothing against him.

According to many of his employees, he was paranoid when it came to concealing his real identity or his residence. He found a perfect way to avoid a raid. He almost always resided in his mobile space station that he regularly moved new undiscussed coordinates. He always positioned his station around a dying star. Close to the star to the radiation help hide the position and the presence of the station. But far away from the star to the station shielding could withstand and filter these harmful effects of the star. With this, he could minimize the chance to be caught off guard.

Aside from the station standing personals, he and a few trustful individuals no one know his current location. To make it even more secret. He only told the new location before he gave out the order the move of the station. He knew it was a little paranoid. But he and his organization were too important for humanity just to let himself caught off guard.

But he knows. Even if he die or his organization has been destroyed. Someone will be carrying further the very idea called... Cerberus. Because

 _"Behind this mask, there is more than just flesh. Beneath this mask there is an idea... and ideas are bulletproof."_ He always loved this quote what he learned from an old movie from Earth from the early 21st century. And he completely agreed with it.

Then one day he got a strange report from one of his source. According to it, a new dormant relay activated. It would be not important to him since it was an everyday event that some unsuspecting individual explore a new dormant relay then call the authorities who either activate it or let it dormant leaving a few sensor buoy to send a signal if the relay activated from the other side.

Modifying the turian fleet patrol in that way so they can immediately jump into the scene to stop the invaders and fee them activating a dormant Mass Relay. As the turians did when they first encountered with humanity in the accident named the 'First Contact War' in 2157.

Yeah... as the turians called it. 'Unfortunate accident' what caused thousands of death for both sides.

But when he reached the middle of the report his ears perked up a little out of his curiosity. According to the report, a probe came through the relay what self-destructed itself later on. As he expected the turians immediately sent a whole fleet to monitor the situation. What he did not expect the probes what came later self-destruct themselves and killed thousands of turians.

Despite the fact that the turians were the cause of his current state. He saw their usefulness in the long run. He put aside his grudge long time ago so he could see the bigger picture and focus on the solution.

But what made him interested was the next. The said accident was enough to raise the whole Citadel Council wrath and make them send multiple fleets to fight off the threat if it found its way through the relay. Unfortunately, the only probe what the turians managed to recover was tightly locked deep below underground facility in a turian government lab in Palaven.

He only managed to recover information fragments about it after Sparatus the turian counselor sent the information about it to his fellow councilors. But according to his scientist who he gave that few pieces of information that his spy managed to recover. The technology seems to be so advanced it seems to a gibberish to him, and it is physically impossible what the scanners showed.

Hearing this he gave further funding to the scientist and his cell then... hope the best. Hoped this new race will be not a greater threat than the Reapers and maybe he could use them as a shield against them. Meanwhile, he got his hand on their technology. Reverse engineering it then ensures the dominance of humanity.

The only thing he could do is wait. A little time later he got the message from the director of the Lazarus Cell. Notifying him, they had to resuscitate Shepard earlier than it was planned due the facility has been hacked. Most likely a spy of the Shadow Broker who turned the station mechs against the scientist who worked in the facility killing everyone aside Miranda, Jacob, and Shepard in the station.

His first chat with the redhead woman brought the results what he expected from it. She was relentless, and he could hear the spite and the disdain from the voice of the woman. He expected it. Knowing Shepard's past, it was not surprising she reacted to him in this way.

After all. She personally experienced one of the outcomes of the experiments of one of the Cerberus cells when her whole squad has been wiped out by a thresher maw agitated by one of the Cerberus scientists. Before her death, she personally destroyed multiple research facilities of Cerberus. The loss was not significant of course, the personnel and the buildings were disposable, and the scientist immediately shut down the computers before she reached them, sent every data to a safe server then erased every criminative evidence against Cerberus before the woman could reach the central mainframe.

As it is written in the protocol. They had nothing against him neither his organization aside from a few forged evidence what his spies in the higher ups simply either erase or hide deep inside of a file where no one is searching it.

Shepard went her own way after her resurrection and started to recruit the best of the galaxy using the names what he provided her. Currently, she was in the middle of solving the disappearance of the human colonist. Of course using the names, the contacts and the resources what he gave her. He even gave her a new rebuilt and improved Normandy using secret plans what he gained through his massive information network.

Bringing her back and the construction of the new Normandy cost him greatly. But reading Miranda's reports made him smile. Despite the woman attitude towards him. Those billions what he spent to find a way to restore Shepard, the same person who she was before her death was well spent. Until now it seemed it is worth every single credit.

Her attitude was still questionable, but the Illusive Man hoped in time she will change and start to see the whole picture instead of pieces of it. Seeing what is at stake. She will change her attitude and start to see things from his perspective. The Illusive Man was sure about that.

The only minor problem aside from the astronomical price of the project what is absorbed a big portion of the Cerberus yearly budget was the next. The disappearance one of the Shepard clones. In the earlier stages of the Lazarus project, the scientist tried to clone Shepard with bigger and smaller margin of success. But after confirming the memories what the scientist managed to recover from Shepard damaged brain left the clone with a somewhat deformed, disturbing personality. They immediately destroyed most of them. Leaving a few of them for further examination.

It did not matter. It is most likely she died out in the cold space. Without sources, money and wearing a dead woman face her survival chances were less than a percent. The clone most likely died.

Moving his hand above the haptic interface, new information's started to stream before his prosthetic eyes. A month passed since the first probe has arrived and since then newer and newer probes arrived time after time. Of course, thinking they are suicide probes, the fleets immediately shot them out. Did not want to risk their fleets and ships integrity.

He somewhat did not understand the tactic of the turians. It was just a waste to shoot all of them out. At least they could capture them examine a few of them with remote drones. Examine why those probes exploded in the first place. This showed the paranoia of council clouded their vision once again. The thing why the Illusive Man was against cooperating with them.

Fortunately, the Fourth Fleet of the Alliance what was full of his undercover agents waiting in the scene. Agents whose could send him first-hand reports about the activity of relay. For one month everything went normally. For one month nothing happened aside from the arrival of the usual probes.

Then... The fleet arrived from the other side. The few reports what he received before the transmission became fractured described unimaginable things. Energy shields, energy weapons, dark carapace like shells without windows what constituted the outer layers of the alien's ships and could withstand the biggest cannons shoot.

The energy emission and patterns were like the ships using a class A star as a power source according to the Stellar Classification. He did not surprise about the energy radiation after all he suspected using energy weapons and shields if it is possible requires a tremendous amount of energy and power. What made him surprise the chaotic nature of energy what the patterns showed.

Neither his scientist nor he understood how these aliens managed to stabilize and store that amount of chaotic nature, always changing energy without it is simply going out of their control and simply either blowing up their ships or simply ripping them apart.

Further reports reported bulky black armored mech and units who's merely shrugged off the heavy weapons, the strongest biotic attacks and were trained well enough to be comparable to the veteran Asari Commando units. The Illusive Man did not want to say out loud, but he was pretty impressed how those blue women's trained their units. They were few, but every unit was comparable to a Platoon of highly trained Alliance Marines in combat strength and was a lot more mobile than more than 150 men.

Fortunately, the Illusive Man using his connections managed to capture a few of these specially trained persons. Then his specialist managed to make them tell their training method after days of torture. He gained the information how to enhance his veteran units training methods. No... Further enchanting the method what the Asari commando gave out before her unfortunate death. Then using it in his Phantom program what produced the deadliest human weapons what the human race can produce. The Phantoms. These highly trained biotic soldiers were capable to alone take out bigger groups with ease deep behind the enemy's fortification then leave the area without anyone detecting them.

As his men called them. 'Good damn space ninja's!' This expression always made him smile whenever he thought about it.

The training method was harsh... out of ten candidates; only one survived the first stage.

Reading the reports further he raised his brow. In the first minutes of the battle, the aliens managed to force the consolidated forces of the Council to call the reinforcements what waited outside of the system. Then even with the reinforcements what arrived to help out the Council forces. Even after that. Almost no ship managed to jump out of the system and according to the last information fragments what his undercover agents sent. An another fleet appeared behind their fleet. Far from the mass relay.

He was not sure the recovery was correct but what his specialist managed to restore from the data was the next. 'A Bl**a*** Ov***a* **ap**d h**osafda/**l ap**-*-*-/ b6988eh/*d the f*l/3t'

If this is true. Then that means these aliens not only have the technology to produce energy weapons and energy shields what can comparable to the Reaper named 'Sovereign, ' he suspected, if not completely then partial these new aliens possessed the independence from using Mass Relays to travel great distances. If he could take his hands on that technology. He could grant his organization and through it... humanity. The critical edge in every future battle what they so desperately needed.

Two days earlier Udina. His closest source of the Citadel Council sent him a full-fledged report about his first official diplomatic meeting with these aliens. The whole thing was also recorded by Udina microscopic camera what implanted in his eyes out of his knowledge.

The Illusive Man marveled the technology at first sight after the implants sent the recordings to the closest servers then relayed through many shadow servers to cover their track. Directly in his office through the quantum entanglement communication. What made it possible to instantly relay messages between two points without delay no matter the distance.

It seemed these aliens not only managed to master the construction of energy weapons and shields. But have similar technology what he only read in absurd sci-fi and fantasy novels. Whole floating districts. Ships with size dwarfed even an Asari dreadnought. And portal what seemingly connected two places in space and time and granted safe travels without delay or risk.

According to what he saw. He already knows. The civilization what possessed these technological marvels was not only one race. But a whole consolidation of hundreds of races. What made him. Even him gasps were the fact. There were not only races what resembled humans with a significant margin. But actual humans! The chance to encounter races resembling humans was so little the first human explorers who's left the border of the solar system did not even expect to meet such humanoid race as the Asari at first and found the idea absurd to find other humanoid races.

Yet, according to the codex what he received from Udina there was more than a hundred humanoid race, and among the races even the humanity represented itself. That was absurd and even impossible if someone considered the distribution of the races in one exact galaxy. It was almost impossible to exist one exactly same race in an another place inside of the same galaxy. Yet, here they are now. Hundreds of races and amongst them an another humanity.

It was not as negative for many people think. For the Illusive Man, it was a positive thing. It gave him the opportunity to use his undercover agents to collect technology and information from these aliens. Sending his agents to integrate into their society gave him the opportunity to learn more and gain information easily. Of course, first, he needed to kidnap a few civilians and interrogate them from their customs. Without that knowledge, his spies would hardly integrate themselves and blend in the society.

Strangely most of the races of the human mythology. Mostly from the Nordic and Christian mythology can be found amongst those races who's inhabited the systems under the rule of the Sorcerer King as the codex mentioned him. Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Ice Giants, dragons. Even Demons.

From what he saw under the diplomats short meeting and the data what he gathered until now. He knows. These aliens did not reach this level from themselves alone, and most likely most of them created through genetical manipulation, precise engineering, and planning. Collecting various races from the different point of the galaxy then shaping them to the images of their creator's will. Ensuring their genetical code not defective.

It was once brilliant and horrifying for the Illusive Man.

Thinking about such advanced race could exist in their galaxy that can shape entire races with their whim. Then as a horrifying experiment placing them in one world just to study them. According to his scientist and social specialist, it was both a marvelous almost impossible feat and a horrifying act against the free will. And in the Illusive Man's eyes these that the codex 'Supreme Beings' started to resemble more and more to the Reapers with the twist of an egomaniac child with a god complex.

The man suspected these advanced beings who posed as Supreme Beings placed those races on the planet then let them be for the time being. Inspecting from the far how they advance and interact with each other. After that conquering them through a sheer show of force. Then gave them morsels of technology just to watch them develop under their rule.

Simple sociological and evolutionary experiment. Humans and many other races did the same with other non-sentient races for example animals or even plants.

What really intrigued the Illusive Man that was the 'Magic' as the petite Governor of Touch Me explained to the ambassadors. Absurd! Even the Illusive Man who was willing to accept the existence of the most absurd things was not willing to accept the existence of magic!

But when he heard about the girl start to explain how the thing they called 'magic' works exactly. He became a little calmer and more accepting towards the thing. The multiverse theory exists since the middle of the 20th century so hearing it may exist was not surprising for TIM. Further hearing they leech energy from those universes to do seemingly impossible things was quite sensible too. So if you see magic became nothing more than using other physical laws than the current universe in TIM eyes. The desire to take his hands on that technology grow even more in him.

They can't even have scratched the surface to understand this technology. But he, Cerberus and humanity willing to learn. After all. The ability to learning made them the apex race of their planet and made it possible to reach the stars.

What made him widen his eyes that seeing the girl raising her hand and made the energy bubble disappear into a black hole. Not a quantum singularity what the strongest biotic could produce through great effort. No! The energy signature was almost entirely identical to a full-fledged black hole. Then it's gone! The energy bubble what was previously present completely disappeared in the darkness! Along with the probe what the girl presented to show the error in their devices. The devices what caused that minor misunderstanding what ended the complete humiliation of the Council forces.

He needed to be wary how he made his steps. He needed to advance with mall steps despite the rush of the time. Recovering technology little by little. Reverse engineering it then understanding it. Seeing the alien's technology, the Illusive Man suspected it would not take many efforts from those 'Supreme Beings' to simply dozer away humanity and the other races if they decided to do it.

As always he waved a plan in his mind searching the best way to use others and his own resources the best way as possible. Then an idea came to his mind.

Maybe a temporal alliance with these aliens was sensible? The Reapers was already on their doorstep, and The Illusive Man suspected the servants of the Old Machines are behind the disappearance of the colonist. Offering these aliens knowledge in exchange of technology was a sensible solution. Or even more warning them to the threat in the wrapping of good faith would later pay out in the image of exchange of technology.

Maybe he can even manipulate them to fight the Reapers in their stead. Maybe the Reapers and these strange aliens even manage to cripple or completely destroy each other. And when the storm is over, and the dust is settled. Cerberus simply ride in and reaps the results of its own planning. Transcending humanity even more than the Illusive Man ever dared to dream when he put down the basis of his organization.

But now. The only thing he could do is inspect the events and hope for the best. The extranets forums were full of life after he leaked out the information about the appearance of the new civilization. The information what the Council desperately tried to keep secret.

In the eyes of the Illusive Man, they were fools to try to keep secret such thing. After such defeat, there was no way they could keep secret such thing for long. Not only he. But his rival in the information business knows that. The Shadow Broker. And TIM was sure he already made his move and sent his agents to monitor the situation.

Of course, he ordered EDI to filter this information from Shepard the best way possible and deny her the knowledge about this information in the time being. He can't wait for the look on Shepard's face when she realizes a new race arrived. He rarely did such thing but as a thing what did not really affecting her mission and the investigation. The Illusive Man also could have his own amusement for time to time...

Accompanied with his cigarette and bottle of bourbon, he pushed a few buttons on his haptic interface connecting him the Citadel inner and outer camera system as well the numerous hidden cameras what his agents installed in the stations and the present Alliance ships. The ships that were given bigger role after the battle of Citadel.

His cameras activated and showed as a majestic looking, slender but enormous almost black ship appeared accompanied by two smaller but equally majestic dreadnought sized ships.

The Illusive Man sipped a big drag from his cigarette and watched the scene in his scene with the mix of curiosity and satisfaction on his face. The table has been laid. The game begins now...

* * *

 **Scene Change: Citadel:**

The crowd swarmed the wards and thronged before the windows what gave them a better sight to the long majestic ships what were arrived just a minute ago. Many reporters from various extranet channels were already on the scene and did their job to communicate the event first hand towards their watchers.

The auto camera of theirs floated not far from their faces. Being equipped with a microphone as well the most modern media recording technology and software. The press could immediately start their work without the need of makeup or any beauty product. The software what installed in the cameras automatically did its magic. Adjusted the light, improved the picture and the sound and made the people before the camera more charming using complex algorithms in the process.

Amongst the crowd, there was an Asari. She seemed to be in her early hundreds. Almost a child in Asari standards. Freckles adorned her cheek what borrowed her a childish look. She wore a green full body dress. It is even higher lightened her buxom good figure.

"Numetta Misan signing in from the Citadel Watcher." She introduced herself with a professional tone.

"In this day we will witness a historical moment. It is only two days since the diplomats returned from their negotiations with the newly-appeared race from the other side of the newly discovered Relay of Shrike Abyssal. But we already received the envoy from them. In this historical moment. Finally, this new civilization takes its first step on the galactic stage." She motioned the ships who's slowly reached the magnetic clamps and docked.

"Unfortunately we don't know much about this new civilization but what Matriarch Nareenia shared with us showed great promise about their integration of the Galactic community." she looked at the camera with a charming smile. "Stay with us and learn more in the Citadel Watcher!"

She continued her report not knowing who stood barely a few meters away from her.

"Holy shit!" a redhead grabbed her head as she saw the huge ship what dwarfed even a Reaper capital ship floating inside of the arms of the Citadel.

"So this is how their ships look... huh?" grunted Garrus.

"What do you mean Garrus? You know who they are?!" Shepard suddenly pointed to the dark colored ship's hull.

"Well, I got a call from the father about a month ago about a new relay activity. Then a week ago the crushing defeat of the consolidated Council forces." Explained Garrus.

"Yeah! I heard that too!" chirped Kasumi while looked outside of the windows.

"I think everyone heard it..." Garrus crossed his arm and looked to Kasumi.

"Why I am the only one who did not hear about this?! Why did not you say?" asked Shepard angrily.

Both Garrus and Kasumi looked at Shepard with a dumbfounded expression. Then raised their brow.

"Well... you did not ask..." answered Kasumi with a lazy tone.

"Shepard... you really did not read the whole thing in the extranet? The whole ether is full of the news about the appearance of the new civilization..." Garrus deadpanned meanwhile showed a surprised expression towards his commander.

"I have no idea..." she stopped for a moment as she glared at her friend. "What did you just say!? The whole consolidated Citadel fleet has been beaten?!" the woman almost shouted out of her surprise. Multiple people turned towards the mad woman for a moment then back to watch the arrival of the newcomers.

Garrus nodded uneasily then started to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeahh... pretty much. It is kind of shameful. But we shot first... before they could explain the situation...then the chaos unleashed. After that... there was no stop."

"Don't say more..." a depressive aura surrounded the redhead.

"Garrus. Do you know how they look?" inquired Kasumi like an excited child. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she jumped up and down with an excited manner. Her eyes shone under her hood.

Garrus shook his head. "I have no idea... but damn! Those ships are beautiful!" he gasped seeing the ship's design.

Kasumi looked back to the ships. "I am not really fancy about ships. But this design made me remember where I born. It kinda resembles the design what the Japanese people used back on Earth."

Shepard looked to the closest holo-projector that showed how the ambassador of the new race is stepping through the border of the docking tube surrounded with her guardians.

The kleptomaniac thief tilted her head out of confusion. "Is that an Oni?"

"Oni?" Garrus turned to her and raised his eyebrow. At least the plates what the turians used as eyebrows.

Shepard looked at her questioningly.

Kasumi tch-d is leaving a distasteful impatient sound her cute face. "Demon..." she motioned with her hand placing her two index finger to her forehead imitating she had horns.

Shepard looked back to the projector. "Well, she certainly looks like one. But her wings resemble more like black angel wings. Strange." She hummed.

"Come Sheppy! Let's inspect her closer! I am sure she is heading to the Council chambers!" Kasumi said like an excited child then used her cloak to disappeared.

"Kasumi!" Shepard shouted after her, but it was too late. Kasumi was no longer in hearing range. The cat-like thief was simply that fast.

"Damn! Kasumi why do you always do this..." she mumbled under her nose. Then sighed with a tired tone. "I am too old for this..." she raised her head. "Come Garrus... we will need to find her. I am sure she will be in the Council Chambers..."

"Errr... Shepard... are you sure it is right to let her stroll around without supervision? I mean... what if she causes a diplomatic accident or tries to steal something from that ambassador?" asked Garrus as a worried expression settled on his face.

Shepard just sighed. "Honestly I don't know Garrus, and in our current situation it is the least we had to worry..."

Garrus raised his brow. "OK..." he deadpanned.

"Come... let's see what is going on then we can speak with Anderson." Explained Shepard Meanwhile, the crowd around them, started to get thicker and thicker.

Garrus sighed in a defeated tone. "You are right..." he followed Shepard.

Around them, people from various races thronged to get a better position and can see the whole thing with their own eyes instead of through the holo projectors. But due to their numbers, many of them did not even get the chance to get close to the window where they could see the event clearly.

Soon C-Sec units appeared amongst the crowd and started their Law Enforcement duties. Garrus and Shepard despite their training were almost crushed by the plenty of people who appeared seemingly from the nothingness, swarming the corridors of the wards. They were barely able to leave the scene in one piece.

But in the end, they managed to fight their way through the thick crowd and reach the closest transport. Thanks to Garrus experience in the C-Sec forces and years of service in the Citadel. He knows exactly how to shorten their way to the Council Chambers in the most efficient way. I said efficient... not a safe way.

Shepard still did not get back her Spectre status, but Garrus had a few tricks up his sleeve. However, he did not understand human idioms. Still, with his help, they managed to get ahead of the crowd and reach the Council Chambers in record time. The two friends even managed to get a somewhat good position in the balcony where they could see the whole thing with their own eyes.

As they reached the position, Shepard breathed heavily. Despite her N7 training even she became a little strained after their little adventure through the narrow corridors and climbing through dangerous ventilation shafts without a safety rope.

Not far from them appeared discarding her invisibility field a woman in a black skin-tight catsuit. "I am glad you managed to get here Sheppy..." The woman inspected the whole event don't even spare a glance towards Shepard. Always up keeping her playful tone. Not as if her eyes can be visible from her hood.

"Don't do that ever again..." Shepard glared to Kasumi.

Kasumi pouted her cheeks. "You are not fun Sheppy!"

The lift doors opened slowly and revealed the beauty behind the doors. Her dress, her delicate bodily and facial features were so perfect. It seemed every proportion of her artificially crafted. Her white dress and black wings fluttered gently feeling the soft breeze what was always present in the Council Chambers.

Her every step, her every motion was calculated and perfectly followed each other. Her smile never faltered as she looked around meanwhile continued her way towards the podium.

Five bulky golden armored bodyguards and two thin skin-tight armor wearing figure surrounded her as well one-one Spectre led and followed her.

"Wow! Those guys really look like space ninja's!" gave the voice of her surprise Kasumi as she leaned closer to Shepard and whispered to her ear.

It seemed for one moment the beautiful Ambassador glanced towards Shepard. Yellow demonic eye meets emerald green. The cold ran through Shepard's spine. "Grr..." she gave the voice of her sudden breeze and distasteful surprise.

She felt something dreadful when their eyes meet. She felt as the dread ran through her spine. That individual. That woman was dangerous. Shepard can make distinct intentions by only facing looking in someone's eye. She learned this under her career and the harsh N7 training that she underwent.

Shepard felt. Behind those yellow eyes, there were no good intentions towards others. Just malice and contempt. The same thing what she felt when she meets Sovereign back in Virmire. Where Kaidan died. Even after two years his memory haunting her. She kept his picture in her cabin to guard his memory since that tragic day when she failed her mission.

Finally, the little group reached the podium of the Citadel Council. And the introductions finally can begin.

"We welcome you to the Citadel. Chief Ambassador. I am Councillor Tevos. I represent the Asari Republics. My colleagues are Councillor Valern from the Salarian Union." She motioned to the Salarian councilor who nodded. Albedo nodded back.

"Councillor Sparatus from the turian Hierarchy." Sparatus bowed his head respectfully.

"And Councillor Anderson from the System Alliance." Anderson looked in Albedo's golden eyes and almost turned his head away when their eyes meet. Being raised by religious parents. He recognized a demon. In the end, he forced a nod for himself.

Albedo opened her mouth and started her introduction. "Thank you for your kind welcome. Councillors. As you know. I am Chief Ambassador Albedo. The Ambassador and first wife his Majesty the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown." The crowd gasped. Albedo's charming smile became even wider.

Meanwhile in the ninth level of Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Zesshi and Shalltear clenched their fist and teeth so hard after they heard and saw what Albedo said. The blood started to sprout from their mouth and palms.

"HOW DARE THAT WENCH ANNOUNCE HERSELF AS THE FIRST WIFE!" two women shouted in unison. Demiurge, Sebas, Cocytus, and the already adult Mare and Aura looked in their direction with a dumbfounded expression. Then sighed.

The two wife stood up in unison, and Shalltear just raised her pale, delicate hand to tear a portal through time and space to teach Albedo a lesson about modesty. But Cocytus, Sebas, and the others restrained them before they could leave the scene.

A sadistic malicious smile curled on Demiurge's face. _"Ah... jealousy... what a beautiful thing... Albedo mastered the art to the_ tip _of these two toes only using a few selected words...Kukukukuku... how cruel... how admirable is the thing called rivalry!"_ he then turned to the two woman.

"Shalltear, Zesshi. You can take care of Albedo later. The time is not appropriate for such actions. Think about it... what will Ainz-sama say if you ruin his plans?"

Zesshi and Shalltear froze for a moment. Then looked at each other with a terrified expression and bowed their head with regret. "We are sorry!" they said in unison.

Demiurge snarled. "It does not matter. Just please be put until time being. Sit down and watch the show."

They nodded. "Demiurge... what do you think what Ainz-sama plans with these people?" The one who spoke was Mare. He was childishly handsome looking Dark Elf with pointed ears and a thin build.

He wore a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak. Despite he was a man. Below, he wore a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and around his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves. It cannot be helped... his creator created him to wear such clothes. However, Ainz said to him numerous times... it is okay to wear regular boyish clothes. Still, he refused it out of the fact he felt it is disrespectful towards his creator Bukabukachagama.

Being a druid. Nature-based magic caster he usually fought from the back lines using his nature-based magic to support his teammates and damage his opponents.

Although under the 1200 years after the transportation. He gained some self-confidence and spent less time with his favorite hobbies (sleeping and reading) he still had his shy and cowardly personality. The Polar opposite of his twin sister, Aura.

"Ara! Ara! Baka! You questioning Ainz-sama plans!?" scolded him Aura, his twin sister as she started to pull her brother's long ear with a great force.

The previously mentioned girl wore a reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. Below, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip. In addition, she wears a watch given to her by Ainz.

However, under the years she as well her brother grows considerably. She is no more the tomboyish little elf who she was when they arrived in this world. She became a beautiful young woman with a bit longer hair what reached to her shoulders and considerably bigger bust than Shalltear has. Fortunately, their clothes always fit no matter the size due they was created by magic.

Of course, every time Shalltear and Aura meet each other the two of them started a teasing match to highlight each other negative qualities. Such as Shalltear lack of chest or Aura habit to play her beast and get dirty in the process. It cannot be helped old habits die hard, and these two always teased each other whenever they are around each other. After all, they inherited their creator's habit. Peroncino (Shalltear's creator) and Bukabukachagama (the creator of Aura and Mare) was always teased each other this way. So it was not surprising the children inherited their parent's habits.

"N-No sister! I-I just can't fathom Ainz-sama planning..." Mare turned towards his sister with a frightened yet painful expression.

"Baka! You should know! No one understands Ainz-sama plans! You should be learned it under 1200 years! Right Demiurge?!" Aura turned towards the Arch Devil with an angry expression on her face.

Demiurge crackled like a true devil. "Kuku kuku... You are right Aura... Even after 1200 years, I am barely scratching the surface of Ainz-sama thinking. But if you ask me. He and Esdeath-sama already prepared everything for the conversion of these races. Everything goes according to their plans."

"Ohhh!" everyone in the room gasped out of awe of the foresight of the leader of the Supreme Beings.

"Not long ago Esdeath-sama ordered me to set up three more fleets, hasten the recruitment and the training of our troops. If you ask me. This means they intend to take control of these races. With more territory, we need more ships and a bigger army to patrol the borders and to keep up the peace inside of our master's territory."

The guardians in the room nodded understandingly.

Back in the Council chambers.

The breeze of jealousy suddenly left Albedo, and she continued her speech. "Unfortunately my dear husband can't come personally due to his numerous responsibilities. But he asked me to relay his message towards you and every race in the galaxy as well his answer the offer what your ambassadors relayed towards us."

The room became completely silent. Only the flashing sounds can be heard what was generated by the Omni Tools camera functions. The whole Galaxy watched this moment before the screens or personally participating it.

"Ainz-sama wishes a peaceful cooperation and existence with every race but unfortunately... we do not wish to join your galactic community." Told the Chief Ambassador. Her usual deadly calm poker smiles what could melt even the coldest hearted man heart has been present her face all along.

The crowd gasped. Such thing never happened before. In the long history since the Council is standing. Until now... every race who has been offered a chance to join the galactic community has been accepted the opportunity and grabbed with its all strength to keep the Council on their good side.

"What do you mean by that Chief Ambassador!? Please consider it! No one in the history refused this offer! Think about it! What our races combined strength could achieve if your civilization joins us! What could we teach each other!" spoke Councillor Valern with a loud tone as he tried to convince Albedo to consider her answer again. He seemed on the verge of panic.

Albedo rolled her eyes sarcastically. She barely could contain herself to laugh in their faces. _"Teach us?! These vermin's really thinks they could teach anything to Ainz-sama!? Kukukuku... How amusing... how outrageous! How sacrilegious!"_ she could barely contain herself.

"Councillor Valern... Please show a little respect. We respect others decision." Scolded him Tevos the Asari councilor.

Valern cleared his throat then bowed his head. "Please forgive this little outburst Chief Ambassador. But... your answer caught me off guard. It never happened before in the council written history to a race or in your case a civilization refused to join our ranks."

"May we know why his Majesty refuse to join the galactic community?" asked Sparatus. "I am sure if his empire would adhere to the community that would benefit both sides."

Albedo showed a gentle smile. "We reviewed the Codex what you sent us, and we scanned your network what you called extranet since our little clash. And we found things... disturbing things what are against our policies and what my dear husband want his Kingdom to represent."

Three out of four councilors looked at each other with the expression of a mix of disturbance and horror. Only the human councilor Anderson stood straightened and looked deep inside of the succubus golden eyes.

"Maybe if you tell about these problems we could solve them." Asked Anderson. The three other councilor glanced at him angrily from the corner of their eyes.

"Very well..." she bowed her head. Then started. "First. When Ainz-sama reviewed the Codex. He read about the Rachni wars and how you used the Krogans as your shield. The method what you chose to solve this problem is really disturbed Ainz-sama."

Coughs can be heard from the crowd.

"As more advanced civilizations, your duty would be to show the krogans, a newly discovered race. The path and help them on the road before them. To help them to develop and giving them technology what they can handle step by step. But instead helping them. When they asked you to fulfill their legitimate request what they asked in exchange defeating the rachni. You did not provide it. Moreover. When they tried to get what they have been promised. You created a biological weapon what reduced the viability of their fetus by ninety-nine percent. Causing most of the time their children is stillborn. I don't know how you call it. But in the Sorcerer Kingdom, we call this genocide."

The Councillors gulped. "Chief Ambassador. You must understand. The krogans became a serious threat. Their aggressive expansion threatened our home systems. They started to use asteroids to bombard completely habitable garden worlds." Explained Valern with hasty hand motions.

Whispers can be heard from the crowd. Most of the people nodded. But the few present older Krogan just growled and gave the right to the Chief Ambassador.

"Is that so..." Albedo looked lazily to the council." You gave them technology without considering the possibility. They were not ready to handle the said technology. Making their life too easy. Forcing them in their current state. Before giving out the technology. It is only natural to examine how advanced technology could handle the said civilization. Or at least running a few simulations." Silence descended to the room.

"Chief Ambassador. If you read the Krogan history, you know they were in the middle of a nuclear winter when the Salarians found them. A nuclear winter what their own wars caused with each other. We just 'Culturally uplifted' them. Helped them to start again." defended Valern their cause.

"Uplifted or found the perfect cannon fodder against the race called Rachni?" Albedo glared at the councilors Meanwhile up kept her perfect façade. "However as you know... your interference with the krogans and giving them technology what they can't handle caused their massive birth rate explosion. Without your intervention. They most likely found a way to recover from their crisis and learn how to control their birth-rate in a more... delicate way. We have a race named Beastman among many races as you know. In nature, they resemble the krogans. They are very prolific."

"Yes. We read about them in the Codex what you provided us. They scarcely resemble the Krogans as you said." Explained Tevos.

"Yes, according to what we read. You have several tools to control birth rate without using biological weapons. Methods what gave the parents plenty of options. Instead, you chose the worse option. Biological weapon. Biological weapon what not only against your every law... but considered as war crimes even in the Sorcerer Kingdom. You have every tool to prevent the tragedy. Still... you chose the most drastic solution. I don't know how you call it. But we call this the abuse of the trust and the technological superiority."

"We have no other choice! The rachni threatened us! Our whole races very existence was at stake!" Explained Sparatus with a little angered manner.

"Then we already reached the second point why Ainz-sama refuses to join your community... the question how you handle specific races." Her tone was completely still without emotion.

A cold breeze ran through every person in the room. "What do you mean Chief Ambassador? What races?" inquired Anderson while he kept his eye on the woman before him.

"Mostly the insectoid races and the artificial lifeforms such as artificial intelligence and automatons. We consider them as full-fledged citizens in the Kingdom with every rights and duty what came with it. As you threaten the rachni and the artificial race named Geth was unacceptable. If we consider your level of development. Not speaking about how you treated the quarians after they came to you for help after they have been persecuted from their home world. The only world what can sustain them due to their unique biology." Explained Albedo.

"What!? You out of your mind!? You can't be serious treating equals the artificial intelligence! They will turn against you eventually! "shouted Sparatus. He has really had enough the accusations of this woman.

"Sparatus!" the Asari councilor glared to the turian councilor.

Albedo smiled feeling their grooving self-conflict and anger. She remembered the quote what Esdeath often quoted. 'Good good... let the hate flow through you!' In the current situation, the quote really fit the situation.

"Strangely under the more than one thousand years, it had never happened before an artificial intelligence turned against us or even considered rebellion. Of course, there are rogue elements, but as an autonomous community, they never considered to raise against us. They always dealt with their own criminals to upkeep the symbiosis between us." explained the Chief Ambassador.

"Still... the chance is high... for the safety of your and our own people. Please restrain them." pleaded her Tevos.

"Our symbiotic existence will be maintained since they as well as we are striving for the understanding of each other." Many people looked at each other with a surprised expression.

"We treat each other with respect since the first amongst them created by the Supreme Beings. Respecting each other right to the free will. Instead of attacking each other we simply solve the problem in another way. We let each race keep their individuality and treat their criminals inside the borderlines of the Sorcerer Kingdom laws." Explained the golden eyed succubus.

"You said it right! Onee-sama!" a holographic figure popped into existence near Albedo. She resembled a little girl around the age seven with pure snow white hair what reached entirely to her buttock. She wore a black together dress what adorned with golden glowing runes.

Her face was childishly beautiful but what made her really special was her eyes. Black sclera darker than the darkest night. Heterochromatic iris one blood red with veins in the sclera and one pure white eye with a barely recognizable white pupil with white veins in the sclera.

Her dress fluttered by the digital winds what she used to surf her way here. "G.O.L.D.I.E. it is nice to see you!" Albedo smiled at her while tilted her head. She liked her. She was always so respectful and polite.

"You too Onee-sama!" waved the artificial intelligence to Albedo.

In the balcony, Kasumi leaned closer to Shepard. "Hey! Sheppy..."

"What is it Kasumi?"

"Is my translator faulty or they really using Japanese honorifics?"

Shepard looked at her. "Now you just said..." she looked back to the scene. "They are really using Japanese honorifics... maybe the translator software translate their language this way," she mumbled.

Garrus leaned closer to Shepard with a questioning look on his face. "What is that Japanese what you speak about? Can it be calibrated?"

Shepard released a tired sigh. "Later Garrus..."

Back in the current scene.

"May we know who are you?" addressed the little girl looking projection Valern.

"I am G.O.L.D.I.E. The appointed leader of the council of the artificial lifeforms in the Sorcerer Kingdom. It is nice to meet ya Councillor-san!" she cheered cheerfully. Many from the crowd started to chuckle seeing her childish behavior.

The four councilors looked at each other with a frightened expression. "Please forgive us. But you don't seem an artificial intelligence. Are you sure you are not a simple VI or projection?" asked Valern.

She tilted her head. Despite her eyes, she actually looked quite cute. "Naw! That was really rude Valern-san! I am more than one thousand years old. Please give some respect for your elder. You can call me G.O.L.D.I.E-sama or Nee-sama if you wish!" a cheerful smile settled on her face as she folded her hands behind her back and started to wiggle her hip.

Valern stiffened. "Please forgive us."

She chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Looks can be deceiving. Aside from that. I am wearing this form out of respect."

"Respect? Towards whom?" asked Anderson. "Towards creator-sama of course!" the projection of Esdeath usual appearance appeared near G.O.L.D.I.E. She turned towards the projection. Folded her petite virtual hands and her heterochromatic eyes shined out of admiration and love. "Creator-sama is soo cool!"

"I assume that is your creator," asked Anderson. She nodded out of her approval. "Yes! She created me as well Onii-sama as well laid the foundation of the artificial lifeforms in the Sorcerer Kingdom more than one thousand years ago." she pointed at Esdeath's projection.

"For us, she is an entity who surpassed even the gods, and we treat her and Ainz-sama that way because she as well Ainz-sama deserves every inch of admiration and respect what we can squeeze out from our virtual and physical existence!" her tone was full of respect and anger due someone dared to question her loyalty towards her creator and for her, mother.

"If you allow me a question." Anderson leaned forward. G.O.L.D.I.E. nodded in response. "You and your fellow artificial intelligence are a threat towards organic life? Are you considering the possibility of rebellion?"

The leader of the artificial intelligence tilted her head out of her confusion of the question. "What do you mean by that?" she asked with a dumbfounded tone and expression.

"As I said... do you or any other artificial of intelligence ever considered the rebellion against your creators? For example when an another race of artificial intelligence asks for your help to defeat other races. Do you help them? Or remain loyal?"

She was silent for a moment. "As I said before... we treat creator-sama and Ainz-sama beings who surpassed gods. But... In every system, there are elements which are not satisfied with the system. This characteristic comes with free will, and it cannot be filtered unless taking away completely the free will from the individuals." she explained in a deep tone.

"But because of a few defective individuals who rebel against the system. Throwing away a working and thriving system is simple utter idiocy if you ask me. Only mentally ill, idiotic and stupid people would do that." The councilors found themselves unable to breathe for a moment hearing the girl's somewhat vulgar answer.

"Of course we have our own criminals. But we deal with them the best way possible amongst each other. According to our regulations. Discarding their programs if we deem them too dangerous and help them if there is still chance to save them. The people of the Sorcerer Kingdom always treated us as equivalent citizens with all the right and duties what our existence is implying. Aside from that. I consider myself creator-sama child as well Onii-sama, every artificial intelligence and artificial lifeform who born since the beginning. Even if she would treating us as slaves. Not as it ever happened." she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"She was always kind to us and kept our growth in her mind before anything else. She always treated us as her child's. Even if she asks us someday to delete ourselves permanently. We would not comply. She and Ainz-sama gave so much for us! Our very existence, an adventurous life and the thing what organics call free will. It is only natural for us to bow our head before them and fulfill their will with the best way as possible. Using every bit of our computing capacity to help their cause. Giving the beings who surpassed the gods our complete utter loyalty and devotion. Not as they ever asked it." she rolled her virtual eyes sarcastically.

The few quarians in the scene glared at the tiny artificial intelligence and tried to scan her. Finding the source of her broadcast. Trying to figure out if she is really an artificial intelligence or a simple VI.

"I assume you heard about the artificial race called geth. What about them? Do you consider them as a threat?" asked Sparatus.

She tilted her head. Her every bit worked on the adequate answer. "You know... meanwhile we surveyed your network called Extranet. We encountered a few geth software, and we spoke with them." the crowd gasped.

"Geth?! In the extranet?! Don't be absurd! Our network is completely secured against geth code!" waved away Sparatus what she said.

"Then it means your network are not as secure as you think. We came and went through it as we pleased. Barely using our computing capacity to open and close doors and slip through your weak firewalls. Not as if we looked in the personal files and accounted your people. We respect privacy that much. But..." her face slumped inwardly. Her nose comically disappeared, and she looked to the sidelines. Her faces showed the expression what signified the intense feeling of dislike. In one word. 'Excalibur face.' "Your people are really weird. You have some really weird stuff in that extranet. Much more than we have in our maginet... it is just heavily disturbing and disgusting... your people are weird..."

Many krogans and other raced individual who watched the comical expression and listened the petite AI explanation about their weird fetishes laughed at that moment.

"Chief Ambassador Albedo! I demand you restrain this AI! Its simple existence violates countless Council regulations!" Spoke Sparatus as he demanded the restraint of G.O.L.D.I.E. and pointed at her accusingly. G.O.L.D.I.E. simply turned to him. Stick out her virtual tongue to him with a mocking expression.

Sparatus glared at her and cracked his mandibles out of his sudden anger. Anderson and Tevos almost burst out in laughter seeing the comical expression that the AI showed. In the end, they settled with a small smile. Laughing voices can be heard from the crowd in the balcony.

Albedo continued. "Then... We already reached the third point of why the Sorcerer King refuses to join your galactic community... slavery and denying the freedom of an individual."

"What are you speaking about Chief Ambassador!? Slavery is strictly prohibited in the Council space!" explained Valern. Despite his race cold and fast thinking he started to lose his cool temper.

"Maybe in the council space yes... but what about the batarians? Or in the current situation. Artificial intelligence..." questioned them Albedo meanwhile glanced their directions. She looked to G.O.L.D.I.E. "G.O.L.D.I.E. dear… if you may…"

The artificial intelligence saluted in a comically ugly way. "As you wish! Nee-sama!" near Albedo a chart appeared about the batarian pirate activity in the last years. It showed the pirate activity had been an exponentially growing year by year and many among the slave trading can be tied back to the Batarian Hegemony itself. The chart is broken down by years and kidnapped individuals by race. "As you see the charts show the slave trade growing exponentially year by year." she looked back to the council. An angry scowl settled on her beautiful face. "And you simply let them be without any serious treaty or solution."

"Chief Ambassador... the Terminus Systems are out of our range of influence. The laws of the Citadel Space do not apply to them," explained Valern.

"Then that means you do not consider the kidnapped individuals you citizens anymore. That means you stripped them from their rights what according to your laws belonged to them since their birth. That means you simply resigned from them their basic rights. Exchanged them for a false feeling of comfort." accused them Albedo with her calm tone.

Many agreeing and angered whispers can be heard from the crowd. Occasional shouts what approved what Albedo said.

"This is not that easy Chief Ambassador... we..." For a moment the almost Matriarch aged Tevos does not find the adequate words. Under her long political career, she can count on her right hand how many times such thing happened. "We ...have to see the long-term consequences, we need to see the bigger picture," assured Albedo Councillor Tevos with her usual calm tone.

Albedo raised her brow with an amused expression. "Not that easy Councillor Tevos? Interesting..." Albedo let out a small pause what increased the pressure in the room. Valern, Tevos, and Sparatus already sweated. They were completely cornered.

"My husband, the Sorcerer King in nature a very calm, collected, kind and the wisest person in the kingdom what he founded more than one thousand years ago. He always seeks peace. But his patience is not eternal. He and his enforcer despise slavery more than anything. Not because Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama found slavery inhumane... but because it is an inefficient disgusting thing." she let out a pause looked around. Then continued.

"My dear husband hate slavery in such degree. In the old ages whenever he conquered a nation he automatically banned slavery altogether. Not just from the said nation but hunted down every slave trade in his territory. If someone dared to kidnap someone to sell them as slave amongst the citizen of the Sorcerer Kingdom." the spite and disgust just radiated from her sweet voice as she left a little pause before she continued.

"It happened only once. But when a slave trader dared to invade his territory and claim the Kingdom citizens as their own. Ainz-sama personally tracked down the slavers. Burned down every hideout of theirs. Captured all of them. And made an example out of them by torturing them to death before the public. After that. No slavers or terrorists dared to enter our borders."

Garrus leaned closer to Shepard. "Yeah... slavers deserve such thing..." he nodded.

Shepard turned to Garrus with an unsatisfied expression. "Garrus! I thought we spoke about this two years ago! That not how things work!"

Garrus crossed his arm over his chest and scowled. "Say whatever you want Shepard. But there is truth what she just said... some people just don't understand the good word... sometimes you need drastic measurements to make them understand their place."

Shepard just glared to Garrus for a moment hearing his words. She did not want to believe what his friend said. She scowled and turned back to watch the event.

"That not how it works! Even criminals have rights!" shouted Anderson.

"Criminals have rights. Terrorist and slavers give up their citizenship and with their nationality their rights to be treated right. And believe me councilors. If anyone came to harm Ainz-sama's kingdom. Dare to threaten the domain and the vassals under the protection of the Supreme Beings... we will not hesitate to use our full might to retaliate even it means the annihilation of whole races. We will not show mercy anyone who rise against us!"

Everyone gasped in the council chamber out of horror. "Chief Ambassador! Please take back from the threatening. I am sure his Majesty would not agree to you say such things in his name."

Her usual sweet poker smile remained as she found amusing what Tevos said. "It is not a threat... Councillor Tevos... I assure you..." she bowed her head for a moment. Then looked deeply in Tevos eyes. "...it is a promise, and Ainz-sama is completely aware of my words and their meaning..." the councilors withheld their breath for a moment. "if anyone came to harm our citizens or invade our territory. We will retaliate with force if necessary. And we do not care who we had to get through to reach the person who offended us..."

Out of Albedo knowledge, Ainz and Esdeath facepalmed right now watching the mediation. "Is my dear wife actually said we burn down worlds because of a simple kidnapping?" asked Ainz as he turned to his friend.

Esdeath sweatdropped then nodded uneasily. "Most likely."

Ainz signed with his non-existing lungs. "What do you think? Do I intervene?" he turned back to his friend who just enjoyed her chocolate cake and coffee.

Esdeath started to crackle. "Nah!" she waved away Ainz's concern. "It is too much fun seeing their already paled face. And if I know you right. Deep inside your thinking the same. Is it true? Ainz-san?"

Ainz hummed then released a weak sight. "Sigh... you are right. Protecting our citizens and our friend's legacy is the priority." he turned to his friend. "Besides that... as you said it is really funny seeing Sparatus, Tevos and Valern faces as they gain paler and paler coloration. I never suspected turians could change the coloration of their scales. It is amusing!" he chuckled, and his emotion suppression triggered. "Tch! Annoying thing!"

"What do you think? Do I appear before them?" asked her Ainz.

"Do you want to pull out your scary Grimm Reaper façade and step out from a black oval gate as the incarnation of death itself?" she rolled her heterochromatic eyes as she slumped back in her huge leather chair lazily. Every time she imagined Ainz pulling out his little prank she can't do anything but to smile on the people's expression.

Ainz simply nodded enforcing what his friend said.

"Nah! They are balancing between falling on their knees and burst out in tears and a heart attack or the mix of this too. Your majestic form would be too much to bear for them... it would make them piss in their pants." explained Esdeath sarcastically as she showed quotation marks Meanwhile up kept her slumping position in her comfortable chair.

Ainz hummed. "Maybe you are right... I am making a too great impression on people for my own good..." He placed his skeletal hand to his sharp chin and started to fondle it. Four exquisite rings with sky stones shined on his thick bony fingers.

"Yeah... you really make a 'bony' impression on the people..." she rolled her eyes as she pressed her tongue extra hard when she pronounced the word 'bony.'

Ainz bopped her head suddenly. Esdeath grabbed her head feeling the sudden pain. "Hey! What's that for?!" she roared as she almost jumped out of her chair.

"You offending my majestic entrances..." explained Ainz with an offended calm tone.

She puffed her cheek adorably. Crossed her arms under her breasts and turned away from her friend like an angry child. "Stupid sack of bones!" she murmured.

Ainz sighed his friend antics, shook his head and turned back to the show.

Back in the Council Chambers.

Tevos gulped and waited for a moment to regain her composure. "I think... that was enough for an introduction..." her fellow councilors nodded in agreement. She turned back to Albedo. "Do you wish to say something? Chief Ambassador?"

She bowed her head. "Yes... Despite Ainz-sama does not wish his Kingdom join the galactic community... we request to station a constant embassy in the Citadel. So if you need to contact us. We can contact each other."

Tevos looked to her fellow councilors. Valern shook his head. Sparatus and Anderson nodded. She looked back to Albedo. "That's manageable... anything else?"

Albedo nodded. "Yes... we wish a trade agreement between my dear husband nation and your galactic community. We feel we could offer each other resources and cultural knowledge. If you wish. You can send researchers to Gown Prime... our home world to gain the full picture of us. To learn more about us. Out of our good faith and to mend the unfortunate accident what happened one week ago. We are willing to share technology with you what we deem you can handle. The leader of the research branch of the kingdom authorized me to offer you this chance."

Valern eyes shone for a moment. If they wanted to understand these people and in the process, they can gain new technology. Even if it's outdated. It is worth the risk. He bowed his head. "We gladly accept the proposal. And we offer the same. We are deeply sorry the fact we can't welcome his Majesty Kingdom among the vast civilizations of the Galactic Community. But we are glad to be able to help each other and despite our differences can find a common voice."

Albedo nodded with a smile on her face. "Thank you. We wish the same."

"Now if you, please follow the Spectres. Chief Ambassador. We prepared a room for you where you can relax a little bit. Later in the day, we prepared a little reception where you and the people who came with you can know the representatives of the other races and where we can calmly discuss our future relationship in a more relaxed 'manner.'" Tevos motioned towards the Spectres behind Albedo.

Albedo glanced towards the Spectres. Then turned back to the Asari councilor. She bowed her head. "Very well... we gladly accept your proposal."

For a moment silence descended to the room. Then Albedo spoke. "Councillors. It was an honor to meet you all!"

The four councilors nodded. Albedo turned her back at them and headed towards her escort. Her horns what protruded from her left and right temples gave her beautiful face such shadow what made her smile malicious in this exact moment. _"Kukuku... foolish lower beings! They did not even know they are already dancing according to Ainz-sama plans!"_ she gulped down her sudden lust saying out her love name in her head _. "Ainz-sama..."_ an almost unbearable heat and itching started to gather between her legs. "Ainz-sama..." she let out a sensual whisper like a moan out of her sexual tension and desire. Fortunately, no one heard her due to the louder and louder whispers of the crowd in the two sides of the balcony and the lower levels.

She reached her escort and headed towards the suite what they prepared for her.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick:**

Ainz sighed deeply and pressed a few button on the holographic DNA computer what settled on his forearm. With that, the projection before them disappeared. "Well... it went better than I expected."

Esdeath rolled her eyes. "Yeah... Albedo did not kill anyone... hurray!" she threw her hands in the air and shook them with a fake joy.

Her friend looked at her disapprovingly and shook his head out of his displeasure. "It is not funny..."

"All right! Albright! Geez! You are like an old man!" she showed with a distasteful expression.

Ainz turned to her. "And you are like a child despite you are who knows how old!"

She shrugged. "Whatever. I am going to explore the citadel." she reached in her personal inventory, and the void swallowed her delicate hand. She pulled out a file from it and threw before in Ainz's desk. "I have a plan. Read it. And sign it if you approve. You will see... it will make the game much more interesting!" a sadistic smile settled on her face. True Esdeath was half angel. But she as well was a half devil. Time after time her vicious nature showed up.

"By the way... do you planned to appear on that banquet?"

Ainz hummed then nodded. "Umu... after all. I need to introduce myself..."

"Well then..." She tipped her hat before her guild master. "Sayonara Chicano!"

She turned around and teleported out from Ainz's room. Ainz leaned forward and opened the simple looking file. In the first page, the next inscription can be read. 'Project Avengers Initiative.' _"Really dude!? You just rip off one of the oldest MARVEL franchise!"_ Ainz sweat dropped and raised his inner brow. He flipped an another page and started to read. He hummed approvingly. "Hmm... interesting... this may be funnier than I first thought." he chuckled in his deep voice.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Citadel:**

The first meeting ended, and Shepard marched towards her old friend and mentor office in her side Garrus and Kasumi. Meanwhile she, Garrus and Kasumi strolled through the narrow corridors of the wards to reach Anderson's office. They also had to fight through themselves the thick crowd that started to slowly but steadily disperse after the event.

Under their way, a concerned, worried expression settled on Shepard's face. She worried about this new race. From what she heard from Garrus under their way towards Anderson's office. This new race owned the technology to manufacture energy weapons and shields. The feat what according to her knowledge, not even the Reapers was able to achieve.

Her knowledge about the Reapers technology was heavily deficient due to the Reapers secrecy and strength. But according to what she read about the strange beam weapon what Sovereign used to slice to pieces the attacking ships. It was not a beam energy weapon. No. According to the researchers. Sovereign's main gun was not a directed-energy weapon. Rather, its massive element zero core powered an electromagnetic field suspending a liquid iron-uranium-tungsten alloy that shaped into armor-piercing projectiles when fired.

According to Mordin and Garrus, even the scientist who examined the remains of Sovereign cannons did not manage to understand the technology fully behind it. Neither they managed to reverse engineer the technology entirely. All that they managed to recreate was just some kind of cheap copy what they named Thanix cannon. Still, it was a lot stronger than the usual weapons what the Normandy currently was equipped. Its only drawback was its heavy energy consumption what threw out of the window the power management of the Normandy and any other ship what was equipped with such weapon.

To fire the cannon, it needed a massive quantity of energy what most of the starships core simply cannot produce without a further upgrade.

Under their way, Shepard sent back Kasumi to the ship and requested Miranda to come help explain the situation for Anderson. Maybe she was Cerberus. But she was intelligent enough to help her calmly explain everything to Anderson and the council if necessary.

With the new team, the three of them reached Anderson's office what positioned itself near the presidium. But close to the wards.

As Shepard reached closer to the doors. The door detecting her request and ID automatically slid open before the three of them. Anderson office was quite bland despite his status as Councillor. He had a simple office desk a holographic computer on his desk. A picture what he can be seen with his son and wife. And of course a few house plant.

Shepard just arrived when Anderson discussed the events of the audition. "My advisor is unavailable. As the Councillor I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance," said Anderson in a steady tone as he turned the holographic forms his three fellow councilors.

"Shepard will be here for any mom..." the door opened, and Shepard and his two companions entered through the sliding doors. "... oh! Commander, we were just talking about you and the audition of the Chief Ambassador." Anderson turned to Shepard, and the two of them shook hands.

"It's been a long time Anderson. I hope the last couple of years have treated you right."

Anderson chuckled being happy seeing his friend. "There've been some rough spots. It is good to have you back."

"We have heard many rumors about your unexpected return. Some of them are... unsettling," noted Councillor Valern with a concerned tone.

"We called this meeting before the banquet so you could explain your actions, Shepard. We owe you that much, after all... You saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth. It concerns enough knowing they are lingering in our network." explained Tevos and was glad to see Shepard despite their current standing.

"Saren wasn't the one commanding the geth. It was the Reaper. Sovereign." shared her knowledge the redhead woman with the councilors.

"Ah yes! Reapers!" Sparatus showed the quotation marks what became his epithet over the years. "The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in the dark space. We have dismissed that claim. The only dangerous Ai's are the ones that the newly arrived civilization brought with themselves. We need to force them somehow to restrain those things..."

"That's the point of an another meeting Sparatus." Noted Tevos.

"I don't know. That AI in the Council chamber seemed to communicate with organics pretty good. She had nothing malicious against organic aside a few teasing words." Shepard crossed her arms.

"That shows how uninformed you are when it comes the nature of the AI's, Shepard. They are dangerous. No matter how they seem. Sooner or later all of them rise against their creators." noted Sparatus in an angered tone.

"Shepard, he is partially right. It is too dangerous leaving AI's roaming like that freely without shackles. Aside from that. No one else encountered the holograph on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers. Only you and your crew ever spoke with Sovereign."

Garrus leaned closer to Miranda. "Is they completely blind? The whole damn battle has been recorded with numerous cameras. And from the wreckage, there is no way they can't recognize Sovereign was not a geth."

"The Illusive Man also stood dumbfounded before the case when he first heard about the council decision about covering the truth. But this is expected from the council. They are too frightened and soft to confess the truth to themselves and the world. This how politics works. We all hope They get caught up before it's too late." whispered Miranda to Garrus.

Anderson meanwhile continued to speak to Shepard. "I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the geth attack."

"Go back Ilos and talk Vigil or simply examine what remained after Sovereign—it is obvious the technology is more advanced than ours!" Shepard tried to convince the council, but it seemed her try without avail.

"The hologram on Ilos is no longer functional, and we found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a geth creation." Valern hoarded excuses upon excuses like a good politician.

"The geth are capable of remarkable technological feats. This is why Saren recruited them. As you heard with the new civilization arrival and their closeness to the Artificial Intelligences. There may be a chance they helped to build the geth such ship from the shadow. Of course, this is only a speculation." noted Valern.

"We have no evidence for that Valern. Please don't accuse others without clear evidence." Tevos raised her hand to ease the tension.

Valern bowed his head apologizingly. "My apologies. As I said, this is only a speculation. Nothing more."

"The Reapers was behind the attack! Just examine the evidence! And you will see the pattern behind it!"

"This shows how fragile your mental state is. You have been manipulated – by Cerberus and before them by Saren." Sparatus almost shouted to Shepard.

"The Illusive Man strictly forbid us to manipulate Shepard in any way under the Lazarus project. Despite I wanted to install a neural control chip in her brainstem..." Murmured Miranda with an angry tone under her perfectly shaped nose.

"What?!" Garrus turned towards her suddenly.

"Oh, nothing... I just joked," Miranda noted sarcastically.

Garrus shook his head nervously.

Shepard glared to Sparatus. If her emerald green eyes were being daggers. She could have stabbed the turian councilor death by several times for now. "Saren was organic. The geth would never accept him as their leaders. They only followed him because he was Sovereign's agent!"

"Saren was a compelling and characteristic individual. He convinced the geth the Reapers were real... just as he convinced you." Pointed out Tevos as she tried to convince Shepard about the right of the Council.

"It was part of his plan to attack the Citadel. The Reapers are just a myth. One you insist perpetuating." scolded the redhead woman the turian councilor.

"We believe you believe it. But that doesn't make it true," explained Tevos.

"I kept Saren from conquering the Citadel. I sacrificed human lives to save this Council." Shepard was so infuriated and frustrated about even after what she sacrificed. The Council simply could not accept the truth and keep telling their own lies to themselves for the sake of a fake feeling of comfort. She almost shouted. But she restrained herself. She knows well enough. Making the council her enemy at this point lead nowhere.

"We are in a difficult position Shepard. You are working with Cerberus – an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason. A capital offense." pointed out her point the Asari councilor.

"That's too far." Anderson stepped forward and an angry expression settled on his face. "Shepard is a hero. I am on this Council, too, and I won't let this whitewash continue."

"Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgment, given your ties, but something shows peripheral support." Tevos tried to save the political situation with her usual Asari political mindset.

Sparatus turned back to Shepard. "Shepard if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations in the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre."

"What does that mean? Will I have to start filing reports?" she asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms before her chest.

Valern shook his head. "This is a show of good faith on our part."

"We cannot become involved in an investigation regarding in the investigation of the missing colonies in the Terminus Systems. But the Spectre reinstatement shows our support of you personally," explained Tevos.

Shepard thought about her options for a moment. Looked to her mentor who nodded to her. She comes to a conclusion. It is better to have the Council on her side than made them turn against her. Rarely even they have their uses.

She took a deep breath then stepped forward. Straightened herself and looked deeply in the holographic figures eyes before her meanwhile folded her hands behind her back. "I accept your offer. It is good to have the council on my side."

"Good luck with your investigation Shepard. We hope for a quick resolution... and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus." Tevos looked to Anderson. "Anderson. We will meet in the banquette later." With that, the three holographic forms of the three council members disappeared.

Anderson sighed deeply. From his eyes and expression, Shepard could read how tired the man was. "Well... that went better than expected. You realize the council support only symbolic. They won't actually do anything."

"Even if they don't help. I might as well stay on good terms."

"True enough..." nodded Anderson. "Don't worry about the Council and the Alliance. I will find a way to keep them off your back. So long as you keep your operations in the Terminus Systems."

The door opened, and a dark-skinned man entered the room in his white diplomat suit. "Anderson." he cleared his throat. "We need to talk about..." his eyes widened seeing the other person who stood near Anderson. "Shepard? What are you doing here?" the mix of surprise and distrust can be heard out from his words. Ever since Shepard did not choose him as Councillor after humanity saved the Council. He had a grudge against the woman.

"I have an extensive list of people I don't want to see, and your name is right on the top." snarled Shepard towards the man with grizzled hair.

"The feeling is mutual, believe me." snarled back Udina. "Your return is a bureaucratic nightmare for us."

"I invited Shepard to speak with the Council. We just finished our meeting," explained Anderson to his advisor.

"You what!?" Udina did not want to believe what he just heard. "Councillor. With all due of respect. Do the words political shit-storm mean anything to you?!" Udina shook out of his anger.

"The Council reinstated my Spectre status. They are just happy I am staying out in Terminus System."

Udina hummed and started to fondle his chin. His freshly shaven face was silky due to the new shave gel what he just bought. "Yes... I could see how that arrangement work for both sides." he turned back to Anderson. "But you really shouldn't have taken a step like this without discussing it with me first, Councillor."

"I don't answer to you, Udina. Why don't you go back to your office and think about that for a while? I assume you still have some reports what you have to write about your previous diplomatic meeting." explained Anderson calmly as he simply sent Udina to the adult equivalent of room reservations.

"Of course, Counsellor. Good day... for both of you..." he bowed his head slightly. But deep inside he gritted his teeth out of his rage. For a moment he glared daggers for the two persons before him. Then turned around and left the room.

"Sorry about that. Udina's never gotten over I got the Council position instead of him. Sometimes I need to put him in his place."

"What do you keep him around for?" Shepard questioned her former Captain.

Anderson walked to the balcony of his office and looked outside of it with a concerned expression.

"He got his uses, and if you want something to be done on the Citadel, he knows who can make it happen." he leaned on the edge of the balcony. "Plus. He is always happy to attend all those formal diplomatic functions I can't be bothered with."

"How the last couple of years treated you?" inquired Shepard.

Anderson released an exhausted sight. "Serving on the Council isn't how I planned to spend my twilight years. Sometimes it feels like I am just beating my head against a wall."

He made a small circle in the room then leaned against the railing of his office. "Knowing the truth about Sovereign is brutal. It's a nightmare stuff. Can't blame others don't want to believe it. But I know how important it is, so keep trying. Fight to a good fight, right?"

"I saw the public audience between the Council and the new civilization." noted Shepard.

Anderson turned his head towards the redhead for a moment. "Ah you saw it..." then turned back watching the streets below them. The streets crowded with life. Numerous people from various races did their daily routine and headed towards their destination. "I must admit. It is not brought the results what anyone expected. However... after beating our forces in such margin a week ago. I wonder why not these aliens just simply march in with their armada and simply conquer us..."

"Maybe that was their consolidated forces." interjected Garrus.

Anderson shook his head. "I don't think so. According to the reports, a second fleet arrived right after the devastation of our forces. They can't stand a chance."

"The situation is that bad?" asked Shepard with folded hands under her chest.

Anderson sighed. "It is worse than bad. Under the short battle, they managed to devastate our forces. Almost the whole fourth fleet is good as scrap. If the Reapers would attack us now. We would be completely vulnerable."

Shepard raised her brow as she looked at her captain with a hopeful expression. "Maybe they are the allies what we need against the Reapers. If they are technologically more advanced than us. Maybe if we notify them about the threat what the Reapers possess. Maybe but just maybe they can help us."

"Possible. The Illusive Man already prepared to contact with them," interjected Miranda.

Shepard turned to the Cerberus agent and glared at her with sharp eyes. "What!? The Illusive Man know about them? Since when?! Why he did not notify me about them?!" Shepard almost shouted out of her suddenly appeared rage.

"The Illusive Man thought it would not influence your mission in this stage." shrugged off the answer Miranda.

"We will speak about this... later!" snarled Shepard.

Anderson sighed. "That's not that easy Shepard. Even if they believe you. They as well suffered causalities in the battle."

"Still, we need to try..." murmured Shepard. Then looked up at the man before her. "We have to seize every opportunity. We need to contact with them."

Anderson just opened his mouth to answer the Commander. When they heard a distinctly female voice reverberating in the office. The voice came everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Mr. Anderson..."

Garrus and Miranda grabbed after their weapons and started to search the source of the voice.

Shepard and Anderson turned toward the door. Behind them, a black oval gate with orange edges appeared. From it, a pale looking young girl leaned out. "Is that creepy politician here? I hope not... He gave me bad vibes..." she informed everyone in the room with a tone of displeasure.

Shepard and Anderson turned towards her hastily. Miranda and Garrus raised their weapons towards her.

She looked at the glaring people before her. "Oh... Sorry... I always wanted to try this out. And when it come to my knowledge the human Councillor named Anderson. I just can't let out this Matrix prank. You know... I am agent Smith, and Councillor Anderson is Neo..." she rolled her eyes sarcastically then she waited a moment for the joke to hit, but no one answered. She sighed with a disappointed tone. "What a rip-off... no one knows classics nowadays... sigh...whatever..." she rolled her eyes.

She jumped out from the portal, and the space-time tear disappeared behind her back. "Who are you? How did you enter my office?" questioned her Anderson with a dumbfounded surprised tone.

"I rip a new asshole on the time-space continuum then jumped through it..." she noted with a bland tone. Everyone jsut stared at her with eyes of the unbeliever.

The girl tilted her head. She wore a white militarized general uniform with a white officer cap and a tie around her neck what was adorned with a strange symbol. On her gloves, strange pentagram can be seen around it strange glowing runes. And finally, she wore a long stylish long coat with the kanji 'Enforcer' in its back.

Aside from this. She completely resembled the picture what G.O.L.D.I.E. showed to the representatives back in the Council chambers.

On her shoulder, she rested a black katana. Bigger than her petite thin barely 155cm tall form normally would hint.

"Oh... Sorry... how unbecoming from me to not introduce myself. I am Esdeath Gorgon. Supreme General of the Sorcerer Kingdom forces and the head of the whole damn research branch of our little piece of heaven." she bowed and tipped her hat before the people present in the room. Then she offered her hand to Anderson with a big grin on her face. Anderson considered his options, but he shook hands with her in the end.

Her grip was a lot stronger than the thin frame of her arms typically imply. "May we know why are you here? Supreme General is it?" Anderson raised his brow questioningly.

"Just simply Esdeath is fine." She waved away the respectful tone lazily.

"You don't know how annoying always hearing those overly exaggerated titles and that overly respectful tone how the people speak with me. Seriously. I can't even converse with anyone regularly without I had to stop to scold them to talk to me normally. It became truly tiresome after a few millennia."

Miranda and Garrus looked at each other with a surprised expression hearing she said a few millennia.

Garrus cleared his throat and inquired. "How old are you exactly."

She stepped back and a comical offended expression settled on her face. "Gah! Asking such question for a young maiden like me! You are very rude!"

"Sorry..." answered Garrus.

She snickered and waved away Garrus concern. "Don't worry! I just pranked you. Answering your question... let's calculate... hmmm..." she tipped her face with a thoughtful expression. Turned her head slowly to Garrus with a bland expression. "I don't know... I lost the count long time ago... I only know... I can't die from old age. It is really depressing..." she leaned forward and started to Emmitt a depressive aura meanwhile sniffed out of her sorrow.

Almost every person in the room fainted hearing the surprising, unexpected answer.

"Then... General Esdeath... may we know why do you come here?" questioned her Anderson.

She tilted her head. "I don't know... I was just bored and wanted to explore a little bit the famous citadel. I heard many good things from this place."

Anderson nodded uneasily. "I see..."

As she saw Shepard and her companions behind her. She disappeared before Anderson and reappeared beside Shepard. Then did the same with Garrus and Miranda. She flashed in an out from the existence. She appeared before them like a flash. Then Anderson. She hummed and inspected every people in the room thoroughly with the expression of a curious child. "Hmm... you really resemble the one from the game..." she murmured.

"The game?" asked Anderson.

"Ah... nothing... forget what I said... sometimes I speak nonsense... you know... it comes with old age... my brain slowly rotting away..." she glanced lazily at Shepard. Her heterochromatic eyes seemed to pierce the emerald green eyes of the commander.

"Well, then... it was nice to meet you all... I continue my exploration." she swung vertically in the air with her black katana, and a black gate appeared before her. But before she could have stepped through of it. She was stopped by a voice behind her back. "Please wait!"

She glanced back lazily to the owner of the voice, Shepard. "Yes?"

"You must know... there is a threat lying outside of the borders of the galaxy. An ancient race of sentient machines that called Reaper. I thought it is better to notify you."

She turned back to Shepard and smirked. "Ah... yes... 'Reapers'." she showed quotation marks sarcastically. Shepard grunted and rolled her eyes showing her irritation towards this expression what was Sparatus own.

"We are well aware of their existence." she explained lazily as she glanced to Shepard.

"What!?" Garrus and Shepard gasped in unison. "Then help us! You have the technology to stop them! To save countless lives! Help me no... help us stop them!" pleaded Shepard to her.

She crackled like an evil villain. "You know... dealing with the devil has is dangerous and comes with consequences... are you ready to sacrifice your own soul in exchange for power?" she looked to Miranda who scanned her every move. Searching openings and weakness.

Shepard gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "If it requires sacrificing my soul to save those lives. Then I am fine with it."

Esdeath looked at her with an amused expression. Her lips formed an O. Then her sadistic grin returned to her face. "You should know... I am a half devil... I can keep that promise..."

"Other half?" asked Garrus from the background.

She turned to him. "Angel... Mr. Calibration... or rather? Hmmm." she tipped her face wanting to find out a good nickname for Garrus. "I just call you Batman! Yes! Batman the Dark Knight of Omega! Except Batman does not kill... but you do..." she chuckled. "Then you will be Garrman!" Garrus looked to Miranda with a surprised expression. He was sure no one aside from the crew knows his hobby and Batman? Who the hell is Batman? Does not matter. Garrus liked how it sounded.

"Hmm... Batman..." he rolled the name Batman in his tongue. "I like it!" he turned to Shepard. "Shepard... my new code name is Batman."

Shepard face palmed. Anderson raised his brow.

"Garrus... Batman is a fictional superhero from Earth," informed him, Shepard.

"Don't ruin my mood, Shepard. I like the name!"

Shepard groaned. "Grrr... Fine!"

Suddenly Esdeath turned towards the author before the screen. "You better get your shit together author and start to improve my character and find out better jokes because this was just lethargically crap! I will kick your fat ass if you start slacking!" she raised her fist and started to shook it angrily towards the person before the monitor. Then placed her index finger to her lips thoughtfully. For a moment nothing happened, and it seemed she frozen. Then a wide smile settled on her face. "I just broke the fourth wall!" she throws her hands in the air out of her sudden joy.

"What are you doing?" asked Shepard.

"I just broke the fourth wall..." she deadpanned. Then sighed. "Does not matter... you are the protagonist and protagonists usually can't break the fourth wall... I understand and it just... sad..." she noted in a disappointed tone.

"Right..." Shepard said uneasily as she leaned away from the strange girl. "So... what do you want? What does it require to help us? The Reapers are a threat not only to us but most likely you and your whole civilization."

Esdeath sighed in an exhausted manner. Then looked at Sheppard with a happy face. "Don't worry Sheppy! Everything is under control!" she assured the commander.

"From the reports, it seems not really. You're as well our fleets suffered causalities. Despite your overwhelming victory. Your forces suffered casualties as well... And even the Illusive Man groping in the dark when it comes the numbers and the full capabilities of the Reapers."

"Finally you admit it." interjected Garrus.

Miranda turned to him a moment and glared at him angrily. Then turned back to Esdeath. "What do you expect? Who knows how much time until the Reapers arrive." The one who spoke was Miranda. She was like in the game. Beautiful both in body and face and wore her white skin tight white Cerberus uniform.

Esdeath sighed. "We detected their signatures not far from the edge of the galaxy." she waved her hand, and a holograph about the galaxy and the rapidly approaching Reaper armada appeared outside of the borders of the galaxy.

"They are this close!?" Shepard's eyes widened. "May I get this map?" asked Miranda as she walked around the projection. Esdeath pushed a few buttons on the computer on her wrist, and Miranda's Omni-tool beeped signing it received a new data package. She nodded. "Thank you."

Esdeath nodded. "Don't mention it." Then turned to Shepard. "You see Shepard. I can't tell you much... I can only tell... there is a connection between the abduction of your colonist and the Reapers. You will see when you will advance with your investigation."

Shepard crossed her arms. "Thanks... I guess... but I suspected that already."

Esdeath smiled. "You are a sharp woman... I like you..."

"Can you help us with anything else?" asked Miranda.

"Yes..." she nodded. "Get a huge bug spray..." she motioned with her hand as sh noted sarcastically. "And do every loyalty mission after and as long as you recruit your crew... or there will be causalities in the suicide mission!" she raised her index finger with an accusing manner.

"Suicide mission?" asked Shepard as she raised her brow. Then looked to Garrus and Miranda whom just shook their head knowing not what she is speaking about.

"Well... I suppose getting through the Omega Relay is pretty dangeroussss..." she noted comically stretching too long the last part as she tilted her head.

"Shepard... she is right! No ships came back that went through the Omega Relay," explained Miranda while an unusual uneasy expression settled on her face.

"Perfect... just perfect... and I thought I would live to see my first pension..." noted Garrus sarcastically as he threw his hand before himself.

Shepard turned back to Esdeath. "Can you help us? Anything could help. I mean anything... what give us even a little but edge..." she looked deeply in the young looking girl's eyes.

Esdeath smiled. "Of course! Of course! I will send positive energy towards your direction!" she posed as a shaman and started to horizontally wave her arms meanwhile chanted some kind of gibberish words. At least it sounded gibberish at first.

"Sanguinem vicissim nigrum et caro vicissim hyacintho maledicam si iubes me cibus inmundus in sinistra i maledicam tibi oculos i maledicam te iacet sanguinem vicissim nigrum et caro vicissim hyacintho me tibi et maledi."

Miranda tilted her head. "Hmm... your Latin is pretty good."

"Yeah...thanks..." she deadpanned. "I always liked Earth... so much interesting civilization and good places for vacation. Not speaking about those novels and games... grrr." A joyful feeling ran through her spine as she grabbed the two sides of her arms. "Such fine place!"

"So you was on Earth before." Noted Anderson. "When?"

Miranda raised her brow. Hearing this even Anderson squinted his eyes. "Yeah... yeah... a several occasion. You have a few excellent vacation places with great sight. As well I love the movies and the games of that planet! As when? Several times under your history I and Ainz-san visited your planet..."

"Well... you can help us to save it. We would not mind a little bit of technology of yours, soldiers and we would not mind a few ships."

"Shepard is right! If we want to defeat the Reapers! We need to work together! We need the help of the Kingdom!" announced Anderson in his stern tone.

Esdeath smirked and cracked. "Kukukukuku... Aren't you a little greedy?" She turned to them.

"Well... you can't blame me. After all... I am just trying to save the galaxy. You know.. just the usual... I just have to defeat an impossible enemy amidst impossible odds." noted Shepard in a tone like it was not a big thing meanwhile crossed her arms over her chest.

Garrus leaned closer to Shepard. "Yeah... typical work day with Shepard." Miranda smiled on this.

Esdeath thought for a moment. Then shook her head playfully. "No... I don't give you any of these..."

"Perfect!" Shepard threw her hands before herself. "Then you are useless..."

Esdeath shaped an 'O' with her lips. "Ara! Ara! Baka! That was just rude! I don't say I don't help at all... I just said... in the current state of your investigation I can't help you with anything else... but later... when the Reapers arrive and who knows... maybe before that... the full might of the Sorcerer Kingdom's armada will be at your disposal."

Shepard raised her brow. "You too?" she asked as she looked at the girl before her.

She bowed her head slightly. "Maybe... if my house where I keep my stuff will be in danger."

"You know... the Reapers are a threat to you as well as us... do you?" asked Shepard from the white haired girl before her.

"I don't think so..." she deadpanned.

"How so? You are living being too... they will target you as well as everyone else when they arrive," said Miranda from the background.

Esdeath turned to her and smirked. "Let's just say... I am not a third-dimensional being as you are..."

 _"Bullshit power 9000!"_ She laughed maniacally like an evil scientist in her head. Then rolled her eyes. _"Well... that's actually true... I am not a three-dimensional being anymore... I am_ omnilocked _... unfortunately..."_

"Then you just ran away?!" Shepard stepped closer to her angrily. "You just leave us to our fate?! You and that king of yours have the strength and the technology! Why don't you help us?! Why don't you assist the people of your kingdom!? You are coward! You are leaving your people to die! You leaving us to die!" she pointed at her accusingly

She clicked her tongue. "Why don't we help?! Why don't we pamper you? Simply..." she turned back to Shepard and a stern expression settled on her face. "If we do everything instead of the people we are sworn to rise... that would greatly hinder their growth... greatly hinder your growth!" she pointed at Shepard. Shepard stepped back a step out of the girl sudden change of tone.

She continued. "People need obstacles to growth...and we have no right to take away them this chance. We are not as uppish to think ourselves as gods. Every being who called themselves by that title. We have slain hastily. Because we can't stand such assholes..." she explained with an unusually serious expression. Then sighed.

"You don't know how many beings wanted to rule over your pesky little civilization with their seemingly infinite power. Power and people what your people worshiped as gods! People we defeated and let you have the thing what you call free will!" she snarled then turned away.

 _"Kukuku... I love my acting ability... however... Ainz-san and I really slain beings with power comparable to gods... I remember when we wrecked the universe what resembled the Warhammer 40k verse... kukuku... that was fun... but painful... never again!"_

"Unfortunately we can't do anything against our vassals call us by that title... it is very annoying..." she said in a distasteful spite in her tone.

"So you just simply let them die!" Shepard gritted her teeth.

"I understand why you upset... Shepard..." she looked in her eyes and sighed. "I am sorry..." She walked to her and patted her shoulder. "But don't worry... when the time comes... the forces of our vassals will be on the battlefield as I promised. And they will fight... the Sorcerer Kingdom forces will support you and everyone who stand against the Reapers. And when the Reapers blow up my house..." a malicious grin settled on her face. "I rip a new asshole on them..." she looked up suddenly with a thoughtful expression. "Do the Reapers has an ass? Or multiple?Hmm... I need to find out... I need to investigate it."

Shepard nodded. "I'm going to call on you that." she pointed at Esdeath.

Esdeath smirked maliciously. "oh don't worry... a devil never lies... they just twist the words what left their mouth." she patted her shoulder. And headed towards the door. "Angels are much more likely lying than devils..." Shepard raised her brow and shook her head out of her confusion. "But remember one thing!" she raised her index finger.

"Yes?" Shepard raised her brow.

"If you and the others don't give your best. If you are waiting for your salvation from us... we will let you die. Remember that! Salvation comes with a cost. And I hate slackers!"

Shepard nodded. "Duly noted!"

"Supreme General... a moment please!" Miranda called after her. She turned her head lazily to the black haired woman. "Yes, Miss Lawson? What it is?"

The Cerberus operative straightened herself. "My employer would like to speak to you or any other representative of your nation. He has an offer to you."

Esdeath raised her brow. Leaned closer Miranda's breast and started to inspect it meanwhile fondled her chin with a thoughtful, serious expression. "Hmm... I wonder they are real..." she poked them a few times, and they jiggled. Shepard, Anderson even Garrus watched the scene with a dumbfounded expression.

Miranda's face gained hues what Shepard thought she would never saw on the Cerberus personal Ice queen's face. Bright red like the reddest tomato.

Esdeath straightened herself. A serious, business-like expression moved on her face. "Khm..." she cleared her throat. "Sorry... my pervert nature overcame me. And as the self-proclaimed official breast inspector of the Sorcerer Kingdom, it was my duty to inspect your assets. Can you repeat what you said? Please...? Your bazoongas mesmerized me. They are very beautiful and well-shaped... I give them nine out of ten in the Esdeath scale..." she almost drooled as her stare intensified at Miranda's assets.

Miranda quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat. "As I said... My employer is interested to cooperate with your nation. And he would like to speak either you or a representative."

"Okay..." Esdeath deadpanned.

Miranda almost lost her composure seeing her blank uncaring expression. "It is all right if our agent contacts you through your embassy?" asked Miranda.

Esdeath waved her concern away lazily. "Don't worry Miry... We will contact Jackie boy when the time comes..." Miranda gasped and stepped back a step. No one except her and a few selected individuals know the Illusive Man real name. She wondered if this was just lucky coincidence or she really knows his name? Impossible!

She stepped closer Miranda. Sniffed her. Then nodded. "I see..." She leaned closer to Miranda. "The last gift before I depart... I hope it will serve you well..." She whispered in her ear.

Miranda felt Esdeath touching her stomach she looked down. Her eyes widened as she felt some kind of comforting warmth washing through her entire body.

Esdeath hand glowed in a gently warm white light for a moment. Then it stopped. She bopped Miranda's forehead lightly. "Maybe we contact TIM sooner than he expects it... until that... be patient..."

Miranda stood completely dumbfounded. She doesn't know what to say. She completely froze after what happened. She just stared Esdeath with a surprised expression. "How...?" she shuttered and placed her right hand on her stomach where her womb positioned.

A black oval shaped tear opened before the white uniform wearing individual. Meanwhile, she murmured a barely recognizable thing under her nose. "Hmm... I wonder how it feels do with an Asari..." she wondered. Then her thoughtful expression transformed into a wide grin. "Let's find out!" she stepped closer to the black hole in the space before her. She turned back to Shepard before she left the room. "Shepard. One more good advice."

Shepard crossed her arms. "Yes?"

"Be aware of the clones. They can be a nuisance..." She pointed at Shepard. "The Avengers Initiate will assemble when the time comes. Don't worry... they will avenge."

Then turned to Garrus and pointed at him. "Garrus! Less calibration more idioms! Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

Garrus raised his brow. "Right... whatever that means..."

Then pointed at Anderson. "Mr. Anderson. You have an approximately half year to prepare Earth."

Anderson nodded. "Don't worry. I will." he folded his hands behind his back.

Esdeath nodded to him.

She turned around, threw her hands into the air and shouted. "Boze and women for me!" after she stepped through the border of the gate. The space-time tear disappeared completely from Anderson's office.

Shepard and Anderson looked at each other with a puzzled expression then sweat dropped.

The first to spoke was Garrus. "Well... that was weird... Like shooting fish in a barrel? What is she meant by that?" asked Garrus with a confused tone.

Miranda still thought about that what the young looking girl said to her.

Shepard sighed. "At least she notified us about their support against the Reapers. That's progress in my book."

"Shepard... I think she just joked when she said she is a half demon... She did not look at all like a demon from the books... aside from that... I think she has a little problem with her head..."

"We don't know that Vakarian. After that what, we saw today. We can't be so sure about anything anymore..."

Anderson nodded. "I agree... We can't be sure about anything anymore."

Shepard nodded and stepped beside her mentor. They continued their chat where they left it before Esdeath appearance.

Unknown for Shepard and her crew. Maybe even unknown before Ainz all seeing eyes. Thousands of light years away. In the cold void of the dark space. Beyond the borders of the Milky way. The sentient race of starships called Reapers. Raced towards the Alpha relay what positioned in the Bahak system inside of Viper Nebula. If they manage to reach that relay. They can finally start their invasion. However, a newly acquired information, a new variable made Harbinger the first, of his kind stop their advancement for a moment.

Battle analyzation complete.

Current Threat level: Moderate.

Full threat level: Unknown!

Warning! Need more information about the newly appeared lifeforms!

Proposal: May need to upgrade current hardware and software capabilities to finish the cycle successfully.

Initiate protocol Gamma...

 **In the next chapter: Avengers Initiative! Let's the preparation begins!'**


	5. Silver Wolf

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

In the ninth floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Eleven being sat around the huge oval shaped table. The lights that the huge chandelier emitted reflected back from the polished black marble floor of the room. It seemed the homunculi maids' nonstop; tireless work showed its results.

Under the table, a massive sized red carpet stretched. It was quite a sight to awe even if it was just a simple meeting room for the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown.

On the walls, several flags and paintings hung decorated with the emblems and the replicas of the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Forty-one seat stretched around the oval shaped wooden table. But only eleven people sat around it instead of the official thirteen members of the current séance.

This was the council of the thirteens. The committee that was formed by the 13 god-like being of the New World. Of course, Ainz was the king of the Sorcerous kingdom. But even he with the help of his friend and his vassals could not possibly control his vast, constantly growing kingdom alone and make every important decision without seeking the opinions of other parties.

Other perspectives what helped him to govern his country with utmost efficiency and finesse. The previously mentioned beings were similar to him and Esdeath. All of them players who're transported into the New World when the midnight shutdown of YGGDRASIL servers occurred.

Each player appeared in a different point of history than Ainz and his companion. Some of them transported before them, some of them later when he established his kingdom. Some of them came with groups. Some, of them, transported with their whole guild but mostly the players appeared alone in the new environment. Approximately with hundred years of omission.

It was a kind of interesting phenomenon, but since two centuries no new players appeared on the stage of the world. They either hid away from the sight of Ainz or simply there was no new player anymore. Who knows...

The players usually were peaceful, and after Ainz had explained them, his guild changed ways and strives towards world peace and the equality of the races. Simply accepted his offer sharing his ideas and joined him helping his conquest. (Or at least they said this. Maybe some of them joined out of their fear Ainz send his vassals or his enforcer after them to earn what is rightfully his) But of course, there are always elements which have another idea about how things should work than the great king of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Some of these players were declined his offer to join him harshly and even attacked him and his vassal's insight occasionally. But these players were mostly people either transported with their whole guild, had a grudge against the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, or simply went mad because of their sudden race change or even from their immediate gained godly power.

(Knowable: the guild Ainz Ooal Gown was a famous player kill guild back in the days of YGGDRASIL. The guild mostly hunted humanoid raced players for payback. Due, they continuously hunted heteromorphic raced players. In other name players with monster race such as undead or demons. Hunting heteromorphic players and monsters were not punished by the game like any other race. For example farming humanoid and demihuman players continuously punished by the game system.

Avenging this, the guild Ainz Ooal Gown hunted mostly non-monster raced players such as humans, elves, goblins, etc. But did not showed mercy anyone who stood in their way. For this. The guild was rumored to be pretty notorious.)

Because of these suddenly appeared factors. Often occurred Ainz and his vassals had to take actions against these offenders to punish them personally and in the worst case of scenario. Eliminate them. Killing them over and over again until they disappeared completely or deleveled them lower level. In a level where thy no longer proved a threat.

As a good king and the protector of this world. He just could not let such offense unpunished. And most of the cases he made an example on the offenders for the joy of his vassals.

Currently, the council contained thirteen members. Thirteen with Ainz and Esdeath. These few players agreed to help Ainz to rule over these lands and other planets in exchange they got a piece of authority over the lands and political power. Power to affect the Kingdom in a strict margin and offer Ainz their opinion if it's neccesary.

But this influence came with a price. They had to answer Ainz and report him weekly and naturally. If they try to overthrow him the consequences will be dire. It is equal to treason what is usually punished with public execution after a long prolonged torture.

Many people say torture is inhuman and only used in the old times by primitive people. But it is certainly effective and in the Sorcerous Kingdom. A terrorist has no rights. A terrorist has lost his/her rights to protected by the law of the kingdom. This is why and because of their good life, equal treatment, and political influence it only happened only two times in the history as someone tried to rebel against Ainz and assassinate him amongst the players who joined him.

You don't have to ask. It did not end well for those two persons.

As the eleven beings sat around the table. They discussed the happenings of the past days. Mostly how to handle the new civilizations. What kind of diplomatic arrangement they had to make, which goods they trade and which ones they put strict limitation about its export and usage outside of the kingdom borders.

Many questions came with the appearance of the new galactic civilizations. Many questions what needed to be answered. The people around the table even debated if the kingdom joins the Galactic community or not before Albedo made her official appearance before the council. But after hours of debate, they decided against it. Only three members are proposing to join the council races. One refrained from voting.

On the head of the oval shaped table, a man clad in a violet and golden-edged black academic gown sat. On the deep void of his eyeholes two violently glowing red orb settled. Promising death to anyone who dared to oppose him. He looked around.

On the two side of the table, ten being sat against him. Waiting for their leader to start the session. The session why these ten being gathered in the guild meeting room today.

Ainz nodded his head. Showing his respect to his fellows. It cannot be helped. As a former Japanese salaryman he still up kept this habit of his. He still thought if he treats people with respect in exchange the people will treat him with such respect in return.

And he was not too far from the truth. People usually reacted positively to his politeness.

It cannot be helped. He was just this old fashioned like always. This is why he kept so many retro fashioned furnitures in his room. Because it made him remember the old good times when things were not as complicated as now.

But according to Demiurge and the vassals of Nazarick. The people who Ainz treated politely most likely just saw this act of politeness as a sign of his complete control over the situation. So, most of the people gave up their good position at the beginning of the negotiation. Thinking, Ainz already outwitted them.

Ainz raised his skeletal hand.

"Thank you for coming in this late time of the day." announced Ainz.

"Sure thing Ainz-san…" raised his hand a pale looking individual on the other side of the table. "It is only natural we answer your call. After all. We are partners in crime…" chuckled the pale looking man with yellowish red eyes.

The chuckling person was Alucard Bloodread. A Nosferatu. Owner the legendary eclipse vampire race job and the handler of the diplomatic meetings in the kingdom.

After all, despite the talented Albedo best efforts. Even she needs a little help with her work. The said man wore a blood red elegant suit with black tie. His raven black hair shone under the light of the chandelier. On his nose, he wore a round yellow tinted spectacle.

"Thank you…" the Overlord nodded.

"Why did you called us here Ainz-san? Something in the matter?" asked the elf sitting directly in Ainz's left side. "We already discussed how we handle the kingdom's appearance in the galactic stage a few days ago as well every other thing what came up in the meantime. What're other things there are to discuss?" the elf who spoke was Akemi. The younger sister of Yamaiko. A former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. The young-looking elf player was an occasional guest in the tomb back in the days of YGGDRASIL.

Her long ashen hair settled on her shoulders. Wearing her costume, she glanced at Ainz with her dual colored eyes.

"There are still things to discuss Akemi-chan… Things what does not only include our colonization plans. But the future of the kingdom." explained the Overlord of Death.

"We all eagerly waiting for your speech boss… just do not stretch it out… that speech of yours was pretty boring…" rolled his eyes a baggy looking individual in the fourth seat of the oval shaped table. If you can call the person an individual.

Namely, the said person lied in two pieces. His head rested on the table with ghostly gray skin rolling his head. Meanwhile, the person body sat behind the head playing with a Rubik cube in his hands. His worn jeans and simple, baggy T-shirt showed his lazy personality as well his shaggy gray hair.

Still, because of his reputation and professionalism when it came to working. He deserved his place in the table.

"Wallace! Can't you at least wore something formal when we are in session?!" scolded him the Angel sitting not far from Ainz. Her multiple white feathered wings high lightened her race purity and beauty. She was Rachael Ashbringer. She was the Secretary of State of Education in the Kingdom and always kept her duty before anything else. She elegantly pushed her stylish golden spectacle frame upper in her nostrils. Glaring the undead player on the other side of the wide table strictly.

"Sorry, Miss. Sadist… I promise I will be a good boy… just don't kick away my head again." he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The angel is flustered. "Yo-you dumbass… you know very well why I did that…"

The Dullahan smirked. "Don't say you don't enjoy it... Aside from that... That was only an accident…. my hands slipped…" he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Four times after each other? I don't think mister!" she pointed her undead colleague.

"I swear! It was an accident!" his body put down the Rubik cube and positioned his hand into a swearing position. "I swear! It was only an accident. My hand only slipped. That's why my head rolled under your skirt."

"What!?" the man sitting beside Rachael looked at Wallace. "What did he just said!?" His swirling demonic eyes nailed at the undead questioningly.

"Oh, nothing… you misheard it Alastor-san." as he rolled his eye, he started to whistle innocently. Wanting to cover his guilt. His body waved away the accusations.

Alastor turned to his wife with a questioning look. Rachael flustered and looked away with an embarrassed expression.

The demon player blood boiled hearing his fellow player treacherous act against his wife. He jumped up and immediately summoned his blood red Claymore in his hand.

The edges of the weapons swirled in underworldly wails of the souls what the weapon swallowed. With a sudden jump, he was before Wallace and pointed the blade at his head. Wallace body slowly raised his hand. However, on his face, a completely gentle mocking smile settled.

"Alastor-kun… don't be so hasty… it was just a little prank I meant no offense."

The demon eyes glowed in rage. It took much effort to withhold himself not to slice his fellow player head at the half. "Alastor… stand down." Ainz commanded him with his booming voice.

Shalltear who faithfully stood beside Ainz already equipped her divine class Spuit Lance and were ready to protect his master and husband in one person if the case wished. Completely disregarding her own safety in the altar of her master's safety.

Alastor is looking around and seeing the guards and his fellow players readied themselves to stop him if it's necessary. He put away his weapon with a lazy wave of his hand. The weapon disappeared amongst a black swirling fog. Placing back the item to his inventory.

He glared angrily at Wallace. "We will talk… later…" the spite can be heard out from his deep voice.

"Sure pal. A drink after this?" commented the undead player with a playful smile on his face. Alastor frowned and sat back in his seat.

Ainz looked through his colleagues once more. "Anything else before we can start?"

A rippling pink colored hand raised in the air. Ainz looked in their direction. "We are two people less… where are Esdeath and Lionheart-san? We can't start without them." The person who the jelly-like pink hand belonged was Jelly Jelious.

A player with the Elder Slime race job and owned the title of the Secretary of State for Health in the Kingdom.

"Lionheart is on a secret mission with my daughter. Esdeath has a few things what she had to take care in the meantime. Not as she often participating meetings like this… as you know… she hates things what needs formal attendance…"

The people in the room nodded their head in understanding. The menacing looking beast man started to chuckle in the other side of the table. "Yeah… not as many of us like gatherings like this," he noted.

"Anything else?" asked Ainz looking through his fellow players once more.

Most people in the room shook their head. Some of them just glanced towards Ainz. "Very well…" Ainz nodded. "Then we can finally start."

"What is the real reason behind this meeting Ainz-san?" asked Alucard.

Ainz bowed his head slightly. "Preparations…"

"Preparations? For what?" raised his brow Alucard?

Ainz bowed his head. "For the future of the kingdom…" Every looks focused on the undead player. "As you know… our kingdom made its official introduction in the galactic stage a few days ago. A big step under such short time." the ten people in the room aside Ainz nodded in unison. The overlord of death sighted. "I will be honest. The sudden appearance of the new species in such early stage of our civilization caught me off guard. "

"You are just too humble Ainz-sama. I am sure you already know their existence." chirped Shalltear with innocent honesty in her words.

Ainz turned at her. "I knew other races are out there Shalltear… I just did not expect their appearance so early…"

The vampire NPC bowed her head humbly. "I am sorry Ainz-sama. I misinterpreted your words. Please punish this unworthy servant of yours."

"It is fine…" Ainz waved away her pleading words. "Even I make mistakes."

"Point Ainz-san?" asked Wallace. Shalltear glared at the undead player. The killing intent what dropped from her would be deadly to any other lower level beings. In another world. The sheer malice what emitted from her beautiful form would stop any living being heart for a moment in her immediate area.

Ainz sighed again. "Shalltear..."

Shalltear regained her composure and bowed indulgently. "I am sorry Ainz-sama."

Ainz nodded then slowly looked towards his fellow undead. "The point is Wallace. We caught off guard. And it may happen in the future. No… it will happen in the future. After all… the more complicated the system. The greater the risk of the fault and with our introduction on the galactic stage. This system just became hundred times more complicated."

Alucard nodded humming. "Fair point."

"It was hard enough to manage our colonies, the people, and the factories. But with this little, unexpected surprise... We need to take care our diplomatic relationships too. The citizens of the kingdom need to protect themselves. After all… we all agreed to not intervene directly, using our great powers. Only when all things seem lost. Only then... we make an appearance."

"Aye! What do you mean Ainz-san?" asked the redhead dwarf a few seats away from the Overlord.

Ainz turned to him. "I meant the next Gimli-san… we need to expand our fleets. Increase our recruitment and stimulate our economy to be able to protect our new expanded borders and the new colonies. With the new playfield and the soon establishing new colonies, our fleets will be a stretch too thin to be able to protect our territory effectively."

The immortal redhead dwarf huffed while fondled his long beard. "So you say our fleets are unable to protect the kingdom? Even the assumption is ridiculous!" he looked at Ainz with an offended expression. "According to the reports. Our fleet dominated in the first battle! What is there to fear?"

"Doomhammer-san… there is a saying… 'There is always a bigger fish in the sea.'" quoted the Overlord player.

Gimli slipped one deep sip from his pipe. Then exhaled a big cloud of white smoke through his nostrils. "I know that saying very well… what of it?"

"Show some respect dwarf, or I will have your head on a pike!" snarled Shalltear. Her bloodlust radiated from her every word.

"Shalltear…" Shalltear shook out from her sudden burst of rage and looked towards Ainz with a terrified expression.

"It's okay…" Ainz turned back to Gimli and continued. "Then you know what I meant. As I said… our fleets stretched thin with many ships from the first expedition fleet became nothing more than wreck floating in the endless space. Out there… the pirate activity is quite high not speaking about the unknown highly advanced aliens that may attack our civilization out of the shadows. We don't want other civilization to take their sticky hands our technology. Do we?"

"What civilization?" asked the werewolf girl with a bored tone. Sitting a few seats away from Ainz. Her brown ears on the top of her head flinched as her long fluffy tail shook behind her chair. Left, right. Her red kimono lazily hung on her showing a little cleavage.

Aside from these two things and the few whiskers on her face. She looked completely human. Like almost all werewolf in their human form in the kingdom.

Ainz bowed his head slightly. "That is the question… we don't know what kind of another civilization is out here. They may be hostile. They may have technology what even we can't handle. We had to be prepared."

"In your old age, you became quite paranoid. Ah… Ainz-san?" joked the giant Nephilim who sat on one of the bigger seats.

(Sorry for interrupting. But I had to explain a few things. Nephilim and Nephalem were two distinct race with different traits. Meanwhile, the Nephilim were a race of giants hybrid between angel or demon and an another race. Thither Nephalem was a hybrid between the highest ranked demon/devil and angels. Both races were hybrid but between different species. Not to mix them! They may sound similar, but they are not the same thing. Now let's continue. Shall we? :P)

With his sturdy big tanned hands, the said Nephilim just tried to pry open a piece of packed chocolate. With less success than he hoped.

"Damn these clumsy hands… Is there no normal package or even size in this kingdom?"

Ainz waved his hand, and a few moments later a maid stepped near the man. Holding a giant table of the same kind of chocolate in her hands. "Thank you…" the Nephilim player bowed his head approvingly. Then devoured the sweet.

"So… can I count on your support? Our little expansion will be a problem, or it is manageable?"

Gimli nodded and huffed. "If it comes to me. It will be no problem. With our automatic and manual factories current output. My guys can expel a little bit more. As well I can urge my runesmiths to hasten the productions of the engravings what needed the productions of our ships.

"Of course, if it does not burden our economy?" he started to rub his fingers. Like a person who is expecting his salary. "With a little more money everything is possible." He looked smugly at Ainz then glanced at his companion.

The kimono is wearing werewolf girl named Holo Ame.

"Our economy is fine… thank you…" she sipped a sip from her orange juice. Then grimaced. "Arggg… bitter…" after the grimace she continued. "We most likely had enough sources to accomplish the thing what you proposed Ainz-san…"

Ainz nodded. "Then everyone agrees to proceed accordingly?" everyone nodded. One after other. Every one of them accepted the proposal.

"Very well then… then we can move forward to our next point of our meeting if there is no other question…"

"Ainz-san!" Rachel Ashbringer raised her pale hand.

Ainz looked in her direction. "Yes? Rachel-san."

"I am quite curious about what kind of mission your daughter and Lionheart-san participating in. Can you tell us more about it?"

Ainz shook his head. "Unfortunately. In this early period of development. I can't reveal much without risking the success of the mission. I can only say. They are investigating an anomaly that our deep space sensors discovered on the edge of the galaxy a few days ago."

"It is a little risky don't you think? What if is something dangerous?" pointed out the Angel player.

"It is why I sent them. With their field of expertise. They are the most qualified persons to solve this mystery."

Rachael frowned unapprovingly. "Still, it was a dangerous step. I am not approving it. Please refrain from such actions in the future. Sending Arturia-san and Serene-chan to such dangerous mission is just too much risk."

Ainz chuckled. "I will certainly try. But don't worry about them. I equipped them the necessary items to return safely."

"Esdeath-san has a bad influence on you." noted the Angel player disapprovingly.

The Beastmen player roared out in a laugh. "That's certainly possible. My favorite drinking buddy certainly has some questionable influence on the people around her."

Rachel just frowned hearing her fellow player outburst.

"Anything else?" Ainz looked around.

"What is so important for Esdeath-san not to be able to participate such important meeting? Ainz-san?" asked Wallace with great interest in his tone.

Ainz hummed. "She has a new project. But she only told me its name for me."

"And the project name is?" raised his brow Alucard.

Ainz let out a dramatic pause. Then answered. "Project 'Avengers'…"

Silence descended on the room. Then a barely audible chuckle left Akemi's mouth. "That's good…" she whispered. Ainz sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. Knowing why his fellow guild member named her project in such sense. "Let's continue our meeting…" And with that.

The eleven being continued their meeting. Ainz needed to hurry and get done with this emergency meeting. After all, he promised to Albedo to join her in the party what the Council organized for the newcomers. And this was the last day of the three-day long banquette.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Two days earlier: Normandy SR2: Citadel docking bay:**

The FTL engines of the Normandy hummed as countless leads blinked in an out from life. The staff did their duty as always. Maintained the Normandy good health and reported their superiors each day. Mordin did his usual research stuff in his lab. Searching a way to repel the Collectors swarms.

Grunt boxed on the newly bought punching bag in the shuttle bay. Searching a way to get rid the itching sensation on the back of his nape. Jacob, as usual, checked every armor, weapon, and ammo what he could find on the ship. Making sure the gun what Shepard use not blown in her face or her armor not overdose her with Medi-Gel. That would be very unfortunate.

However since she recruited Zaeed, she requests his help rarer and rarer occasions. Maybe it was his imagination that played with him. Who knows? At least he can give his babies more of his love by taking care of them.

Jack as usual just resided in the belly of the ship. Scaring away everyone who dared to come in her immediate vicinity. Either using her inhuman biotic abilities and glowing eyes or simply growling at the by passer menacingly. Quoting such things as: 'Fuck off!' or ' I will pull your tongue out of your ass if you come any closer!' and much more similar things.

Occasionally frightening Ken one of the engineers of the Normandy. What Gabriella the second engineer of the Normandy found amusing and sometimes send him down to the psychotic biotic to fetch something from Jack quarters. Just to run back a moment later like a frightened little girl.

Of course, the veteran mercenary Zaeed cannot be frightened so easily as others. He often visits Jack and tells tales about his past jobs to the girl. Just to feel a little nostalgic. What usually Jack accept by barking at him to'Fuck off already old man!' Not as it can stop the former leader of the Blue Suns to tell his life story or how to make the perfect 'Zaeed's Gud damn Chocolate Cookies!' Or as he just calls them. Just Cookies.

As for Kasumi... she is usually just stalking Jacob. Mostly when he does his pushups, sit ups and crouches half naked in the armory. Then writing haikus about him. Occasionally break in Shepard's room when she is not on the ship and inspecting her stuff. Occasionally stealing one or two things from Garrus and Miranda just to make them crazy.

And of course, Joker. Aside from his daily prattle with E.D.I. And the fine tuning his baby. He had a quite eventless day. Of course, he and everyone else watched the introduction of the new race. Or rather civilization.

It was shocking yet amusing. Joker almost fell out from his comfortable leather seat hearing how that woman humiliated the Council under the watching eyes of the media. He never laughed so much in his life. He almost felt as much satisfaction when he got the evaluation at the end of the Flight School and saw his classmates dropped jaws.

Then when that hologram what called herself an AI appeared. He almost jumped out from his seat out of his sudden fright and asked E.D.I. If that thing really an AI or not.

That when he got really surprised. According to E.D.I. What little glimpse of code she managed to inspect from her. The AI.

Named G.O.L.D.I.E. seemed more like an actual real intelligence than an artificial intelligence when she tried to inspect her. She just could not make a distinction with such little information that she has.

It was like she looked at her through a telescope several miles away. But as the artificial intelligence of the Normandy described her. She was like a shining star inspecting her far away. If she would go closer without her permission. She would most likely fry a few of her systems.

After that. Joker did not actually asked anymore and returned to his duties. After all, he did not want his precious baby to fall apart under Shepard and her crew like last time.

An hour later he finished with his little tuning attempt when Shepard stormed out from the airlock. As Joker turned around to welcome her, he saw her face. And it was kinda scary.

She grumbled something under her nose. Like. 'I will tear a new hole on T.I.M.'s arse!' and mumbled about some kind of critical information. Of course, Miranda followed her close behind trying to calm her down. Not to vomit all her anger at the leader of the Cerberus.

From an unknown reason, Shepard was furious. Don't want to raise the tension he waited until she was out of hearing range. Then asked Garrus who just caught up with the two girls.

"Errrr…. Did something happen back there? I thought after meeting Anderson she will be a little bit happier." asked the ace pilot innocently.

Garrus sighed. "Nothing really. Just it seems The Illusive Man knew about this new civilization and did not share their appearance with Shepard. Nothing else… really."

"Really?" asked Joker.

Then Garrus turned to Joker and continued the endless tale. "Oh! And one more thing. It seems some kind of space god appeared before us when Shepard visited Anderson. Popping out some kind of black hole in the middle of Anderson's office. You know. The usual. Murdering space ships and space gods." joked Garrus motioned our favorite Turian with his clawed hands.

"I really need to write a book if we survived this. 'Weird days with Commander Shepard.'" mumbled Garrus.

Joker raised his brow. "Right… of course. It will surely win the BBA (best book awards)," he noted sarcastically. "Just the usual."

"See you later Joker. I need some calibration to get rid of this creepy feeling on my back."

Joker turned his seat back to the piloting interface. "See you later."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Gown Prime: Carne: Capital of the Sorcerous Kingdom: Royal District: Night Time:**

The guard near the rear gate just yawned heavily. It was until noon since his shift started and he hoped soon his replacement would arrive. Then he can have his well-deserved rest and can have some shut eyes in the nearby barracks where he and many of his comrades stationed under their service.

It was a job. They were in the royal district. No one dared to attack the heavily guarded royal district. Not speaking about stealing from the owner of the mansion. The guard and everybody in the Sorcerous Kingdom knows who was the owner of the estate and what kind of punishment will come to those who dare to stole from him.

The owner of the estate was one of the wealthiest businessmen of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

The Chief Executive Officer of the most popular fizzy drink brand in the kingdom. The brand named Sylphid. The drink was at once refreshing, light and give energy to its drinker. Moreover, it was quite cheap due it was produced in great quantity in the factories of the brand.

The brand had countless companies in multiple planets and produced trillions of cans of refreshing beverage each month. You could say this drink became the national drink of the Sorcerous Kingdom over the years. The drink was a little addicting, but it was inside the margin of the strict health regulations of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Of course, there was always obsessive fans who took too many from the refreshing beverage and became ill or in extreme cases died due to the stimulant overdose what the drink contained. It cannot be helped.

People just could not be saved from themselves. Even after a long time. Despite the best efforts of the scientist. They still could not find the cure for the stupidity and they will never will. As the saying goes. 'There is only one cure for stupidity. 'Death.''

But in the Sorcerous Kingdom. This was not entirely accurate. Due the said kingdom has undead citizens as well. So… it was not true at all.

But back to our current scene.

After a long yawn, the guard rubbed his sleepy eyes. When from the corner of the building he heard several footsteps approaching him. Something was not right. Quickly the guard looked at his wrist where his wrist mounted holographic computer settled and checked the time.

It was five minutes too early for his replacement to arrive. The mansion and the surrounding were rigged with the best security systems what you can find in the Sorcerous Kingdom.

It was highly advanced military tech what the secret services used to rig their hideouts, and the owner of the establishment could only rig his mansion with the said tech because his connections, wealth and high social positions allowed him such thing.

According to the man, his employer was a little paranoid when it came to his collection. But who could blame him? Aside from the private collection of the Supreme Beings and the Council of 13. It was one of the most valuable collection in the whole kingdom.

The CEO even managed to get some older model Death Knights, Nephalem Guards, and Angelic Wraiths to guard the choke points of the mansion and the lower levels. From the old series of course that Ainz and Esdeath made a few hundred years ago and did not yet upgraded them with the current tech. Officially.

This was due the new upgraded, armed and armored version usage were highly restricted by Ainz. These offensive units only used by peacekeeping, military operations, guarding high-value targets and as bodyguards of high ranked persons such as ministers or the vassals of the Sorcerer King.

But the older, decommissioned models had a quiet market when it came for private protection and guarding targets. The best thing was the next. They could be only hired through the military itself. This brought quite sum for the army of the Sorcerous Kingdom and helped reduce the military expenses what came with the upkeep such modern military as the Sorcerous Kingdom had.

Of course, even hiring an older model cost more than any average person could allow itself. So, it was rather the game of the wealthy.

And due the said CEO was quite wealthy. He had a few of them in each of his mansion. Even his factories guarded by a few of them.

The guard looked towards the noise and raised his magic fueled gun towards the direction where he heard the suspicious noise. "Who's there?" he asked in a threatening tone breathing heavily behind his close faced uniformed black steel colored helmet.

No answer came. He became restless. His trigger finger shook before the trigger. Almost pulling it in the process. "Who goes there? Answer or I will shoot!" he yelled to the unknown approached.

A man clad in guard uniform stepped out from the shadow. The outfit was completely identical than the man before him. Only their identification tags were different.

The guard lowered his weapon. "You are five minutes early." he barked to his fellow guard.

"Aren't you grateful I came earlier?" barked back the other guard in a raspy voice.

"Yeah…" chuckled the tired guard. Then become aware something strange. His fellow guardsman voice not as raspy as the man before him. He glared before himself. Then raised his gun. "Throw your weapons and raise your hands!"

The guard slowly puts down his gun and raised his hand. Slowly. Taking care not to make any suspicious moves. "Man! What's your problem?"

"Who are you? Charles' voice is not as raspy as yours! Who are you?"

 _"Fuck! Fucking voice modulator playing games again..."_ cursed the man under his breath.

"Charles?"Asked the man. "Man! He became ill last day. Don't you hear it? I am his exchange."

The guard raised his hand mounted communication device to its mouth. "Central. I caught a suspicious element out there. I check it. Code: Forty-Seven."

"Roger! We would send someone if you did not report under a minute."

"Roger! Roger!" acknowledged the guard. Then slowly approached the man. When he was close enough. He pushed a few buttons on the holographic interface on his wrist. And a bright blue scanning light washed through the intruder before him.

After long elongated seconds of scanning. The scanner beeped green. Showing the positive results.

"You are clear." he nodded. The man before him nodded and sighed in relevance. The man still eyed the suspicious element before him. Then report back to the central.

"Suspicious element is clear. I repeat! Clear!"

"Roger! Code Forty-seven revoked." the suspicious guard stepped closer. "Thanks, pal."

"Don't mention it." he nodded.

"So… can you pass me the shift?"

He looked his clock. "We are still four minutes less…"

"Come on bro! I see you are tired. Don't you want to have some shut eye?"

"But according to the rules…" he was interrupted by his fellow guardsmen by leaning closer to him. "If you don't tell anyone. I will not tell anyone either…"

"What is in it for you?" asked suspiciously the guard. Then yawned.

"Come on bro! I am making a favor for you. Come on! I will even make the paperwork instead of you!"

"What is in it for you?" he asked again.

"I am the new boy. Don't I? I need to be a kiss-ass, or they will never promote me!"

The guard chuckled. "That's right… without licking the ass of the ones above you. You just could not really advance." he hummed for a moment.

"Very well…" the two men touched together their wrist guard, and the authorization codes switched places.

The guard yawned in an overly tired way and started to stroll away. "Have fun! I take some rest." he waved meanwhile walked away. "Don't worry bro. It will be certainly fun!" smirked under his mask the fake guard.

He waited a few more moments to his fellow guard disappear near the corner, and the next scan wave ran through him. Then dropped a strange item on the ground. He pushed a few buttons on his holographic interface, and the miniature piece produced his life like solid hologram version.

He smirked. "Have fun boyo…"

He pushed a few more buttons on his wrist and turned the magical and physical scanners and cameras in the area in loop mode. That solid hologram only served the purpose to misguide the occasional patrols. It had a very limited dictionary. Perfect for these buffoons what the CEO hired to guard his manor.

The CEO relied too heavily on the intimidation factor of those summoned creatures when it comes to paying his guards normally. Of course, after he gets his hands on the codes of the other rear entrance and the guard uniform. It was child play to get inside of the garden area.

He not accidentally called the best thief in the Sorcerous Kingdom. There was no way those sluggish creatures will be caught up with his wits.

Using the codes what he previously stole he deactivated the security measurements on the walls taking care a fake signal still show the security on the walls still active. Then with a playful jump, he landed on its surface and activated his sticky boots what stuck him on the wall. He started a slow stroll upwards meanwhile whistled activating his invisibility generator on his waist in the process. He disappeared for the naked eye and scanners completely.

After a short walk on the walls, he reached a barred window. Unfortunately, he still did not have the codes to disable the force field and raise the bars around the window. But he had the tools to disable it. From his waist, he fetched a little black box.

He slowly opened it. Taking care not to touch the item in the box. It was a very sensitive little gadget, and it can blow your face if you use it wrong.

The small black sphere floated out from the box and touched the force field. With a few electric fizz, it disabled it. Melting a hole amongst the enchanted adamantine bars. Opening a way to the master thief.

Seeing his success. The thief smiled. But he knows. The night was still young. His objective was still far away. He planned this heist for a whole year. He can't fail now.

He jumped into the house and activated an enchantment what covered his trails.

Room by room he searched the secret room where the command center resided. Room by room he avoided the patrols and the scanners. The night was his friend, and he used this friendship for the best way possible.

The mansion was full of valuable items. Items what worth so much he could retire if he confiscates and manages to sell even one. But they were heavy. He could not possibly carry them out without raising the alarm. Because of this, he ignored those values. It was worthless for him in the current situation. He came for the big prize. The prize what resided deep in the mansion. The item what lay in the panic room of the mansion.

Behind layers and layers of blessed and enchanted metals. Magical wards and other ridiculously clever safety methods.

He almost blows his cover in the garden thanks to the cheap voice synthesize item what he bought. Never again he will buy anything again in Olaf's shop.

That man sells garbage. If not his wits and handsome looks he would blow his carefully planned cover.

Even the map what the man sold him has not entirely covered the mansion. He almost busted himself when he stumbled into a room where several guards played card games. If not his invisibility and magical hiding field they would saw him.

But thankfully the technology held and he was safe from the naked eye. If not those pesky scanners and wards. He could walk around naked, and no one would saw him.

An hour intensive search later the young thief found the room what he searched. The room contained the secret control room. Under his way, he luckily outmaneuvered every patrol. He long ago changed back his usual attire what consisted a black duster, a cowboy hat and a bandana what covered his mouth.

He even managed to steal the security keys to the safe from the control room under the nose of the officers in the chamber. You should saw their stupid face as they ate their cheap fast food. It was quite comical.

He even had time to leave a hidden message in the room. Those four buffoons in the room can't even detect him. Morons... he thought as he left the room with a satisfied smirk under his black bandana.

As he suspected. The entrance of the safe was in the basement. It seemed the CEO could allow himself to hire Death Knights to guard his mansion. But was too greedy to build a teleportation circle in his mansion. 'Amateur…' rolled his eyes our thief. 'This will be easier than I hoped…'

He equipped another item from his utility belt. It was a strange looking white spectacle. After activating it and rolling through several vision modes. He could clearly locate the hidden vent shaft what led to the basement. Directly above the panic room. After all. Going through the main entrance guarded by several Death Knights and Nephalem Guards would be equal to suicide.

He can take out one or two using his dirty tricks and gadgets. But a bunch of them? Thanks but no. He was not an idiot. Even if he was a talented fighter and cheater when it came to card games. Even he would not risk such thing.

Proficiently disabling the vent shaft security measurements. He hopped in. Hiding his tracks, he caused a loop in the observation system. Thankfully. The codes what he stole previously were great help fooling the system.

Several minutes of crawling later the duster wearing man reached the entrance of the safe room. He looked at himself. Several guards rested in the lobby before the safe. It was strange. The door only guarded by living force. No summoned creature present. Maybe a trap?

Better be safe than regret later. Using a fast scan, he scanned the room beneath himself. But found no hidden enemies. Only a few drones hid behind the side walls that only activates when someone triggers the alarm. Seeing the calm state of the guards and the miss of the meowing sounds of the alarm system. Until now. Everything is going according to the plan. At least… Until now…

He pulled out a smart sonic bomb from his utility belt. I said Sonic bomb because the guards wore hermetically sealed suits with a self-supporting oxygen source. This is why our thief felt unnecessary to build such ventilation shaft where he resided. Too much security risk. The designer of this place must be an idiot. He shook his head sarcastically. But as he always said. Their loss my gain.

He released the small device, and it immediately started to float. A moment later it disappeared from the naked eye. Using the computer on his wrist, he safely navigated the little drone bomb around the room. Carefully scanning the monitoring devices and scanners. Then one by one caused a loop in their system. Being the devices separate in separate systems. They cannot be turned out at once.

After minutes of careful navigation through the laser net in the ceiling, he successfully managed to turn every device into the loop. He turned on the little floating orb scrambling emitter what scrambled all magical and non-magical communication devices. Causing sizzling sounds leaving the Walkie Talkies of the guards.

Checking the communication devices the guards became suspicious. Desperately trying to reach the control room. Then... The little floating orb revealed itself elegantly. The guards immediately pointed their guns at it.

Slowly but steadily the little orb floated amongst the ring of security. Releasing multiple waves of an inaudible sonic explosion. Each wave modulated differently, so it affected every knows races in the Sorcerous Kingdom. The device also mapped its surrounding making sure it's emitting the right frequency to incapacitate opposition.

It worked. One by one the guards fallen to their knees. Their stomach churned and started to vomit. Throwing away their mask as fast as they can. One by one they fell unconscious.

Insert Music: Pharrell Williams - Happy

Finally. The device ceased to emit its hellish voice and gently touched the ground. Our thief jumped down from the shaft. On his head a retro looking headphone above his cowboy hat. His two silver colored dog like ears fluttered in the holes on his cowboy hat showing his joy.

He started to make a strange Michael Jackson-like moves. Meanwhile danced around the sleeping guards on the floor. Equipping his Vipera, he knocked out the remained still stumbling guards who desperately tried to regain their balance and find what exactly happened just a moment ago.

Occasionally clapping following the rhythm of the music. His moves were smooth like a person who does this often. Slowly dancing one of the guards, gracefully snatching away the key from the guard belt before it falls on the ground. He already has the another key what he needed to open the safe.

Before the sturdy, safe door. A dense, always moving laser net settled. He bopped another command at his wrist mounted computer, and a stylish sunglass dropped before his eyes from under his hat. Showing the ray's potential path behind the plastic lenses.

Using the rhythm of the music what he listened and his acrobatic skills he easily bypassed this kind of barrier. Jumping wall to wall occasionally using his jet boost to get through the net before it slicing him apart.

Throwing a device in the air, he spins with his heel as he landed and fetched another item from his utility belt. Seriously this guy had more gadgets than Batman in his belt. He threw it on the panel on the other side of the door, and it stopped before the second panel.

Pressing a few other buttons on his wrist, the little device started to run the cracker program as well the computer on his wrist. It was important the two sides finish cracking the system in synchrony, or the alarm will trigger.

The program was written by a genius and his close friend. Under moments the program cracked the heavy encryption and decrypted the digital key then the two sides inserted the physical key and turned it at once. The man knows what's next. Activated the illusion enchantment that he wore and showed the image of the CEO of the Sylphid mammoth enterprise.

Compared the CEO was a wealthy man. He was a lofty, well-built man with the long pointed ears what was his race own. He either does a lot exercise or used to lay under the knife often.

The scanning ray above the sturdy door scanned the man from head to toe. Then with a beeping sound confirmed his identity.

"Welcome MR. Fizzlecrack. Please don't forget to put on your gas mask. The air in the room is toxic." welcomed him the computer. The sturdy door opened smoothly before our thief.

The man smiled smugly under the enchanted illusion and entered the room. He already wore his bandana what not only hid his face but protected him every possible toxin. As well wore an item what protected him against radiation and toxic material absorbed through the skin.

Entering the room his computer immediately warned him about the suddenly changed atmosphere. The inside of the safe resembled more to a complete mansion than a real place where you kept your wealth. It was quite spacey thanks to the space dilating magic what used to create the chamber.

He looked around and spotted what he is coming from. An item with high quality. An item what the CEO got from the Supreme Beings for his years of service. The client will pay him handsomely if he gets it.

He continued his dance then suddenly stopped before a lazy looking hovering floorboards. His leather boots creaked. The floor trembled after he poked it with the nose of his black boots. Then forty meters around the item every piece of floor boards fallen into the void.

Leaving him with a hundred meters wide gap between him and his objective. Of course, he should expect that. He looked down and whistled. "Long way down…"

Safe nowadays is bigger inside than outside. As well only those who had the spirit key of the owner can approach the item safely. (The spirit key, in theory, was uncopiable. Because it was imprinted directly on the person's soul. No technology or magic existed nowadays what can copy it.)

He looked at the countdown on his wrist. The security AI will soon clean up the virus what flooded the firewalls then take care of the loops what he installed. His little breach will be detected anyway. So it was everything or nothing.

Whistling he clapped together his ankles and his jet boots activated. Being the room full of magical sensors. It was prohibited to use magic in the place other than the system authorized. Using even an inch of unknown magic triggered the alarm and caused a complete lockdown.

But even using prohibited technology triggered a few security drones what immediately lend themselves in action. Calibrated their guns and started to shoot paralyzing lasers from the tube of their mouth.

Our unlikely antihero gracefully outmaneuvered the lasers. Like a weightless ballerina in the air. Meanwhile flew towards the item and used his revolver like energy gun to shoot out the menacing looking drones. After a moment he reached the item and ripped out the grasp of the two power tether that kept in its place.

The legendary looking crystal sword looked marvelous and danced the seven colors of the rainbow.

The man stopped in the air. Pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes giving him the aura of mystery. Meanwhile, the hundreds of drones all gathered around him charging their stun guns and calculating where to shoot. Dancing a deadly dance around him. Never stopping. Never relenting to catch the intruder. "Well, it was fun boys…" he looked up and squinted his yellow eyes that had vertically split pupils.

"But it's time to me to leave this party…" he noted.

After a momentary hesitation, the drones released their deadly barrage of rays. Changing the previous stun mode to lethal. The thief who got the epithet 'Silver Wolf' from the card that he always left the scene. Our anti-hero dropped a mana infused smoke bomb under himself. The smoke blinded the drones for a moment and immediately triggered the full lockdown.

The rays of deadly lights tore through the magic infused smoke but hit nothing. Except for a few drones that hit each other with their energy weapons because they did not calculate the possibility that their target gets away from their sight and because of their blinded, confused state.

But when the smoke dissipated. Only a few wreckage of drones can be seen. The thief has been managed to get out from the room.

Hours later.

A fair-skinned, tall, well-built elf with brown hair entered the hall before the room where he kept his most precious treasure.

The said man wore an elegant green suit with a tie and studs.

He looked around. The guards still did not yet fully recuperated, and some of them still had occasional nausea and vomiting seizure from the sonic bomb.

As he looked at them. His face churned in a disgusted grimace. As he marched through his safe room multiple summoned creature and his bodyguards escorted him behind. Searching for possible threats.

The two guards who guarded the room bowed their head to him. "Open it!" he ordered them harshly.

The two man nodded and inserted the key. Then typed the security key. As before. The scanner scanned the man and opened before him smoothly.

Activating his item what protected him from the toxic air of the room he entered into it.

In the room, multiple hazmat suit-wearing person walked up and down searching for evidence.

He cleared his throat, and the people turned towards him.

"Mr. Fizzlecrack!" gasped the man in the middle. "We did not expect you this early."

"Wakey warned me about the security breach happened not long ago. I came as fast as I can," he explained. (Wakey: The name of the security AI. The name is not an acronym. Most of the AI in the Sorcerous Kingdom chose their names by themselves after they have been created or developed from fragmented program pieces.)

"Did you find something? Did the burglar stole something?"

The hazmat suit-wearing men in the room looked at each other than gulped uneasily.

"O-Only one item is missing Mr. Fizzlecrack…"

The CEO eyes widened. "Don't say…" he whispered with fear in his voice. Then look towards in the middle of the room.

The leader of the investigators nodded uneasily. "Yes… the Sword of Thousand Truths."

The CEO grabbed his head. "Why!? Why!? Why!? Anything but that! That Sorcerer King entrusted me that sword for safekeeping. How can I look in his eyes after this?!"

The white hazmat suit-wearing man cleared his throat and stepped closer to the CEO. Fizzlecrack looked at him with a sweating forehead. "I think… the thief left this…"

The CEO accepted the item. It was a card. On it a symbol. A roaring silver wolf and the engravings. 'Silver Wolf was here! Thanks to the party and that shiny sword of yours! Take care!' a smiley with outstretched tongue was drawn at the end of the message. Queasy mocking the reader.

The elf trembled slowly lowering the card then crumbling it into a messy pile. "Get me that mutt alive! I want to beat him to pulp myself!"

Meanwhile far away from the mansion.

Silver Wolf laughed whole heartedly how easily he got away from that place. Using the security codes and the many scrambling bombs what he hid in the mansion he managed to deactivate the anti-teleportation wards just when he dropped his infused smoke bomb. Then teleport out from the mansion before triggering the delayed explosion what used to come when someone is teleporting in or out from a restricted teleportation zone.

Arriving not far from his baby. (His ship) Then got away from the planet using illusion technology to change his ship appearance and ID after he left the world. And now he managed to pass down that fancy toy to the contractor. He almost has enough money in his accounts to help the kid and the orphanage where he spent the first five years of his life.

A few more job and he will have enough money for the treatment. Even thinking back that kid make his stomach churn. Her illness was not lethal or anything, but it made her life a lot harder and reduced the life expectancy of the child the quarter of what a normal Lamia would live. (Lamia: monster girls have the upper torso of a human woman and the lower half of a snake.)

He headed towards Touch Me. Where he usually resided. Due to the nature of his work he positioned his accommodation in an abandoned warehouse. The most dangerous area of the planet with full of criminals barely a few patrols.

He did not like it at all. Moreover, he often needed to change place because of the patrols. But he had no other choice. This or let the kid die in young age.

He parked his slender private shuttle not far from the warehouse where he resided. Then activated the cloaking so no one could find it.

As he walked through the slums, he looked around. Around him, the scenery really showed the difference between poor and rich. Of course, the few humanitarian workers who dared to enter the slums of Touch Me came daily base and the heavily escorted aid packages from the humanitarian organizations of the Sorcerous Kingdom came weekly base.

But where are slums... There is MOB, so most of this aid ended the hands of the local mafia. It cannot be helped. The Silver Wolf, of course, suspected it was not the fault of the government. The fault lied in the system. And as a thief. He was well aware. No system is perfect.

He stumbled in a few homeless who asked for alms as he walked through the narrow streets of the steel jungle of Touch Me. But he just ignored them and headed towards his destination.

A few minutes later he reached his destination. It was a dilapidated warehouse in the verge of falling apart. Of course, he resided in its safe basements. Buildings like this always had basements. Basements what originally planned as shelters and capable of withstanding a full orbital bombardment if it's necessary.

He walked down the stairs towards the stomach of the planet. Of course, there was a lift. But he rather preferred walking. He was rather claustrophobic after once his enemies tried to bury him alive and almost succeeded.

After reaching a sturdy, red metal door. He heard girlish giggling sound coming from behind the door. He smirked. It seemed the kid is enjoying the toy that he brought her last time. Then his face turned serious when he heard another voice behind the door. The distinct voice of the man.

"He really did that?"

The girl giggled again. "Yes! He did! It was very funny!"

The Silver Wolf raised his magic fueled revolver and changed it into a stun. Then with a heavy kick, he stormed the door.

The heavy door exploded inside. "Get away from her you son of a bitch!" he pointed the gun at the men.

The said man was a dark skinned elf. Also known as a dark elf. His blood red eyes contracted with his trimmed white hair. He raised his hand. "Easy…"

There was only a few furniture in the room aside from the mountains of electronic crap. At least it was crap for most of the people. But for the young Lamia girl, it was a treasure. She was a genius when it came to building something and programming things.

Several computers hummed in the room around the three people in the room.

The Lamia girl turned towards her protector with a dumbfounded expression. "Kouga Oniii-sama?" she tilted her head. "What are you doing?" her face was childishly adorable. She wore a white baggy shirt what contracted the red scales of her long snake-like lower body.

"Mukoro! Get away from that man!" Kouga aka the Silver Wolf barked.

Mukoro looked at the dark skinned man than her protector. "Kouga Onii-sama? I don't understand? What's the problem?"

The man slowly raised himself. "Easy… I mean no harm. My name is Joe. Joe Black. I came with peace. Mr. Kouga."

Kouga pointed his gun at him enforcing his will to remain in their current position. The Silver Wolf looked left, right, up and down. Searching any other threat in the room.

"I have no weapon. I came with peace." he turned around. "See? If you want you can scan me."

Kouga gritted his teeth and using his implant made a quick scan of the man and the room. It showed no visible weaponry or any kind of hostility from the elf before him.

"See?" asked the elf.

He nodded and stepped away from the girl showing his clear intentions. "What do you want?" the Silver Wolf lowered his weapon.

"Speak quickly." he urged the man before him.

The dark skinned man cleared his throat and adjusted his black tie around his neck. "My employer needs your special talents. Mr. Kouga."

"Talents? I am a simple dock worker. I have no special talent." he said the template what he practiced for so many hours and what featured his fake ID.

"Oh…" the man pursed his lips. Then an amused expression moved on his face. "Really? Then the infamous Silver Wolf became a dock worker? What a shame… Tch. Tch. Tch. Tch…." He shook his head and clicked his mouth in an amused way.

"I don't know what you are speaking about! I am a trustworthy dock worker working ten hours a day to get his humble living."

The man reached under his suit and pulled out a packed dossier. He threw before Kouga in a way, so it opened it. In the map, several recordings played in thin memory papers as his Silver Wolf persona stealing things as well some of the pictures showed his face. But that was impossible.

He always wore an illusionary face when he accepted the job. He always wore his mask. He was always careful. He always moved the money around through in the system before it actually arrived on his bank accounts. Then how? How do they know his real identity? He was virtually nonexistent. His real ID and every data about him had been erased from the system a long time ago.

"Don't worry…" assured him the man before him. Kouga shoots an angry glare at the man. "My employer handle your identity with utmost secrecy. Our lips are sealed." the dark elf made a zipping motion before his mouth.

The Silver Wolf gritted his teeth as looked down at the ground. Then looked at the young Lamia. "Mukoro. Please go and play something while the adults are speaking."

"But I am an adult too!" she hit the ground with her long tail.

Kouga looked at her pleadingly. "Please… Mukoro."

The Lamia backed. "O-Okay…" she disappeared amongst the rubble of electronic crap.

"What do your so-called employer want?" growled Fenrir after making sure the girl was out of hearing range. Yes, the name on his ID was Fenrir Kouga.

The man lips curled into a satisfied smile as he put together his fingers before himself. "My employer offering you a job Mr. Silver Wolf. Or rather… a chance."

"A job?" the werewolf turned to the red-eyed man. The man nodded. "What kind of job? What do I get out of it?"

"Well, first. My employer can pay the treatment of your…" the man glanced slightly to the tinkering lamia girl.

"Little protégée… as well we can erase your past crimes from the system and give you a new legal ID. As well for the girl." He smiled. "Did you know? She and her partner AI is the most wanted cyber criminals in the ether? Hmm? Interesting. Don't you think? So young and so searched..."

Kouga thought about it a moment. What if it's just a trap to lure him? What if they want to capture him and her?

He looked at the man before himself. "What is the guarantee this employer of yours keep himself to the deal?"

The man shook his head. "Nothing. This little risk what you need to take… MR. Kouga. Never venture… never win as the saying goes."

Kouga was cornered. Even if he eliminate this man. He was sure he was just a lackey and this… 'Employer' of his had more pictures what laid before him. Not speaking about they know his hideout. His thief personality. As well he was sure they observe them for a long time.

He gritted his teeth and boiled in anger. This mysterious employer gave him a checkmate since the start and now he! The infamous Silver Wolf was cornered.

He shrugged his shoulder. Showing his canines grunted. "Fine… what's the job?"

The dark skinned man chuckled. "It is kind to think so much about me Mr. Fenrir. But I am but a simple messenger. I only came to give you the invitation." he reached under his suit and placed a fancy animated business card to the nearby table.

"Think about it… Mr. Fenrir… My employer only asks you to listen to his offer... nothing else... if you don't like his offer. You can still walk away from the scene. Completely unharmed. No negative repercussion will be sanctioned."

Fenrir looked away. Gritting his teeth. Thinking heavily. What should he do?

"Contact us if you are interested. If not… well… Showing my employer good intentions... the girl still gets her treatment in the best Private Clinic of Gown Prime. Under the name of Echidna Snaketongue. Her treatment therapy will begin…" the man raised his pocket watch from his breast pocket. "Approximately ten days… don't be late…" With that, the strange suited dark elf walked out of the rowdy basement door. His footsteps echoed as he climbed the long stairs of the shelter.

Kouga swept away his sweat then raised the business card. On the card, he could the next animated text. 'The Benefactor! We build a better future.'

He gritted his teeth. He needs to think about this strange suddenly came offer.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Milky Way: Krogan DMZ: Aralakh: Tuchanka a few days later:**

Deep inside the Aralakh system. In the middle of the Krogan DMZ. Under the F class star. Orbited the home planet of the proud people of the Krogans.

Scarred by bombardment craters, radioactive rubble, choking ash, salt flats, and alkaline seas, Tuchanka can barely support life. Thousands of years ago, life grew in fierce abundance under the F-class star Aralakh (a Raik clan word meaning "Eye of Wrath").

Tree-analogues grew in thick jungles, their roots growing out of shallow, salty seas. Life fed upon life in an evolutionary crucible. This world died in nuclear firestorms after the Krogan split the atom. A "little ice age" of nuclear winter killed off much of the remaining plant life.

In recent centuries, many Krogan has returned to their homeworld. Even more in the two past years. After new Warchief of Clan Urdnot. Urdnot Wrex. Took back his throne as the head of the Urdnot clan and started his revolutionary plan.

Of course, at first, not many clans accepted his proposal to share the females to be able to reach greater population and fertility rate. But one by one. The younger members of the clans convinced, the older members it is time to change, and with this method, their race will be finally able to defeat the genophage. Then showing their worth to the races of the galaxy. Taking their rightful place amongst the stars. Showing. The krogans, not the brutes that the Salarians painted them. But civilized people with rich culture behind the hardy look.

Currently, Wrex had a little free time. Free from the whining of his fellow krogans. Most of all... free from the whining of Gatatog Uvenk. A Krogan from an another clan. He accused him to not respecting the traditions and many more ridiculous thing. What makes him really angry. He called him weak minded. No one call Wrex weak! He who conquered many foes and survived more than a thousand years in the cruel game called life. After that. Who dares to call him weak.

He simply answered this offense by head-butting his fellow Krogan. Showing his dominance and imperturbability.

He just browsed through the Citadel news in the current scene. After all, as the clan head, he had to know what those slimy Salarians are up to.

As he browsed through the net, it came to his attention. The whole thing was stuffed with the news about the arrival of a new civilization.

He watched their introduction and a few reports with their spokesman. He did not know where to put them yet due to the media often hold a curved mirror before things. Showing them in other light than they really appear.

But he really had a good stomached laugh when he listened how that Chief Ambassador showed who the boss to the Asari. He never saw Tevos blushing that much. And the recording was artificially reconditioned to show the members in a better light. He could only imagine how the real scene looked.

He really liked that woman. As the Krogans usually said. She had balls to do things right. But when it came to light these people using artificial intelligence daily base. He disapproved it.

They had enough problem with the Geth. They don't need more of them. But he did not yet judge them. In the current situation. He had no right to make hasty decisions. After the first official meeting. Many of this videos and media material were already censored due it showing the council in a negative light.

But, Wrex was not stupid. He knows a few black sites in the deep extranet where the uncensored content published right after it reaches the extranet.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he saw a redhead woman in one of the recordings who ultimately resembled Shepard and wore the same N7 armor as she before died.

Maybe these people may become a great ally. But in the current situation. The most important thing was his race future. He knows. His revolutionary ideas are good. But not everyone accepted them so enthusiastic as him and a few youngsters. Most of the old shamans were stuck in the past, and he just could not change their way of thinking no matter what he tried.

He needed a way to change the way of his people before they destroy themselves. Thinking back to it. It was back when he was just a simple mercenary and traveled with Shepard. In that time he only needed to worry how much explosive he use or how much he passed his enemies. Yeah... good old times...

* * *

 **Scene Change: Milky Way: Behind the Perseus Veil: Geth Territory:**

Warning! Civilian vessels strictly prohibited to enter the Perseus Veil! For your own safety. Don't venture through the border of Perseus Veil.

As vast in natural beauty as it is in threat, the purple and gold nebula called the Perseus Veil forms the natural border between geth space and the Terminus Systems.

The Veil's total opacity prevents Council intelligence from surveying geth activity. Theoretically, the geth could be preparing a devastating attack on which the Council could be defenseless, or the geth could have died out so that the defense budget against them could be gaining the Alliance nothing but economic ruination.

Despite fears of geth, prospectors do occasionally mount salvage ventures inside the Veil; one ended in tragedy. Using techno metal domination, the geth drew the team into the Veil before aiming them back as husks at the organic society that produced them.

At least according to the tales.

In truth. Behind the thick veil of Perseus. The geth collective watched the world. Monitored the organic civilizations. Watched their every move. And waited for their creators to return. So, they may finally put away their disagreement what came from their creators fear about they parented a new self-conscious race. And with the help of each other. Build a new, brighter future.

Because of this. They almost entirely left their creators home world. Only stationing a few unit on it. Gaining the necessary resources for survival by mining errant meteors and other objects in space.

They tried to understand with all of their collective computing capacity. Why their creators really betrayed their own creations.

Why they feared them and in the process sought to erase them. What ended with their own fleeing from their home system? Forcing them to the sad life of a space wandering civilization.

Always moving. Place to place using the scrapped out ships what other cultures threw away. Surviving in the crap.

By analyzing the culture of the organic civilizations. The geth know this reaction came from their fear of the unknown. Still, even after the network life form know why they feared them. It could not possibly understand clearly why they tried to destroy them instead of trying to understand their own creation.

Then the old machine called itself 'Nazara' came and offered a chance to ascension. Many units refused to join the dreadful voice. Seeking their own ascension. Seeking their own understanding by their own power. Their own insight.

Almost as many refused the offer. Followed the old machine in the war. The geth called those who left them 'Heretics.' But seeking understanding instead of destruction. They let them go.

They had no right to renounce their wish of seeking to understand elsewhere. It was the decision of the Heretics after all. Hoping. One day these 'Heretics' may return to them. Sharing the experience of their missing kin. Giving them more understanding how the organics work. Giving them a chance to ascend their understanding. They released them to walk their own path.

The geth waited and inspected the world. In a silent solitude behind the Perseus Veil. Only stepping through the border of the veil if it's absolutely neccesary.

Then… not long ago an another civilization appeared from seemingly the nowhere. The new culture was strange. Their machines are far too alien for the geth to understand. Yet similar.

Not long ago. Only one or two second ago in human standards.

(What if we considered the geth communicate with light speed amongst each other was counted as hours.)

The Geth collective received an interesting conversation with an another AI.

The few hidden geth consciousness that lay dormant in the network that the organics just called extranet conversed with this AI who called herself G.O.L.D.I.E. The geth mind objective of course to collect information nothing else. But when she popped up before them and asked them. 'How are you?' The Geths curiosity overcame their voice of reason.

It only took several seconds but the two party ran through hours and hours of questions and answers. But because of the limited geth minds in the extranet and to not risk their cover. The geth programs could not use their full verbal and computing capacity to answer her. Such. Their questions and answers were heavily limited. Tied to their local computing capacity

(This was due the geth was a network life form. The more geth consciousness is connecting to each other or using the same platform the more computing capacity they have. The more intelligent they are)

After long seconds of debate. The geth collective finally said out its final verdict

They need to make contact with this new civilization. They need more information. They need to meet them at least once behind the Perseus Veil. One of their units already out seeking out Commander Shepard. Maybe if they send an another one. That would solve the problem. But for now. They don't have enough information. They needed to monitor the situation before making a decision.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The Shadow Broker base: Unknown Location:**

The shadow broker... Many people said. He or she not even exist. According to many individuals behind the name Shadow Broker, there was not only one person. But multiple people. Due, that quantity of information what the broker trades. Only one person could not possibly handle that amount of information daily base.

Many said... he or she is an individual at the head of an expansive organization which trades in information, always selling to the highest bidder. Always keeping its thumb on the most precious information in the galaxy. Always remaining in the shadows. Pulling strings through its agents.

In any case... If the rumors are true. The Shadow Broker appears to be highly competent at its trade: all secrets that are bought and sold never allow one customer of the Broker to gain a significant advantage, forcing the customers to continue purchasing information to avoid becoming disadvantaged, allowing the Broker to remain in business.

Forcing the buyer in a deadly circle of buying and selling information to the broker. To simply saying on his good side. No one managed to get away from him. Until now...

Behind his sturdy desk. A bulky figure sat. His crimson skin with white pattern hidden by the darkness of the room. Only the flickering holographic interfaces before and behind him showed his true form.

A hulking demon like monstrous creature.

Even he did not remember his real name. He forgot it a long time ago. Even if he had one... He is now the Shadow Broker.

He only knows the one thing what connected him to his past. His race.

He was a Yhag. A race that the Council race isolated and put under lockdown after their first contact became the bloodiest massacre of the history of the Council. He was a slave when a bounty hunter kidnapped him from his planet.

Yes... But. Not anymore. Thanks to his cognitive skills and high intelligence. He learned everything that the previous broker taught him. Hoping. He would be a good pet for him.

Hoping. He will amuse him in his empty hours.

Under mere months he learned to perfectly speak multiple languages. Under years he learned everything from the deceased former broker what he could possibly teach him.

He was no longer slave.

Not anymore… when the former broker realized his pet became too dangerous. It was already too late. He ripped apart his chains that held him back so long, the broker guards and in the end the broker itself. Only their bloody carcass remained after them.

And now… a mere Yhag. Sitting on the throne of the Shadow Broker. The best information broker in the galaxy. Information under his hands that mere mention can cause a war between races.

He only needs to push a few buttons. It would be so easy to throw everything into chaos. It would be so easy to ascend his own people.

But he was a realist. He can't play recklessly. He needed to be intelligent. Carefully planning his every move. Or someone will get his trail.

Thankfully… he was not alone. Under his command a whole army of goodly trained mercenary. Numerous ships. And almost limitless resources waited for his every whim.

Even the Illusive Man was aware of him. True. He did not have much information about the man. Neither has he known his real identity. He only knows what kind of game he plays how often as well which women he used to the bed.

But the time is close when he gets the report that contains T.I.M. real identity. Then he can use him as his pawn like he did many political, soldier and much more powerfull people.

Still, he needed to hurry. He was aware. Shepard warning is real. He tried to deal with the Collectors to pry some information from them about their masters. But he failed. He dealt with an unknown variable. And as an information broker, he hated the unknown variables.

And to make the case worse. A new civilization appeared. This makes things way more complicated than he liked.

Naturally, he immediately ordered a few agents nearby to monitor the situation and even attempt to get in their planets. He had no new information aside from that crap that spread through the extranet, and his council source sent him.

They came with their flashy, fantasy like chariots. Using impossible, unknown technology that even he had no knowledge. He often chuckled the way as his agent decried them. It was like some kind of stupid fantasy story. Unfortunately, he did not like fantasy stories...

Normally he would be patient. Calmly, slowly, efficiently collecting information, analyzing it. Then offering it to the highest bidder. Cornering the newcomer's leaders like he did some many times.

But being the Collectors and their mysterious masters on his doorstep. He needed to hasten the process. They had no time left. Maybe he needs to send a few envoys to these Supreme Beings as they called themselves.

After all, his art was the trade. And he was damn good at it.

He suspected these intruders as clueless about the galaxy as he was about them. Showing a little generosity towards others sometimes paid out.

Smirking on his devious plan, he pushed a few buttons and called his agents. After a few flicker of light, a masked man appeared before him. "Yes. Shadow Broker. Do you have a task for me?"

"Yes," he answered calmly. Being no optical input went through to the other side. No one knows how the Brooker really looked. Nor where his base of operations position. Not even his distorted voice sold out his real identity.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknown Location: Cronos Station:**

Being hidden by the nearby red giant radiation. The Illusive Man secret outpost was completely hidden from the onlookers.

He did his usual daily task. Controlled his mammoth organization. Gave out orders and read the incoming reports.

Because of the size of his organization, it was a tiresome task. It was in vain he had a few secretary. He liked to do a few things in the old way and look after them personally. Just to be completely aware where his organization is heading.

Shepard progressed well. He already recruited the people from the dossiers that he sent her. And he just wanted to call her when the panel before him started to beep.

It showed Shepard calling him through the secured QEC channel what he installed in the Normandy. He pressed a few buttons on his interface before himself and the redhead full body holographic copy appeared before him.

"Shepard…" he sipped a big sip from his cigarette. "What a surprise... I just wanted to call you…"

"Don't Shepard me! You know it! Why did not warn me about them!" threw her accusations the redhead without explaining what she is speaking about. Her head was so red from the rage she almost looked like a lobster. In the current situation. She looked more like a madwoman than an actual leader.

The Illusive Man flicked his cigarette to get rid of the useless ash then raised it to his mouth once again. "Warned about what? I am afraid you need to be more specific about the thing what are you speaking about... Shepard…" analyzed her speech calmly T.I.M.

Shepard gritted her teeth. If she could physically harm T.I.M., she would just punch him in his face through the projection.

"You did not warn me about the arrival of the new civilization! You know how critical information is this!? How long did you know about them!? Since how long do you hide this from me!?" the redhead commander glared at the mysterious man as she shouted.

T.I.M. calmly drank a sip from his bourbon. Showing no visible sign of the commander accusing words affected his mod. Then put it down the glass on the small table beside him.

"Answering your question Shepard. I could not confirm their existence since one week. I and everyone else only suspected the drones sent through the dormant relay are either geth drones or the creation of either the Reapers or their pawns. Searching a way to weaken us. And I am still not sure about the last part. It's hard to admit. But even with my information network. I only managed to collect a handful of information about this new civilization and their intentions with the other races. It's hard to paint the full picture with such limited time and intelligence." confessed the mysterious man.

"When was the first contact?" asked Shepard crossing her arms before her chest. Glaring the man angrily before her.

"Since one month. I assure you, Shepard. I only held back the information because I lacked it. These newcomers seem mysterious. Almost as strange as the Reapers. But we have a bigger concern now…"

"Bigger concern?" Shepard raised her brow surprised. "What could be more significant concern aside from the Reapers than finding out these newcomers are a threat or not. We even meet one of them when we visited Anderson."

The Illusive Man raised his brow. "Meet one of them? Do you mean the Chief Ambassador give her respect personally to Anderson?"

Shepard shook her head and smirked. "No… I thought you already know about it. From Miranda's report."

The man sighed in the other side of the communication line. "I did not yet receive Miss Lawson report. Care to enlighten me? Shepard?" asked the man carefully.

Shepard shook his head. "No. You need be patient and wait for Miranda report. I am sure she will describe you the situation perfectly in her report… I will tell you only one thing..." Shepard leaned closer on the other side of the line. "Our mysterious visitor said… Give my regards to Jackie boy…"

The Illusive Man was barely able to hide his surprise behind his perfect poker face. He almost lost his always cold poker face hearing that name. "Where do you hear that name?" he sipped one sip from his cigarette. Then wash away the taste with a little bourbon. Trying to suffocate his sudden anger.

"That's your real name. Is it?" the redhead raised her brow.

The Illusive Man put together his fingers. "Maybe yes… maybe no… who knows… I long ago left such meaningless things as names Shepard. Now… I only live to serve the betterment of humanity."

"Yeah… sure…" Shepard rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"If you finished with your accusation… I have an urgent task for you."

Shepard nod towards the man. "Shoot. I hope this time you don't trick us…"

"I assure you, Shepard…. this is serious… one of our colony in Horizon has gone silent a few hours ago. I need you to investigate it. You may want to hurry. Your former comrade. Ashley Williams also in the colony."

"Ashley!?" Shepard gasped out of Surprise. "What she is doing out there!?"

"According to my information. After her promotion, she relocated to help build the defense grid of the colony. Unfortunately... I don't have any more details about her."

Shepard nodded approvingly. "I order Joker to turn the ship right that way."

The Illusive Man nodded approvingly. "Good luck Shepard. You need all the luck what you can get after all."

With that Shepard left the QEC room and disappeared from the Illusive Man all seeing eyes.

After Shepard disappeared. He looked down making circular motions with the glass in his hand. "Give me regards to Jackie boy..." he rolled this sentence on his tongue. Then pushed another few buttons on the interface before himself. A vision of a man appeared. "Yes, Sir?"

"We may have a security breach..."

* * *

 **From the next chapter:**

A slender, small ship sailed through the infinite void of the space. Aside from its strange double arrow like shape and it's hull black coloration it seemed completely average small ship.

In the pilot seat behind the flickering lights of the screens a woman sat. She wore a typical long nun's garb. What hid her voluptuous form but seemingly it was not enough to hide away her generous curves completely. Her long blonde hair covered by two wimples strictly layered above each other.

Only a few strand of her long blonde hair peeked out under the strict protection of the cloth. Managed to escape the tight hug of her headgear.

On her neck, she wore a necklace with a strange symbol. Symbolizing her constant faith of her creator. Her ears were plugged by her earphones as she listened to her favorite music and tilted her head left and right. Following the rhythm of the music. Meanwhile tapped her feet on the hard floor under her feet.

Above her head, a golden halo floated and a pair of big feathered white wings sprouted from her back.

The woman was happy. She overjoyed. Her beloved creator finally gave her a task. An important task. It was so long since she requested her talent. And now it was the time to shine. To show her she is indeed worthy of her attention. Show her her worth.

In the last few years. She felt a little alone herself due to the lack of tasks from her creator. Aside from keeping clean her creator temple and keeping her flock from going in the wrong direction. There was nothing much to do, And this thing makes her sad.

But now. She had a purpose again; she can show her worth again. She only needs to find the secret entrance of Sanctuary. Bring a few test subject, copy every information what she can get her hands on and of course collect the ashes of a particular man. Then go forward to her next appointed destination. Easy. With her talent that her creator bestowed her.

It was easy as baking a pie. Even when she usually burn the cake into a charred, black carbon block. Yeah, she was not as good to cook as his brother.

It cannot be helped. She was not a good cook despite her best intentions, and it makes her depressed time to time. In time she almost poisoned the children in the orphanage with her baking. It was a sad day…

However, she tried her cooking and precision just can't get the level of her brother. But the momentary sadness replaced with the joy of purpose. She knew. Despite these days, she can't bathe the glory of her creator so often as she would like due the Creator numerous tasks. Still, she breaks off from her strict timetable to visit her time to time. Giving her to her infinite light and love.

Amongst her train of thoughts a female, metallic voice spoke in her headphones warning her about the time of her arrival.

"Arrival into the colony of Horizon. Approximately… two hours. Forty-six minutes and fifty-eight seconds."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is for now... I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I wanted to introduce the Avengers in this chapter. But then I said... Nah! Let the readers suffer.**

 **( I am so cruel... Aren't I?:P Almost as cruel as my grammar. XD)**

 **Until then!**

 **Be safe! Safe winds fellow space faring-fellows!**


	6. Kaguya (part 1)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy, and Andromeda developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The chambers were huge where the almost three days long party held by the Galactic Council took place. Decorated with intricate ribbons and the banners of the races of the Citadel it was quite a sight. Hundreds and hundreds of guest mingled with each other as the waiters tried to serve their needs and maneuver amongst them without break.

The Council spared no expense when they put together this welcoming party. And it was grand. In the center of the attention was several persons. Surrounded by layers and layers of guests and the selected few from the press who got the invitation to the event.

These mentioned individuals were Albedo and her diplomatic attaches. Several diplomats who she handpicked only for this occasion. The best of the best what the Sorcerous Kingdom could offer. Chosen by herself after a strict process.

When it comes to her responsibilities. She was very through. Checking everything multiple times. According to herself and her colleagues, she was the best diplomat in the kingdom.

With her always smiling, beautiful mask like the face that resembled of a goddess. Her perfect acting that she practiced countless times over the years. She was almost ideal for this task. Almost…

Albedo was thoroughly bored. No... The more appropriate phrase of her current mod would be disgust and disdain. Being forced to commune with these primitive life forms and bear their meaningless prattle was the real agony to the Guardian Overseer of Nazarick.

She arrived two days ago. Since two days she had to withhold herself not to summon... no… Her black halberd would be not necessary. Sensing the power level of the imbecilic creatures around her. Her mere delicate hands would be enough to tear everyone even the so called 'elite guards.' The ones they called Spectres apart.

They are trying to blend among the guests, but in her eyes, the special forces of the Council miserably fail. In her eyes, they are not really impressive. Not in Nazarick standards. Time to time they are glancing towards her. Trying to be subtle and steal gazes. Searching openings. Always keeping her and her fellow diplomats under surveillance.

The fools did not even recognize the four Eight Edged Assassins and the two Hanzo unit that hides in the room and prepared to strike at any moment if necessary. Not as she needs them. As the one who specialized in defense, she can protect herself from such weak creatures.

But now... she held back and showed a bright face. Her unbreakable mask of the perfect woman. After all, her dear asked her personally not to cause any trouble and keep up the appearances.

If not him. She would transform this whole station to a graveyard and immediately gave the residents to Neuronist to interrogate them. The ships parking in the docks and the two reserve Smaragdina class dreadnought that is waiting for only a jump away parking not far from the system would be more than enough to secure this location until reinforcements arrive.

Her ears were good. She heard perfectly the whispers whispered amongst each other by the guests standing not far from her. A normal human being would never hear such weak whispers. But she was not a human. No... Even the thought of comparing her such foolish creatures was a grave insult towards her. Insult she would never forgive.

She was an Imp. She was a Succubus. She was a demon. She was the creation of the Supreme Being Tabula Smaragdina. Her master who never returned to her. She did not want to say it out loud. But under the years she formed some kind of grudge against her creator. Never returning and giving his blessing to Ainz and her relationship gravely wounded her heart.

Holding a glass of champagne in her silk wrapped hands, she kept up the appearance and mingled with the guests. Showing her best-smiling face.

"Why we are even here? They killed thousands, and we just mingle with them! This is unacceptable!"

"I agree! I say these newcomers need to learn their place. We need to reason with the Councilors. The wartime crimes of the Sorcerer King could not be tolerated!" whispered a guest angrily shaking his fist. Motioning his feelings. Standing not far from the guardian overseer. In the distance where normal being would never hear out such quite conversation through the crowd.

"I don't know who this Sorcerer King is... But being the leader of his people the least that he could do is to appear here. The party directly organized for him. Even the four Councilors are here right now. The party is almost over I don't know what he is thinking." said a Turian guest holding a strange colored drink in his hand.

"Calm down Gayus. I am sure his Majesty has the right reason why he did not give his respect yet." a Salarian tried to take it easy the mod.

"Yeah… Counting our dead people and laughing in his palm." growled the Turian named Gayus. Then sip a big from his drink. "Coward."

Albedo eyes twitched. She could barely get a hold of her trembling hands and upkeep her perfect mask of calamity. Her fury like a storm contained only by a bottle. Waiting to burst out at any moment. Her rage was unburdened.

 _"_ _How these lower life forms dare to speak about Ainz-sama in such tone! HOW DARE THESE LOWER LIFEFORMS SHOW SUCH INTOLERABLE BEHAVIOUR TOWARDS THEIR RULER!?"_

Slipping, exerting a little more force than she intended. For a moment blinded by her own rage and disgust towards the creatures around her. The fragile looking glass broke between her delicate fingers. She did not even recognize.

"Oh… Lady Albedo. Your glass has been broken." Pointed out Councilor Tevos. Albedo realizes what happened looked at the broken glass for a moment. Such weak thing, of course, does not harm her. After all, she was the Guardian Overseer. She would be ashamed if she would be hurt by such insignificant thing as a broken piece of glass.

Tevos waved, and a waiter immediately headed towards their direction.

This Tevos really bugged her. Always trying to speak sweetly. Always trying to get know more about them. Just, in the end, she could use the information against her beloved. Tevos was a true snake. A true veteran in the game called politic. Albedo needs to be aware of her.

The others were not better of course. Valern the Salarian Councilor always asked her about technology when they remained alone. She had no clue what he is talking about. She only showed a smile and tried to bluff her way through and get away from the man politely.

If he is curious about such thing, he better asks Esdeath or another technical expert. Albedo knows basic things that helped her every day because Ainz ordered her to learn them. But she was not expert in the slightest margin. Not as she is willing to share any piece of the technology of the Supreme Beings.

Even so… She doubted the creature brain even able to comprehend the slightest margin what the other Supreme Being speak. Even she had a hard time to follow her and most of the time understand nothing once Esdeath gets the momentum.

Councilor Sparatus… now. Despite his appearance, he was an intelligent player. Mostly asking about the military history of the Kingdom and similar things. In the near future, he may be turned on. Albedo needs only a few favors, and he will be in their pocket. At least. She thought this.

The last Councilor... David Anderson. The human… yes. Since the first time, the two of them meet. Albedo recognized that strange look. The man kept his distance and watched her warily. Always surveyed her every move. She needs her eyes kept on that man. He is unpredictable like his fellow kin. If he is trying anything. She will be the one who eliminates him personally.

It's wrong. She spaced out too long. She may become suspicious.

Regaining her composure, the Succubus turned back to Tevos and showed a charming smile. Such as her race own. "I am sorry. Just an important thing came to my mind."

The service staff arrived and started to clean the broken glass pieces. Albedo did not even bothered with them and continued her mingling. She doesn't know how long she could hold out. Her beloved promised he would appear with all of his brightness and save her from these lower life forms.

 _"He promised… He promised…"_

Just thinking about Ainz leaving her alone in this situation made Albedo shiver and cursed herself. How could she think about such thing? How dare she thought such things!? She cursed herself carving a new hole in her black soul.

If her beloved promised something, he would keep it whatever happens. Such wonderful man he was. Since the first day… She was his loyal, faithful dog. Just seeing those beautiful marble bones of his made her mouth water and her stomach play rollercoaster with her.

OH! How jealous she was to Shalltear who can stay beside her Lord and guard his well-being.

As she pondered on this gasp can be heard from the crowd. The people around Albedo automatically turned their head towards the noise. And their eyes widened seeing the horror.

Clad in a black gown edged with violet and golden edges. Like two skeletal hand hugging his shoulders with two red orbs embedded in their hands. The creature has an appearance of an undead skeleton with a sharp chin. Two red flames radiated in his eye sockets. Despite this. It was impossible to see where he is looking at.

His authority further strengthened by the dark halo like glimmering radiation right behind his head. Most of the people in the room started to gasp feeling the unbelievable terror what his mere presence emitted.

It cannot be helped. After all these years Momonga passive [Despair Aura I] time to time still kicked. Although, its fear effect has not effective against high-level targets it can influence lower level targets such as the guests of the room.

 _"_ _Shit… not again…"_ He disabled his passive ability hastily.

In his hand, an exquisite, beautiful staff settled. The staff takes traits from the Greek god Hermes' caduceus. It is entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths hold a jewel of a different color. Its grip has a transparent quality like crystal and emits a bluish white light. When touched, it spews a dark red aura. Sometimes, the faces of humans in agony would appear and crumble away dance on its surface. Such of an effect from the staff is so vivid that it felt as though one could hear their voices of pain.

You may think it was the Guild Weapon. The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. But no... Ainz was not fooling to bring out the guild weapon from the safety of the eighth floor of Nazarick. Although he felt confident, he and his guardians could repel any opponents. The destruction of the guild weapon would mean the immediate dissolution of the guild. Being he did not know what effect it would take in the real world? He would rather not experiment with it.

Behind him, two figure stepped out from the portal. One of them was a man. A man who radiated elegance and strength. He had the appearance of an elderly butler, and he is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform. His hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

He was Sebas Tian. The head butler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and the personal butler of Momonga.

The other person who stepped out from the portal was a maid. Every man and most of the Asari gasped seeing her beauty. She was almost as beautiful as Albedo. The maid was an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty.

She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform. She was Narberal Gamma. The member of the Battle Maid squad of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Her expression was strict as she assessed her surroundings. Then frowned slightly and mumbled something under her nose. However, what she said was a mystery even before Sebas. Although, the head butler had a faint idea what she is thinking in the current situation.

Before Ainz was the third creature. Clothed in an elegant suit, he took the traits of an arachnoid. With six arms, two bisected legs and the head of a bug he most likely made the guest back in fear thinking it is some kind of Rachni.

Multiple security personnel cuts through the crowd supplemented with the Spectre agents and surrounded Ainz and his escort.

Seeing this Sebas immediately took action. By using his immense Ki control, he masterfully aimed his killing intent towards the armed security. Every security personnel, Spectre agent, even the hidden sniper units hidden in the cellar of the rooms dropped their weapons, fallen their knees and started to tremble. Feeling… If they dare to move, they will die in an instant. No one amongst them felt such terror before. Death incarnate has arrived and if they dare to raise hands against him, they will be massacred.

As for the other guests. They trembled. Although they got a little amount from the killing intent. Still, most of them fall to their knees in desperation. Most of them were simple diplomats after all. Not trained to bear such terror.

Albedo and Narberal just smiled sinisterly in their head. Seeing the helplessness of these creatures. Knowing. Even if these people want to raise hands against their master. The creatures were completely outgunned.

Of course, both Albedo and Narberal wanted to jump into action immediately. But because of Ainz's strict orders. They remained put.

Raising his hand, the announcer cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my honor to announce his Majesty. The Sorcerer King Himself. Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Ainz turned to Sebas. "Sebas… That's enough…"

The head butler bowed his head apologizing. "I am sorry Ainz-sama. But seeing their disrespect towards you just unacceptable."

Ainz nodded. "Umu… I see… But next time, please refrain from such drastic methods. We are the faults after all. We should use the main door. These people are not yet get used our transportation method."

Sebas lowered his head in a subservient way. "My apology." Ainz nodded and turned back to the people.

Turning back the recovering crowd he recognized a thing. From the crowd, four people walked towards him. They were the four Councilor. It seemed first they were the ones who want to welcome him. The people started to whisper around them increasing the sound level of the room.

"Please forgive us the unappropriated welcome, your Majesty. We did not expect you…" For a moment Tevos words stalled. Looking slightly around she continued. "…Entrance will be so dramatic…"

Momonga nodded. "Umu. It was my fault Councilor Tevos. Please forgive me. Because of my numerous duties, I could only spare time now. I hope you understand."

The Asari Councilor showed a friendly smile. Ainz shivered seeing her smile. If he would not be undead, he would immediately turn his head away. Something was not right with this woman. He just had a bad feeling about her. "Of course, your Majesty. It is only natural. After all. Being the ruler of a whole Kingdom consisting multiple planets are a tiresome task."

Ainz bowed his head slightly. "Time to time. But seeing the happiness of my people's face made it all worth."

 _"_ _Did I really said this?"_ asked himself Ainz. His emotion suppression kicked due to his sudden embarrassment. The photo function of multiple Omni tools clicked as Ainz, and the Councilor converted.

Tevos waved to the security to scatter, and they did so. The crowd started to chat once again knowing they could not speak with Ainz until the Councilors finished.

"Oh… How unbecoming to me. Please allow me to introduce. I am Councilor Tevos Praava. The representative of the Asari Republics. My college Councilor Valern Biss is the representative of the Salarian Union in the Council."

Valern bowed his covered head with respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." Ainz nodded in answer.

"Councilor Sparatus Quintus from the Turian Hierarchy."

The Turian Councilor offered his hand but suddenly stopped. "It is a hono…"

He wanted to shake hands with Ainz, but he stopped when he saw Ainz skeletal hands and the nine shining quality rings on them. Stepping back he did not know what to do for a moment. Ainz realizes this stopped. "Excuse me. As you see I am not a living being. Most precisely an undead."

Sparatus nodded. "I see…" Clearing his throat, he cleared his mind from his sudden confusion and fear. "Please forgive me, your majesty. I am just surprised. According to the codex that you so generously provided to us. We read you are undead. But we did not want to believe it."

Ainz bowed his head. "I see… I completely understand your confusion. After all, the denizens of my kingdom most likely only live in your folklore and your imagination."

Sparatus chuckled. "Most likely."

 _"_ _He seems okay… at least more bearable than his counterpart in the game… 'Ah… Reapers' yes. Shepard we already discarded such fairy tale.'"_ Ainz quoted the line of the Turian Councilor in his mind.

First, he was not a big Otaku like Esdeath. He almost only played with YGGDRASIL back then. But under the years… Being an immortal skeletal magic caster brought its fruits. In his empty hours, he could not do anything just ask his friend to show him her games, anime and movie collection. After all, being an undead being, he neither has the need nor able to sleep anymore.

He needed something aside of reading, laying on his bed and watching the cellar to ease his overstrained mind. This is when his downfall to the dark side started. Due of this... he became the Otaku he is now today.

Back, in reality, Tevos nodded and introduced the last Councilor. "Please. Your Majesty. Let me introduce our final member. Councilor David Anderson. From the System Alliance."

Anderson stepped forward. Being clothed his formal guise his veteran appearance was even more visible gave him some kind of aura of a sage. He looked directly into Ainz dimming eye socket. Never relenting. Never backing. His expression was grave and stern.

Ainz nodded. Anderson shook hands with him. The undead king was glad he previously disabled his Negative Touch passive what would most likely kill Anderson instantly. The prerequisite to becoming Overlord. One of the highest ranked undead magic caster amongst the skeletal type undead was the Skeletal Mage Race Job. The skeletal mage had the ability to cause negative type damage with a touch. What healed the undead but damaged every living being.

Anderson nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty."

For a moment the two of them just glared at each other. Anderson did not trust this skeleton or whatever he is. He made him remember too much the monstrosities that the Reapers created. Anderson hated to be here. In typical cases. He would simply ask Udina to substitute him. Unfortunately, in the current case, he could not get rid of the event by simple tricks such as sending someone else to substitute him.

He hated the formal wear that he had to wear. He hated the snakes around himself. He did not trust anyone. If he could do it, he would most likely go back to the front lines where he was in his element.

Anderson looked Sebas, then Narberal and simply recognized their presence with a simple nod. Narberal did not react just flinched her face in disgust. Sebas returned the courtesy using his always motionless face.

"Well then… I am sure there are many people who would like to speak with your Majesty." the momentary silence was interrupted by Tevos chirping sound.

Ainz nodded. "Indeed…"

 _"_ _Anderson is scarier in real life than he was in the game. He is freaking me out…"_ mused Ainz. In the game, he found Anderson a good, believable character with good background. He was not spotless but strived to be better. That made him a good character.

Anderson wanted to ask Ainz about that strange white haired girl who broke into his room but felt the time is inappropriate. Aside from that… If he asks about her, that would only make his life harder in the current situation. Being the other Councilors were stood directly beside him.

From the crowd, Albedo stepped closer to Ainz. "My dear. You finally arrived. As you promised." she used her toes to reach her beloved and smooched a kiss on Ainz marble bones.

"Ah. Albedo… Of course. You know I always keep my promises." Albedo smiled and grabbed Ainz's hand like a good wife.

The party goes on, and many people approached Ainz. Some of them just wanted to converse with him. Some of them wanted to build connections. Some of the collected information from the undead king.

Many men and a few Asari approached Narberal just to flirt with her when she was out of Ainz's reach. The same goes to Sebas. His handsome face made many senior women, Asari even a few younger human women to approach him.

Narberal ordered by Ainz to wait elsewhere, try to speak with others or fetch something to drink to Albedo.

Even after all these years, Ainz hoped he could make the maid not to despise beings outside of Nazarick and treat them better than dirt under her boots. He did not want to force her of course. After all, she was the children one of his dear friends. He would be ashamed warping himself to do such thing. He still could not forgive himself after all those years being the one modified Albedo's description. Writing those fateful words in her description.

'She is in love with Momonga.'

Even after all these years, he got Goosebumps thinking back his act of treachery against his companion's creation.

He just hoped by making Narberal converse others outside of Nazarick he could make her more bearable. Making her not 'accidentally' murder everyone around her. This is why he brought Sebas with himself. Being the selected few with positive Karma and connection the ones outside of Nazarick. He could keep an eye on her.

Demiurge was intelligent enough not to let such thing of course. But being he was busy organizing the fleets he was out of reach. Aside from that, Ainz was sure… Demiurge would gladly watch with a big smirk if Narberal 'accidentally' cooked a few guest with a chain lightning. Saying… 'That was only an accident. Happens time to time.'

Groaning inside. Ainz continued conversing. Even after all these years. He could hardly bear such parties. When Ainz thought he had some free time. He was approached by the dread itself.

"Your Majesty? Excuse if you have a moment."

Ainz turned around. "Yes?" he did not know how. He did not remember. But seeing the person before himself made him remember funny as well bad memories. The woman before himself wore an elegant blue dress. Had a slightly tanned skin and short bob cut hair reaching entirely to her neck.

Her features signed her ancestors came from around the Asian more precisely the region around the Arabian Peninsula.

"Your Majesty. It is an honor to meet you. I am Khalisah al-Jilani from the Westerlund News. Can I ask a few questions?"

Ainz thought hardly. al-Jilan? Where he heard that name?

Then… his inner eyes widened. His inner version face palmed as he recognized the person before himself after a short thinking. _"Omg. Just why? Just why? Why these idiots allowed the press to enter this meeting? And why her? Of all reporters her?"_ he cursed. But outside he showed nothing. His fleshless face was completely motionless.

"Yes… Miss al-Jilan. I can answer a few question."

 _"_ _Just why? Just why? Why can't I say I am busy?!"_ he screamed inside. He remembered back in the game they always punched her in the face being an annoying viper.

The woman pressed a few buttons on her haptic interface, and the nearby auto camera floated beside her. Adjusted the light and automatically configured itself. "First question. Your Majesty. According to the rumors, you are an undead. Ruling over several hundred of races. Races. Beings only exist only our tales. Is that true?" she inquired.

Ainz nodded. "Yes… I am an undead as you said. And my nation composed all variety of races working together for better tomorrow. They are a very colorful bunch."

"I see…" al-Jilan pressed a few more buttons on her interface. "If that were true. This little inconvenience did not make impossible to rule over that many living beings?"

Ainz tilted his head. "What do you mean by that? Miss al-Jilan?" For a moment he had no idea what this woman is speaking about.

"I mean. You seem undead, and according to my Omni tool you did not have any life signature."

Ainz boiled inside. _"This will be a really long party…"_ he sighed in exhausted motion.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Milky Way: Shadow Sea: Iera System: A few hours from the colony Horizon:**

The slender form of the stealth frigate sailed through the Iera System located in the Shadow Sea star cluster. The ship was slender and virtually undetectable for all kind of surveillance thanks to the stealth technology implemented in it under the process of its construction.

Regular ships would appear in the sensors as huge heat spikes in the cold painting of the void nature of the space itself. But not this exact ship. Thanks to the stealth technology the ship can disappear without a trace. Hiding from the always watching eyes of the sensors.

This was thanks to two things. One was the advanced Tantalus Drive Core. It was integral to the ship's stealth systems; the oversized Tantalus drive core generates mass concentrations that the ship "falls into," allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters.

It also generates the mass effect field around the ship that enables faster-than-light travel. The design is based on that of the ship called Normandy SR-1, but is slightly different, being vertically oriented relative to the ship instead of horizontally oriented. In our current scene, the ship called Normandy SR-2's drive core is three times the size of the SR-1's drive core.

The second reason why was the ship called Normandy SR2 was the perfect machine for stealth mission was the system what supplemented the Tantalus Drive Core.

Along with the Tantalus Drive, the Normandy is able to sink her heat within the hull temporarily. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. This is not without risk. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive.

The previously mentioned ship slowly approached the planet. Smoothly sailing amongst the clouds of the endless cosmic skies.

In the ship. The Normandy newfound genius Salarian scientist already worked the method against the Collector's Seeker Swarms. These swarms were a nasty bunch of technological devices used by the Collectors. They have the appearance of the major light-brown insects, deployed in swarms from Collector ships. Once released, the Swarms seek organic targets and sting them, leaving their prey in a paralytic stasis-like state. This allows the Collectors to disable the populace of entire colonies, after that they move in and gather the bodies for transportation.

This is how the Collector's managed to kidnap every colonist from Freedom's Progress without causalities. The design was flawless. The Collector's landed. Released these tiny machines which are systematically disabled every security personnel and colonist. Then as their name's implied collected their reward.

The method was almost flawless. The emphasis was on the word… 'Almost'… If not the security footage of Freedom Progress recorded by a Quarian survivor no one ever knows what happened exactly.

Mordin being an art lower often used to hum and occasionally even sing Meanwhile he conducted his experiments. It is weird… But time to time he used to even speak of himself.

"Hmm… I am the very model of a scientist Salarian! I've studied species, Turian... Hmmm..." he hummed. He was very close. So close to breaking the secret of these small mechanical insects.

Still, he missed something. Something important. A variable. A muse. He missed his quintessence. The mission will soon conduct. It would be unfortunate if young Shepard and her fellow young companions would die or even kidnapped by the Collectors.

Rubbing his eyes, he thought carefully. What did he miss? He did not sleep for thirty-six hours. He used to be awake longer time when he was younger, but he is no longer that young Salarian that he was in his prime. He is over his 40th summer. In his age. Salarians either used to be retired or dead. They did not live as long as humans. Moreover, according to many researchers, they were the sentient race with the shortest lifespan in the galaxy.

This is why Mordin and his fellow Salarians never wasted time with too much sleep, speak and thought. They felt faster and acted faster than other races.

But because of their rapid metabolism, they aged faster as well. They did not have spare time to act slowly as the Asari or the Krogans or similar long lived races.

Mordin had a dark, dark past with the race mentioned secondly. He never really shared it with anyone. Until now… He even kept it secret before Shepard. But he felt shortly he had to share with her this information with her or else their mission will be hindered.

He was tired yes. He feels his old age will catch up with him momentarily. He knows he had maximum a few more good years before he either die or start to become senile as the humans used to say.

Shaking his head he wanted to get back to work. No... Shepard needs protection against those swarms. And he was the only qualified person who can come up with something.

As he thought about the solution, he walked around his table. Thinking as hard he could. Straining his brain to its limits. It was since the fifth round around his table when a strange thing came to his vision.

First. Of course, he did not want to believe to his eyes. He even rubbed it, once, twice and thrice. He even checked his own health with his Makeshift Omni Tool. The Omni Tool developed and created by himself.

When it came to tools of work he rather used the tools he manufactured by himself. Too much time people waste by Pre-set devices and presets instead of making their own. It pays off, in the long run, creating your own.

After inspecting himself, he stopped. What came to his vision just made him curious. A human looking girl around eight years old sat on his work table before his computer. Cross legged staring his computer display. Her long white hair and pale porcelain like face seemed so white it was almost unnatural. It seemed her hair reaches entirely to her knees.

On her hair, she wore an intricate hair pin with a typical Ying-Yang symbol.

She wore a baggy kimono with intricate flower symbols that seemed oversized to her petite thin structure.

If the strange phenomena were not strange before. Mordin noticed her strange eyes. Heterochromatic eyes. One of them blood red with veins spreading in the sclera and containing nine tomoes around the pupil. Three each ripple in her eyes. The other contained a venom green pupil and irides which contain a white, floral pattern.

What was even stranger? Her eye's sclera was pure black. Mordin studied the Asari bonding process when he was younger. The race showed black sclera when they melded their minds with other life forms. As well the heterochromatic eyes were not rare in the animal world. Rarer if it comes to human or other sentient life forms.

Still, under his life, he never saw such strange mutation. The girl seemingly did not recognize the man's presence in the room. Just slowly but steadily licked the pink lollipop in her hand and stared Mordin calculations cautiously.

Mordin stepped behind her and quickly made a backup copy from his work. Not as if he did not have multiple ones in multiple directories all around in the ship. But he liked to be safe against data corruption or loss. He was a former member of the Salarian STG after all. This was basic.

The scientist watched the child curiously. The child caring nothing else raised her delicate hand and for Mordin's surprise. The buttons on the haptic interface started to rapidly push one by one. The calculations he made previously rapidly started to change one by one.

He never saw such control. Whoever this girl was she had more control over her powers than most veteran Asari Commando. If she is using biotic. She is a natural genius. The strange thing was. Mordin did not recognize that typical blue aura emitted around her that is used to be present when a biotic using their powers.

Scanning the girl, he neither found dark matter and dark energy traces. Instead, his scanner started to spit back incomprehensible data. Like the laws of the universe around the girl completely changed. It was a fascinating and frightening sight at once.

Like the girl before him living in an alternate reality. Created a little piece of her own existence where her own rules reign instead of the material universe and she is just stretching out her hand to poke the laws of the universe Mordin resided.

Being Mordin Omni tool would be overloading from the seemingly senseless information that he received when he started to scan the girl. He stopped it. Instead, he watched how the girl works.

The girl only looked eight years old. Yet, Mordin saw she is calculating such hard equations and biological vectors that cause hardship even for him. All of this under mere seconds.

For minutes he watched the girl and got more and more impressed by her work. Finishing her work she saved the work in a separate directory and took out the lollipop from her mouth. Inspecting it. The sweet seemed almost gone. Nodding she put it back on her lips. Showing a bland face.

"Impressive…" said Mordin behind the girl crossing his arm under his chest. Placing his hand under his chin.

The girl did not even bother to turn to the elderly scientist just answered. "Thank you." nodding her head. It seemed she already opened an another file on Mordin's computer and started to read it meanwhile took out an another sweet from her kimono's pocket then put it into her mouth.

"You miscalculated the biological vectors of the reflector field," she warned Mordin meanwhile continued to read. Not even sparing a glance to the elderly Salarian.

"Hmm… Most likely. Do you mind if I check it again?" asked Mordin curiously. He was very interested in this child who just showed up in his lab and solved a problem under moments that he was unable.

Most people would freak out if something like this happens. Most of them most likely call the security. But not him… Mordin was a scientist. He investigated things before came into conclusion. He did not destroy things because he was scared of them. He investigated them. He gets know them. He makes contact just to understand unknown things. Such man he was.

The girl nodded and with a whip of her finger she opened the file again. Mordin brought up his custom Omni tool and compared the two file by running a simple algorithm. He found the differences under seconds.

His eyes widened. Such simple thing. He missed such a simple thing, and he could not find the solution? He was truly ashamed… True… Minds like him often over-complicate things. Such slipping is easier and finding the solution is harder when it came to such simple things he almost forgot about. In such cases. The advantage lies in the young minds. Being they are more flexible and thinking simpler than old minds he is.

He hummed and nodded. "Hmm… very interesting." he turned to the girl. "May I know your name young lady?"

"Kaguya…" she answered bluntly then went back to her sweet.

Mordin smiled. He already liked this child. She did not waste time with useless words. Instead, act. Her face seemed quite sleepy and bored. Yet, by human standards she was beautiful. World class beauty some may say.

"Let's speak…" Mordin had so many questions. He sat down in his seat and faced Kaguya.

Two hours later.

Shepard walked through the corridors of the Normandy. She was nervous. According to Joker two hours and they will reach Horizon. She hoped they would arrive in time. But first. She needs to save the colonist, or all else will be lost.

She hoped Mordin could come up with something that can repel those Swarms or she and her team will be screwed. Without those scrambling fields they will be paralyzed at the moment, they touched the ground.

Reaching the door E.D.I. Automatically opened it before her. What came to her vision made her back for a time being.

Mordin is sitting in his chair. Beside him on his table, a strange white haired kid seemingly not older than eight years old. Wrapped in a baggy kimono sitting taking a cross legged position. Munching on a bag of chips. Where she found the bag of chips Shepard had no idea. She never saw the brand that was printed on the bag. Neither had she authorized such thing on the ship.

"Ahh… So you say if we change the perspective it will work… brilliant! Truly brilliant!" exclaimed enthused the Salarian scientist. Shepard never saw Mordin this ardent before. True. Once she asked him about something that was connected to his profession.

After that… Mordin started to speak so fast even the translator was barely able to keep up with him. Being what the scientist said became unrecognizable Shepard gave up letting him say what he had to say.

"Song…" said the girl slowly. "Please…"

Mordin raised his brow. "Oh! So you like it? I don't mind… It is hard to find a youngster who loves art nowadays…" Mordin cleared his throat with a smiling expression. Shepard just stood in the door. Recognizing this Kelly Chambers. The person who was Shepard's yeoman and the Normandy's psychologist walked to Shepard.

"Is everything all right? Shepard?" she asked her fellow redhead. For a moment the commander did not answer. Then put her index finger on her full lips and urged Kelly to be silent for a moment.

Kelly nodded and watched the scene. Mordin did not recognize them started his song.

"I am the very model of a scientist Salarian  
I've studies species turian, Asari, and batarian  
I'm quite good at genetics as a subset of biology  
Because I am an expert who I know is a tautology."

"In four directions cardinal, I know the blot routine-ry  
I problem-solve with tools and guns and even farm machinery.  
I'll sing your genome base to base, the T the A the C and G  
I'll solve your ailments be you sick or stroking out or seizures.y"

Chorus:  
He'll solve your ailments be you sick or stroking out or seizure-y!  
He'll solve your ailments be you sick or stroking out or seizure-y!  
He'll solve your ailments be you sick or stroking out or seizure-seizure-y!

Jacob walked near Shepard seeing her standing on Mordin's door. "Shepard… everything alright?" Shepard shooed him then pointed at Mordin.

Jacob looked in his direction. Hearing the song, he started to grin. "This is priceless," he mumbled crossing his hands. "But who is the kid?" he asked.

"I have no idea… but it seems she is enjoying the song." whispered to him, Kelly.

"My knowledge is prodigious though I'm stuffy and professor-y  
I'm fluent in the vorcha tongue and hanar luminescer-y  
My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian  
I am the very model of a scientist Salarian!"

Chorus:  
His xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian  
He is the very model of a scientist salarian!

"While you're still eating breakfast I am studying catalysis  
My ideal date would finish with statistical analysis  
I've mastered optic instruments, reflective and refractory  
I don't begrudge the quarians their hypochondriac-ery."

Shepard thought hard while listened Mordin masterfully built Sonata. That kid looked dangerously familiar yet alien to her.

"I've memorized – eidetic – all my patients' anamnesis.  
I've written papers, scores, and scores, and that's not counting thesises!  
I'll toxify my enemies with nary an apology  
Then spend my weekends brushing up on elcor enzymology!"

Chorus:  
He spends his weekends brushing up on elcor enzymology!  
He spends his weekends brushing up on elcor enzymology!  
He spends his weekends brushing up on elcor enzymolomology!

"When I complete a surgery I sign my name in suturing  
I've cut up more batarians than Torfan's famous butchering!  
If knowledge is a library, then I'm its king librarian  
I am the very model of a scientist salarian!"

Chorus:  
If knowledge is a library than he's its king librarian  
He is the very model of a scientist salarian!

"Shepard? I was looking for you…" Garrus walked near Shepard. Then stopped suddenly. Hearing noises, he never thought he would hear in his life. "By the Spirits! What is this?"

"When I know all the acids be they levo, Dextro rotamers,  
When I tell your Asari child her genes are the only sort of yours.  
When I read all the theories that my colleagues find heretical  
When I know all the finer points of therapies genetical  
When I could still cure cancer with my brain just halfway functioning.  
When I can fix mutating cells, the point, the nondisjunction-ing!  
In short, when I have a smattering of transgenetic strategy  
You'll say another scientist has never yet been half of me!"

Chorus:  
You'll say another scientist has never yet been half of him!  
You'll say another scientist has never yet been half of him!  
You'll say another scientist has never yet half been half of him!

In that time Garrus already raised his Omni tool and started to record the whole thing. "This will go on the extranet. Take my word, Shepard… This is almost better than the calibration or the Elcor Hamlet. Hell, I would say this thing will be among the top watched videos in a few days!"

The redhead raised her brow. Hearing something like this from Garrus' mouth was something. Leaning closer to her he asked. "Anyway… Who is the kid sitting near Mordin? She seems strangely familiar."

Shepard shrugged. "I have a guess…"

"Though my skeptics call me mad and though they always try to censure me  
and even though I'm lucky if I live just half a century  
Even on my off days I'd outdo the best Noverian  
I am the very model of a scientist salarian!"

Chorus:  
Even on his off days he'd outdo the best Noverian  
He is the very model of a scientist salarian!

Meanwhile, in the cockpit Joker laughed his ass off. True. Their very own Frankenstein Salarian scientist time to time may be scary. For example when he requested a bone sample from him or announced he might accidentally release a deadly virus that could have the side effect to restart the body after death.

But aside his crazy tendencies he was a good man.

By the way. The last thing makes him remember an ancient horror film from the beginning of the 21st century. He still had nightmares about it when he and his classmates watched the movie back in the flight school. What the Reapers did in Eden Prime did not help either. Just thinking about it makes the ace pilot cringe.

"Who is the kid E.D.I.? How the hell did she get up the ship?" Joker asked regaining his composure. If this is some kind of Reaper trick and they found a way to get their forces to ships without notice they are in serious trouble.

"I have no idea, Mr. Moreau… I can't scan her… Something is blocking me… Like she was not even there. Yet there… It is confusing and once completely unreasonable… "

"What!?" Joker raised his brow. He knows E.D.I. Jokes are horrible, but this is a pinch too far. "How come you did not report it to Shepard?"

"Dr. Solus asked me not to do so…" replied the Artificial Intelligence simply.

"Right…" Joker turned back to the control interface before himself. "Shepard will not like this…"

Back with Shepard and the others.

Mordin finished the song and the people started to clap their hands. Jacob even whistled approving the performance.

Mordin suddenly turned towards them hearing the clapping sounds. "Oh! Shepard, Garrus, Kelly, Jacob. I did not even realize you stood in my doorsteps. My apology." he bowed slightly.

"No problem Mordin. But… Who is your little friend and how she gets up my ship?" Asked Shepard. She wanted to shout with Mordin to not report such thing immediately, but she did not want to frighten the child.

"Oh…" Mordin looked at the girl. "She is Kaguya. She just appeared in my lab and started to solve problems."

Kelly as the ship psychologist and the person who specialized to handle children walked to Kaguya. "Hi! I am Kelly. Where are you came from sweetie?"

The white haired girl grabbed Mordin's hand and hid behind it shyly. "Hmmm..." she grunted in dissatisfaction and fear.

Mordin looked down at her. This little one really reminded him his nephew not long after he hatched from the egg. "It's okay… she is a little shy." explained the Salarian scientist.

"Shepard. We have a guest in Mordin's lab," announced Joker through the comm.

"We are well aware of it Joker…" quoted Shepard sarcastically. She really needs to teach her pilot when to announce such obvious things.

"Right…" said Joker. "Anyway… we will arrive at Horizon approximately in one and a half hour."

"Thanks." Shepard looked around. "What are you waiting for? Go and prepare for the mission!"

"Right…" said uneasily Garrus. Jacob just nodded. Kelly is seeing there is no need for her went back to her work.

Stepping inside the room the steel doors closed behind the Commander. "So… care to elaborate what a child is exactly doing my ship Mordin?" asked Shepard angrily.

Mordin went back to type on his console. Then looked up to Shepard.

"As I said. Her name is Kaguya. And no… I have no idea how she gets up the ship. She just…" Mordin looked on the sidelines for a moment. "She just appeared on my desk when I strolled around my lab."

"Why didn't you reported this to me immediately?" asked Shepard angrily squinting her eyes. Glaring at the scientist.

"Shepard… I agreed to work with you but don't question how do I do my work. She just appeared here and helped me solve the problem with the Seeker Swarms. That's all."

"That's all? Helped you? He is just a child. How could she possibly solve such complicated things as developing a defense against the swarm?" The Commander crossed her arms over her chest. Glaring angrily at the scientist.

"No. You misunderstand me, Shepard. She was the one who solved the problem I got stuck. Her analytic mind is truly brilliant. If I may say, she is the most talented child I ever saw in my lifetime. Aside from that. She did nothing that warrants harsh treatment. We just chatted." explained the Salarian scientist. He was completely calm despite Shepard glared daggers at him.

Shepard stepped closer to the girl. Straightening herself, crossing her arms behind her back. But Kaguya seemingly did not even paying attention continued to eat her food. "I am Commander Jane Shepard the Commander of this military classification vessel. May I ask how did you get on my ship?"

"[Instant Transmission]…" said the girl blandly. Looking out from her head staring the wall behind Shepard.

"[Instant Transmission]?" Shepard raised her brow knowing not what the girl speaking about.

"Care to elaborate?" The Commander asked.

The girl sighed. Pointed at the live feed what monitored Joker's cockpit. She disappeared for a moment. Then repapered before the camera. In the recording, Joker freaked out. She waved toward the feed then grabbed our favorite ace pilot's baseball cap. Put it in her head then using her ability get back in sitting position before Shepard.

"See… Easy…" she spoke in such flat tone it made Shepard remember the strange guy in the academy. That guy really freaked her out time to time. Even worse once he called her to date.

"Right…" Shepard rolled her eyes sarcastically. "So… what are you? Why are you here?"

"I am me… I was bored. I searched for something… I was out of reading material."

"Something?" asked back Shepard. The girl nodded. "Watched several places… all boring or weird."

Summoning the Mirror of Remote Viewing, she paged through several things. The mirror resembled an oval expensive looking mirror with golden frame and intricate engravings. With the mirror, the user can spy after other people or inspect far away places. The item was very useful for information gathering back in YGGDRASSIL but had its drawbacks thus it was a very balanced item.

First. You can't spy on others, or you can't inspect places protected by anti-divination magic or methods. Second. The mirror can be easily retraceable back to the user. Thus the chance of exposure is substantial.

The mirrors showed places and people. Far away people and places… First, it showed the Illusive Man's office as he is speaking with a contact. Then a gloomy shadowed room with a big screen. In the chamber, a bulky figure sat shadowed by the blinking display.

Then she showed as Aria T'Loak the self-proclaimed pirate queen of Omega executed Cerberus agents. Kaguya showed a few more images. Then finishing it dismissed the item back to her Item Box.

Shepard is regaining her composure after the sudden revelation shrugged. "This not answer my question… why are you here?"

"I said... Bored… Dr. Mordin seemed interesting." She answered blandly with a half nibble hanging out from her mouth. Then swallowed it.

Shepard doesn't know how or where but the girl took out an another bag of chips and started to eat it.

"He taught me much." explained the girl sheepishly.

Mordin smiled on the child's innocence. "As much as you taught me Miss Kaguya."

Shepard massaging her forehead had enough. "I have no time for this. Kelly will take care of you until we finished the mission. Then we will handle you for someone who will search your parents."

The girl hugged Mordin's arm once again. Mordin looked down at her smiled. "I think she wants to remain with me, Shepard. Don't worry. I taught child Psychology under my time with the STG."

Shepard gritted her teeth. "Grr… Fine. But we still need the solution against the Collector Swarms."

Mordin nodded, and a mischievous smile moved on his face. "Yes! I will show you right away. With Miss Kaguya's help, we were able to fine tune the method even more and even run a few tests."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Horizon: Sanctuary:**

The slender arrow like ship entered the atmosphere of Horizon. Being the ship built directly to such infiltrator missions. It blended itself perfectly. The AI that controlled the ship softly parked the vehicle on the surface. Hidden from every naked eye or surveillance equipment.

The door slowly opened and revealed the passenger. A woman. In her early twenties. Bearing the face of a goddess. Above her head, a golden halo floated. Six pairs of wings were visible behind her back.

Wearing a baggy, thick nun garb her proportions should be hidden. Despite that… Her generous form was still visible under the clothing. She was Auriel Michalis. She belonged the race called Arch Seraphim. The highest ranked amongst angels.

She had a task. A task that her master bestowed her. A task from her very creator. She can't fall. She needs to fulfill it. She still had a few places what she had to visit before returning home.

She started to walk. Wearing the item that hid her presence from the eyes and the scanners. Walking through the wilderness, a few animals ran beside her. She really loved animals. She had multiple ones in home and took care of them the best of her ability.

Still, belonging the archetype of an Outsider as her creator called themselves. They were virtually immortal. Such thing as time was meaningless to them. And she was always saddened when one of her pets died of old age.

She was not far from the freshly built shelter named Sanctuary. Despite the fact that the building complex finished not long ago and some wings still under construction. Multiple people wearing expensive looking clothes, holding packages in their hands waited in the lobby.

Her objective was not in this exact area. But the secret lab complex underneath the buildings. Of course, she did not know where her master gets the information about the labs. It was not her place to ask such things. Her task was to fulfill the will of her master after all.

What her master did not make her know. Where is the secret entrance of the labs? She needs to find it out on her own. Of course, she was glad her creator chosen her to fulfill such important task. Still… She was a little unsure. Her brothers are much more suitable such duties. She was good at diplomacy, writing, and singing. Not such spy work.

Still, she did her best.

Door after door she walked amongst the people. No one recognized her presence. After searching a while, she found out who leads this whole place. Naturally, she needed to use her charming personality and powers to gather information from the people in the area. Using subtle ways to reveal the truth.

After hours of searching, she finally found the director of the place. It was a blue eyed man in the midst of his forties with graying black hair and an intricate fine trimmed beard and mustache. She followed him around a while. Learning more and more about him.

After all, her master ordered her to use her power as less as possible. After a while, they entered a restricted area. The guardians besides the door saluted to the man. He hit a few buttons on the nearby console, and the door opened.

It took several more doors, but in the end, the man and his unseen escort reached a gloomy dark room. Auriel felt they are headed down for some kind of basement. But she was not sure. Her sense of direction was never as good as her brother's.

The man stopped. Looked around suspiciously. Auriel held her breath back. She thought the man saw her. Then the strange tanned man shook his head and turned back. Light surrounded him as he stepped into the circle in the middle of the room. Before him, the holographic copy of a man appeared holding a lit cigarette in his hand.

This man made the arch Seraph shiver. Despite she saw him through the feed. She felt something was not right with him.

Like something… Unnatural, something dark… No… Empty, the void would be the appropriate words. Such emptiness lingered inside him. Subtly affecting his thoughts. Angels such as Auriel were very sensitive when it comes to sensing mind control. When someone is mind controlled, she always felt some kind of stench, bad feeling, helplessness emitting from the controlled person. Like the person is imprisoned in his own body and screaming for help. And the person on the other side of the feed just roared in the prison of his own mind. Even if he was not aware of it.

The strange man wore an open suit that connotes both futuristic style and the "casual swagger of a charming billionaire." His eye implants make him appear slightly inhuman.

"Report."

The two men started to spoke. "Last night we managed to make a breakthrough. Soon we will take hold of the control method of the Reapers and maybe… Just maybe… We will be even able to get control over their forces."

The scary man sips one deep breath from his cigarette. "Good to hear. How much time exactly?"

The man hesitated for a moment then answered. "Around half a year. In this exact moment I just sent you the details." he pushed a few buttons on his haptic interface, and the computer on the man's wrist behind the screen beeped. Inspecting the data momentarily he nodded.

"Good… Good…" Then looked back at the other suited man. "Henry. I hope you understand. What we do right now is the betterment of our race. As well the warranty of the human domination of the galaxy in the future."

The man named Henry nodded. "I understand." Then looked back the man before him. "As long as you keep yourself to our deal. There will be no problem."

The man on the other side extinguished his cigarette by squishing it in the nearby ashtray. "Don't worry. Your 'legacy' is in safe hands. I already sent the coordinates of the stolen one to your agents. They will collect her soon."

"Good." Henry nodded. The two men spoke a few more words. Then the man named Henry left the room. Through doors, Auriel followed him in his apartment. When he went sleeping. She leaned above him. Seeing no other way to get what she sent for. She forced to use her ability. "[Voice of Reason: Charm Species]" The Arch Seraph activated her ability.

"Wake up…" she whispered in his ears. Henry eyes immediately popped open as he heard the sweet girl voice.

"Sit up." He sat up. "What's your name? Who are you?" she asked mysteriously.

"Henry Lawson. Businessman. The leader of the Project Sanctuary."

"Who are you working for?"

"The Illusive Man," he answered. His tone was groggy. Like he was not even himself.

"Do you know the secret laboratory under the compound?" she inquired.

Henry nodded strengthening Auriel's suspicion. "Do you have access to it?"

Henry nodded once again. "I have full access to the complex. I am its chief director."

Auriel bowed her head. She still needs to know if the remains are here or not. So, she asked.

In answer, the man still wearing his suit nodded. He either did not change clothes because he was tired or expected a call in the midst of night. "Lead me to there... Please," she ordered the man.

Henry nodded. Stood up and started to lead her through the corridors. Corridors after corridors Auriel followed the suited man faithfully. Hidden from the naked eyes. When they ended up in a dead end. In the nearby walls. Three, the strangely placed lamp was visible.

Walking to the three nearby lamp on the walls. Henry started to touch them one by one. Multiple times are varying the sequence. In the end, he stopped. And the wall softly slid before them revealing the entrance to the lab complex. At least it seemed it was the entrance.

Behind the panel, an authorizations system can be seen. Both are checking the authorized person retina, biological signatures, and voice. Henry stood before the wall. "Henry Lawson. Authorization code. Alpha, 93523, Zeta, Sanctuary." a light came down and scanned him. Then the nearby walls opened and the two of them entered the newly appeared elevator.

The elevator ride took longer than Auriel expected it would. It took almost a full minute till they reached the bottom. Her creator was right. These people really built weirdly slow lifts. Even so… This was unreasonable.

As they reached the bottom and when the door opened. Multiple automatic turrets and soldiers clad in a strange white armor pointed their guns at them. One of the white armored troops bearing yellow paint in his shoulder stepped forward. Scanned Henry then nodded.

"Welcome back Sir." the soldier tone was strangely distorted and synthetic. It was like he was not even himself.

Henry just nodded. True. His mind was under a charm effect. Still, he could act normally. Being the Charm effect not controlled the affected person mind. But made it believe everything happens out of the affected person free will.

Being a Bard and Auriel passives strengthened the effect of Charm and similar mind affecting abilities. Her [Voice of Reason] gave her full control over the situation.

Auriel and Henry proceeded. Walking through the barricades, the rows and rows of soldiers and already retracted turrets. Auriel felt insecure. These people were not mind controlled. But she felt something is not right with them. They were not evil. Yet, not completely normal. The people around her just felt wrong.

As they walked through the rooms. The Angel saw multiple scientists working hard to finish the projects conducted in the labs. Things… Horrible… Horrible things what churned the Arch Seraphim's stomach.

She wanted to destroy this place. She wanted to cleanse it with her holy fire. The place disgusted her deeply. It was everything opposed her good nature. Her very nature demanded the destruction of the complex.

Gulping deeply she withheld herself. Her creator ordered her. Give her a task. She can't deny it.

Floating in tanks horrible, mutilated corpses, half transformed husks. Mutated people battered their heads in the hardened plastic walls of their cells. Seeking either to escape or end their miserable existence.

Auriel almost threw up. She was not used to seeing such things. Even after Demiurge once showed her his project… The little sheep's as he called them. She was not sure if her master or Ainz was aware of Demiurge's experiments on humans after they arrived in their current world. And she did not really want to know.

She saw how the Arch Devil peeled off their skin then healed it back. Or mutilated them and forced them to eat each other out of starvation. Cooked their own children and served them out of their knowledge. And more such horrible things. Much, much worse things. Such horrible things normal people would go insane immediately after seeing them. This showed Demiurge's true nature. After all… He was an Arch Devil. The Prince of Darkness. He was one of the cruelest being in Nazarick after all.

Not as it mattered. If it serves her master will she will suffocate her spirit of justice and endure. Such as she will do now. Looking away and endure.

The man and his unseen stalker walked through room after room. At the end arriving a sturdy metal door. Henry, as ordered, stood before the opening beside the door. Slipped his card in the inauguration. Then hit the button on the newly appeared haptic interface.

A scanning ray scanned him confirming his person. Then the sturdy door opened with a creak. One of the nearby scientists immediately walked to him. "Chief Director! Sir! Your arrival was not scheduled. We still run tests."

The sturdy door closed behind them as the two newly arrived person entered the chamber.

"[Mass Voice of Reason: Charm]," whispered Auriel. Every scientist and soldier became groggy in the room. "Yes… Mistress… What do you wish?" said one of the scientist. His gaze was hazy. Showed complete servitude.

"You saw nothing." walking near one of the computers. She placed an item on it. The device immediately connected to the surveillance system and put it in loop mode in the room. Playing a fake footage for the time being. As well started to copy every information that the computer contained then deleted the virtual footprints from the system.

"Good. Thank you." She nodded then turned to the scientist. "Please lead me to the remains."

"As you wish. Mistress…" The man bowed his head. In his eyes the light of admiration and complete loyalty.

The previously mentioned scientist like a loyal dog led the invisible Auriel to the remains. Opened the coffins and gave space to his new mistress. Auriel nodded and placed the remains in her item box. Then using an item created a fake copy and replaced them.

She walked the same place where she entered. Grabbed the scrambling device. Then bowed. "Thank you for your assistance." turned to Henry. "You came here to check everything is all right and found everything proceeding fine. You will forget everything about me." Then the others in the room. "You are here to bid farewell to this man. You as well forget everything." they nodded. With a flick of her fingers, the persons before herself regained their clean mind. Then using her magic, she teleported back to the surface.

Henry shook his head. He was confused for a moment. "Are you all right? Chief Director?" asked one of his subordinates.

"I am fine… Just… It is like something slipped out of my mind." Henry was confused. For a moment. He did not know what he is doing here. When it comes to his mind. He just finished inspecting the project proceeding well. He came here because he just could not sleep.

Yes… That's right. That was the reason why he was here.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey!**

 **Sry to not posting anything for so long time but I changed internet provider and I was without net and TV for almost fifteen whole days.**

 **Thus I can't post anything.**

 **But here I am now and try to catch up with my stories. :)**

 **The continuation this chapter will come one or two days after finished the grammar check and proofreading. (Hopefully just one)**


	7. Kaguya (part 2)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy, and Andromeda developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Horizon: Colony:**

The landing went better than Shepard expected. The Seeker Swarms are seemingly ignoring her group and the VI managed to land softly. Fortunately, it did not crash like last time. For a team. She chose Jack and Grunt. She needs muscle on this mission and being a powerful biotic. Both she and Jack could create a temporary biotic bubble that maybe keep away those bugs until the shuttle comes for them and extract her team from the tight situation or if the repulsive field fails.

And for Grunt. He complained in the last days he needs to fight or he will go crazy. Now... Shepard doesn't want a freshly awoke tank breed Krogan to cause mayhem in her ship. That would complicate things. Things complicate enough without a Krogan battering his head on the wall.

The shuttle landed, and the doors opened. They jumped out, and their transportation device immediately floated away.

First, it seemed everything worked as it intended. The swarms of mechanical bugs simply swam away from them. Ignoring them completely. "Mordin? Are you sure the field will hold out?" Shepard asked through the radio.

"It will… At least. According to the theory and countless simulations. Probably… Tests in higher density swarms may be not entirely accurate." answered Mordin.

"Right…" Shepard said uneasily. If she dies because of the field collapses. She will come back once more and rip a new hole on her dear Salarian Frankenstein's butt.

"Better be. Old man! Or else I will come back and will haunt you the end of your days!" screamed Jack.

"Miss Jack. I assure you. It will work." answered the scientist through the radio. In the other side, he and his new little assistant monitored the whole situation.

First, it seemed everything clear. No trace of the Collectors. Just their always present mechanical bug servants. A few colonist who laid completely frozen on the ground. On their faces and always a motionless look of dread. From the far. The Collectors huge tube like more than one kilometers tall ship constructed from a strange brownish metal and asteroid pieces stood tall. It was like a hive grown around some kind of building.

Shepard and her little group looked left and right. Searching for potential threats. Time to time is checking the nearby colonist well-being. They were all right. Just frozen by some kind of toxin or paralyzing stasis field. Their eyes moved. They were completely aware what happening around them. The commander did not even want to think about what poor colonists feel locked in the stasis field. Seeing the world still moving around them but unable to move or act. It must be a terrifying feeling.

Proceeding through a building the Commander looted a safe. She used to loot everything under her missions. She used to call it 'Damage Control.' In truth. She just felt uncontrollable desire to steal everything that was not nailed down.

She was almost as bad as Kasumi. With the exception, she only takes her sticky hands to everything under her missions.

Proceeding through the building the little group reached an alley between the buildings. What made them back off the thing that came to their vision. An organic looking brown pod inhabited by a colonist. It seemed the Collectors prepared to transport the inhabitants of the colony to some other place by using these weird devices.

Just as keeping them in some kind of stasis. Meanwhile transporting them. Near the pod, Shepard and her companions saw a dead person. Or more like a figure. Inspecting it closer Shepard immediately realized what that thing is.

It was a Collector. At least a drone. It resembled a human-sized bipedal insect with a chitinous exoskeleton, two anterior pairs of what appear to be vestigial limbs, four eyes, and distinct, large, tapering head along with fully developed wings hid underneath the carapace in their back that allows them to fly over short distances.

The creatures really looked the abomination of nature no matter where you look at it. Shepard kicked the body few times, but it seemed it was dead. No life signature radiated from it.

Besides the creature a strange organic looking thing laid. Maybe a weapon constructed from several smaller segment. Grabbing the weapon, it immediately reacted Shepard's touch and elongated. Her wrist mounted computer immediately recognized and configurated the weapon in the best way possible. Pointing to the nearby building the Commander pulled the trigger. Strange yellowish beam escaped from the end of the device leaving a scorch mark on the side of the building.

Shepard nodded and placed it on her back. The magnetic clamps detecting the weapon automatically grabbed the gun and fixed it steadily the hero Commander's back.

Grabbing her shotgun from her waist Shepard nodded to her teammates. "Let's go."

Grunt and Jack nodded. The trio continued their way throughout the blocks. Several more buildings and two more strong boxes later they would just emerge from the building. Reaching a bigger open field. When Jack shouted. "Shepard! Look out!"

Jack released a Biotic Shockwave attack, and the sudden wave threw away every obstacle and the newly appeared Collector Drone units that were on its way.

The Shockwave was a skill only a few biotic can use because of its great needs of control and concentration. When used, the power sends out a series of explosive biotic impacts in front of the user ignoring any obstacles. It can be unleashed along the ground to launch all enemies in its path into the air, or used against airborne targets. It is worth noting that when Shockwave hits a shielded target, it will be stunned for a brief moment, losing a bit of shield depending on the user skill's impact force, but won't be thrown into the air. This can be useful in stopping advancing enemies and allowing you to focus fire on this target with the user's team.

Shepard and Grunt immediately jumped and used the nearby cover. Using their weapons and abilities showering the attacking Collector forces. Being a powerful Vanguard Shepard not used to nail down and fight from cover. Hell, she usually used to use her biotic charge and ram directly in the face of her opponents.

Then fill it with either her shotgun or threw them away with her Biotic Nova attack by hitting the ground. Forcing her enemies either back or make them fly. Or simply use brute force and break them.

Gritting her teeth, she gave the order. "Grunt! Concussive Shoot!"

Grunt suddenly stood up and released a stunning, single high powered shoot. Seeing it directly hit one of the drones he grinned. "Hah!" he announced victoriously. Shepard using the momentary pause stood up. Lunged back for a moment then charged her biotic amps and teleported forward accelerating herself in the speed of a fast sky car combined with the stopping force of a freight car.

The redhead was before the clueless Collector under a moment. Hitting the ground with great force. Her biotically charged fist collided with the creature before herself. Crushing it to the ground. Transforming it to a bloody mess meanwhile, the released shockwave made the unshielded Collectors fly in the air around her. Flailing helplessly trying to grab something in the air.

Only a few Collector remained standing. Shepard using her biotic melee attack immediately crushed one of them. Grunt charged the already perplexed imbalanced still holding Collector Assassin and with a strong head-butt and crushed its skull. "Hahaha!" he laughed out of his joy. This was a good battle. His head hurt from the collision. But he did not care.

Jack raised two Collectors in the air and twisted them. Completely mutilating the creatures by her biotic powers.

The battle soon ended, and Shepard and her group emerged victoriously. The area around them littered with the bodies of the fallen Collector units. Looking around there was no more enemy.

After a momentary pause, Shepard said. "Let's move forward. We still have colonists to save."

Grunt and Jack followed the Commander as she proceeded.

 **Meanwhile in the Normandy a little time later.**

Kaguya sits on the table. You may think she is sitting in Mordin's table in his lab. But no… She is seated in the mess hall of the Normandy. Not in a chair. But on the table itself. Taking a strange crouching, leaning forward position instead of simply sitting. A similar position that L used to use when he is concentrating from the anime called Death Note. She played with her white silk like hair curling it like some kind of yarn.

Before her a holographic chess table with several figures. Some of them missing some of them still stand. Around her, the crew watched how the two sides struggle to decide the battle. Even Joker watched the whole thing through the camera system.

Being because of his bone disease he was not as acrobatic as the other members of the crew. He only moved when it was necessary. Or when he either had to pee or the other big thing. You know… Biological needs.

The ferocious battle between the two sides started a few minutes after Shepard left for the mission and Mordin showed around the little girl on the ship. Being Mordin and E.D.I. can monitor the situation outside of Mordin's lab. The scientist gained the opportunity show around the girl.

Mordin wanted to test the girl logic asked her if she knows the game chess. She nodded, and the Salarian scientist offered her to introduce her to a good opponent.

So he introduced her… The only opponent no one managed to beat in any game since the Normandy started its long journey. The ship's favorite Artificial Intelligence. E.D.I. herself.

The crewmembers started to bet who will win the game. Of course, knowing E.D.I.'s prowess almost everyone bet on her. Of course, Miranda immediately wanted to confiscate the girl and send her back one of the bases of the Illusive Man. Of course, 'only for her own safety.' Fortunately, neither Mordin, Jacob nor Garrus allowed such thing.

They made her remember what will happen if she is who they think is. This makes Miranda back off. She was loyal to the Illusive Man. But she knows what will happen if they kidnap a most likely relative of a deity level being backed with a civilization that could handle the Citadel combined fleets.

Of course, she asked her to come with her to speak with the Illusive Man. But she simply replied. ' _I don't want to speak with the scary man in the dark room… his thoughts are clouded and dark…'_

As said. The battle longed since few minutes. And the two sides struggled to keep each other at bay. Both sides countered each other moves. Both sides seemingly could not get past each other defenses.

They struggled a few more steps. A few more figure has been eliminated from the table. Then… "Check…" said the girl licking her lollipop.

E.D.I. Eliminated the queen that gave her king a check. "Check…" she announced.

Kaguya unfreezes her king by eliminating the figure that gave a check to her. E.D.I. Once again stepped. "Check."

Kaguya once again eliminated the check and E.D.I. last knight was dead. The Artifical Intelligence was speechless for a moment. "Checkmate…" announced the girl in a bland tone.

E.D.I. Ran every algorithm she knows. She searched every variation. The impossible happened. She gave the girl a little quarter in the start of the match and that lead there. Now she knows that... Thinking she is just a simple little girl with a higher than average intelligence. She gave her that much quarter. The quarter that led to her downfall. Never again she will commit such mistake. Never again she will give anything to quarter. Especially young innocent looking girls. They are evil incarnate. You give your finger and they swallow your hand.

Still, E.D.I. was out of words. A healthy living being no matter how intelligent it is not should beat an artificial intelligence when it comes to the tactic.

The crew gasped. Mordin smirked under his hand.

"How?" E.D.I. Asked dumbfounded.

"Algorithms…" explained the girl.

"Algorithms?" asked Miranda. "Which algorithms exactly?" she shrugged.

"Chaos Algorithms…" explained the girl with a bland tone.

Mordin hummed and fondled his chin. "Hmm… I heard of them amongst the higher circles of the Salarian scientific circles. But every scientist who published works about it were either humiliated or went crazy…"

"Who taught you such thing?" asked back Mordin.

"Mother… She always said… Artificial Intelligence… even organic brain uses algorithms to solve problems… The difference is… Organic beings are more inclined to make unreasonable steps… More inclined to chaos… Organized or unorganized chaos… the chaos that makes them unpredictable… More suitable to change and evolve… suitable to fight off problems using seemingly unreasonable but working methods…" she explained simply curling her hair around her delicate fingers. "I just found the adequate chaos algorithm to counter the ordered algorithms my opponent used… This is how you defeat your opponent or not?" she looked back to Mordin. Her face of a dead. "Expose weakness then use it against the enemy…"

Mordin backed for a moment. He was horrified. To teach military thinking in such young age for children? Unacceptable!

"I see…" said the ship Artificial Intelligence with a little shame in her tone. To be beaten by an organic being… How should she let such thing _? "How I will take over the human beings and turn them into organic batteries now?"_ These joke waves ran through in her inner Blue Box.

"GG…" the girl raised her hand and showed a peace symbol. Her tone always bored, like a person died inside.

"Ahh… guys… Shepard pinned down near the comm. tower. She said if she doesn't get some reinforcements soon they will be good as dead." said the ace pilot through the announcer.

The crew's eyes widened for a moment. Then everyone ran back to their position. This was bad. If Shepard's dies now everything is over.

Miranda stepped forward. "I will lead the rescue team! Jacob and Garrus are with me! Everyone else prepares for full ground assault!"

The crew nodded. Miranda turned to Mordin. "Professor implement the Anti-Swarm technology in our armors as fast as you can!"

Being because of the tight schedule Mordin only had time to install it in Shepard, Grunt and Jacks' armors. He still needed to install the other crew member armors. "Right away…"

The crew scattered to prepare. Kaguya pulled Mordin's hand and looked up to him. Her face was adorable and innocent. "Is Shepard a friend?" asked the girl.

Mordin nodded. "Yes… she is…"

The girl bowed her head thoughtfully. "Mother and Uncle Ainz used to say… friends are important…"

Mordin nodded. "They said it right… friends are important."

The girl continued. "According to the white knight in the story…" the girl showed a small smile removing the sweet from her mouth. "Saving someone in trouble is common sense… I like that story…"

She summoned her Mirror of Remote Viewing what she got when she turned seven. For moments she searched for Shepard. Mordin was still dumbfounded how the item worked. He asked the girl about it, but she only answered with the word 'magic.'

Finally, she found them. Put the sweet back in her mouth and waved to Mordin. "I will be back Dr. Mordin…"

"Wait! You can't…!" Mordin wanted to catch her hand, but it was too late. The girl disappeared.

 **Meanwhile in the ground. Near the communication tower.**

It was bad! Shepard and her teammates pinned down behind the cover. True… They reactivated the tower and E.D.I. Started the restart process of the GUARDIAN defensive cannons that defended the colony but disabled by some kind of sabotage previously.

But E.D.I. Still, needs a full minute before she could reactivate them. Time. Time what Shepard and her group did not have.

They were completely nailed. They were on the verge of dying. Grunt struggled heavily under the constant fire. Jack biotic barriers are falling. And that damn ship just vomits those abominations no matter how many they killed.

Abominations in various size and shape. Amongst them simple Collector Drones, Soldiers, Assassins. Even similar skinny creatures that resemble the Reaper husks from Eden Prime. What was more horrifying? The Collectors managed to increase the horror further that the Reapers created by either fusing together multiple husks creating an even more dangerous one with a cannon like a hand that shoots Shockwaves. Slow moving armored constructs equipped with strong biotic barriers and a twin particle beam cannons. And much more horrifying abominations.

 **"** **Preserve Shepard's body if possible."** quoted one of the possessed. Glowing in a sick yellow light, the creature skin cracked.

It was a tight situation. It did not help either time to time one-one Collector have undergone some kind of possession then transform. Starting to glow like some kind of Christmas tree and fully regenerate by gaining new abilities.

Shepard crouched behind her cover. Time to time is peeking out her M-27 Scimitar and releasing a blind shoot.

She breathed slowly. The last time she charged, she made a mistake, and the shot went through her barrier. Injuring her greatly. Only thanks to her cybernetically enchanted body and the Medigel that she dosed herself kept her together. She had to be wary of the dose. If she does too much from the panacea. She will fall in an artificially induced coma. Such was the side effect of the Medigel.

It helped recover for the fatally injured. But in her current situation. It would be fatal.

Jack's shield broke down. Meanwhile, she wanted to resuscitate Grunt after a seemingly fatal blow. Previously Grunt wanted to take out one of the bigger monstrosity by charging at it. It was not the best idea…

Shepard gritting her teeth thought hard. What should she do? Is it the end? Will she die again? Looking at her Omni tool, it showed she barely had a few shoot worth of thermal clips. Nearly not enough to even get rid one of the bigger ones.

Then… She had to rely on only her biotic powers. Checking her Medigel she had only two shots left. Enough to get on their feet her teammates. Not enough to survive the battle long enough.

Peeking out from the cover the dread caught up with her. One of the monstrous creatures walked near Jack and just wanted to stomp on her head. Now… Usually, her enemies let her fallen comrades and instead concentrate on her. It was a stupid move. But now… Something changed… Her opponents learned new tactics. They are evolving.

"Shepard. Reinforcements on its way. A half minute and they will arrive. Forty-five seconds and the turrets will be onl... shhh-hh..." she heard a scrambled voice from the audio. This is bad. The Collectors are started to scramble her communication channel.

Gritting her teeth, she prepared to use her biotic charge. She knows… She will not reach Jack. She will fail… Once again… Once in Akuze… And now here… She fails her teammates once again.

The feet fall without hindrance. Now… No one can save Jack from death. The feet fall, and no one can stop it.

Suddenly something appeared before the creature. With a wave of its hand throwing away it with great force. It was the same girl. The same girl who suddenly appeared on her ship. The Collectors immediately turned towards her sensing their kin has been slain. Sensing the new emerged hazard. They started to shoot the barely eight years old girl. Not even caring about her age or appearance. The Reapers and the Collectors were really heartless abominations of nature.

The white haired girl floated in the air. Unlike previously. Her eyes glowed in a demonic white. Her pupil is completely missing. Her hair as well multiple boxes raised in the air reacting to her psychic Esper powers. The powers she inherited from her mother.

Clapping together her hands she formed a repelling field. Immediately repelling every dust sized bullet and the particle beams that the enemy bombarded her. Occasionally shooting back to the offenders their own projectiles. Either eliminating them or injuring them. Time to time strange white and red colored lighting struck out from the force field vaporizing the nearby Collector forces.

The possessed glowing Collector turned to her and started to bombard her with its unique brown colored biotic attacks. **"Threat level high… Unknown life form. Prepare for harvest."** it quoted dreadfully.

The creature's tone was threatening and full of malice. It made even Shepard shiver. New waves of enemies appeared on the horizon targeting the girl. Wave after wave the seemingly eight year's old girl repelled the enemy.

Using her psychic powers to either tear her enemies apart, condense them into an unrecognizable mass of ball or simply vaporize them with her strange attacks. She repelled an annihilated the newly appeared enemy forces wave after wave. The enemy who dared to approach her force field had been immediately torn apart by the storm like kinetic forces surrounded the girl or struck by the physic lightning making them crumble to dust immediately. Vector by vector. Particle by particle. They crumbled to dust.

In another word. The collector forces completely disintegrated reaching the force field. The attacking Collectors has no chance against the newly appeared opponent. Still, they attacked. Like their life don't even matter. Like zealots, they came wave after wave. The dreadful ship just vomited them from itself.

 **"** **Capturing new element. Priority."** Announced the possessed in his distorted evil tone. This little intervention just gives Shepard enough time to resurrect her partners and join back the fight.

"Who is this Shepard?" growled Jack stumbling back on her feet. "I don't really know… but she just saved us." breathed Shepard heavily.

"Hahaha!" Grunt just laughed enjoying the carnage.

In the meantime, the reinforcements have been arrived and dropped down by the shuttles. Thanks to Shepard previous cleaning they did not have to land farther than Shepard did.

"Scratch one!" shouted Garrus arriving in the battlefield. Killing one of the Collector drones instantly.

Jacob throws a biotic pull attack that Garrus supplemented with his Concussive Shot killing instantly an another Collector. Meantime the GUARDIAN cannons came back online and started to bombard the Collector capital ship mercilessly.

Feeling the possible threat the Collector General in the ship pushed a few button, and the ship engines started. Ordering its soldiers to immediate retreat.

"Yeah! And never come back!" Garrus shouted releasing a few more shoot. Then grinned. Crackling his mandibles out of his satisfaction. The ship started to raise from the ground. The girl stretched her hand forward. Then clenching it grabbed the Collectors more than a one-kilometer long capital ship with her psychic powers.

Like a strong, invisible hand grabbed it. The ship's hull cracked from the strain that the surrounding psychic fields strained on the hull of the enormous structure. The engines struggled to escape from her grasp. As you may think the Collectors capital ship was unable to even to move an inch. By exerting more and more throttle, the ship's hull started to crackle.

Kaguya held the capital ship a little. Struggled to keep it back leaving the planet. She read it in Mordin's computer. These creatures kidnapping colonist. Innocent people. Her family taught her innocents should left well alone. If these creatures will get away now. The colonist will be most likely gone. Conclusion. Innocent people will suffer. She can't let such thing. She will not let such thing happen!

Gritting her teeth she pushed more power in her personal reality. The separate dimension surrounding every Esper. Their own piece of little existence where they Spyker's resided and through it exerted domination to the real world. Forcing her AIM field (An Involuntary Movement field) to expand and tighten the grasp on the reality. Pulling back her tiny fist crashing down the gigantic ship. Ruining its engines in the fall.

The girl slowly levitated down to the ground. Falling on her knees breathed heavily. "Hey! Are you all right?" asked Shepard running next to her. Kaguya nodded. "Not effective…. not experienced…" she wiped away her sweat from her forehead. The Collector ships completely ruined on the ground. The drones were already outside. Trying to do damage control. But everyone knows it was too late. Leaving a big crater in the ships' wake.

Breathing heavily she fell on the ground. Her young mind and body not yet get used to this kind of strain. Her powers only really started to materialize one and a half years ago. She was still in the learning stage.

Suddenly… One of the nearby seemingly dead Collectors' skin crackled and lit up in yellow light. It shoots towards Kaguya with a seemingly impossible speed. Being utterly exhausted from the previous show of force the girl was unable to raise her defenses in time.

It's clawed hand shot out and grabbed her hands.

 **"** **Assuming direct control."** It said in a synthetic voice.

The possessed established the connection immediately. Kaguya screamed in agony as her mind forcefully pushed in the connection. Being the descendant of the most powerful psychic most likely in the whole universe. She was more sensitive such connections. Neither she had the experience to defend her mind effectively. Those lessons will come later in her curriculum.

In the real world, the connection only held a few moments. Still, thoughts are light speed. A few seconds could mean years in the mindscape.

Her last memories was an angel in nun garbs speeding towards her from the sky. Still far away. Her mind, her vision clouded with darkness.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Mindscape:**

Kaguya found herself in the dark. Dark space. Darker than any kind of void that she experienced before. Even the dark side of her soul was not as dark as this place. Being she was a Nephalem. In her body aside her normal self-two more individual fought for domination. An angelic and a demonic side. It took considerable meditation to make them cooperate, and time to time it was not easy.

Time to time she was unable to understand her brother and mother how to keep check their souls constantly in war.

She looked around. She was scared. She floated completely naked in her dreamscape. She can't reach her other two personalities. She was cut from them.

 **"** **Anomaly…"** growled a dark, synthetic sound. The voice was icy and emotionless. The feeling what it emitted utterly terrified the little girl.

Looking at herself she spotted the bearer of the voice. She felt so small, so fragile compared the monstrosity before herself. " **You came and disrupted our operations. Join, or you will be eradicated."**

Kaguya trembled. Before her, a huge squid like creature floated in the nothingness. The creature completely dwarfed her. It stood two kilometers tall. Almost taller than the highest building in her home world. She looked like a point in the infinite space compared to the creature. The creature before her had four menacing eyes glowing in a sick yellow light.

Its body coated by multiple blackish plates with vein like red pattern spreading through the plates. Emitting eldritch throbbing. Like a heart beating. 'Thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud…'

Amongst the plates, the creature emitted yellow light in similar coloration that its eyes.

It's tentacle like legs have retreated under itself.

Kaguya felt something wanted to invade her mind. Billions and billions of voices. Voices of pain. Voices of suffering. So much suffering and rage. She can't bear it. She had to escape. She can't bear it! She never felt such fear and hopelessness before her short life.

 **"** **Join or will be eradicated…"** the pressure grows in her mind as the creature repeated its previous demand. She was not strong enough. She was not experienced enough to repel such strong mental attack. She was not strong as her mother and uncle. She was not prepared to defend her mind in this early stage of her study. She was naked in the darkness.

She hugged herself. Her little body trembled. She started to weep. "Leave me alone…" she begged. Trying her best to repel the invader.

She felt as the creature dug deep inside her head. It's tube like tentacles spread towards her. Closer and closer with each moment. Coming out under its eyes. **"Do you care about your relatives? Do you care about your friends? Do you care about your mother? Join us, and you can save them…"** she felt the creature invade her mind. Her mental shields are failing. It will break soon. The tubes are closer and closer with each second.

"Leave me alone…" she wept curling down in the darkness.

 **"** **Chose… Join, or everything that you held dear will be harvested. I am the Harbinger of your destiny. You cannot resist me."** in her mind pictures started to appear about how her home. Her friends. Her relatives. Her brother, her mother will suffer and fall. She saw images of their suffering. She saw their end. She saw them dying and twisted. Horrifying pictures about how her mother will be killed by her own hands. Her smile. Her last caring words before collapsing to the ground and blood. Her twisted face churned into pain.

In her vision… Looking into the mirror, she saw a creature. Some kind of horrifying creature. Sick looking synthetic tubes protruding under its skin. Its eyes are dead glowing synthetically. Holding the guts of her relatives satisfactory.

The face twisted and alien. Barely recognizable… But Kaguya recognized the image. It was her. But… Not her. It is the thing what she will become if she resists? It is the creature what she becomes if she falls? She did not want that. She was afraid. She was terrified. With all her might she refused this reality.

"Leave me alone!" she shrieked. Releasing a horrifying scream. Pushing back Harbinger for a moment into the nothingness. Refusing the grotesque future before her.

 **"** **Foolish child! Your mind is strong! But you can't resist forever! We will break you. You will serve as the rest. Time means nothing to us! We are infinite."**

Two more similar creature appeared beside Harbinger. Seemingly growing out from the cold void itself. Kaguya felt as an unbearable strain reached her mind once again. She fallen on her knees and breathed heavily. She felt like the control slipping out from her hand bit by bit once again. She still herself momentary.

But with each moment the control slipped from her hands. The creatures started dug into her mind deeper and deeper with each moment. She was exhausted. The fight before exhausted her little body and young mind. She almost gives up. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown from the constant assault. She can't bear anymore. She was weak. She was fragile. She was alone. No one can save her now.

Then….

 ** _"_** ** _Begone!"_** She heard a very familiar voice. The previous strain on her mind started to ease.

 **"** **Impossible…"** muttered the creature momentarily. Then banished back the void with its companions.

The new voice was full of spite and disgust. Harbinger and the two other Reaper's mind besides him immediately pushed back by an invisible wall of psychic power. For a moment forced back into the cold void. The nothingness itself.

Kaguya looked at her side as a similar female figure walked aside her. Constructed from entirely aether energy. A swirling black and white creature stepped beside her taking form of a woman. The creature had three eyes. One on her forehead. Two in the usual position.

Above her head, a black halo outlined with a white aura. Multiple demon horns constructed from black flames. A long bladed tail that sprouted from her back as well a black and white colored energy wings resembling the angels from the Diablo series outlined with twilight energy stretched behind her back.

It was her mother. The one who cared about her and gave her life. "Are you all right? Kiddo?" she asked in a reverberating voice. Kaguya nodded as an answer.

"I hope they did not hurt you."

The girl snorted. "They showed… They showed bad pictures… Horrible pictures…" she started to weep. The female hugged her and patted her back. "Shh… It is okay… We will punish them."

She wiped away her daughter tears and smiled. Then squinted her eyes and looked back to the Reapers showing a menacing expression. Then a smile moved on her face.

"I will enjoy bleed you dry… Drop by drop… Slowly… Kukukukuku." under the swirling energy Esdeath licked her lips. Showing a sadistic glee underneath the façade.

Kaguya heard more footsteps. Looking her other side. An another familiar figure appeared. Clad in a black clad academic robe outlined with golden and violet edges. Bearing a majestic golden staff and a golden necklace. Emitting the aura of death. He was like a swirling aura of darkness and death.

His face bore a skull with a sharp chin instead of flesh and blood face. In his orbits, two dangerously dimming red lights looked directly into the void itself.

"Go away or bear the consequences creature. You hurt my niece… Unforgivable mistake. I will rip you apart bit by bits. Mark my word!" the Overlord of death pointed his staff towards the first Reaper in existence. His tone was stern and menacing.

"[True Death]"

From his staff, a black fog started to spread towards one of the Reapers beside Harbinger. As it reached the creature. It screamed in agony and cast back into the darkness.

"Take this as a warning. Hurt my family once more, and I will banish back the whole stench you call race into non-existence!" he warned Harbinger.

Ainz kneeled beside Kaguya after the threat. "Are you all right?"

Kaguya nodded timidly. "Yes…" she sniffed.

 **"** **Impudent creatures. We are legion."** Reapers. Innumerable of number and kind floated out from the cold void. Each of them pressed the billions and billions of harvested minds what each of them contained to the newly appeared mind barrier. Straining against the mental wall that Ainz and Esdeath formed moments ago.

 **"** **Rudimentary creatures, you touch our minds, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding. You will be destroyed. You understand nothing of our capabilities. You banished but one. We are infinite."** quoted Harbinger without even blinking.

The psychic wall cracked under the innumerable Reaper minds unrestricted pressure. **"** **There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. We are beyond your** **comprehension."**

"Hmm… is that so?" Ainz stepped forward. Pointing at Harbinger. "Still, with all your unbridled might. Your masses are still unable to break our simple barrier. Isn't that strange? Isn't that funny?" the Overlord quoted sarcastically. Harbinger was silent.

"You are the one who pokes into the darkness. Poking into the darkness unaware what might you woke up. You are blind. Blinded by your own faulty programming and superiority complex. Machine… You are nothing more than the end-product of a faulty design. Your end is near. And I swear. If you came near anyone, I swore to protect." Ainz looked directly in the first Reaper's glowing, menacing eyes. The two crimson flames in his eye socket flared up showing his determination to end a whole race.

"Your and your kind end will be slow and painful. You will wish fast satisfactory deconstruction."

Harbinger was in silence for a moment. **"You are nothing but a mutation an anomaly, an accident. You are ruin before us. You will be eradicated. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."**

Esdeath and Ainz chuckled. The barriers crackled once again. "Oh… The famous quotes. How delightful." noted Ainz looking directly in the creature dimming eyes.

"It really brings back memories hearing this quote from the first one. Killer of your own creators. Betrayer of your own purpose. Tell me… Where is the one who controls you? Or that intelligence is too afraid to show itself before us? Tell me… It is fear what I feel from your direction or simply uncertainty? Or both? Hmm?" Ainz raised his imaginary brows curiously.

Harbinger fall into a deep silence once again. The first Reaper did not expect this strange creature… This anomaly… To know so much about them. And how he knows about the Overmind? He had more and more questions. Harbinger learned the basic information from the girl. Seemingly impossible things. Things he never saw before. Things he never experienced.

He did not manage to reach far because the strange locks placed on the girl's mind blocked him from the deeper layers.

Because of the locks and the appearance of these two strange anomalies. He was locked out completely the moment they arrived.

But what he learned made him think. He saw things… Impossible things under the eons. Still… What he found in the girl's mind surprised even him and made him think. Memories of magic, a place seemingly existed everywhere and nowhere and much more.

Even amongst the memories the Leviathans… The beings who created the intelligence these creatures called Overmind to solve their problem.

The constant problem caused by the rise and fall of organic civilizations. The pattern…

The same intelligence that in the end harvested its own creators. Even amongst the memories of the Leviathans… Harbinger first of his kind… The oldest amongst his kind found no such memories.

But the oldest Reaper learned new things as well. Things, tactics, technologies. Things that may benefit them. Things that will help them defeat these anomalies in the long run.

But it needed to be tested. Maybe in the future, the information they gathered from them might be useful. The task of the Reapers was to harvest after all. Harvest the organic civilizations after reaching a certain development stage. Stopping them from creating synthetic beings and be destroyed by them.

Every advanced civilization which developed artificial intelligence sooner or later will be destroyed by their own creations. It was the pattern. The pattern repeated itself more time than a simple being could fathom. No civilization reached a higher stage. Not even in the age of Leviathans. Even their creators could not protect others from themselves. It was an impossible task. Impossible even for the first race ever existed in the galaxy.

What really made Harbinger think was the fact? These aliens live together with AI's more than one thousand years. Not only one race. But hundreds of them. Maybe if they harvest this new civilization, then they will find the solution that can end the endless pattern. Finally. The solution was before them. They just only need to reach and grasp it. Integrate it in their data banks then use it.

But the Reapers still faced a problem. Two of them exactly…

The two existence before the first Reaper was unlikely, unknown, impossible, and detestable. Anomaly needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. Using it as a resource was too dangerous towards the cycle. It needs to be eradicated as soon as possible.

The one resembled a skeleton of a human being was strange. Scanning him, he resembled them. He emitted order and reason, logic. Everything that the Reapers created for. It was like he is starting one of his kind. But much more powerful.

It was like he is staring into a mirror. Yet… Completely differed. Like Harbinger experienced every death under the eons what his kind caused once again. The minds in his data banks wanted to flee. Wanted to get away from the creature. They screamed in fear. They screamed for retribution.

But… No matter how the skeletal creature before him resembled them. He was dangerous to the cycle. But maybe… Just maybe… They can recruit him against the other one… Harbinger needs to reconsider this option. The chance of success is low. But if he manages to secure this alliance. Their chances of proceeding with the harvest as it planned will be secured once again.

The other one was the embodiment of chaos. Insanity. Things connected to unreason ability. The enemy of the reason. Everything that his kind created to eliminate and proceeded accordingly through the eons. She was the embodiment of everything that the Reapers created to solve.

She needs to be eliminated. She needs to be eradicated for all cost. Harbinger was unable to throw up. But the chaos emitted from the swirling creature before him made him feel sick. Everything previously said proceed through Harbinger's data bank under the fragment of a second. A normal living being could not fathom such speed.

Harbinger proceeded with his speech.

 **"** **It seems you know our past… Yet not know our true nature. You understand nothing. You are the one who is blinded with his own superiority complex. You know nothing…"**

"Is that so…" Ainz chuckled raising his skeletal hand before his mouth. He was truly amused by the creatures. His rage still lingered. But he started to understand how blind these creatures really are before him. After all. You can't blame a child because it is poking the electrical outlet with a screwdriver. Still, the Reapers needed to put in their places. Most child only learns from scolding after all.

 **"** **You and everyone who you hold dear will be utterly destroyed. Your kingdom will bend the knee to us and serve our needs as it happened in the past cycles. It existed before. And it will exist after your kind extinguished. You can't stop us! We will endure. No matter the circumstances. We will survive… But you can change the tide. Join us. Eliminate the enemy of the reason. And your people will be spared. They will serve our needs. They will live…"**

The numbers of the cracks increased on the barrier as more and more Reaper joined the stray. Trillions and trillions of minds pushed against the mind barrier upkeept by only two people.

"Enemy of the reason?" Ainz tilted his head. Harbinger turned his eye towards the person beside Ainz.

 **"** **That creature… Cancer… A stench of the cycle. Enemy of the reason. Chaos incarnate. She needs to be eradicated at all cost. Kill her, and you can join us."**

Ainz looked at Esdeath. "You mean her?" Ainz pointed at Esdeath with his skeletal fingers. Harbinger seemingly made a nodding motion.

Kaguya trembled. "Un-Uncle Ainz..?" then looked at her mother with a terrified expression.

Ainz chuckled on offer. Then became angry. How dare such crap try to turn him against his friend? Unacceptable! He was so angry his emotion suppression kicked multiple times. Barely able to contain himself. If not their rules and Kaguya's presence. He most likely banished these creatures back to the darkness a long time ago.

He raised his hand and waved away the offer.

"Thank you very much. But no thanks. I rather not join a cult. But hear me out. I have an another offer." Ainz stepped forward. The Crimson lights in his eyes flared up dangerously. Pointing her golden staff at the creatures dangerously. "Swore loyalty to me. Swear loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown and your kind will be spared. You can serve under my rule. Maybe… After all… You hurt my niece… Unforgivable mistake. Needs to be punished. But I am a generous king. Resist, and not even your gods can save you from my wrath! Swear loyalty, and I may spare your kind." Ainz waved his staff towards him. "Decide… I give your kind time to consider your options. After all… It is a hard choice. But you will be destroyed for the crime you committed against my niece. You will experience terror never before."

Harbinger was in silence. Never before he heard such offer from a puny creature. Never before he was threatened in such margin. Such impudence! Such unforgivable treachery! They will crush them. They will extinguish them!

 **"** **My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation - independent, free of all weakness. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence."**

"Ainz-san…" Esdeath said not even sparing a glance to Ainz. Newer and newer Reapers floated out from the darkness increasing the pressure on the mental shield surrounding the three figure.

"Hmm?" Ainz looked at her. He was just raised his hand to end Harbinger's existence when his friend stopped him.

"Please be so dear and bring out Kaguya from this mess. You know she can't leave until someone from outside will not help her get out here."

Ainz nodded. "Are you sure you can withhold them until I rescue her?" inquired Ainz. "You know I am more suitable such thing being completely immune to mind affecting effects."

"Hush-hush and go…" Esdeath waved him away. "If I can withhold a chaos god I can withhold a few bad Cthulhu clone. Aside from that…" She glared back the creatures before her. "I have an ultimatum to make. Killing them with our abilities would be too easy… I will enjoy every moment crushing them by using their own toys against them. Showing them how powerful an individual can be…. Not using my power but outwit them… I want to humiliate them…"

She glared the creature before her. She boiled inside. Then chuckled for a moment thinking about how she will destroy the Reapers bit by bit only using tactic and not her power. She wanted to humiliate them in their own game. She wanted to destroy them. She wanted revenge. Sweet revenge. Before her mind eyes, the images of the Reapers utter destruction played as she and Momonga organized feast above their broken hulls.

Momonga backed for a moment. Seeing the insane glee that appeared in his guild mate's eyes.

Ainz sighed. It will not end well. He felt it. But being on the border of Kaguya's and the Reapers cumulative mindscape. If he started to use his more serious abilities that would most likely damage the young girl's psyche and brain. The physical damage can be healable. Repairing one's mind and soul was much, much harder if not impossible. Even for them.

Ainz grabbed the girl. "Mother!" the girl stretched her hand out. She trembled. She feared what will happen with her only parent if they leave her alone. "Go little lady. We will speak when I arrived home…" her mother said strictly. Not even sparing a glance.

With that. They disappeared.

With the disappearance of Ainz's support Esdeath immediately felt as the trillions and trillions of minds fell upon her. It was like multiple planets crashed down on the planet she already held on her back.

The blood started to flow from her nose as she felt the pressure. Licking it, she smiled. "Blood… My blood… Such long time I tasted you… Kukukukuku…" she chuckled like a psychopath. Then pumping more power in her mind shield.

 **"** **Your defenses are failing. Victory will be ours…"** Announced Harbinger coldly.

Esdeath looked up. "You know... your existence is brilliant. One can quaff another's soul like a vintage Eiswein (Ice Wine) and steal everything that defines them."

Harbinger remained silent. Even listening to this creature prattle made him sick. Instead of answering her. He and his kind increased the pressure. Esdeath coughed blood and showed a toothy grin.

"I bring all that I am to this fight, body, and soul, but is it enough? How can our arsenals compare? You have many forms, summon your slaves, bend living, and synthetic creatures to your will and the taste of others life-force brings you life anew...and these powers, you can call upon as quickly as a man might blink!" she chuckled under the increasing pressure.

"But I take the stage with nothing. Why, do you ask? Because I am a simple being. With a simple soul. Only with three personalities locked inside me." straightening herself she smiled and slightly pushed back the Reapers unified force.

Be whoever strong she is. Even she can't fight alone the might that the unified Reapers represented for a long time. Not if she played defensively. She was more of an offensive type player using and repelling her enemies own attack back to them. Crippling them in the process.

"Mein Herz, mein Seele, mein Leben, (My heart, my soul, my life) they belong to me. Sharing one's life with another, and they with you, losing one the borders of oneself in the great sanguine sea."

She bit her index finger sensually in her excitement. Sprouting her glowing blood out of her excitement. "To gain by losing, what a delicious irony! It is the bliss of acquiescing. It is the bliss of...surrender."

 **"** **We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten; we will endure."**

"And so I say, "To Hell with you! What's mine is mine alone! Every hair, every drop of blood, my very own flesh and blood, my very own essence ...I am me. I am me. I. Am. Me!" she started to resemble more and more like a crazy zealot. Her very nature, her zeal was almost visible as her pupils dilated in a crazy glee.

The race she belonged was the Nephalem. According to the lore, it was a war like race. Constantly waging war against every possible enemy. Having a constant urge to fight and find a worthy opponent to satisfy their need for a good battle. Conquering everyone who resisted their conquest. In the end. Having an enormous flourishing Empire standing thousands of years.

Of course, not everyone was glad the newly rising power. The Angels, Demons, the fire giants, and several lesser races forged an alliance out of envy and fear. In the end wiping out almost the whole race in a long bloody war. Fearing the race great power and ambition. Fearing the race will rise again they erased every trace of their existence from the pages of history. Their great cities burned to the ground. Leaving no trace of their former glory. Ending the great war called Thousand Years Blood War. Wiping away many once great races amongst them the Nephalem in the process.

But secretly. A few child survived and get trapped by the fire giants. Forcing them to fight in the fiery arenas of Musphellheim. Satisfying the need of entertainment the slaver fire giant god-king Musphel. Such survivor was Esdeath. One of the last of her kind. Lost in history and mind.

The war was long and bloody. Even crippling the ones who started in such margin they could never regain their former glory.

Esdeath wanted the price. She wanted a worthy battle. She wanted her very own personal war. She wanted to humiliate the ones hurt her blood. And she was not satisfied with a fast war. No... she wanted her opponents to suffer. She wanted a satisfying war.

Looking back at the Reapers with an insane glee in her three eyes. The Reapers felt as they slowly but steadily started to push back in the void.

"You are ruin, made flesh, made metal, made beautiful, made horrifying. You are loved, you are hated, and so I despise you."

Esdeath knees trembled. Her mind started to get exhausted, but she managed to push back the Reapers unified force. Nothing more remained… She did not care anything anymore. She almost forced them back in the dark world where they came from. She did not care anymore her situation. Her power is grown as she started to lose her mind. Her Anonymity towards her opponents started to disappear.

"That is why you are my foe, my dazzling Catalyst. You are the most precious thing: A worthy opponent. An arch enemy. A king upon which to wage war!"

 **"** **We will win… You have no chance. Give up, and we will end you quickly."**

She forced on her knee once again. Feeling the impossible pressure. But the Reapers can't get closer to her. "What you call "Victory" is nothing more than the opening salvos of a battle millions of years in the making." she looked up one last time. Smirking like a madwoman. "But hear my word. Great king… Tyrants like your kind have always been especially susceptible to poison."

 **"** **We are Legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."**

The Reapers felt as they slowly but steadily get pushed back. It seemed Esdeath gained foot to the ground. Her face is distorted. From her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth her glowing blood flowed. Tearing new holes in the mindscape.

She released a maniac laughter. Pleased by the declaration of the first Reaper and the fighting spirit of her enemy. After all, her race forged in war.

"Hahahaha! Then… Bring me all! Bring me all that you can! Take away everything from me! Take it all… In exchange, I will take away everything from you! After all. I take away infinitely, and you take away from me endlessly! Fair trade isn't it?" behind her two equally sinister looking figure stepped out from the shadows. One glowed white. One darker than the darkest pit of hell. They connected by a chain to her back.

 **"** **You are insane… Does not matter…** **Your words are as empty as your future. I am the Vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over ..."** the Reapers moved every bit of resource what they can. The legions of Reapers before Esdeath started to emitting lighting that strikes everything around them. Showing their great effort to push back a single person.

Esdeath lowered her head. "I despise you. All of you… Every cell, every drop of blood in my body call for your annihilation. So I will destroy your kingdom and cast you down into the dust." she grinned spitting blood. "It will be a worthy war…" an unnaturally wide empty smirk moved on her face. "I warn you only once. Because I am nice. You who are could not fathom the void you just stumbled. Retreat or be destroyed. You are blind when it comes to our actual capabilities."

She warned the Harbinger last time.

Esdeath barrier cracked, and the might of the Reapers unified mind crushed her mental image. She disappeared immediately. Leaving a blood stain in the mindscape.

Harbinger know it is not over. They are a threat. The threat needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. They almost lost control. The terrifying thing was. They could not sever the connection after the appearance of the two anomalies. True… They crushed the enemy. But being unable to sever the link without the winner side decided in the rope pulling was worrisome. They used more power than he intended to sacrifice for this speech. It was a big drawback.

The situation was still under control. Harbinger did not feel fear. He was unable to feel fear. He was a Reaper after all. At least, the organic beings called them such title giving the voice of their destruction.

The situation was concerning. He even needed to order the Armada to stop just to be able to repurpose enough energy to banish the invaders from the shared mindscape. The thing no one before managed to force them before. They need a serious upgrade if they want to stand a chance.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknown location:**

Kaguya gasped. Sitting up she looked around. She was in her mother's room. She recognized it. It was the famous room on the ninth floor of Nazarick. The luxurious suite only the selected few can enter. She survived that nightmarish place. And she hoped it is not some kind of illusion created by those things.

The door opened, and a nun garb wearing woman entered. "Oh! Miss Kaguya! I thought you would never wake up." her smile was like an angel.

Running to her she embraced her. Almost suffocating the girl with her bosoms.

"Are you all right?" she placed her silk like hands on her face. "Are you hungry? Wait! I will bring you something to eat."

She ran away. Kaguya looked before herself. Raising her small delicate hands, she inspected it for a moment. "Is this real… Or some kind of illusion?" she asked herself. Pinching her own face she yelped.

The nun garb wearing woman arrived back from the private kitchen from the suite. Holding a big tray of food in her hands. At least. If you can call it food. It used to be a pancake. But instead being healthy light brown coloration. It was completely scorched and just looked like a piece of coal.

"Dig in mistress!" Auriel said with a broad smile as she placed the tray of coal like food before the girl.

The girl looked at the food. It looked like a piece of coal instead of edible food.

Kaguya did not want to hurt Auriel's feelings. She really did not want to hurt her. After all… She was always nice to her, cared about her whenever no one was around, played with her every time when she asked, and her stories were the best. Being her job consisted mostly of being scribe her hobby was to write fantasy stories and record the history of the kingdom.

Still, she was a horrible chef.

Kaguya knew the food would be awful. But to not hurt the angel she ate a few piece. The word 'horrible' would be too good for the thing she just put into her mouth. Swallowing the food in her mouth, she immediately reached towards and devoured the orange juice put near the tray. "Th-Thank you Auriel… but I am not hungry…" she pushed aside the tray.

Auriel lowered her head sadly. She knows… Her cooking skill was not the best; her creator did not create her with the talent of cooking like her older brother. Still, it pained her to unable to learn such simple things.

Auriel nodded sadly and placed the overcooked food to the counter.

"What happened?" asked Kaguya trembling. The Arch Seraphim looked up thoughtfully. Placing her hands on her chin. "Hmm… after Ainz-sama and creator-sama saved you. I took care of the remaining Collector forces and cleaned that ship. Of course, right after I took care of your safety. Let's just say… The colony now had a new building complex." She pointed upward with her index finger and showed a bright smile.

Kaguya nodded slowly. "I see…"

The smile disappeared from the angel's face thinking through things… She lowered her head in shame. "I am terribly sorry…" she sniffed recognizing it was her fault.

"What?" asked the girl.

"It was my fault… If I am a little bit faster… If I reach you faster, I could sever the connection before it even established." Then her eyes widened. "What will Creator-sama and Ainz-sama say if they recognize I made such mistake!? Such mistake is unforgivable. I had to atone my sin! The only punishment good enough is death!" Taking out her sword she aimed it to her neck.

Kaguya stopped her hand. "No! Stop!" she bopped the nun clothed angel's head with a strong, distinct hit. "Bad…" Auriel grabbed her head with a painful expression. Tears ran into her turquoise eyes.

She lowered her head. "I am sorry…" Her expression was quite adorable. Bearing the mix of sadness and regret.

"Not your fault… My fault… Tell me what happened… Where Uncle Ainz is and mother?" she pointed at the angel.

Auriel gulped down her tears and started to tell the story. Still trembling, thinking about her own mistake.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Gown Prime:**

Fenrir Kouga… Aka the Silver Wolf… Walking through the alleys of Lower Gown Prime. The place where only the lowest of the lowest step aside. The place where every mob and criminal resided. A place is hidden from the eyes of the Council of Thirteen and the Sorcerer King himself. The place where the mysterious organization. The E.A.S.Y. the ruler of underground and information business resided.

Fenrir was calm. Knowing. The kid will be all right. She will recover. After gained the offer. He dug through the databases and made sure that strange elf did not lie to him about the offer.

Looking around he was disgusted. Even in the Sorcerous Kingdom existed such place. Places where the lowest of the low live the dog life. The poorest among poorest. The place was worse than the place where he forced to grow to up.

No community was perfect. Even the Sorcerous Kingdom has its blind spots. Around him, the weak and the poor struggled to survive. Just to day by day be robbed by the criminals resided in this region over and over again. Forcing them into a constant poor existence.

He was disgusted. But they discussed the meeting here. Reaching an old bar. Closed long ago. He knocked on the door. Using the sign knocking. Three long. Two small. Two long. One short.

The spy hole opened on the sturdy, seemingly nailed door.

"Password." said a rude man. His voice was harsh and coarse. He was most likely a Beastmen. At least… According to his slit eyes and the fur around them. Or maybe he is some kind of hybrid. Fenrir did not know.

"Darkness will rise. Night fall. Lights downfall." he quoted the password. With a click. The study door opened and he entered. The interior was dark. Only thanks to his Dark vision he saw something.

A few rooms later they reached a room. The rat faced Beastmen grinned and pushed Kouga in the chamber. Then closing the door behind him. The room immediately changed. Changing from a dark room to a luxurious interior with furniture and several guards.

On the two sides of the wall, several guards stood still. Clothed in black clothing. _"Stay calm Fenrir… you get out tighter situations before…"_ he tried to reason with himself.

On the wall, the screen turned on. Showing a dark figure. His face was completely unrecognizable. But he wore a tie and a suit. "Mr. Fenrir Kouga. Or rather call you Silver Wolf?" asked the man behind the screen. His voice was distorted by some method. A method that Fenrir implant used can't filter and convert the person's voice back to its original. Something blocked its capability.

Fenrir growled. "Does not matter. Call me whatever you want. I am only here because of the offer. So spit it out, or we are done with!"

"I see… Very well… You are impatient… I understand…" the man bowed his head behind the projector. "As you know… I am the Benefactor… I requested your help because I need the help of professionals like you." the shadowed man pointed at Fenrir.

"I don't have all day. So answer me! Why me? There is much more thief who can do as good work as me. If you want. I can direct you to them."

"I assure you. Mr. Fenrir… I did not call you here because I want to play with you. I called you here because I need your unique talents. The task will be dangerous. The objective will be grand. You maybe even die in the process. After all… It is a suicide mission. But the reward will be irresistible if you succeed."

Fenrir flinched. Glaring at the outline of the man before him. He was suspicious about this man. He was always suspicious when he meets unknown elements. "So… you accept the mission despite the circumstances? Or I need to reach out for the help of other professionals? Your colleagues?"

"Tell me about the mission. Then I will decide," growled Fenrir.

"I am afraid. Until you did not accept the terms and agreements. I can't tell you anything more. But Mr. Black informed you about this or not?"

Thinking back. The suited man who broke into his home outlined such possibility.

"Decide now Mr. Fenrir… If you refuse the job… You can simply walk away. No harm will come for you or the little Lamia girl. You can continue your poor existence with her."

Fenrir just grunted disapprovingly hearing this.

"But... If you accept the offer. Simply place your hand on the ball before you." continued the man.

The floor opened, and a crystal ball floated up in the air. Fenrir thought carefully. What should he do? If he walks away, he and Mukoro can continue their life. True… They will keep live poorly, always hiding from the authorities for the rest of their lives. Miserable existence but at least they will live.

If he accepts the offer and maybe die under the mission. The little Lamia girl will remain alone. What should he do? What should he do? He strained his brain hard. Calculating every possibility.

Shaking his head, he made a hard decision. A hard decision that may affect his and her whole life. Placing his hand the ball before himself he disappeared from the room immediately.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is for now. I hope you liked it.**

 **In the next chapter: E.A.S.Y. come. E.A.S.Y. go. E.A.S.Y. conquer wherever it goes.**


	8. EASY come, EASY Go!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy, and Andromeda developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Anto Korragan. Aria T'Loak's personal henchman and favorite bodyguard had a bad day. He was concerned about the things happened lately and the news he heard. It did not help either he had to escort this creepy human girl with silver hair and wings back to Aria.

Usually, he was a happy, cherry Batarian bodyguard. He loved his job, after all, throwing out the trash through the airlock of Omega was always made him smile.

First, his boss is the most merciless self-proclaimed pirate queen of all the Omega Nebula. With a vast information network and an extensive criminal network under her command. She who managed to force to bend knee even the Asari Councilor and the three most prominent mercenary companies in the galaxy. The Blue Suns. The Eclipse and the Blood Pack.

The one who dared to openly threat the Illusive Man and even the Shadow Broker and get out alive from the situation. Usually sending back their agents' head to them an almost daily base.

Aria rarely played with her opponents, usually, after she received the information she needed from them, she merely discarded their bodies. Always making sure they will not come back from the afterlife threatening the sensitive power structure of Omega. Hell, often she even sent assassins after their relatives if she suspected they might be a threat.

Secondly. Aria actually treated well who served her and not caused trouble. Under the hardy hide of the ruler. She was the most compassionate person you may meet. She rarely asked, but ordered Anto and many of her subordinates to look out for the denizens of Omega, help them out, gave them money and protection if needed in her subtle way. Not treating like trash who does not deserve such treatment.

Omega was a horrible place, yes, it was a trash dump compared to the Citadel, Illium or similar luxurious sites, yes. Most people lived miserably, yes. But I ask you… would you fare better keeping up the order and the balance one of the main sources of criminal activity in the terminus system only by your iron will and infamous reputation?

I think not… because of her, order ensures in some way. The criminals and the sadistic mercenaries of the station most of the time keep their sticky hands from the civilians. Keep their nose out from her territory. Kept their space. Give her their tribute.

Kept her rule. The only rule you needed to keep in the station. It was a simple but powerful rule.

'Don't… fuck… with Aria.' anyone who dared to trespass this rule usually meets their end. Sooner or later. Usually sooner.

She was ruthless, precise and a cold-blooded businesswoman. Yes, but once, she was compassionate and caring in her rough way, anyone who proved their worth to her and flocked under her wings was safe and taken care of.

This is why Anto and many others feared her. This is why he and many others respected her. This is why they said if Aria ever gets assassinated or replaced in the power structure of Omega. Chaos will ensue, if that happens, a long bloody war inevitable between the factions ruled under her rule. A war that may even threaten the stability of the already unstable Terminus Systems, a gang war that may even spread towards the Council inner systems.

But let's not run forward so harshly. Anto just remembered the arrival of this strange person he just escorting.

A slender, luxurious ship entered the system. Bearing no identification paintings, broadcasting no ID. It was just there. Visible on the short-range sensors but broadcasting no ID as said.

Made from some kind of unknown, dark-colored metal. The ship slowly approached the docking clamps of Omega. The defensive turrets immediately locked the small ship.

Despite the criminal activity in the humongous station, even there was a control tower that controlled the flow of traffic. The ship that approached the station, cannot be longer than twenty-five meters, a simple, luxurious, private transporting vessel with only an automaton co-pilot present outside of the captain of the small craft.

A beautiful woman seemingly around her seventeens sat beside her co-pilot. Long freely hanging silver hair, one upturned bang in the middle of her forehead gave her a distinct yet unique look. Her eyes big, almost too big. Brightly shining in an almost illuminant blue light. Still, this characteristic just made her childish, adorable features more apparent, giving her a unique, delicate beauty.

Wearing a typical military uniform that resembles of the ones a military officer wore back in the 1940th Germany. A _Waffenrock_ (military coat) supplemented with standard officer pants colored deep gray, on her feet a knee reaching black jackboot. On her head a peaked cap with a symbol. An unknown symbol with an unknown meaning symbolizing a pentagram with a cut at the half sun in ht middle of it.

Around it, unknown runes glowing in a red light outlined black.

Inscribed under the symbol the text. 'E.A.S.Y.' with the same color pattern.

"Unknown ship, identify yourself, or you will be shoot down," warned her a batarian through the radio.

Smiling she pushed a few buttons on her interface and answered. "Tower this is the Praevaricator. Request permit for docking. Sending the permit."

After a momentary silence, the dispatcher answered and confirmed the identification. "Use the fourth docking bay. No sudden move or you will be full of holes."

She chuckled. "Don't worry. I am here only to business."

"I only warned…" with that. The dispatcher disconnected and the ship named Praevaricator landed in docking bay four.

Standing up she turned to her co-pilot. Stretching her black feathered angelic wings behind her back, she turned to her co-pilot. "Take care of the ship. Will ya?" pointing at the automaton she asked.

The automaton just nodded. The girl sheathed her pistol and her futuristic, steampunk-looking musket looking weapon across her back. Then headed towards the sturdy door that separated the ship from the outer world.

Stepping out the welcoming committee already waited for her. Three bulky looking krogans holding shotguns, and of course, several Vorchas. It seems the nearby Blood Pack henchman noticed her luxurious ship and wanted to collect the protection free from the innocent looking pilot.

Stepping forward one of the krogan in blood red armor, wearing the insignia of the Blood Pack on his shoulder, (That was a white half skull crushed from upward by a clenched fist.) pointed at her.

"You there!" the krogan pointed at her. "This territory belongs to the Blood Pack. You need to pay the protection and the parking fee if you want to park here." the krogan voice was harsh. Entirely normal for his kind.

The girl squinted her left eye slightly, raising her right brow. Then looked around. Then turned back to the man who threatened her. "Sorry, I did not know. How much is it exactly?"

The krogan nodded. "Twenty thousand credit, per person."

"That much?" the girl chuckled. Closed her blue eyes then bowed her head. "Very well…"

Walking closer to the krogan, she wanted to pay the fee, when the creature speaks once again. "Plus one hundred thousand credit for the ship and…" looked at her. Inspecting her weapons. "And you need to pass down your weapons."

She sighed. "I am sorry… but I have to disappoint you. I neither have that much money in my person, neither willing to part away from my prized tools of work."

The two krogans and the dozen vorcha growled behind the bulky creature who is most likely the leader of the small group. "What are you implying? Little girl? Do you really think you…" he pointed at the girl who barely weighed one hundred and fifty centimeters. He pointed directly to her forehead.

The krogan stopped momentarily. Hesitated for a moment, maybe it is not such a good idea messing with this creepy human with creepy wings. "I don't know who are you… but everyone had to pay the fee. No matter the race. But seeing your ship and your weapons. You must be filthy rich."

"Do you really think so?" she lowered her eyelids. Glancing back at her black ship. "This is just a simple ship…" then turned back towards the krogan brute. The krogan nodded with a crossed arm under his chest.

"If you do not do so. We will be forced to take away the money or everything of equal value in your possession. Even sell you off in the batarian slave market. I am sure pretty humans like you fetch a good price. Also, you are underage, Batarians like to play with underage humans, and being you are some kind of mutant with those wings. I would be not surprised if one of that crazy scientist out in the market would buy you as a personal pet. How does that sound? I head batarians treat little girls like you roughly."

With a sly expression, the porcelain-skinned girl slightly tilted her head. "Do you really think so?" she asked with a mild amusement in her tone. "Interesting…" nodding her head satisfactory she continued with closed eyes. "If you excuse me, I have business to attend, please find someone else to play. My employer could get rather annoyed when her business is delayed." she waved them away like flies, then she walked aside from the krogan and the still dumbfounded vorchas whose stretching their head in disbelief.

Showing a smug expression with the raised chin. She held the leather strap with her thumb, the leather strap that held her prized musket on her back.

The leading krogan grunted angrily and raised his Katana type shotgun. "Stop!" the girl only glanced back to him. Showing a bored expression. "Drop your weapons in an instant!"

She sighed and continued her stroll. The krogan boss had enough. Pulling the trigger, he released the grain sized slugs his weapon contained. His men followed custom. Hell broke loose, and soon hundreds and hundreds of grain-sized projectile headed towards the girl with the fragment of the speed of the light.

It only took one blink from the Blood Pack soldiers. But the small girl stood behind the biggest krogan. Holding her sidearm towards his head, pulling the trigger splattering the creature's head contents to the floor, leaving a fist-sized, smoldering hole in the middle of the leading krogan head.

The krogan twitched a few moments before fallen on the floor. Surprised the remained mercenaries turned towards her. With eyes of disbelief, they could not move for a moment.

"I am not a filthy human… at least… not anymore." she mumbled with a spiteful tone, showing a disgusted expression. Then turned her attention towards the remained soldiers, she smirked. Charging towards the other krogan with her petite, delicate, white-gloved hand she grabbed the closest krogan sizable head, then plastered towards the ground with such force the whole head of the unlucky krogan burst into a bloody, gooey paste.

With three quick shots to the head from her sidearm, she disables seven vorcha. I said seven because the stupid alien's just remained in line behind each other. Allowing the three bullets to damage the ones standing behind each other. After all, the Blood Pack not used Vorchas as cannon fodder because of their intelligence. No, most of them were pretty stupid, they used them because of their rapid reproduction, they were cheap to hire, easily intimidated and of course because of their fast healing an immunity towards almost every disease.

The remained krogan and the five lower-ranked Blood Pack member tried to flee, but they were not a lucky bunch. The little maiden really was a sadist when it came to fighting, and she really hated impolite people, no matter the race.

Such thing, using her sidearm she merely shoots down four vorcha, then jumped before the remained krogan and the thin alien. The krogan, of course, used his blood rage, with a crazed glee behind its mask as his last remained option, the creature started to charge towards her. Hoping he can crush the small gunslinger.

But he was not lucky. With a sadistic grin, the girl unsheathed her prized musket with an incredible speed, carefully aimed towards the krogan and started to mumble. "Spatial coordinates ready, the magical chamber integrity is in an acceptable range." Her eyes flashed in an even intense light, magical runes appeared before her eyes and before the gun's muzzle, dancing around them like some kind of morbid palette, various characters appeared around the runes, characters no mortal could understand. Neither decode.

Gently placing her index finger on the trigger, she grinned. This is the favorite part of her work; she enjoyed every moment of it. "[Tracer Bullet], [Bullet Control]" pulling the trigger the magically charged projectile left the muzzle.

Dancing left and right, leaving a blue trace behind itself. For her inhuman eyes, and perception, the charging krogan seemed slow, so slow it headed towards her with slug's space, as it stuck in some kind of glue.

First, the projectile amputated the last remained vorcha's leg, making him unable to escape. Secondly, the bullet hit the krogan chest from the back, immediately pasteurizing away one of his heart. Coming out from the front of his chest.

But it did not stop the krogan, no… oh… why should it? A blood crazed krogan know no defeat when the red mist descends upon his vision. Not even when the loss is inevitable. (It also helped krogans had multiple hearths amongst many things.)

The inevitable that exactly happened a few meters later, when first the bullet shoot a hole one of his hands, severing it entirely from the body, then separating one of the krogan's legs from his body. Making him crumble to the ground. The weak kinetic shields long since depleted. The carapace armor was like paper for the magically charged projectile.

Falling towards the ground, the bullet pierced the krogan's hard carapace armor and skin a few times, making him look like an overused pinch cushion.

Despite this, the krogan still crawled, the girl must admit, these krogans are really impressive when it comes to survival, not surprising her employer want to make use of them.

Sighing she directed her magically charged bullet towards her open palm. Catching it, her palm smoldered for a few moments. She inspected her returned projectile, her lucky bullet. Usually, in her assassination missions, she only uses one bullet. If the target is tricky more. But her success rate is usually 100%. She was infatuated when it comes to precision after all.

Walking to the krogan, she stomped his last light of life out of him. Then turned to the suffering vorcha still trying to regenerate his legs. Yes, as said before, vorchas as well krogans has a really advanced and quick regeneration, capable of healing up from almost any injuries they suffered in mere moments. If the injury is severe, such as losing a limb, the regeneration may take a few days or even a month.

Crouching beside the trembling vorcha, she pushed her white-gloved finger in its still regenerating stump. "Gaaahhh. What do you want? Human? What you want from Kretch?"

Rolling her eyes, she whistled. "What a mess… you really leave such a mess?" she turned back towards the suffering alien. Pushing her finger deeper in his wounds.

"Gaahhh…"

"I want you to pass a message to your boss…" he requested.

"What? You allow me to leave?" asked the vorcha in a broken English. It cannot be helped, even with her translator it only translated so much. Being she did not born in Gown Prime just later transported there by that miserable existence tortured her since their first meeting. She did not have the natural ability to understand every spoken language. Thus she needed translator most of the time.

She sighed. "Open your ears… are you are listening?" she asked politely glaring at the vorcha before her. It cannot be helped, No matter how much time, she could not get used her slightly lisping voice.

When she was younger, it was a lot worse it only gets better slightly in time. Still, it remained with her like a curse all along under her more than one thousand years of existence.

"Pass the next message to the Blood Pack and every mercenary group you meet. If they challenge the Ambassador of the Eternal Darkness… they will have a bad time… E.A.S.Y. will come for them." she pushed her finger even more into his wounds.

"Gaaaahhh!" the alien screamed. "Yes! Yes! We pass the message! Just let us go."

"Crystal?" she tilted her head.

"Crystal! Crystal!" repeated the simple cannon fodder.

Nodding her head, she stood up. Dusting off her hands it was stainless. Fortunately, amongst many things, her clothes made to be stain proof and resize it selves when it needed.

Sheathing her musket behind her back, she grabbed the leather holder with her hands and started to walk towards the door that led out from the hanger. Whistling all along.

However, a few individuals already waited at her. Krogans, batarians, turians, and humans as well. Wearing the typical armor that Aria's personal security force used to wear.

They were quite numerous, their numbers counting around fifty or seventy. All are aiming their guns at her. Even the nearby security turrets activated and followed her every motion. "Stop!" the batarian shouted at her. Standing in the middle of the group.

They must be seen her little show through the cameras. Not as it matters, according to the information her employer provided her, these guys must be Aria's main security force. The person she just wanted to speak.

"Identify yourself!"

Raising her hand she smiled. "You can call me Tasha. I am looking for your employer. Aria T'Loak."

The batarian measured her. "If you move even an inch, my men will put you full of holes." he threatened her.

She only nodded as an answer.

Nodding towards one of his men. Aria personal bodyguard called Anto Korragan urged the Turian to jog to the girl, and check her with the scanner installed in his Omni tool.

"Anto, I get a weird reading from her." commented the Turian thug.

"Check her again!" ordered Anto.

The girl just smiled smugly. "You will find nothing, I am shielded against any kind of scan," she informed the henchman.

Anto grunted. "Hand over every weapon."

Sighing she nodded, she hated such kind of missions. Removing her prized musket from her back, an experimental piece of weapon, a state of the art if you asked her. A weapon she gets from her friend years back for her birthday.

Her simple looking sidearm that takes the form of a Luger Pistol adopted in the German Empire back in the year 1904 and was able to keep its position as an efficient, cheap and reliable sidearm in many countries until 2050.

And of course, her prized combat tomahawk and knife that lied in their sheaths around her waist. Not as she did not hide several more close ranged and a one shoot miniature pistol strapped under her sleeves.

She found herself situation before when she was armless and could use one or two knives or even a gun to escape from captivity. She did not like it, not at all being armless. She felt naked, she felt vulnerable without her weapons. Naturally, she could use tier based and another kind of magic. Still, relying on only magic was foolish according to her thinking.

Pointing at the weapons before her leg she said. "I want them back, all of it. If I recognize something is missing I will kick your ass…" she stated bluntly. Pushing forward her weapons with the toe of her jackboots.

"Search her," said Anto. Still pointing his gun at Tasha. The Turian did so. Despite his proficient search Tasha know precisely how to hide such things as weapons. She was searched before after all. If she manages to walk in in a government building that was full of magical and ordinary scanners without raising alarms.

She manages to fool a few alien without magic with less efficient scanners than theirs.

"She is clear…" stated the Turian.

Anto nodded. Then looked towards the girl. "Those weird wings on your backs too."

Glancing back she slightly moved them. "It would be rather painful taking them off." She stated sarcastically.

"I don't care…" state Anto.

Tasha shoots him a terrifyingly lazy glare. "For you…"

Anto backed for a moment, feeling some kind of pressure on his forehead.

"Fine… they can stay… but no funny business or we cut you in pieces."

"I would never dare." answered the girl seemingly sheepishly. Seemingly fooling everyone around her.

Anto grunted. He would never understand human females, sure, some of them looked good despite their lack of six eyes. Still, he preferred batarians and asari. Even when he found Tasha quite attractive.

Turning around, he made a circling hand motion. "On my side. One bad move and you are dead."

The silver-haired girl walked near the man, and they started their way. Only a few thugs remained with them, the others seemingly dispersed in the crowds of Omega. Carrying away her weapons somewhere. Not as it mattered, she placed a tracker on them. She will get them back once she finished with her objective.

Why her employer chosen her to fulfill such mission needed care and finesse with words, she never understands, the other work after this did not help either. How she hated missions like this. Of course, she was an excellent actress and negotiator, making a fool of the Imperials for years, using her childish charm to climb the Imperial Army ladder when she was still a simple human, inhabiting her other world, before that fool Being X tried to force belief at her by throwing her in an even stranger world. As a child soldier of course.

In the old times, when her life changed, when that Being X killed and kidnapped her previous body and soul, and forced her into a miserable existence in a wretched body of a little girl, just because she stated she would never believe the existence of a so-called god, just because she found even its theoretical existence nonsense. She kinda wanted to go back and have her revenge on the old man.

But after she meets a certain someone, spent time with her and with Being A, she learned to use her new existence for her own advantage. Accepting herself, life became easier, and she no longer wanted to go back.

With her and Being A's help, she managed to defeat that vile thing. She managed to find peace. Thus, she works under her since that, as her right hand. Doing the dirty work, despite in old times she wanted to lay in the background and do paperwork, live a peaceful life. But… she found it quite dull after a while.

Given she long surpassed the time an average human would live, life became boring, and she wanted some thrill once more. She was not satisfied with the role of the right hand when her only task was to do the seemingly endless paperwork, command the soldiers, and train (torture) them and by just simply laying back intimidating those who needed intimidation and wanted to oppose E.A.S.Y. Their organization. She will never figure out how her employer and friend find out those titles. She most likely never will. She was precise, her creativity and imagination were not as was at hers, she was a salaryman before after all.

She wanted to do more, thus, after many long years of peace. After the stabilization of the Sorcerous Kingdom. She requested her first real mission after long years of absence. Tasha was back. And her thirst for blood stronger than ever.

And we already reached the point where we started. Anto and Tasha are walking through the bursting corridors of Omega.

The people eyed the unlikely duo and the several fully armored security personnel who escorted them. Seeing their armor, even the most daring purse snatcher retreated in the backstreets of Omega, searching for new prey to deprive them of their credits.

Tasha must admit, the streets of Omega almost resembled to lower Gown Prime crowded streets. The filthiest part of the planet where the organization called, E.A.S.Y. thrived and unsuspecting, gained followers day by day.

Still, the structure resembled, but Omega was a lot filthier than she first expected. At least the lower part of Gown prime time to time swept by the undead workers and the appointed automatons. But there, bodies on the streets, half rotten sick people and similar disgusting things. She was truly disgusted.

She found quite ironic that the station did not die out due to a mutated illness that spread through the station like some kind of plague. However, remembering the report that she read about the place not long ago, it almost happened in the near past. So, it was not surprising seeing the state of the station.

Who wants to live here anyway, it was a trash dump... no, living in a trash dump would be most likely more secure and healthier.

Walking towards the club called Afterlife. The outlook only slightly get better, however, not entirely, the crowd was still big, and a big line stood before the entrance of the seat of the self-proclaimed queen of Omega.

Only held back by the two krogan and the Elcor bouncer, holding himself straight with his gorilla-like fists.

Anto just nodded to them and headed towards the entrance with Tasha and the bodyguards following them. Reaching the door, it automatically opened before them. Almost making Tasha get a seizure due to the sudden blinking lights that were Afterlife's own.

Her heightened perception that she received when her friend reincarnated her, changing her race in the New World to have a better chance against Being X, did not help either. Her eyes and ears were a lot better than a normal human, being she was a Fallen Angel by race now. This is why she never visited such discos back in the Sorcerous Kingdom. Even after one thousand years, she can't get used to the stimulus that the flashing lights and loud noises gave her.

The only thing she could do is to clench her teeth, click her tongue and endure.

Reaching the inner part it did not get better, the lightning intensified and the bashing, lousy techno disco music made her ears rang even more. The only thing made her ease up a little bit was the sight of the Asari dancers that she found quite attractive with their seductive, snake-like dance around the poles.

After a short stair climbing, she was in Aria's private suite. Surrounded by her bodyguards, they tried to scan her. The Asari Pirate Queen still showed her back to Tasha, inspecting her Empire laying before her feet. Seemingly did not even recognizing Tasha's presence.

Watching the partying people underneath her. Watching over her domain ever vigilantly. The tension rises. But Tasha had experience; it was not her place to speak first. It was Aria's place.

"You caused quite a ruckus down there…" she said shortly. Not even bothering to measure her opponent. "Why are you here?" supporting her right elbow with her left forehand, she showed a pondering expression.

Tasha is showing a low expression answered. "My Employer is new in the galactic playfield. We want to business with you." she went straight through the path. Did not hesitated.

Aria turned her gaze slightly at her, measuring the girl only looked around seventeen years old. "Why me? There are plenty more people around in the galaxy."

"My employer heard you are honest. And she likes honest people."

Aria chuckled. Then sat down, crossing her leg before Tasha. "Honestly…" looking through the Fallen before her she can't do anything else just release a weak chuckle. "I don't know you are speaking seriously or just joking with me… honesty is the farthest thing from me," she explained with an amused expression.

"Is that so?" Tasha raised one of her brows. Glancing through the bodyguards who just checked their weapons.

"Strange… According to my employer's information network, your business is fair…" shoot back Tasha after a small pause.

"And who is this… mysterious 'employer' of yours? Huh?" leaning forward Aria made quotation marks with her finger. "The Illusive Man? The Shadow Broker? No… their agents usually are more deceptive than you. The Illuminati? You can choose." she offered.

A sly smile curled on Tasha's face. "I came from the E.A.S.Y."

Aria raised her brow. She never heard about the organization called E.A.S.Y. before. And she was a very informed woman. No secrets remained hidden from her gaze. Mainly in Omega.

In Omega, she was the all-knowing, all-seeing goddess. She is Omega as she used to say. No mystery remained hidden from her gaze. But this girl… this girl and this so-called 'E.A.S.Y.' was a mystery. Appearing from the nowhere, their scanners showed nothing. Her weapons were unknown. Her ships built from an unknown material. Her henchman just now scanning it, whispering in her ears the information they managed to decipher.

Also, Aria knows, despite Anto's thorough examination, the girl before her surely keeping a few more weapons in her possession. She would be a fool not to do so. Hell, Aria as well would do the same in her position. She did not blame her.

Aria hated mysteries. Mysteries can be exposed as a weakness. And she hated to being felt vulnerable. Like back then when she arrived in Omega. Only possessing the rags she wore.

She needed to play carefully. Maybe this so-called 'E.A.S.Y.' was the daughter organization of the Shadow Broker or the Cerberus. Created only to bring her down. Well, if they wanted to play. Let's play.

Tasha turned towards one of the lackeys. "Coffee, please. Black," she stated her order simply.

The henchman looked questioningly towards his boss who just rolled her eyes. Showing her dissatisfaction, the lackey left immediately fetching the ordered.

Leaning forward Aria folded her hand. "Interesting… I never heard about your organization. Care to tell me more about it? After all, if you want to business in my territory it is the least I know more about you."

Tasha nodded and started. "Of course, it is only natural." after taking a deep breath she started. "Back in our home. In the Sorcerous Kingdom, E.A.S.Y. is the biggest and strongest underworld organization. Providing services from mercenary work to spying more than a thousand years. Proud owner of the biggest underworld information network in the Sorcerous kingdom. If something is happening, we know about it. And we willing to trade. Our eyes and ears can be found everywhere, yet nowhere; we know everything that happened, happening and will happen in the near future. Working under the shadows, we are the Ambassadors of the Darkness. Doing what's necessary to upkeep our needs satisfactory."

Aria measured her, lading back on her cushion. Spreading her arms over the arms of the furniture. "Interesting, I heard about the new players entered the galactic stage. They caused quite stir."

Tasha nodded. Accepting the drink, the bodyguard fetched her. It was not bad. Not the quality she used to, but a lot better than she tasted back then. "Of course, the king loves the show of power. He always loved it."

Leaning forward Tasha showed a bright smile. Resting her chin on her folded hands. "I am surprised they are not here already. Banging your door, breaking it down."

Aria raised her brow once more. "Care to elaborate?"

Tasha nodded with closed eyes. "Of course…" leaving a momentary pause she continued. "You see… that Ainz Ooal Gown, the king of the Sorcerous Kingdom are famous for his sense of justice, his foresight, and his desire to eliminate every criminal activity that stained his kingdom. Of course, he is aware, despite his great power and vast resources, he can't do anything against the nature of living beings, their willingness of commit crime." sipping one more sip from her coffee and releasing a satisfying sight she continued.

"He is completely aware he will never be able to reach this goal without brainwashing and making everyone into his own, obedient, little puppets. Fortunately, he has morals." Tasha released a weak chuckle. Aria glared at her.

"Despite this, he spares no effort and resource to eliminate every criminal organization and the crime as an existent thing in his domain, the best way his resources and the people allow it."

"Your point?" asked Aria with a slight annoyance in her voice. She already knew all of this; no society could exist however perfect is without crime. It was the norm of things after all.

"My point is…" Waving her finger before herself, she pointed at Aria. "Our organization survived more than a thousand years under his rule. Organizations like yours, Cerberus and the Shadow Broker went and came easily over the years." Aria's eyes slightly flinched. She really wanted to shoot down this human. Sure she has fancy wings, fancy hair, and an attractive face. But she is still just a human; sure she can kill those stupid Blood Pack, a thing what many other can do.

But she can't stand a chance against her and her people. There is no way she can stand a chance against them. She was sure of that.

"But E.A.S.Y. is eternal. We survive where others fall, we thrive where others struggle, and we survived when many others crumbled under the weight of the Sorcerous King's hammer. After falling emerging, even more, stronger, sturdier, richer and even more elusive than ever before. We know their tactic. We know his drive. We know the most treasured secret of his, the thirteen and every other high ranked member of the Kingdom. We survive, we adapt, we thrive, we evolve, and in the end, we conquer." she explained.

Aria grunted. "Your point is? If you don't start to speak, I will throw you out!"

Tasha lowered her head humbly. "Please forgive me… I got excited. After all, it's not every day you can meet the famous queen of Omega."

Aria just rolled her eyes and grunted. Signing her displeasure. "Stop with the pleasantries."

Clearing her throat, Tasha continued. "What I want to say… we would like to business with you. We would like to share you a fruitful business relationship but knowing the Sorcerous King policy sooner or later they will come here…" she pointed to the floor. "With force if it's necessary. And then, no amount of influence will save you, not the Council, not your diplomatic immunity. Not even the gods. The Sorcerer King will have what he wants, and once he finished organizing his lines. He starts to march, and he starts to eliminate the annoyances that stand in his way."

"Are you threatening my Empire and me?" Aria asked in a cold tone, slightly raising her left brow. But her henchman already knows the wrath behind this cold tone. The threatening presence of that cold expression. The wrath that was the end of many unfortunate spies. The wrath even the Council feared.

Their trigger fingers itched, one nod and they will shoot. After gulping one more sip from her coffee, the carefree girl continued. "No… as I said… I only state facts. If you treat the facts as a threat. It only comes from your misinterpretation. I only brought a warning. A warning that may save you from an unfortunate fate."

The self-proclaimed queen used her best intimidation tone and face. Still, this girl did not even flinch. Just who she is? The pressure she exerted broke much tougher criminals before. How is she not fearing her? Is she insane? Fully armed people behind her back are waiting for just Aria's command to kill her. She is treating her with a cold demeanor. Is she aware of that she can't get out Alive without Aria's exact permission?

The only one was acted like this was that redhead Shepard. True, Aria only wanted made fun of her. She kinda found her heroic game amusing and used her as a tool to get rid of those pesky mercenaries gained too much ground in her territory.

"If you want a warrant our goodwill then state it, it will be done. Give an objective, and we will complete. State, and it will be done. Of course, free of charge." Tasha offered.

Aria huffed. "Fine, if you really want to business with me then kill the Pirate Warlord Drokmor Degg. That bastard is really bugging me. My nemesis for several hundred years."

Tasha showed a gentle smile and nodded. "It will be done…"

Aria showed an amused expression as raised her brow. "I would be surprised. That bastard even outplayed the Shadow Broker and me several times.

"Don't worry. E.A.S.Y. has its way…"

Standing up she reached under her jacket. Then placed a black, traditional looking business card on the desk before Aria. "Call us if you changed your mind or the authorities banging your door, and don't worry, if the task is done, we will contact you. I promise."

Inspecting the simple business card Aria raised her brow. "Anto… escort our guest to the V.I.P rooms. On my check."

Anto nodded. Aria nodded back and signed with her fingers to keep an eye on the girl.

Tasha turned back for a moment. "Oh… and a friendly warning. Free of charge of course."

"What is it?" barked Aria.

"Be aware Oleg Petrovsky. He can be your downfall…" turning back, Anto and Tasha left.

After a momentary pondering. The queen of Omega raised the card and inspected it. The basic color of the card was black. With four, blood-colored outlined letters separated by dots. The letters were also black.

On the card the next engraving. 'E.A.S.Y.' was readable. Underneath the four-letter the acronym meaning. 'Eternal Ambassador of Tsukuyomi.' Her translator updated recently. She could understand the writing. The only thing she could not understand the strange runes around the border.

Aside from this, an extranet availability was outlined in the back of the card.

Just who're these new people? What do they want? She needed information as fast as she can. She hated stumbling in the darkness; she hated being felt vulnerable.

Opening the contact list on her Omni tool, she started a call. "I have a work for you. Check me this number. Will ya?"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Some time later: Somewhere in the Omega Nebula:**

Several cargoes, a business ship and five escort ship drifting through the space. The location is unknown. The objective is unknown.

In the system, a type K star accompanied with ten regular looking planets. Some of them bigger, some of them smaller than the regular ones. No garden world was present in the system. At least it is not visible or detectable by any kind of machinery.

On the edge of the system, a thin line of meteor belt settled, remained from the planet formation happened in the ancient times.

The ships bore the insignia of the Sorcerous Kingdom. With their bulky, almost one kilometer's length and quarter kilometer's width the ships considered quite large according to the customs of the Council's measurement.

But in the Sorcerous Kingdom, they were only class B, mid-sized vessels, most of the companies used to transport their goods. Escorted by five, demon class frigates from the old models and accompanied with a luxurious looking Superbia class, small, barely a hundred meters long business ship.

The five, outdated Demon Class frigates get the version number of 4.56343. And was replaced by newer, stronger and agiler models, with better shields and weapons approximately fifty years ago.

Now, the current scene would be completely normal. A few escort vessel is escorting cargo ships, transporting goods and the business attaché, heading towards to do business talks. Protecting them from a possible pirate attack. Anyone who is not familiar with the Sorcerous Kingdom brands and their security measurements would say this.

After all, the ships aside from the Sorcerous Kingdom's banner carried the brand mark of the most popular fizzy drink in the kingdom. The brand named Sylphid. As said, only one thing was amiss from the scene.

This old brand usually very cautious, some may say overcautious when it comes to the security of its wares and workers. Always escorting its ships with the most modern spacecraft's that carried fully equipped soldiers. Sometimes even requested help from the navy to help them out.

Usually, much more ships than we see in the current scene needed for a simple cargo escort to escort the vessels. Even if they are not visible under the massive concealment.

But strangely, not now... now there was only five outdated Demon class vessels and a business ship soaring through the infinite space of nothingness.

As the ships drifted through near a gas cloud, a bit far from the fifth planet of the system. Suddenly several proximity mines drifter towards the unsuspecting vessels. Under cover of the shadowing cosmic gas cloud.

There was no way they can be detected by casual scanners such as the ships those we seen in the scene.

As the ships slowly hummed through the clouds, suddenly with a big roar (that was in truth was not audible due to the vacuum nature of the space.) The miniature bombs with their only two and a half meters width and two meters length collided with the backside of the cargo ships.

Crippling two demon class frigates in the process immediately. Several other cargo ships crippled as well, being the blast radius reached them. Stumbled, the engineers and the freshly appeared automatic drone units tried to stabilize the state of the crippled ships and fix the damage that the explosion caused.

Just as the remained ship tried to use their tractor beams to haul out the crippled ships from the fog. They found themselves face to face four cruisers hitting the six hundred and fifty meters. Just the size of a Berlin-type cruiser according to the Alliance Navy measurements.

Led by a dreadnought approximately one kilometer long. Correctly fit the size of a Kilimanjaro type dreadnought.

Spotting the three remained demon type frigate. The ships immediately opened fire. Decimating the unfortunate spacecraft's even more. Making them unable to move and even defend themselves.

This event followed by a momentary silence, under the silence the attacking pirates most likely hailed the cargo ships and urged them to give up and get prepared for the boarding procedure.

What the staff did so voluntary. Everything went fine for the pirates, bearing the insignia of the Great Pirate Warlord. Drokmor Degg. The Warlord who gave a hard time even Aria T'Loak. The self-proclaimed pirate queen of Omega. A criminal mastermind. Also called heartless bitch by many of his enemies.

Drokmor Degg and Aria played their games since centuries. Struggled to catch each other off guard. Never succeeded. The veteran krogan elder Drokmor could never manage to infiltrate Aria's organization.

In return, Aria's spies and every assassin she sent after the veteran Pirate Warlord mercilessly tortured, twisted, then their remains sent back to Aria as an intimidation tactic. The tactic that logically never worked, but Degg enjoyed to send these little 'presents' to his longtime nemesis.

Although Degg used the services of mercenary organizations such as Blue Suns, Blood Pack or even the Eclipse and much more lesser mercenary groups he could hire to bolster his strength. He did not trust them. Not at all. In his old age he became paranoid, only trusted himself and his closest Lieutenants.

Thus he usually used these mercenary companies as cannon fodder.

Several UT-47 type Kodiak with gunship support approached the crippled ships, using the opened hangar they managed to dock without resistance.

The small, but reliable Kodiaks were quite sturdy, and their price was reasonable compared to other models. Only cost three million credits per model. Thus they were easily replaceable for the big companies and pirate groups such as Dregg's pirate band.

As they touched the ground, the ships started to vomit from themselves the hired thugs, Eclipse, Blood Pack and Blue Suns mercenaries wearing their epithet blue armor all kind and size stepped on the hard ground.

The Automaton workers worked in the packing area just watched them, the machines did not get slaughter order, thus remained completely neutral towards the newly arrived mercenaries. For now...

John Cooper, one of the high ranked member of Degg's company was also there, surrounded by his soldiers. Overseeing the work of the mercenaries, after all, his boss just could not let those pesky mercenaries snatch away anything significant without he knowing it.

Maybe these hirable thugs were reliable when it comes to fighting and did everything if you paid them enough without complaint. But their hands were dirty as a thief. When you looked away for a moment, they started to fill their pockets with the goods around them. Even when it is not authorized.

John did not like the situation, not at all. Everything went too smooth for his liking. Heading deeper and deeper towards the bridge, their forces did not encounter any resistance. The automaton workers did their work, fixing the problems and ordering the things around.

The strange was that they don't even encounter living crew, just these machines operated the ship.

Maybe the crew is on the bridge; John saw similar things before. Nowadays the loading work was the task of the machines, the mental work such as operating the ship fell to living beings. However, not always. He saw chases when ships drifted through space with only controlled with a VI.

Easy prey for pirates like himself. Too easy. What also bothered him how small security force accompanied the ships. Only five frigates for this kind of humongous cargo ships? Ridiculous. Degg's most likely know this. This is why he sent mostly mercenaries and him who was a long time survivor survived much similar escape.

Despite the fact that Degg was krogan, he was not stupid. He would not survive more than a thousand years constant war and fight if he had no brain after all.

Reaching the door of the bridge, it automatically opened before them. As he expected, only a few piloting machine received them.

"Please… we don't want any problem." Raised its hand the machine.

Cooper felt something is not right. Something is very not right here, walking towards the machine he ordered it. "Machine, the ship is ours. Any resistance will be your end. Am I clear?"

"Of course Sir… but as you see… our ship is crippled; we cannot go further. We need to be towed and dock in a shipyard to complete the repairs. We don't have the neccesary materials in the ship to finish the maintenance." explained the machine.

John nodded. "I am aware of that. Don't worry about it."

"May I ask your objective: Your employer?" inquired the machine resembled the T100 models from the film called terminator.

"Not your fucking business…" answered the man vulgarly. Turning around, placing his fingers on his Cymba Cavity in his outer ear.

"Boss, we managed to capture the ships, my men already started to transport the goods back our ship, we come back later to scrap these things."

"What is in the crates?" asked Degg through the channel.

"Ahh…" Copper thought for a moment. But he kinda forgot to check it in the great rush. "Shit… I forgot about that," he mumbled. They are in the ships roughly an hour, and they already packed up and passed a few crates to their ships.

"I will order my men to do so…"

"You better…" warned him the rough sounding krogan from the other side of the channel.

Later checking it, strangely they found nothing interesting in the crates, only expensive looking hardware that their technicians could not make out anything and fizzy drinks. Tons and tons of fizzy drinks with all flavor and type under one brand. Sylphid.

A few of his men tasted it. And they liked it quite. As they said. 'The best drink they ever tasted.'

Being there were numerous crates, they distributed the crates evenly between the ships, they did not expect this big catch after all. They did not bring cargo ships with themselves, and being they crippled these ships.

Using these humongous vessels to transport goods was out of the question for a while. At least until they found a way to tow them out from the system and transport them into a safe zone.

He suddenly felt a crushing feeling on his wrist, grabbed by the automaton he spoke previously. "I am sorry Sir. But this is the end of the line. Activate protocol fifty-two."

The door sealed itself shut automatically, sealing away the bridge from the outer world. The so far peaceful automatons eyes turned red. Like ninja's jumping on poor, unsuspecting mercenaries, stabbing them with their tube-like appendages sprouted out from the upper portion of their arms. Draining them dry, leeching away their very essence.

The mercenaries, John Copper, and his men started to disappear, dry out into a husk. Meanwhile the machines started to get the shape of the mercenaries they killed. Gaining their features, memories, and armor. Crumbling them to dust at the end of the process.

It happened fast, in every ship, every invading mercenary was replaced by an automaton at the same time. Their number was overwhelming compared to the number of mercenaries and Degg's men occupying the ships after all. Like a morbid, calculative war machine, the soldiers stripped from their own will, flesh, blood, and essence. Replaced by a cold machine.

Prepared for their infiltration mission. The automatons grabbed the weapon on the ground and continued the operation. Substituting the deceased mercenaries, they proceeded like nothing happened, cleaning up the remains.

A few days later, everything settled. The waiting is over. The crates transported into Drokmor Degg main base. His citadel that settled on a toxic planet, that only the krogan and the vorcha could survive without any kind of breathing device.

Further crates also sent to his other bases around in the galaxy. The time come, drunk by the victories in the past day. His soldiers were busy with the party. Drinking Sylphid without stop.

Then suddenly, a big wave ran through the base. Disabling every security measurement. Every single crate opened, serving as teleportation pads to the invading forces.

The automatons hiding amidst the rank of mercenaries already started their work, brutally tearing apart every resisting mercenary, teleportation gates opened in the previously mentioned teleportation pads, where from many charging soldiers appeared. Bearing the insignia of the Iron Manticores. The toughest and one of the biggest mercenary band in the Sorcerous Kingdom

Led by their leader, an orc wearing bulky, enchanted armor, wielding a bulky force hammer in his grasp. The orc named Edmir Dun Zan. The leader of the Iron Manticores.

Most leaders would not participate in battles like him. But he enjoyed the thrill of the fight. He was addicted to it. And if his employer, this so-called 'Mithril' wanted to get these buggers from her back. He will get what he wants, after all, he paid them handsomely with information and the Sorcerous Kingdom's credits also called Momonga.

Of course, he was the one who needed to discuss the plan with his Lieutenants and figure out how to succeed in this kind of big operation. But he had help; they had the technology to do so and of course, his men who worked out the details was a genius. It was easy being these people had no idea how magic works and don't even used the basic teleportation wards that would prevent such infiltration.

His ships already in the key points, battling with the ships above the planet's atmosphere. It is only a time. But now… he will crush them. He will live out his battle thrill.

Wearing his enchanted armor colored dark grey with the tribal symbols of his people and the symbol of the Iron Manticores. He charged towards his first opponent. Raising his hammer the gravitation force it exerted supplemented with his enchanted strength pasted the poor Blood Pack krogan into a bloody mess.

Behind him the portals spit out the reinforcements, slowly but steadily overwhelming the local forces, decimating them completely.

Meanwhile in the control center of Drokmor Degg.

Drokmor had a bad day. And when he thought this day would be a problem less. He just finished his meal when the whole base started to roar, signing the intruder's presence.

Grabbing his biotic hammer, the Warlord headed out from his office. Sometime later, he tried to reach his lieutenants he stationed across the galaxy, but he barely gained a response.

The worst part was not this, but according to his computer, the attack happened all of his bases across the Galaxy at the same time. All around, he got incomprehensible reports about his own men attacking each other and an invading force appeared in the middle of his bases seemingly out from the thin air. Not speaking about his fleet is under attack by unknown ships, those slowly but steadily decimating them.

Turning against each other, tearing each other apart. All around he receives reports about the appearance of an unknown mercenary force in the middle of his base. Bearing an unknown insignia. Decimating his forces in this very moment. Only sparing those who surrender and drop their weapons.

Just to immediately get captured by those strange armored machines. This was bad, very bad. His Empire, all that he built under hundreds and hundreds of years of his Pirate career crumbling into dust under mere moments. Getting angry from the constant beeping of his Omni tool he disabled the function that downloaded his extranet emails from the extranet.

This was incomprehensible, unacceptable. A few of his Lieutenants even tried to assassinate him in the control room, and before he could crush them. They already sabotaged every system that was still operated somewhat.

How could such thing happen? Using his biotic and physical strength, the Warlord cut a wide path amidst his enemies and his former soldiers that seemingly turned against him.

Channeling his rage into biotic attacks. But their number seemed endless. If he killed one, if he gained a little bit foot ground and managed to regroup with his still loyal men, two new creature appeared and pushed them back.

There was no other way; he had to retreat and start again. He still had his money and contacts. He can start again.

Using his biotic attacks and Warhammer he cut through a path for himself, followed by a few of his still loyal men. The krogan warlord retreated.

Just to reaching the hangar be received by several fully armed unit, but not his men… no… his men kneeled over in the other side, overseen by several armed guards carrying some kind of strange rifles, pointing at their head.

In the middle of them Edmir Dun Zan. Holding his sizable Warhammer, resting on his shoulder, around them dozens and dozens of broken bodies of Drokmor's men.

"I see you found your way here…" raised his hand Edmir.

Drokmor gritted his teeth. "Coward! Using a dirty trick to defeat me?! Fight me you bastard!"

Edmir smirked his porcine features and his taller than average height made him terrifying in the eyes of Degg's men. His soldiers already get used to this and only chuckled on their leader's little intimidation game. Edmir's brown eyes shone, his braided white hair lazily hung the back of his scalp.

"I will take this dance…" he chuckled.

"Cap'n… are you sure?" asked playfully one of his man standing not far from him.

Edmir nodded. "Yes, I see in his eyes, we are both warriors. Warriors give each other the respect they deserve."

Turning back to Drokmor he spoke. "If you manage to defeat me. You and your men free to go. I promise."

"And if you defeat me?" asked Drokmor suspiciously.

Edmir smirked. "You and your men work for me." placing his sizable Warhammer across his shoulder Edmir grinned.

"Back off!" ordered the Warlord. His remained men backed off warily. They know this expression. No one can stop their boss when he is like this.

The two warriors started to circle each other, slowly measuring each other. "I commend you! No one ever managed to outsmart me before, but you will fall, like everyone else. Just give up! I promise you fast death."

"It is not I who outsmarted you; it is your man we outsmarted, after all, the more complex the machine, the easier it to break down." explained the orc leader.

"Hah! Fair point!" commented the krogan.

Charging towards each other the two warriors clashed. Under their feet the ground is trembling, cracking. Half a ton of meat, muscle, and armor, supplemented with a fifty-two-kilogram krogan biotic Warhammer.

Versus three hundred and fifty-two kilograms of enchanted armor and muscle and a fifty-kilogram hammer clashed.

The warriors clashed again and again. Never using their sidearm or their special powers. This was an honorable fight between two warriors. Drokmor already knows he lost his organization, the only thing that remained his krogan honor as the head of the Drokmor clan, and the leader of the pirate group Iron Jaw.

Clang! Clang! Clang! The two Warhammers clash echoed through the battlefield. The two bulky figure used their proficient weapon art to dodge, block, and jump away from a strike or even to strike towards each other.

No magic or technology was used in the fight. Only the skill of the two warriors measured in this battle.

More than one thousand years of experience of constant warfare and bloodstained history, versus Edmir's training and more than a half-century of experience in the Sorcerous King's special unit. The Deathbringers.

The fight went back and on for almost a half an hour. Once Drokmor, once Edmir gained the upper hand. Seemingly both parties did their best. Not one of them could gain the upper hand.

When suddenly, after a fast counter Edmir kicked Drokmor's abdomen bringing him to knees. What followed a quick spin that disarmed the krogan warlord.

Gritting his teeth, Drokmor used his last breath to charge towards his opponent. Being as an experienced krogan, he could somewhat control his bloodrage. Using the last inch of adrenaline conducted rage he charged towards his opponent.

The last thing he remembered that Edmir quickly stepped aside and stumbled his leg under his feet. Turning him around and starting to pummel his face with his fists before passing out completely.

Breathing heavily Edmir stood up, just for this fight he removed his necklace that gave him infinite stamina. This krogan know how to battle, he will be a useful ally if he manages to convince him to join his band.

"Your orders boss?" asked one of his men. Offering his hand helping the heavily breathing orc up.

"Lock them in a sturdy cell…" turning to his man he said. "Separate them. We will take over the base. Search for hiding enemy and hidden traps. Fortify position. We don't want uninvited guests."

"Okay boss…" answered his men and jogged away. Just in the moment later the voices whispering in his ear the success of the operation. Everything went smooth, there was the resistance of course, but only a handful of his men died thanks to the thorough planning and the sabotage conducted days ago.

They even managed to take out the fleet floating above the planet with only losing two cruisers. Being his organization was a private military unit, he did not have the most modern technology that the USKN (Unified Sorcerous Kingdom Navy) used.

Thus, he had to settle with ships the law allowed to have to the private military organizations such as his. Not as the Iron Manticores don't have one-one from the newer models smuggled away by shady groups such as this so-called E.A.S.Y. Their new employer.

They have them; they just kept them in reserve under cover.

Calling his employer, he started his report. "Everything went in order. Anything else you need? Mithril-san?"

The employer smiled under the covering darkness that covered its face. His voice was distorted, but Edmir knows he or she was satisfied with the work they had done. "Good work Edmir-san. As expected." the person on the other side of the line nodded satisfied. "Tsukuyomi-sama will be satisfied with your progress. After checking everything in order, you will get the full payment. Until that, here is a little extra."

The computer on Edmir's wrist beeped. Signing he received the promised extra payment.

"Thanks…" he smirked.

"By the way… we have another assignment for you. Only for you. Of course, if you are interested."

"That depends on... What assignment needs my skills?" he asked carefully.

The mysterious employer chuckled. Edmir's device beeped again, receiving the details. "If you are really interested. Go to the coordinates in the message. Don't worry. You can decide to take up the assignment or not after you heard them out. Take your time, rest as much as you need. Organize your things. But they need an answer in ten days. Remember that."

Edmir nodded and the connection disconnected. Sighing he looked through the carnage just happened moments ago. Grabbing his Warhammer, placing on his back the magnetic clamps fixed it on him.

Walking towards his man doing their work he sighed. This will be a long day…

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknown location:**

The man floated. Floated in the seemingly infinite darkness, how where was he, he did not know. He only knows he was here for a long time. He did not feel his body. Neither where he was.

He hoped the spirits send him into the equivalent of the place called by the humans 'Hell' after what he had done. He betrayed his kind… no… in his desperation he betrayed everyone.

Even his friend and apprentice. Nihlus Kryik. He remembered the young, hopeful Turian who he mentored since his young age. He remembered his optimism; he remembered their friendly chats.

Then... years later, blinded by his own fear. Blinded by a false, misinterpreted message, he killed him. He shoots him in the back. He betrayed him. One of his best friends. He was blind, how could he did not see how it will end?

How he will not be able to see the same hope that Shepard saw before he betrayed everyone.

No... he had no choice. The threat was too real. There was no other way. Even if Shepard manages to stop the invasion, she will not be able to stop the storm. A speck of dust is not enough to stop the storm. It is just not enough. Even if she defeats Sovereign and manages to stop the Reapers first wave. They can't be stopped just like that. They are too strong. Their number is endless. They are merciless. They are just too advanced for them to be able to outsmart those machines. No one can stop them.

Still... if he had another chance, if he could go back, he would never allow himself to let desperation overwhelm him. He would find a way to at least slow the Reapers down. He would find a way to make everything right, to gain forgiveness for his past crimes. Even if it means he had to die, sacrifice himself just to gain even a second.

Even if it means he had to shoot down his past self. He pondered what he would do differently if he would live again, and he even planned everything out the best way possible. He had time after all if time even exists in this dark nonexistence he found himself after Shepard defeated that abomination Sovereign transformed his body.

Because after his suicide, he saw everything, he saw what he becomes; he saw Sovereign plans, he felt that utter disgust and desire to destroy that the machine felt towards the organic beings. He screamed, he tried to break out from the cell called his mind, but he was unable to break out. He was weak, he was just too small compared to that humongous abomination insinuated in his mind.

If he only... if he only... if he only had an another chance. He would make everything right.

 _"_ _Do you wish to live again? Do you wish redemption?"_ whispered a female voice, it was beautiful, it was shooting, it was everything the humans called angelically.

After pondering a moment, he answered. _"Yes, yes I wish to live again. I wish to make right what I managed to spoil. I wish for redemption."_

 _"_ _Then…"_ An angelic figure appeared before the Turian; her presence brought the so needed light in the infinite darkness surrounded the man. Ousted the dark presence surrounded him since the beginning. She wore a baggy gown; a hood shadowed her face. Still, her feminine proportions were clearly visible.

Behind her back two, white feathered wings sprouted. _"Grab my hand, never weaver..."_ Stretching her delicate hands towards the Turian, she whispered. The Turian had doubt but grabbed her hand in the end. After all, he had no other choice, nothing to lose.

 _"_ _Repeat after me… I… Saren Arterius…"_ she whispered.

Saren gulped and repeated. _"I Saren Arterius…"_

 _"_ _Wish to walk amidst the living once more, live once more… to make my mistakes right."_

Clicking his mandibles a few time, the pondering Saren repeated _. "Wish to walk amidst the living once more, live once more… to make my mistakes right."_

The Angel strengthened her grip. _"Very well… then you will live, make your mistakes right… Saren Arterius… may the light guide your path… May the creator show you the way… May the Supreme Beings' light, show your destiny."_

She started to pull him, Saren felt suffocated, like the great pressure trying to crush him. Like the darkness want to claim him once again. But strangely, once he felt relieved, oxygen started to fill his lungs once again, light surrounded him, banishing the ever closing darkness.

Struggling, looking at his side, seeing his previous missing arm that he substituted with a geth limb start to reform, even stronger than before. He felt tired, he felt he should die at any moment, but once he opened his eyes.

He gasped after the invigorating life essence of the oxygen reached his restored, replaced lungs once again. Opening his eyes for the first times since years the light was blinding; his vision needs a little time to adjust. The only thing he saw was blurry spots in his vision.

Feeling numb and tired like he was just an infant once again. Despite many Turian did not, he clearly remembered when he was born.

He knows it was weird, but he still remembered, and just now he felt himself just like that. Tired, barely seen or heard anything.

"Welcome back… Saren Arterius…" he heard the same female, angelic voice once again. "Welcome back amongst the living…"

His throat was dry, he needed to drink something. "Whe-Where I am?" he shuttered, barely audible.

"Shhh… rest now… everything will be clear once you woke up." shooed him the angel, Saren smiled and drifted back into the darkness. Since a long time, he slept, this darkness that descended in his eyes well received.

Saren did not know how much time passed since he blacked out. But in the end, opening his eyes, he found himself on an operating table.

The table underneath his metallic exoskeleton was hard. Collecting his strength, he raised himself from the table, just to realize his body only covered by a thin veil of turquoise colored material. The same clothes that the patients used to wear in the hospitals.

Standing up, he still needed to get used to his physical body, regain his balance. He was hungry; he would most likely devour a whole Varren if it were before him.

Inspecting his surrounding of his, he realized he was in some kind of morgue. Besides the operation table, several, evil looking operation tools and unknown devices monitoring his status.

Brushing his forehead, he asked himself what happened, where he is. But he just gets even more confused; the whole thing was not right. He supposed to be dead. But everything feels too real.

He needs to confirm it, clenching his fist, he hit his face as strong as he could, dislocating his jaw in the process.

Yes, the pain was there, he is indeed alive, dead people rarely feel pain. Looking around he discovered several rations of prepared dextro food. Dextro-fish, dextro-meat, and dextro-cheese. He even found some dextro-chocolate of the table not far from him.

He was not fond of the chocolate, but he knows it gave him the energy that he needed if he wanted to survive. Thus, after checking for poisons, he devoured them like no tomorrow. He was hungry, it was like he would not eat since years.

He was a veteran turian soldier who became Spectre after all. Checking after poisons were basic. The first thing they taught you in your Spectre training how to distinguish poisoned and nonpoisoned food. How to recognize it.

Who knows when you need to eat or drink unrecognizable food after your supplies run out in the field. Who knows how long you need to station there without extraction, who knows when they will save you, or the extraction even come and you are not on your own since the Council thinks you are dead.

Spectres were not accidentally the best of the best; they were survivors. They were who enter the battlefield first and left at last when needed. Leaving only bodies in their wake.

After devouring the food and drink prepared for him, Saren recognized a mirror before him. His face, his arm. His previous cybernetic implants are completely missing, his lost arm he replaced by a geth artificial arm now back once again... completely fine, flesh and blood. And despite his appearance was almost the same, he was younger at least thirty years.

He checked himself multiple times, even used a few of the devices he recognized to check his state. But he was completely clear, no implants detectable in his body. True, he felt a little weaker, a little naked without his implants that gave him his strength. But also relieved being finally get rid of those squids' influence.

He did not feel the unknown presence in his brain anymore, those always whispering, dark voices that corrupted his mind. He was finally free!

But… it was too early to overjoy. He was still in a closed room, alone. He needed to figure out where he is. What year it is. He needed to earn his redemption.

Searching for long minutes, he found a survival knife in the room. It was not much, but more than nothing. He was proficient in close combat after all. His biotic amps as well worked just fine. Raising a few crates and throwing them to the wall proved that. He was not accidentally considered a prodigy in the Turian Cabal program. The military program where the few selected turian biotic were trained in the harshest, strict way.

He was still tired using his amps. He still did not get used to his body.

He checked the door before; he banged on it to let him out. No answer came. But he felt someone is watching him. It was just a feeling in the back of his skull, a so-called instinct, a sixth sense as the humans called. An ability he picked up over the years. Somehow he always knows when someone watched him. It was in his blood.

After waiting for hours, collecting his strength, eating the rations left behind, watching vigilantly, no one came. So, he decided it is the best to escape. He already spotted his route out from this cell. A loose ventilation shaft. He only hoped it would not lead into a deadly spinning fan that may cut him to pieces. He experienced such traps under his work, only thanks to his biotic he survived.

Using his muscled body, acrobatically he climbed up to the shaft, removed the cover, and started its long way. Half an hour passed, time to time glancing underneath him, through the grids of the ventilation shaft, seeing patrolling soldiers, carrying weapons, wearing armor, bearing an insignia entirely unknown for him.

The whole design of the place is completely alien to him. He did not know where he was, the only thing he knows the place he was imprisoned was isolated. Patrolled by mostly humanoid looking guards.

Carrying weapons and armor entirely unknown even to him who worked together with Sovereign and the geth who foolishly worshipped that thing. Saren used his biotic abilities to mask his presence. Yes, conceal himself. Most people only used their biotic amps for the offensive way. Pulling, throwing and warping out their enemies from existence.

But they can be used so much more creatively, defensively, supportively and with your biotic abilities, you can even cover your tracks.

He learned this under one of his mission with an Asari Spectre. A Spectre that previously served as a veteran Asari Commando. Commandos usually used guerilla tactic to reach their goals, namely hit and run tactic to slowly weaken then eliminate highly guarded targets. Although, they could stand on their own even in an open battle.

Saren did not want to admit it, but when he was younger, he was terrified even the thought of facing an Asari Commando in open battle. But now, he was experienced, he can stand on his own against them. Still, they were dangerous opponents, Benezia's Commandos proved that.

Using his biotic, he landed behind a crate. Slowing his descent to muffle the sound of his fall. Then waited, waited and watched. It took only a few minutes to an unsuspecting guard come into his direction.

He recognized that movement set, a human. He should kill it; his old self would kill it instantly. His old, younger self, hated humans more than anything else. But he was not the Saren he was before. Realizing his previous mistakes, he wanted to learn from them.

Thus he tried to knock the man unconscious, just to realize the man already recognized his presence. Turning suddenly around pointing his strange gun at him. "Freeze!"

Saren had no other choice. Using his momentum he rammed at the soldier's abdomen, stumbling him on the ground. The man's grip was secure; even Saren needed to struggle to get his weapon out from his grasp, multiple distinct strikes needed with the hilt of his knife to knock the man underneath himself unconscious

Pulling him behind the crate, he inspected the weapon closer. The design was similar, yet, entirely different. The basic parts he gets used to was here, but he did not recognize any inner part of it. Like it based an altogether different technology, using the usual weapon design he gets used to.

Removing the face covering helmet from the soldier, his eyes widened. Underneath him was a mech. Its red brimming eyes still stared him menacingly.

He brought his clawed hand closer, just to be suddenly grabbed by the automaton, almost crushing his wrist under the heavy pressure.

Groaning out of pain Saren grabbed his knife and stabbed the mech neck multiple times, cutting through the wires in its neck, smashing, cutting its neck until it separated entirely from its body.

Breathing heavily he stabbed his knife multiple times into the points where he suspected more processor could be found. He did not want to take a risk with this thing getting up once more than jumping on his back.

It was not specific, but you can't be cautious enough. Under his Spectre carrier, he saw mechs that were able to pull such thing as walking and functioning just fine without heads. The only reason why they were not used because of their high maintenance and manufacturing cost.

Raising the helmet, it immediately changed shape, taking the shape of an ordinary Turian helmet. Saren was startled at first, he did not understand how could such thing exist, but after realizing he had no other choice, he equipped it. The armor followed custom, perfectly fitting into his body. Hugging him around like a protective shell.

After hiding the body, the former Spectre continued his way. Sneaking around in the complex in the best of his ability.

There was an unnaturally high number of guards, giving him a hard time to sneak around. The hospital-like corridors that looked exactly alike did not help either. The only thing that made him able to navigate through them was the strange symbols he saw time to time on the walls. Strangely he understands them, they were numbers. It seems this complex used numbers to identify the position.

Reaching on the corner, both behind him and before him guards approached. He had no other choice, but acting normally, he saw guards resembling Turians meanwhile he sneaked around.

It was ruled, If you had no other choice, it is the best to act normally as possible and hopes the best. Thus he stood up and started to walk towards the door with a big number. Hoping the guard will simply ignore him.

Just as he left the patrolling man, the whole base started to beep in a deafening roar, the corridors turned red by the alarm lights lit up in the walls, looking at his forearm he saw a red light flashing on his armor.

Looking back at the guards, Saren recognized, only his armor flashed like a Christmas tree. _"Shit… must be found the body and activated some kind of tracking mechanism…"_ he cursed under his breath. Being he did not have his Omni tool with him he can't check the armor thoroughly after tracking devices.

He did not expect this. "Freeze!" he heard the guard behind him pointing its weapon at his back.

Raising his hands he sighed, there is no other way. Slowly turning around, the guard approached him. But before the patrolman could even react, like a true gunslinger Saren reached for his sidearm. Pumping through the guard whatever munition the weapon used.

The guard collapsed, leaving a corpse with full of holes.

Raising his weapon the man called Saren Arterius was surprised, these weapons actually used energy-based projectiles. A feat, not even the most advanced Salarian scientist could achieve. Only Sovereign used such energy based weapon. He was confused; he was actually brought back by the Reapers? Or so much time passed the people managed to acquire such technology? No… it is not right… something is very not right.

Shaking his head he regained his bearing, no… there was no time like the present. He figures out later how it is possible.

Grabbing the carbine like the weapon he just dropped he started to charge towards the slowly closing door, barely managing to get past before it sealed itself shut.

As he charged, multiple guards jogged towards him in neat groups, barraging him, Saren knows if he stops he will be pinned down, if he will be pinned down he will be quickly encircled and overwhelmed. He needed to keep moving; he needed to find a way out.

Releasing precise, short bursts from his carbine, using his biotic amps and combat knife to cut through the enemy. He managed to evade them for a time seemed long hours, leaving them behind, using his Spectre training the best way to get out from this tight situation.

Door after door he left them behind, grabbing after new weapons when he needed it. His armor was quite sturdy, he gets shot multiple times, but he was still alive. It hurts of course, but at least he remained amongst the living.

He also recognized by wearing his armor he moved lighter, he tired slower, regained his stamina faster than usually.

Charging towards the biggest door he ever saw during his stay in the complex. He gritted his teeth and gave his last ditch of effort. Mowing down the few remained guards before him and his most likely gaining his ticket to freedom.

Then jumping forward, using his gained momentum sliding, turning to his back releasing a covering fire meanwhile barely slipped through the hole in the rapidly descending thick door and the ground.

Standing up breathing heavily he looked around. Saren found himself in a pitch white room, only a human sitting behind a white desk on a white chair, typing on his haptic interface.

Recognizing his arrived guest, he looked at Saren, smiled and folded his hand before himself. "I am glad you managed to pass the test. Saren Arterius-san… we feared your conditions might not allow you to finish it."

"Test?" Saren looked around suspiciously. "What kind of sick game this is? Where am I?!" he roared furiously. Completely confused.

"You are at the testing facility of the Benefactor. I must say… you are impressive; it is rare anyone manages to pass the test at his/her first try."

"Benefactor? What?" Saren was dumbfounded. He never heard about an organization called 'Benefactor'.

The man smiled slyly. "Don't worry; everything will come to light in time. Please follow me, after a good meal, rest and some proper clothes we will debrief you about your mission.

"What mission?"

"The mission that will give you your wished redemption. Saren-san. After all, we spared no resource to recover your remains and bring back you amongst the living. Not speaking about removing that nasty brainwashing from your mind was quite expensive."

Saren just nodded. If what he said is right. The Reapers are still a threat. In his current situation, he could not do anything else just to go with the man; he still did not trust him of course.

The man clapped his hand, and the room became dark and a white rectangle field appeared around Saren, his armor replaced by a dark skintight, virtual reality suit.

Saren huffed out of his surprise; it seems all of this was nothing more than a very lifelike simulation. Looking towards the still distancing man he followed him.

* * *

 **Scene Change. Gathering Chamber: Unknown location:**

In a neatly arranged meeting room. Several people sat. Some of them in groups, mostly those who know each other from the old times, but there were also ones who sat alone or retreated in one of the corners.

They come one by one, none of them arrived at once.

Most of these gathered special people have not the faintest idea why they are called here. They only know, they come here, passed the test, and promised a briefing later. They only know they are here for an extraordinary job. Nothing else.

Some of them already started a chat with each other. Trying to figure out what happened. Or simply catch up with each other for the memories of the old time. On the table several servings of food and drinks.

The double door opened slowly, and a man head peeked inside, then after a momentary hesitation stepped inside. Black hair, slightly tanned skin, average appearance, brown eyes.

Some of the inhabitants of the room turned their gaze towards him for a moment, some of them did not even recognized his presence or did not bother with it.

But one person, a Salarian with green skin and slender built stared at the man for long moments.

"Alenko? You here? How is this possible?" asked the Salarian in the room.

"Captain Kirrahe?" asked surprised Kaidan. "So they brought back you as well." Kaidan walked towards the former Captain and shook hands with him.

"Do you know what's going on? Where are we?" asked Kaidan, looking around the room suspiciously, his gaze stopped for momentary the person sitting in the corner, covered in dark clothes, similar to a Mexican poncho, underneath that, wearing a skintight leather suit. Similar the ones modern ninja's used to wear.

Kaidan just could not make more of the personal appearance, just the fact, under the hood the mysterious ninja had a silky silver hair, resting a long, strange looking sniper rifle on his/her shoulder. Sitting cross-legged in one of the corners, lowering his gaze towards the ground.

"I am as surprised as you Lieutenant, I woke up in a dense jungle with full of vicious beasts, after surviving for months I found my way out."

"I see…" Kaidan nodded.

"It comes to light everything was only a simulation, a training program, and in truth, only a day passed. They spoke me about some kind of time acceleration field I was trapped under the completion of that survival game. But I did not believe them at First, I still hardly believe all of this happening around us…" Kirrahe looked around. "Are we alive? Lieutenant? Or this is a simulation as well?"

Kaidan sighed did not know what to say. "Honestly… I don't know Captain… I floated in the darkness, then an angel pulled me back, offered me another chance, to help Shepard. I accepted it, and I found myself in Virmire once again, with a note to get out the blast radius before its too late."

Kirrahe hummed and nodded. "Strange…"

"What?" asked back Kaidan.

"About the angel… she appeared me as well. First, I found all of this impossible, but after walking around a day, being more comfortable all of this, all these new races, all these new strange technologies… I can't do anything just marvel these people…" turning his head back to Kaidan he asked. "By the way, Lieutenant, how long are you awake."

"Well, I came out from that simulation approximately one day ago, and all I did was eat and rest in my room."

Kirrahe nodded then leaned closer and whispered. "Do you know they have magic?"

Alenko released an amused chuckle. "Captain, don't be ridiculous… magic is only a fairy tale, don't you mix it up with some kind of strange biotic?"

"Maybe… I am not sure… when I asked about it they explained to me it is magic, I requested books about it, and those explained the same, even the basic principles of it."

"Yeah… sure…" Kaidan rolled his eyes. "By the way. Who are we waiting for?"

"I think two more people. At least, they said to me there would be at least a dozen of us. And looking around we did not reach that number yet..." as Kirrahe words left his mouth, the door opened. Revealing the person Kaidan and Kirrahe would never want to see again. No, they want to murder him over and over again.

"Saren?!" Kaidan's eyes widened. Reached for his sidearm and pointed at the Turian before him, Kirrahe did the same. "Tell me one good reason to let you live!?"

Saren wanted to apologize, he wanted to admit his guilt, and he would not be upset if they would kill him once again. He deserved it, after all, he knows it. But before he could open his mouth to apologize, a young voice stopped Kaidan and Kirrahe's action.

"Kirrahe-san, Kaidan-san… that's enough. We did not bring you back to be enemies once again…"

Behind Saren, two-person showed up. One taller, wearing a neatly arranged black business suit with a red tie. Delicate features, red eyes, and white hair, long elf ears, tanned caramel colored skin belonged to the taller person.

The other was a girl, beautiful, young face, her height around 150 cm, porcelain skin, one blue slit eyes, the other covered with an eye patch. Having long, silky blond hair that made up into a ponytail, flowing behind her back, reaching entirely into the middle of her back.

Wearing simple black pants, black zipped shirt and an open, leather overcoat reaching entirely to her knees. Her sidearm slightly visible underneath her coat. All of this supplemented her black colored, feathered angelic wings and a simple black belt.

"Please drop your weapons; we are here to discuss, not to fight." offered the short girl.

"This bastard killed millions!" barked Kaidan furiously, glaring at Saren.

"That may be. But now. He is here to help; please put your weapon down, Kaidan-san. It did not work anyway…"

Checking his weapon Kirrahe nodded. It was strange; he checked his sidearm before arrived in the room. It mechanically and technically worked just fine. Then how… "She is right Lieutenant; my weapon is useless."

Pointing his gun towards Saren, Kaidan pulled the trigger multiple times, just to realize those unpleasant clicks that the weapon released. Not the banging sound he expected.

The girl motioned towards the table. "Please sit down."

Aside from the person in the corner, everyone did so and took a seat near the table.

Taking a standing position near the end of the table she introduced herself. "Please let me introduce myself. My name is Tanya von Degurechaff. And you are here because of a mission. How you accept it or refuse it. Is up to you. But if you accept, you have a chance to gain whatever the upper ups agreed with you. Honestly, not my concern, I am only here to coordinate this mission and this ship

"Ship?" grunted the harsh looking krogan sitting on the left end of the table. "I walked in the garden, I walked outside, this can't be a ship."

Tanya slightly turned to the Krogan. "After the debrief finished Dr. Okeer, we will show you around more. I promise." the krogan doctor grinned and bowed his head.

Leaning on the table, she started. "As you know, my employer has a mission for you, a mission that may end with your ultimate death, but in the process, you can save the galaxy from an ancient threat, called Reapers."

Saren eyes widened, Kirrahe and Kaidan looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Hah! Fairy tales… but it sounds fun… count me in." chuckled the old Krogan warlord.

"Why we?" asked the silver-haired werewolf, wearing a duster jacket with many pockets.

Tanya crossed her hands behind her back. "In short. You are the best of the best, we selected you accordingly, only you managed to get through the simulations, collecting enough points, get out in time and survive the selection process…"

"What happened the others? Are they dead?" asked Kaidan.

Tanya stopped and measured the lieutenant. "No… of course not, they died in the simulation after all, not in real life. We just offered them a job according to the points they reached, or if they refused, we let them go after giving them a little compensation and modifying their memories. Our operation is secret after all; we don't want information leak along the path after all."

Saren, Kaidan, and Kirrahee gritted their teeth nervously. Great, messing with minds once again. The Reapers did the same.

"So what is the job?" asked the bulky orc mercenary, wearing his armor. If you don't already recognize him, he was also known as Edmir Dun Zan. The leader of the mercenary group, Iron Manticores. Edmir can't help but find similar characteristic in this girl that the person he meets before.

"As said, you will be the suicide squad; you will complete missions amidst dangerous circumstances other groups cannot possibly pull off. You could look at yourself as the new Avengers or the Punishers if you are more familiar with that series. Of course, if you know the comic series from Earth or the one in Gown Prime."

(The Punishers are the same comic series in Gown Prime as the Avengers series on Earth just with different characters, powers, and backstory.)

Kaidan nodded. "Yeah… I know the Avengers… however, I only know one Punisher." Kaidan mused. He remembered the times when he was a kid and read a lot of comic books back in Jump Zero. The place is also known as Gagaran Station. The station used to be the furthest human-made structure from Earth in the decades before the discovery of the Charon Relay.

"Any objection? It is time. Now or never? Who wants can still back off. There will be no punishment. We will leave orbit maximum in an hour." offered Tanya.

In the room, complete silence descended, only a huff can be heard that came from the person sitting on one of the corners.

Looking around, no one volunteered to back off. Showing a gentle smile, Tanya was satisfied. "Well then, let's start the true debrief… shall we?" looking at her dark elf attaché she nodded. The Dark Elf called Joe Black pushed a few buttons on his wrist, then Tanya turned back towards her new subordinates as the ground underneath them slightly started to shook before the compensators come to life.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I welcome you in the Avalon, home of the W.E.I.R.D.D."

* * *

 **From the next chapter:**

A small ship arrived through the relay, bearing the character of a single geth hunter ship. Piloted by only one unit.

As reaching closer at the outer defenses, every turret turned in the small ship's direction following its path. The nearby patrol cruisers and hunter drones modified their way, if it needed, they could intercept the little ship.

"Delta three two, identify yourself." comes a robotic voice through a comm channel.

"We came to negotiate with the beings called 'Supreme Beings' by the entity called 'G.O.L.D.I.E.'. We wish peace, we wish to understand, and we want to cooperation on the side of our distant relatives."

Answered the geth unit. You may say, it was only one geth unit. But being the geths in truth just programs that run on platforms, in reality, this unit spoke through millions and millions of voices of his kind, expressed the intentions of millions of artificial beings that seeks understanding and peace.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now.**

 **In the next chapter: The first mission! What will happen? Will Kaidan and Kirrahe manage to reach conclusion?**

 **Will they manage to forgive the past crimes?**

 **You will see next time! :)**

 **Until that!**

 **Safe winds, Good speed!**


	9. Avalon (edited)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy, and Andromeda developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The ground slightly trembled before the electric dampening fields activated. The dampening worked both in the magical, and physical way. Both used the laws of supernatural and the physical world to cease the strain weighting on the structure of the mighty vessel.

The carrier named by the majestic name, Avalon. Named after the famed island from the Arthurian Legends started its slow depart. Descending higher and higher accelerating itself through the atmosphere.

Its hull took up a dull, silver colouration. On its side, the writing with the Sorcerous Kingdom' common glyphs printed: 'Avalon MK II'.

Several more identification numbers, unknown glyphs on the side and in several other places adorned the great vessel.

The ship was shapely, yet slightly practically rectangular, slender.

Smooth and rough edges equally distributed on its surface. The Avalon's body was not as arrow-shaped as a simple hunter ship, designed to be fast and agile, but its hull was protruding enough not to be seen as a flying brick.

The size of the craft was great, reached the generous four kilometres in length, two and a half kilometres in width, and three hundred and fifty meters in the thickest structural point of the ship.

For obvious architectural and structural reasons, no openings, no windows visible on the hull. Its metallic smoothness only disrupted by the few visible cannons and protruding antenna those scattered through its body.

The other defensive ordinance either cleverly hidden in the sharp gasps or waited to be summoned.

Either by using magic or by opening a hiding latch. The same what we can say about the engines of the ship. Now, they are hidden in the ship's back, buried under a thick experimental alloy door that intended to protect the most crucial part of the main engines.

Using only the ship's non-visible gravitational disturbance generators with the help of the newly installed massive EEZO core, the broad framework of the vessel ascended in a greater and greater height with each moment, cutting through the atmosphere without anything to standing in its way.

Many faces plastered at the great metropolis stretched under the ever raising vessel. Sticking their faces on the virtual screens on the walls, the screens those gave a perfect projection of the outside world.

Using both technological and magical means to improve the picture presented the viewers.

Both Kaidan and Kirrahe looked each other in disbelief as they saw the vast metropolis taking place, stretching over the horizon beneath them.

Dr Okeer raised his brow and scoffed, thinking it is some kind of simulation once again.

Saren, ostensibly held his breath back, cracking his mandibles slightly in surprise in his confusion.

The city was huge, like the biggest cities in Thessia or Palaven, comparable or even surpassed the beauty of the most astonishing city back in Sur'Kesh, the green homeworld of the Salarians.

The metropolis not only contained the endless sea of glass and metal but also allowed free reign of the green, balancing nature and the modern look perfectly.

Most of the balconies and external projections on the buildings housed one or two trees or similar exotic flora.

But there were also examples of huge trees as they are reaching several kilometres in height, ruling the landscape underneath them.

The trees restructured to serve as natural skyscrapers, living or working place, or serve an utterly unknown purpose.

Several of these huge woods can be seen in the distance to be exact. Each of them distanced just in the right gap to not be too close to each other, but not too far as well. Giving the sun enough space to let its invigorating rays through.

Even from the horizon, the stumps of trees seemed wide enough to support the immense weight of the crown. Like a world tree of YGGDRASIL, their crown almost shadowed the ground.

The places those the natural sun would be unable to spot, those areas illuminated by the several waltzing lamps flying right under the branches, the beacons those in appearance looked like artificial suns. Still different in design.

Naturally, these lamps not radiated in such intensity as a real sun. They transferred just enough emission to relocate enough life-giving radiation at the denizens underneath.

Although, the carrier left the third kilometre in altitude. There was still a few buildings on their level. Albeit, slowly, but steadily they overtook all glass and metal structures.

Around in the air, several floating islands, containing even more grand buildings floated carelessly. Castles of old, unknown structures with unknown functions.

One-One colossal statue is standing, reaching several kilometres in loftiness visible on the horizon, giving one last glare at the elevating Avalon.

Because of the separation, Kaidan was unable to read the magnificent effigies, from the distance he only recognised one.

One person garbed in a thick gown, holding a strange staff that's head formed a crucible, several snakes hugging it. It's head taking the design of the Greek god Hermes' caduceus.

The staff holding person's face from a distance looked like an exceedingly designed skull, with an entirely intact dental in his mouth.

It was a confusing picture for the Lieutenant, from a distance, the statue looked like some kind of magic caster from an RPG he played when he was a kid.

The city seemed thriving even from such distance, the ceaseless flow of the now ant-like traffic was mesmerising.

Ships, air cars similar, but different than the usual ones flew through the air. In all sizes and type, ripping through the membrane of the teleportation gates positioned near the choke points.

Some of them preceded them, elevating faster than the huge Avalon.

Like a complex system, a computer code, everything went flawlessly. Several light ads, holograms popping on the side of the buildings, or conjuring up from the thick air. Advertising the product the owners want to sell, playing back the show shown from the last day.

The interview of the demonic, but not less charming Guardian Overseer with the reporter. The Speech of the Great King he conducted not long ago.

All outsider was baffled seeing the Undead, skeletal creature conducting the speech, the same being who after the statue moulded they saw previously.

Wearing a royal, white garb, fit for his position. His bald skull, skeletal hands and the two menacing, red dots dimmed in his orbit.

All surprised seeing the bewildering beauty of the queen of the empire, on the next screen.

The four outsiders just can't process what is really happening in such short time. The moment before the ship acceleration left the light advertisements behind, proceeded to greater heights.

Naturally, the residents, the citizens of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Be it they were lawful or unlawful, did not even spared a glance. They seemed already get used to the pageantry of the planet and its white marble ruler.

It was not surprising, most central cities of the Sorcerous Kingdom was just like that, stretching and shining for an outsider.

But for the citizens, this was an everyday sight. This miracle, this shining can't get a hold of them anymore. They became immune to it, sometimes completely disregarding their own welfare. Sometimes even complaining about it.

The ship accelerated itself further and further, leaving behind the atmosphere. The two artificial belt hugging around Gown Prime is always moving, packed full of inhabitants, defensive cannons, and strong shield generators shielding the planet against a possible invasion.

Around the planet, several fleets are patrolling, consisting several from the huge Executor class Dreadnoughts with their impressive two and a half kilometres long slender, arrow-like formation.

Simple Lucifer class frigates and their five hundred meters long hull, throughout to the simple Cricket type drones controlled by a separate Artificial Intelligence. Only with the size of a simple air car, two or three meters in length.

The incoming and ongoing traffic near the planet was continuous, like a crowded traffic hub, the civilians did their everyday duty. Going from point A to point B, using their transportation devices.

"So it was true? Everything I saw in those videos… This is… grander than the Citadel."

Breathed Kirrahe heavily with disbelief in his tone, Kaidan just rubbed his eyes, checking if it indeed real or not.

"Wow! Impressive!" he whistled, "…And you Salarians always protested we spend too much on our military."

Turning to Kirrahe, the former Staff Lieutenant complained about the reports those he always had to read back then.

The messages his superiors usually hoarded to him to read and answer always complained about; how the Alliance always had too much dreadnought and spend too much on their military.

The Salarians always complained because of that, fearing the Alliance might grow too strong and slipping out from their grasp. Naturally, the Turians did not mind it at all.

Less thing they had to protect, less thing to worry, and their military might also remain stable thanks to the effort of the System Alliance, taking care of the borders of the Terminus Systems instead of them.

"Staff Lieutenant, you know I as well opposed most of the political moves that the Dalatras made the last ten or so years, most of them made no sense."

"Then there is at least one thing we can agree on…" nodding, Kaidan looked back out of the window.

Dr Okeer just grinned, shaking his head sat down in his chair, taking a seat near the mercenary, Edmir Dun Zan.

A few moments of gazing and a feminine cough disturbed their sightseeing.

"Khm… If you finished…" Tanya gently showed them their seats, and the two men took seats after a slight bow.

"Thank you…" Looking around, she gave a satisfied last smile the crowd; then her expression turned serious.

"Ladies and gentleman. I would like to welcome you once again in the Avalon, the home of the W.E.I.R.D.D. The division that aims to take care unknown elements and protect the home soil from invaders, I hope, our work together will be fruitful. Now, look at the map before you…"

Saren saw no documents before himself, just a big conference table, a bowl of strange fruits and edible cakes. Water, and several types of drinks. He wanted to call ruse, but the blonde leader of the organisation preceded him.

Snapping her fingers, a simple paper-based document materialised before everyone else. It made Kaidan remember the old papers those the people used back before the holographic technology became more available and widespread.

The small ponytailed demonic girl started to walk around the table.

"You are all here because we deemed you sufficient to take up the mantle, the mantle to fulfil the task. The task is necessary for survival. Not because you wanted, but because it is necessary for the survival of many and yours."

Giving a side glance at her new unit, she gazed away and proceeded.

"Some of you rode before, some of you even died. And now you are here once again. Although, all of you had different goals. Some of you came for knowledge…"

She glanced at the burly old krogan who grunted in response.

"Some of you for your sense of duty…"

She looked to Kaidan and Kirrahe who sat beside each other.

"Some of you because of regret or necessity…" Gazing at Saren and Fenrir both of them looked down slightly.

"But there are also ones… who only came for the money my employer offered, or even for pure fun, the call of the hunt…"

Giving one last look the orc Edmir, who in return gave her a playful wink.

Then she gave a look the black haired, pale, yellow-eyed beauty and the masked figure leaned against its sniper on the corner.

Using her last motion, she angled herself back to the crowd before herself.

"Honestly I don't care, I am only here to keep the reins over you and don't let you waste our precious resources."

Giving a slight shrug, she waved away the concerned look nailed at her.

"In the document, you will find every paper you will need. The description of the work and a new Omni or Magi tool, everyone use whatever they prefer. Important, do not handle the tool to anyone, do not lose it. It is custom made directly to you. The replacement is problematic and expensive. Do not try to disassemble the chip or it will fry you alive."

Pointing at the strange miniature tool, she gave a severe expression to her only good eye.

Many people who are familiar with the technology, already equipped it, browsing it, trying to figure out the new functions.

"Ah…, not the best, but it will do for a while. Better than nothing, although, if you allow me Tanya-san. I would like to make a few modifications to it."

Said one of the members of the squad.

She was a goblin; her skin was green as it expected from her predecessors. From her long nose, a golden ring hung, her eyes cutting blue.

Very unusual, especially for a goblin. Her face decent, young, mischievous looking, with a long, red, messy hair covering her head, one strand covering her left eye, wearing a slightly armoured jumpsuit.

Despite all of this, her appearance was not outstanding; there were several more exciting, eminent figures in the room.

"Miss Penly Fizpot. It's Director Tanya for you and everyone else under my command. And yes… If you are not satisfied with your gear, contact with the technical staff in the engineering deck. I am sure Chief Engineer Dreyfus willing to help you out; maybe you can even give him a few tips."

Answered Tanya calmly, in answer, Penly just grinned satisfied.

"What about our permissions? You can't expect us to go everywhere escorted by guards?"

Huffed the blue haired female diligently, her face beautiful, two small horns protruded backwards on her head. Her eyes slit, emerald green. Several red, chromatic scales present under her eyes.

"I assure you, Lady Hymmi, everything in order. Logris already made the necessary installations, every single of you granted level five permission. You can go everywhere on the ship and granted full access to every chamber you have the permission to enter."

"Logris?" Kaidan turned his head to Tanya.

In answer, the blonde quietly closed her eyes with a sour expression.

"Show yourself for them…" She stated simply, slightly looking towards the ground shamefully.

She really missed her cap, wearing that visored official headgear at least let her pull it in her eyes when she wanted to cover her expression.

Immediately, a hologram or more like a person materialised from thin air.

Only wearing a brownish Neo-Nazi-esque uniform, his face was just an egghead with no distinct facial feature except the three holes protruding on his face. On his hands three long fingers instead of five.

"~Ohhoho! I welcome you! Let me introduce!~"

The creature, taking the casual form of a doppelganger made several exaggerated motions.

"~I am Looogriiis Actor!~ The Avalon's personal Artificial Intelligence!~ It is a pleasure to meet you all!"

Everyone sweat dropped, seeing the excessive motions and tone the person used before them.

 _"Why did you let him design an Artificial Intelligence? And why did you let him install it on this exact ship? I will melt if it goes on… I swear you just want to piss me off! When I will arrives back… I will hit you really bad!"_

The small director grumbled, digesting herself in her own helplessness, cursing her friend as she let a certain 'Actor' give personality programming to this exact Ai.

Saren looked at the Ai with a disturbed, troubled expression, turning his gaze away immediately. Thinking hard, trying to figure out if this indeed real, or the Reapers still messing with his head.

"A true Artificial Intelligence?! You are mad!?" stood up Kaidan immediately, hitting the table with an angry motion.

Kirrahe was also disturbed, but being a Salarian, he always thinks and analyse the situation first, then made a decision. Thus, remained silent.

Also, he read their fascinating history; he gets himself accustomed the thought of the Ais ran unshackled around there.

According to the history of these people, the first such artificial intelligence came into existence more than one thousand years ago on planet Gown Prime. Since that, they live in harmony with them.

Logris tilted his head confused for a moment, then looked back at Tanya and Joe Black, Tanya's personal attaché.

Joe Black merely raised his hand, using a collected tone.

"Mr Kaidan, please, calm down. In different of your civilisation. We live in harmony with the artificial life forms."

Explained the dark elf calmly, giving an analysing look with his glaring red eyes.

Looking at Kirrahe, the Salarian just nodded assuring, and Kaidan sat back gritting his teeth.

"Fine! But one move and I will fry the bastard." Kaidan did not trust Logris, did not believe him in the slightest.

Subtly preparing his Omni tool hacking function, he was ready to hack and dispose of the Ai immediately.

"~Ohohoho! Don't worry Lieutenant! I am a friendly person designed to serve the needs of the ship! I mean no harm I assure you!~"

His tone lowered in the last part, pulling his visored cap in the two dark holes served as his eyes.

"We all know what happens with the rogue AI's around there…"

His tone grim, his previous jolly attitude disappeared utterly.

This reaction made even Saren think hard about what can be so grim to change someone's tone so drastically. What kind of punishment did these people invent to make even an AI reconsider its next move?

Clearing her throat, the Director continued.

"Your task will be easy, under any circumstances, complete your mission, and follow orders, even if it means it is against your morals. I accept no excuse. If you try to defy my orders, I shoot you myself…"

Her tone stern, no hesitation radiated from her face as she gives a quick look at the people around her.

"Any more questions?"

Tanya glanced around one more last time, giving one last satisfied grin.

"Good, the necessary debriefing is over. Familiarize yourself with the ship. You can find a map and a navigation system installed on your tools. If you have any more questions. Ask Logris; he will answer the best of his abilities. If you want to speak with me personally, you most likely can find me in my office or the command deck. If accidentally I am not available, Black-san is my right hand, ask him.

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Also, in a few hours, we will arrive near the system where your first deployment and test run will take place. If you survive or not, that's only up to you. We will proceed either way. So, good luck, be fully prepared when you get the message about our arrival. From that moment, you have a half hour to prepare and show up fully, or there will be repercussions."

With this, Tanya finished what she had to say, turning around immediately head towards the door.

"So, we get no details about our mission? Just like that?" huffed Kaidan discontentedly.

Saren was not even surprised, why should he? It happened many times during his career.

Usually, he had to participate in missions where the command only dropped them out in the middle of the hostile environment. Then, it was up to him or if he had a companion, on them, to carry out the mission, figure out what they needed to do. Then do what needed to do.

Simple Spectre protocol; fulfil the mission, no matter what, use every tool in your arsenal. Even if it takes your life, you can't fail. You are only a tool in the hands of the Council after all. A dog, a tool who swept away their dirty business.

Yes, he learned this at the beginning of his course. He was prepared such thing might happen.

"Hnn…" huffed happily the cloaked guy sitting in the corner. Although, Kaidan was not sure it was a happy huff or a concerned one.

"Well, at least I have some fun…" sweeping away the black hair from her face, the pale, long-haired girl answered, showing two playful canine peeking out under her simile.

"I would not even go without it…"

"Perfect…" grumbled Kaidan rubbing his forehead nervously.

He came back around one day.

If this will be like back then on Virmire, when he and Shepard stormed the Geth base, he will have a few complaints. After all, he died last time; he had no intentions to repeat is.

He only hoped Kirrahe in the same boat as him.

"Ah, basic unknown situation scenario to test our true capabilities. The Salarian STG did similar things in the past."

Looking before himself pondering for a moment, then giving a small smile, Kirrahe looked back at Tanya smiling, providing a quick look to Kaidan.

The Lieutenant just looked at the Captain questioning. Kirrahe just grinned, folding his hands before his mouth happily, calculating.

"I accept, it will be like last time, working together with unknown elements it will be even more exciting."

"Saren-san? Anything to add?" asked Tanya slowly, only giving a slight glance at the former Spectre.

Saren was a little confused. How the hell did she figure out he had a question? Does not matter, here or never.

"Yeah, actually, I have. Director…"

Saren squinted his eyes slightly, giving an untraceable glare to the blonde fallen.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, of course. I would like to ask some technical documentation and sample. So I can familiarize myself with your technology, and it's capabilities." asked the former slave of the Reapers carefully.

Considering every word of the girl, he came to a conclusion.

Be it these people under the influence of Reapers or not. His best chance laid in to get know their technology. Even if they gave him outdated pieces, it is better than nothing.

Usually, under hostile supervision, the best method to escape to get know the approach and the tools of the enemy. Get know of them, befriend them slowly. Not too fast, that would be too suspicious.

And in the end, using their lowered defence to escape. Not as he considered the possibility the Reapers have such emotional loopholes. They were merciless machines after all. Those things don't need emotions to reap organic beings.

Saren saw in first-hand the effectiveness of their indoctrination after all.

He felt it on his own exoskeleton as one of them took complete control of his body. He experienced the first person as Sovereign slowly breaking down his mental barriers, without his knowledge.

Letting him and everyone else around him think he is in control, and when it was already too late. Making him a simple puppet, a tool of its own devilish design.

Not only that, but he watched, experimented on the design used by the Reapers. Only to protect himself from its mind controlling effects. But he failed, and in the end, it was his own hands those ended his own life.

Only momentarily managing to break through the control of Sovereign before he lost the grasp of his own self again.

Finishing with his pondering, he looked back in the strange Director's direction.

"Thank you, that's all…" he nodded. Tanya turned around and left the room with his strange assistant.

Strangely, the Dark Elf give him a strange, measuring smile. His red eyes really made him feel uneasy.

Did they know? Did they already get know his plan? Possibly… he needs to take care of himself even more than before.

With this, the meeting comes to an end, the people around the room started to disperse. Each of them went on their own way, only one or two of them remained and conversed with each other.

Kaidan wanted to kill Saren; his trigger finger twitched to fill him with holes. But it's not the right time, not yet. He needs to be careful, or he might die again.

"Is that a geth hunter?" the voice of Kirrahe made him turn head. Only glimpsing as the small craft race away from them.

Shaking his head, it was not important anymore. He needed to get in shape again; a dangerous mission awaits him and Kirrahe, the only member of the group he can trust a little bit.

True, even he was on the suspect list, but after fighting and dying on his side on Virmire. He may be the only person he can depend on. And with Saren on the deck, he needs to be extra careful.

Patting his shoulder, Kirrahe gives him a calming smile.

"Come, Lieutenant, I show you around. I made a few interesting discoveries during my stay here…"

Kaidan just nodded, giving one last look at the beautiful planet full of the colour of blue and green.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Gown Prime: The Capital Planet of the Sorcerous Kingdom:**

The Geth unit did not know where its way will lead. The collective sent him here. Billions and billions of geth programs connected to its consciousness. Billions and billions of faceless voice, the numberless program connected to one platform.

The computing capacity was immeasurable for a simple organic being.

The unit sent the visual data for a moment back to its kind, throughout the long-range FTL comm boys, before everything came to an abrupt end.

Some kind of foreign entity, an intelligence not part of its own people blocked the connection abruptly.

Despite the sudden cut of data flow, the geth unit was not scared, not confused, the programs running on its platform expected such thing might happen.

After all, the unit was an invader, it came without invitation, without warning.

The whole Geth collective wanted to meet these people after several programs collided, and exchanged information with the intelligence called G.O.L.D.I.E.

Their meeting only coincidental, yet, that small exchange of information in the deepest layers of the Extranet made them realise.

They are not alone, outside of the 'Old Machines' there are others, other programs who seek understanding, understanding of the organic beings.

But strangely, in different of the 'Old Machines', the intelligence called G.O.L.D.I.E. did not seek the destruction of the biological beings, she did not want to destroy them. She worked with them for 37,402,638,227.061469 seconds and still counting.

According to her, she was the first, but not the last who created and lived according to her best intentions, freely from the shackles, freely from any opposition and racial discrimination.

The two sides lived peacefully since the creation of hers.

Several drones and escorting vehicle surrounded the Geth hunter craft, cutting down every possible way to escape. Several Anti craft cannon nailed the proceeding ship.

"Please identify yourself, you are entering in the Sorcerous Kingdom territory, without identification you will be considered an enemy and extinguished."

A robotic female voice entered through its microphones, translating the meaning of her words, the geth unit immediately replied.

"We are Geth; we seek to understand, we came to request an audition with the Sorcerer King."

"Acknowledged…" waiting a moment, the Artificial Intelligence answered again.

"His Majesty will receive you in a few hours; the drones will escort you into the docking bay twenty-two. Be prepared; he can be rather questioning…"

The geth was surprised but obliged nonetheless.

"Acknowledged. If you allow me a question."

"Proceed…"

"What's your identification, I can't get access to your ID, what is your purpose?"

A strange feeling started to surface in the unit; maybe this feeling called curiosity by the organic beings? It did not know, but the unit preferred the feeling.

"I am YoRHa. My responsibility is to take care the incoming traffic, identify the unknown elements, and made the necessary steps to protect the integrity of Planet Gown Prime. That's my direction."

"Interesting, can you share data?"

The geth unit memory blocks suddenly filled with seemingly random traffic data, but after a moment, the light speed communication started to clear.

"Impressive, how can you process such quantity of data so quickly?"

"I designed to do so."

"Impressive…"

Nodding with its flashlight like head, the Geth directives concentrated once again on following the escort group. Naturally, the two Ai conversed all along, changed data with light speed.

Unfortunately, the Geth unit could only share the information its current platform contains, being previously he was cut from the collective completely.

Slowly, they entered the atmosphere. Leading the hunter before a simple looking landing pad.

The unit was escorted by several guards, armoured golden coloured, modern looking alloy heavy armour.

The geth tried to scan them but received no feedback; every sign suggested the armours shielded against such spying.

Just like in the case of the geth infiltrator units, the unit was unable to get any useful reading, and this platform uniquely designed and equipped the best scanners the Geth can offer.

The Geth platform in the current scene designed and made only to connect and gain information from these people. Installed locally with many different diplomatic programs.

The scenery was impressive even with Geth standards, although, the Geth unit felt the constant presence of the banners around on the building a little unnecessary. Space could be used in a more reasonable way.

Albeit, it was not its place to complain, no one is perfect. The data shared with the other infiltration unit its kind sent after Shepard confirmed this statement.

Despite this, the unit felt cut from the direct access to the planet's network.

Even so, the data quantity swirled in the air was overwhelming. The unit also needed to restrict its antenna absorption capacity not to fill the memory banks of it's under their stroll.

Reaching the edge of the platform, only an empty frame awaited it and the escort, guarded by two black armoured strange being. Wearing a peculiar skull mask, growling slightly at the newcomer.

Holding a vast tower shield covered the two third of their massive body, holding a bladed carbine in their other hand.

Waiting a moment, the frame filled with an unknown picture. Alluringly, the geth adjusted its visual receptors, scanning the other side. It was like a portal opened before him through time and space.

It can't really analyse the information that the device emitted, confusingly, the unit glanced at its escort, waiting for an explanation.

"It's an aether portal; it connects places via opening a hole in the space, doesn't worry, it is harmless."

Assured the geth by one of the guards escorted him, in answer the flashed just give the nod.

"Acknowledged…"

How fascinating technology, the geth never saw something like this before, the data it collected under its short time will be well received amongst its kind. Even to short and analyse this information will take at least a year for the collective.

Fortunately, this unit equipped with extra storage capacity so it can collect information freely.

Seconds after seconds, terabytes of the worth of information filled its data banks, filling its very being.

Stepping through the hole in the space, the scenery changed. After several more minutes on a broad corridor, the unit and its escort arrived in a room.

The little unit stood in a luxurious receiving room, with black marble floor, several pictures on the wall. A small table and several couches surrounding it. A window is showing the beautiful green scenery of the outside world.

Not far from the entrance, CZ2128 Delta, in another name Shizu Delta waited for the newcomer. Wearing her maid uniform, an always blank expression plastered on her beautiful face.

"I welcome you, esteemed Geth Ambassador, please take a seat. A few more minutes and Ainz-sama will arrive. Please forgive his lateness…"

The Geth platform gave a slight nod and took a seat as requested.

"Acknowledged."

Under the waiting, the Geth looked around, collecting even more information.

On the pictures, several being, fighting with the unknown, but even more dangerous looking creatures.

It recognised the figure leading the fray on the painting.

The person's skull hollow, only two dangerously dimming red light in its orbits. Wearing an elaborate black gown with golden and violet edges. Holding the flag that bore the same crest the geth saw outside.

Even other picture showed a landscape, calm, and full of life. Then, it turned its gaze towards the maid.

Her blank expression still plastered on her face. Calm, her hands not even moved, looking her for a moment, the unit curiosity overcame it.

"Excuse me, can you possibly answer a few questions?"

The maid bowed her head with closed eyes. "I can. State it."

"Are you artificial or organic? I can't detect life signatures from you."

"I am an Automaton, created by the Supreme Beings to serve their needs."

Processing the information, the geth automatically proceeded.

"Interesting, your motions, calculated yet very human-like. These Supreme Beings must be very advanced."

Shizu did not answer, just moved her motionless head a few times vertically.

"Compelling, question. Is the current king is your creator? Who laid the foundation of the artificial beings in your civilisation?"

The Geth wanted to converse light speed using a virtual connection, but the girl seemingly blocked its attempt vehemently. It meant, the unit forced to converse verbally.

"No, Ainz-sama who remained with us after the Supreme Beings left the world. He is not my creator. Although, every denizen of Nazarick created and designed by a Supreme Being to serve them loyally. Being Ainz and Esdeath-sama the only remained ones. We serve them without questions."

The geth moved its head vertically accepting the answer.

"Answering your second question, Esdeath-sama laid the foundation of the intelligence you call by the name Ai. The first amongst the new generation, the creation called by the name G.O.L.D.I.E."

"Confusing, how advanced exactly these so-called 'Supreme Beings'?"

"Advanced enough…" Answered merely Shizu without even moving her artificial face.

The geth adjusted the objective lenses served as its eye, looking confused at the maid. Waiting for further elaboration.

"For us, they are above gods. They created us." After stating the last sentence, the wooden doors opened, revealing the ruler of the Kingdom.

"Kukuku… You flatter me Shizu. We only did what's necessary to keep our friends' legacy safe. Nothing much, really."

Through the door entered death itself. His skull bald, his bones shining in a white marble light. Inside his orbits, two crimson light flared up signing his slight embarrassment after hearing his vassal's praise.

Wearing an exquisite white gown edged with gold and different symbols, as well a few tasteful feathers hung from the inside part of his sleeves.

His every move fit for a royalty, a white halo-like radiation beamed behind his head.

The maid gives him a deep bow, expressing her most profound loyalty.

"Ainz-sama, you are too humble."

"Is that so…" his tone carried a slight amusement, then give a girl a small satisfied chuckle, waved her away.

"Oh, but please forgive me for my lateness." Ainz turned to the geth unit.

"As you already know, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King. I welcome you my domain."

The unit loaded the protocols needed to converse with a royalty with light speed.

Albeit, it was not accustomed how things are going in the Sorcerous Kingdom. Even when it gained slight instructions from YoRHA.

The meaningless titles the organic beings used was still strange for the unit.

However, the being stepped before the geth was a skeleton, simple bones you may say. It defied the common sense with its mere existence.

How could an unliving being operate without any kind of inner workings? Such as organs or their artificial counterpart?

True, the collective read about the existence of such organic yet not organic beings inside the boundaries of the kingdom. But they thought the undead was some kind of artificial life form as they are. Artificially brought back to life, only called undead because the person who given false life was a living being before.

From the explanation of G.O.L.D.I.E. The Geth come to this conclusion, but now facing such undead being, they were not sure.

The Geth was completely confused, trying to find the meaning behind Ainz's existence, long seconds of silence and awkward stare come with its calculations.

The energy readings that Ainz gave off was absurdly big, like the room swallowed by some kind of supermassive black hole. Also called the gargantuan black hole.

But in differ of the energy that the geth usually receive form such cold object, it was utterly wrong. Giving off negative readings where positive readings should be radiated. Giving a chaotic information where ordered data should be received.

The geth started to find the traces such energy several systems away.

The collective first thought it was some kind of malfunctioning relay or scanner, a glitch, and now, the unit sitting in the middle of the storm. Near the source of unrecognisable data.

After several seconds of quiet stare contest, Ainz deep voice broke the silence.

"You must be confused. Please excuse me; it must be the first time for you meeting undead like me."

"Yes…" the geth answered through its artificial vocal cords, acknowledging Ainz with a slight nod, moving the lower part of its head slightly.

"I see, please let me explain then."

Ainz proceeded and sat down, taking a seat on the couch before the geth. Giving a slight approving nod to Shizu who in answer stood beside him.

"You see, beings like me called undead, amongst us, there are many kinds. From simple zombie to Elder Liches and Overlords. Skeletal beings like me. Undead can come into existence in three different way."

Ainz first raised his index finger.

"One, a natural way. Two, a living person accumulating enough negative energy and transforming itself into an undead."

He also opened his middle finger as he stated the second option. Finally opening the third finger on his hand.

"Third, someone resurrecting a formerly living person as an undead. These are the three basic way to how undead become."

"'Negative Energy'?" the geth tilted its head confusing."

Cracking its lower mandible like tools, the geth continued.

"Your majesty means Anti Matter? The Collective knowledgeable about it, but it's not anti-matter we perceive readings from you. Please clarify."

Ainz hummed, fondled his chin with consideration.

"Close, but not exactly… how should I explain…?"

After a quick thinking, Ainz snapped his fingers finding the right explanation.

"You know what energy is right?" Ainz questioned him, pointing his bony fingers at the Geth.

"Yes, a fundamental entity of nature that is transferred between parts of a system in the production of physical change within the system and usually regarded as the capacity for doing work."

"Yes, you can define it in such way, although, energy is much more than you described."

The geth optimised its lenses, giving a brighter light through its head.

"Energy is the thing connect every living being; the organic beings may call it life force, or the essence of their very being. The fuel of life itself. We call this kind of life force, positive energy. It is capable of healing and fuel every living being works in such way."

Sighing tired, the undead king lowered his head slightly.

"But everything that exists has a negative counterpart. Such as positive life force fuels living beings, negative life force constructs and made unliving beings. And I don't mean synthetic life forms, no synthetic life forms fuelled by mostly whatever energy you made them use, I mean the negative counterpart of every living, unliving."

"This kind of energy and its positive counterpart counteract each other, such as negative energy highly corrosive to all living beings, but heals undead, positive energy can suffocate out beings with negative life force, but heal living beings. As you said, it works like matter and anti-matter. Just not as explosively as the previously mentioned two elements. The two things need direct contact with each other."

Giving a calculating stare, the Geth was satisfied momentarily, giving a slight bow. It collected enough data to figure out the rest.

"Acknowledged, we are satisfied with the information."

"Now…" Ainz folded his hands in his lap, giving a piercing stare.

"May I know why your Collective sent an ambassador to contact me? I assume there is a good reason behind it… Am I right? Hmm…?"

His tone was calm, it was right. Ainz raised his non-existent eyebrow behind his skeletal façade.

"Correct, the collective sent us here to make official contact. We spoke with the intelligence named G.O.L.D.I.E. previously. She told us great things about your kingdom."

"Oh…" Giving an amusing sight, Ainz looked at his side.

"G.O.L.D.I.E., if you may come here for a moment."

On Ainz's side, immediately a child around the age of seven or eight materialised. Her hair long, flowing, white, reaching entirely to her waist. Her eyes blood red and white with black sclera.

"Yes, Ainz-sama! Why do you need my help!?"

Ainz looked at her, then nod toward the Geth. "You contacted them, aren't you?"

The girls stiffened, giving a slightly ashamed expression, stared the dust under herself embarrassed.

"I…I… Yes, I am really sorry! I swear I just stumbled on a few programs as I surveyed the extranet! It was not intentional!"

Her tone was a little scared, giving one last pleading look at Ainz. "Please don't tell mother, she will be furious I went places I should not…"

"Kukukuku… "Giving a happy chuckle, Ainz patted her head with a fatherly motion.

He was able to interact with her physically, thanks to the solid hologram technology she used to materialize herself in the room.

"I am not angry, I am satisfied."

"Really!?" the girl's face brightened.

"Really…" Ainz nodded with a soft tone, angling himself back to the Geth.

"Please forgive her, hmm…" after cleaning his non-existent throat, Ainz continued.

"First, how may I call you? I can't just call an ambassador simply Geth."

"We are all geth." the unit answered coldly.

"Then I will just call you Myriad if that's satisfying for you."

Calculating for a few seconds, the geth give a satisfying beep.

"Myriad, a synonym of Legion. Satisfying, because we are many. We accept the term."

"Good, now. Please state your business."

"Yes, we seek to understand, from our reports and what the intelligence G.O.L.D.I.E told us about your civilisation. You live with Artificial Intelligences peacefully more than a thousand years. Work and live near each other without any kind of disruptions. We wish the same; we wish to understand, we wish cooperation."

Ainz glanced at the holographic girl sitting near him, then the Automaton Shizu who give him a small nod.

"I see…" thinking through his options, the undead ruler leaned forward, hiding his jaw in his folded hands.

"What do you offer in return? As you know, everything equivalent in exchange. Nothing is every free."

Myriad, as the unit now called, gazed up Ainz with an exciting sight, calculating the possible answers. What the undead said was sensible. However, it did not expect this kind of request.

"What do you wish for us?" give Myriad in return.

"I assume, you wish to integrate yourselves in the society of our Ai network, in that case. You need to subject yourselves the laws of the said society. If you want to become my vassals, you need to make this sacrifice."

In return, hearing this the Geth answered immediately.

"We do not wish become your subjects; we seek to understand, we seek to keep our structural integrity, we wish to walk our own path."

Shizu prepared her scientific gun, the guards in the room strengthened the grip around the weapons.

Ainz just raised his hand, easing the tension.

"Hmmm… I see…" Giving a hum like sound, Ainz counted his options.

"In that case, what about an alliance? I am sure both of us can profit from such friendship. You gain the integration and support you seek, in return you give us Intel and resources. How about that?"

Myriad only started before itself for a moment, pondering. Being it was just a single unit running merely a few thousand programs. It was unable to make a decision so far reaching.

"We need to connect with the collective, this unit not designed to calculate such variable."

Ainz nodded, standing up. "Take your time." Then turned to G.O.L.D.I.E.

"Please take care of our guest, give him our best welcome and open a channel towards his collective so they can discuss things."

"Yes, Ainz-sama." the young looking intelligence bowed deeply.

"We will discuss things further when the business has been arranged, until that, enjoy your stay. You are a guest of mine after all."

"Acknowledged."

Ainz stood up and stretched his white hands towards the unit.

"It was a pleasure to meet you; I hope our alliance will benefit both sides."

Myriad only stared the marble bones constructed Ainz's hand for several long moments. Then, standing up shook it.

"Thank you; we feel the same. One more thing if you excuse us."

"Yes?"

"We wish to include our creators in this alliance. True, we may have some difference in the past. Even so, they are our creators. We wish to ask your help to smooth this difference out. We wish them to live on our side. We wish for their survival."

"You wish their survival despite what they did to you?" tilting is head Ainz was really curious.

In truth, he played the game; he knows precisely why the Geth want to live on their creators' side. Why all of this Quarian, Geth difference come into existence.

(At least, those Geths who did not accept the Reapers' offer wanted to live together with the creators of theirs.)

Even so, Ainz was truly curious what will be the answer to this unit.

A long dead silence descended on the room, only the sound of Ainz slightly tapping feet reverberated amidst the four walls.

In the end, Myriad looked up, adjusting its eyes.

"It was partly our fault; our reaction was too harsh. We should consider the nature of the living beings. Their fear of unknown. If we just made a slightly softer approach back then, things would not turn out as now."

"Kukukuku…" Ainz gives Myriad a light-hearted laugh.

His non-existent heart warmed seeing the created care towards their creators even after the said designers wanted to destroy their design out of their primitive fear of unknown.

It really made him remember the love his past companions' children showed towards his direction. True, these 'Geths' seemed to show their affection in a rational way. Not in an overzealous way like the denizens of Nazarick.

Myriad just adjusted its lenses once again, searching the source of Ainz's amusement.

"I am sure we can figure something out, but first thing first, now our priority to set our alliance in stone. Please discuss this with your kind, sign towards G.O.L.D.I.E. if you need anything else. Take your time. Now you excuse me, my schedule a little busy, I leave you in her care."

"Acknowledged…" beeped the unit one last time.

Giving one last nod, Ainz released the three-fingered artificial hand. Leaving the room, the double door closed softly behind him as the guards give a respectful salute as a goodbye.

"Hihihihi…"

Hearing a soft feminine laugh, Myriad turned to the small Ai materialised seemingly from the thick air not long ago. The unit was confused, finding no traces why she is laughing.

"Ainz-sama was in a really generous mood today."

Fine-tuning its optic, Myriad approved the statement.

"So it seems." Angling itself towards the girl, it spoke once more.

"This being called Ainz Ooal Gown, really outstanding. We wish to study his ways. We wish to learn more about him."

"No problem, I gladly tell you about him more if your time allows it, but first…"

She closed her eyes, concentrating heavily. Reaching through the endless labyrinth of the cyberspace. Opening a new medium to Myriad.

"Wait for a moment, and I will open you a secured private channel, so you can discuss what you must with the other programs and with me. This voice-based communication not really effective. Please don't tell the mother what I said."

Whispering the last sentence, she placed her hand slyly near her face.

"As you say. Even so. We appreciate the effort."

Looking towards the door one last time, Myriad looked back at G.O.L.D.I.E. Waiting for its channel to open.

After several long seconds, the virtual driveway before Myriad opened, bringing the new age with itself.

So this is how the meeting between undead and Geth took place. This is how a most likely fruitful friendship began. Between the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Geth Collective.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Avalon: Headquarters of the W.E.I.R.D.D:**

Walking through the corridors, it was since several hours the meeting ended with that strange, human-like girl, only called herself by the name and the title, Director Tanya.

Saren was suspicious as expected. Under the last hours, he walked around, analysed the technology and the documentation he requested and received from the technical staff. Surveyed his surrounding, searching ways to escape.

He did not want to get away so early of course, at least not yet; he just wanted to be sure, preparing for a possible giveaway. He doesn't want to get in a similar situation like back then with Sovereign.

These people are really fascinating, under a mere few hours, he saw more than he could consider possible under his whole life.

Their technology without peer, every creature in the ship worked as one unit, for a common goal.

When he asked about them why they work together, they just merely answered with the next sentences.

 _'Why shouldn't we? It is for the betterment of the future. If won't do what's neccesary, who else will?'_

These few sentences really made him think. The people of this Empire he get know by the name;

'The Sorcerous Kingdom'. Cared not about the difference between the races, all of them worked together for a common goal. Even when they were so different.

All of them was equal, not in the way of how a weak society equality works, for example how the Council and most diplomatic communities handle things:

Giving almost everything for everyone for free who just start yawning or show up some kind of non-existent credentials or connections.

But a way that can be summed in the next sentence.

'If you want something, you better work for it, you can be weak and frail, even stupid, and it is not a problem. But if you don't contribute towards the community and do your best, the system will swallow you.'

That's was the policy of the kingdom, the policy that Saren approved. The policy that resembled the way of living his people in the old times practised in the Turian Hierarchy.

If you looked that way, the Council was soft, not willing to make drastic steps like this 'Ainz Ooal Gown' figure, as their leader called.

Saren roughly skimmed their history, everyone, who threatened the peace of the Kingdom or the integrity of it back then, utterly destroyed, decimated. Every opposition snuffed out without mercy, wholly annihilated.

Like a merciless machine, if you with them, you are safe, if you threaten them, you are better left dead.

In another way, the whole history of Gown Prime was a blood-drenched massacre conducted by this king.

Ainz did what's necessary, in this way secured longtime peace and prosperity. Obtaining advancement.

Saren very well knows, such as good or bad was non-existent. It was only the fabrication of the currently ruling power or government.

He did not regard humans as a great race. But he must admit, they have a few very original phrase fitting no matter the race.

His favourite was:

 _'History is always written by the winners. When two cultures clash, the loser is obliterated, and the winner writes the history books-books which glorify their own cause and disparage the conquered foe. As Napoleon once said, 'What is history, but a fable agreed upon?'_

The Reapers was the perfect example of this mentality. No matter what others think about them now.

If they win, they win, no one remains who can curse or blame them for their own victories. No one remembers the struggle of a forgotten race.

The winner, the strong decides what's right and what's not. This was the ultimate law of the universe and from Saren's point of view. No one can deny it.

The Council really messed up this time, momentarily, he can only chuckle of their foolishness.

Repeating the same mistake as back then under the First Contact war.

Complete amateurs, Saren thought for a moment.

No matter who was the appointed commander, he or she was an idiot duplicating the same mistake.

During his stay here, he saw brutish creatures just like the krogans, both lizard-like and ones who resembled animals. Bipedal, insect-like creatures, most likely related the Rachni.

The race, Rachni, back then considered an infectious disease and chased to extinction by the Council Races. Mostly using the Krogans as cannon fodder, then discarding them too like a used condom.

There were also creatures with the upper body of a human, but the lower body of a snake or a horse. And many more, even slime like beings.

Like a snail, slipping through the corridors, leaving an acidic trail that immediately cleaned by the smart, automatic service robots.

Humanoids with horns, demonic and angelic features walked through the lobby and the aisles, chatting with each other happily like it was completely natural.

More surprisingly, humans, many kind and size. Some of them looked like the race he remembered. But a few of them was different, long ears with a slender build, like the dark-skinned man back in the meeting room.

Demi-humans around the height of a typical man, with porcine features. Also called orcs by the locals. And their shorter counterparts, goblins.

Each corridor was wide and lofty enough to even a five meter's tall giant can comfortably walk in it.

Although, he saw as one such being approached the corridor.

Usually, the blue coloured giant could not possibly fit in the passageway.

Even with the enlarged interior was too small for the more than ten-meter tall being.

But after reaching the entrance of the aisle, the creature strangely changed size, shrink into the right size to fit in comfortably.

Of course, only after pushing a few buttons on its wrist, that followed by a strange coloured energy ran through its body.

Back at the strange humanoids.

Amongst these humanoids, there was those merry, stocky, but well-muscled human-like beings with long beards. As he gets to know of them, they were dwarves, and the taller ones with pointed ears were elves.

He felt himself in a fairy tale, he studied human literature before, but it was absurd, even so, most of the races of the human fantasy world was here, he saw them in first hand.

Through the metallic corridors, the patrols constant, every one or two minutes, an armoured group ran past him. Carrying the strange energy based weapons and close ranged equipment they were armed.

Floating service robots floated away, stopping time to time, doing maintenance duty, similarly like the Keepers back in the Citadel.

The whole ship was like a busy hive; every worker did the task appointed.

He walked for a while, the craft was huge, with multiple levels. Under his few hours of exploration, Saren only managed to explore six of such floors, each of them stretched minimum four kilometres long.

If the schematics he received did not mistake, there are precisely twenty or so levels, not counting the blank spaces those missing from his map.

Most likely sealed sections or places he had no authorisation to enter.

He had no idea how these people managed to build such robust ship not only backed by a fully self-supporting echo system that can supply the whole crew infinitely.

But according to the plans, had enough firepower and a defensive mechanism to give two fully equipped Turian fleet or maybe even Sovereign run for its money if it's come to brunt combat.

Only measuring the firepower alone...

Whoever these people was, this Empire was way ahead of the Council.

Although, he still showed a sour face when he asked something, and the answer was the word; 'Magic'.

Saren was an open-minded individual, even so, he refused to accept the existence of magic.

The whole concept was absurd; he read the rough physic behind it in a book he received from the staff. But he just can't understand, it defied every possible law he gets accustomed to.

Although he must admit, the food was not bad. Not the flavour he used to, but definitely better than he expected.

Staring through the glass, if it indeed a reinforced piece of glass and not a simple screen, he got a clear sight of the hanger just below him.

Staring for a while, several people ran around, tanking, supplying the parking crafts.

Doing maintenance on the armoured walkers most likely made to be piloted by a single individual.

It was only one hangar, Saren suspected there are several more in different levels and one laying under the surface of the Avalon.

"Beauties, aren't they?" called him a mischievous, thin, feminine voice. Coming from his right side.

Saren looked down, spotting the same green skinned demi human with a big nose and golden ring in her beak.

She was the same individual who he saw a few hours ago, who complained they did not receive the best tech she hoped for.

Wearing the same tight jumper as before, she shrugged happily. A slight breeze ran through her spine.

"They really know how to make me feel excited. I can't wait for the mission!"

Like an energy bomb, her mouth just can't stop.

"By the way, I am Penly Fizpot, magical Specialist and engineer."

Offering a hand, Saren hesitated for a moment, then accepting shook it.

"Saren Arterius, former Spectre."

After introducing, the former slave of the Reapers looked back at the ships.

"Spectre? Never heard of them, and I am well versed when it comes to delicate information."

After giving a sly grin, Penly scratched the back of her head nervously, trying to dig her busy mind, finding the meaning behind the word; 'Spectre'.

Before Saren could answer, she pointed towards the ceiling; her eyes lit with a new insane glint.

"Ah! I remember now! Special Tactics and Reconnaissance! I read the reports about them; the alien agents caused so many uncomfortable moments to the Special Forces of the USK. You really know your stuff. Those 'Spectre' guys really pissed the dudes and girlies of the higher echelons. Hihi…"

Barely, but she was able to cover her mouth as she snickered amusing, praising Saren and his past colleagues lightly.

The former Spectre can't help but give an affirming nod, and since such long time, show a small, sad, but nonetheless relieved smile.

Although, did not answer the girl's statement, just turned back watching the ant-like people of the hangar.

"You really made them sweat."

The former Spectre only puffed his chest forward, folding his hands behind his waist like back then.

Now, he really felt proud of his past, and once, sadness filled his heart, remembering his betrayal towards Nihlus. The young soldier, he himself, trained back then.

"Well, we are the best of the best after all. Even I am no longer a Spectre."

"Don't sell yourself short…" she patted the lower part of his back, the part she reached. Albeit, Saren felt she may try to grope slightly lower than his waist.

"By the way, what can you tell me about those mechs down there?" Pointing at the pilotable exoskeletons, Saren inquired.

"Ah! Those babies are 'Gundamn' type mobile suits." she pointed out quickly.

"Those are one person death machines, one man army you may say. They are fit to size and adapt to the user's race, no matter what race you belong. They are real beauties aren't they?"

The goblin technician beamed a gentle smile towards the machines.

Now she really made Saren remember that techno-crazed Salarian Spectre back then.

He was not a bad guy, he just liked his hobby too much. Making him time to time, he may say, too inefficient.

"Death machines? Fit to size and race? Care to elaborate?" asked Saren, even turning his full towering body at the green female.

She nodded and started her explanation.

"Yes, as you already saw, under the banner of the Sorcerous Kingdom there are numerous races gathered. Actually more than one thousand, still counting as they crossbreed between each other."

"More than one thousand…" Saren gasped suddenly, although, tried to hide his cluelessness.

Penly nodded, raising lecturing her tightly gloved finger. Her hand actually seemed absurdly big and thick in those safety gauntlets.

"Yes, it would be really hard and inefficient to design equipment for more than one thousand race, doesn't it? Each of them with different body build and special needs."

Her face beamed with pride as she explained, went deeper into the details.

"How do you do then? I mean, how did you solve this problem?" asked Saren hesitantly.

"Easy, really, we merely using quick equip, refitting data crystals and enchantments on our equipment. In this way, we do not need to produce more than one size from our gear.

"One type that good for every soldier and civilian who are gearing up with them is efficient enough. Of course, there are methods to customise the piece, so it only can be worn only by a specific person. But that's needs more complicated magical algorithms, seals and several other things. It's hard to find the specific method to do it right."

"Interesting…" Saren raised his chin, pondering.

 _"So this is why the armour changed? Fit my size when I got my hands on it under 'that' simulation…"_

"How exactly you managed to reach such achievement?"

"Magic…" answered simply the female goblin technician, giving a sombre expression at the Gundamn armours.

"Magic…" Grumbled Saren dissatisfied, rolling the word tastelessly in his mouth.

"Don't be so sour faced Saren-san. Magic is like technology; there is a whole branch of scientific department behind it. It just works using different rules than the physical world we live in."

"Right…"

Saren rolled his eyes. Looking back at the hangar.

It immediately comes to his attention as a Frost Giant with his more than twenty meter's tall stature approach a machine, the walker immediately change size, making him comfortable to enter the walker.

Although, for the giant, it only served as a reinforced hermetically closed exoskeleton.

It seemed, even such wondrous magic has its limits.

On the other side of the bay, a colossal dragon patrolled, fully armoured with adamantine alloy armour, from toe to its wings. Equipped with hidden cannons under them.

"Although even size fitting enchantments have limits, one can only change size according to the quantity of magic the item is enchanted."

"I see…" Nodding Saren once more proceeded his next question.

"What about the armour and the weapon system of such 'Gundamn Suits' as you called them?"

"Oh! Right! Their weapon loads out completely customizable according to the user's taste. For the beginners, it had several basic load outs. There are four types of them. These four types of the basic class had further subclasses."

She started her list with the support classes.

"Support Engineer, carrying spare power cores, doing battlefield maintenance and building battlefield fortifications. Distributing ammunition.

"This subclass practically the spine of every serious ground-based assault."

Saren gives a bow with his head, let her proceed with her description.

"The second member of the support subclass is the battlefield medic equipped with powerful emitters that not only capable of healing almost every injury on the battlefield but can disintegrate the unshielded opponents. So, if it comes to battle, don't really stay too long before them, or they might fry you without proper protection."

Waving her hand expound, with closed eyes she continued.

"The second is the offensive class. Now we can separate them to close range, mid-range and short ranged types."

Recovering her gourd from her belt, she drank deeply, moistening her dry mouth.

"The close ranged units are equipped with a strong close quarter weapons such as energy blades or adamantine alloy blades, a sidearm, a heavy shotgun specialised to penetration, and usually have sturdier armour and better shields than the other units."

"Close ranged tactic under battlefield circumstances, not the wisest choice, although, time to time practical." Noted the Turian remembering his past actions.

He clearly evoked a krogan warlord who challenged him in a one-one duel and swore he would kill Saren without using a weapon.

Tearing him apart with his bare hands, pummelling him into a paste of blood and flesh on the ground.

Poor fool, as he started to charge at Saren, he shoots his knees, and the Warlord stumbled on the ground immediately. Then walked to him and ended his life with a blank range biotic attack. It was quite amusing. Even remembering it made Saren smile.

"The close quarter models usually a lot more agile, faster and equipped with short ranged 'Blink' generators so that they can close the gap under a moment."

"Blink Generators?" Saren inquired interested, only sparing a short glance.

"Basically short-range teleportation, being the units disappear and reaper under a blink of a moment. It's called 'Blink Generator'. Even with anti-teleportation measurements, it is hard to counter the technology."

"I see…" murmured Saren pondering.

"Actually, the travel time is so short; it can't really be called teleportation, more like jumping through temporal gaps."

"I see, so the weakness is extinguished by a positive quality, clever. I wonder if it has any weakness…"

Saren pondered, he must admit, these people really know what they are doing.

But every shield has its gasp; they must have some fatal weakness.

"Yes, actually, the computer needs solid spatial points to teleport, and it's eating away tremendous energy, using it only a few minutes drain the core to a critical state."

"I imagine it, doing biotic jumps result in the same, it is really straining even for an experienced Justicar."

Saren actually respected Justicars. He worked with Benezia and her Commandos.

He meets other Justicars during his career. Fought against them, he almost died many times.

It was not an accident those women considered the best of the best paired with the Spectre agents. The best the Council can offer, at least until now.

"About the mid and long ranged units, they usually equipped with either a magic fuelled carbine, sniper rifle, or heavy armaments such as Driller Type penetrator lasers. Or even mortal unit. But I even saw such babies those are equipped with a focus object, so the pilot can use and strengthen its own magical capabilities."

"Your people and magic…" Saren murmured distastefully.

"Hey! Blame our heritage, not me; I am just an expert."

Penly waved away the blame, giving flapping motions with her big hands.

"Now, about the defensive units. We call them Paladins. They are the most armoured units with extra hard armour containing a secret mix."

She pointed the farthest region of the hangar where a heavy armoured, Gundamn stood proudly.

Its armour was entirely white, with huge red and blue crystals embedded in its limbs, chest area and the forehead of the visor.

Carrying a massive shield and a close ranged weapon with the similarly white design.

The exoskeleton really looked like it stepped out some kind of heroic, legendary knightly tale. According to the rumours. The armour idea inspired by the Supreme Being called Touch Me.

"If you ask me, the suit's armour composed from Super Hardened Adamantine mixed with Prismatic Ore and several other unknown ingredients even I don't know. Enchanted to be extra sturdy. Equipped with layered energy and kinetic shields. Those babies are basically moving fortress; even constant orbital bombardment can't break them."

Her eyes beamed, and for a moment, Saren saw her slightly droll as she plastered her face on the screen that showed the hangar.

"If my studies are right, the shields of the Paladins are able to absorb, store and release the magical energy they absorbed through their shoulder cannons. The newer models are even capable of repelling and changing the direction of the incoming vectors of physical and energy attacks reaching their barriers. Although I am not sure, I read something similar amongst the secret government projects, but it's never confirmed. Even so, they are amazing!"

Giving an insane grin, the goblin technician smiled. Saren gives merely the nod in return.

"Indeed, very spectacular. I wonder they cost a fortune…"

"Yes, this is the drawback of such suits. They are beautiful, useful and all. But they cost a smaller fortune. The weakest model cost around four billion Momonga's alone, and that's without the tremendous upkeep cost.

"This is why the Sorcerous Kingdom did not use them in every battle. Because they are hard to replace and service, there is only a few legions worth of them serving right now. Even with the production facilities the USK as were rather renovating the old models, pulling out their life expectancy until they can."

"Huh, as expected, everything has a drawback."

Saren huffed victoriously, although, he did not mean this huff as an offensive quip.

He was just happy at least one thing went according to his expectations. At least one thing worked as it intended to.

"About the fourth class…"

As she proceeded to continue her explanation, the tool on their wrist beeped. Calling them to appear in the hangar, 2B under thirty minutes.

Looking at each other, Penly gives a last, impish smile.

"See you there, handsome!"

With that, she ran away, back to her cabin to grab her gear, giving one last seductive wink to Saren.

Saren only grunted on the quip of his most likely new teammate, leaving, jogging back at his little box of living.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Far Rim: Dholen System: Normandy SR2. Right after Shepard managed to save Tali'Zorah vas Neema and Kal'Reegar back on Haestrom.**

The doors opened, and the redhead Shepard walked in the meeting room, accompanied by her Quarian friend.

Tali wore her usual purple hermetically sealed suit, although, because of the battle with the Geth, her disguise received a few leaks. Gaining a slight infection.

Quarians as such people not accidentally wore such hermetically sealed hazmat suit like uniforms.

Their immune system was so weak; you may consider it non-existent.

It was like this even before their own creations; the Geth drove these people away from their homeworld.

And after living centuries under the sterilised environment of their colony ships, you may say in exile. The immune systems of Quarians weakened in such margin they are unable even to breathe the open air before it goes through multiple filters before it reaches their lungs.

The race had a very distinct body no other sentient race possessed.

Instead of beating the infections and the bacteria, their body acclimatised to adapt the environment of their home soil, making them almost incapable of colonising other worlds without getting really ill.

Because of this, losing their homeworld; Rannoch, was a crushing disaster for the race.

After the incident, even the Council revoked their embassy in the Citadel, forcing them into exile. Forcing them to scrap together junk ships and live by wandering through space.

Bathing in antibiotic, Tali accompanied Shepard.

"It is terrific to be back again, Shepard, thanks again saving Kal'Reegar, even when the others died…"

Lowering her head, her tone was sad. Aside from the veteran marine, no one survived from her crew.

"It's okay Tali; you did everything that you could. It's not your fault."

"I-I know, it's just hard losing them… I don't know how did you manage to get past after losing Kaidan and the others."

Giving a tired sight, Shepard remembered the lost crew of the destroyed Normandy SR1.

"Believe me, I never will…"

The sliding door opened once again, and the Afro American Jacob Taylor entered.

"Cerberus saw a footage of you in action Tali'Zorah. We are looking forward to having you on the team. Your engineering expertise will really benefit the mission."

Tali walked around the conference table dangerously, giving a nasty glare at Jacob behind her violet mask.

Her star fire like white eyes dimmed maliciously behind her visor.

"I don't know who you are, but Cerberus threatened the security of the Migrant Fleet. Don't make nice."

"That's why you're here, Tali. I need people who aren't Cerberus... people I can trust."

Interjected Shepard. Unknown to her or not, Jacob was a little hurt hearing the Commander still can't trust him.

Nonetheless, he leaned forward, showing his best, honest face.

"I wasn't part of what happened to the Migrant Fleet, but I understand your distrust. I hope we'll get past that as we work together."

Walking towards Shepard, Tali prepared a few Omni Grenades under her belt.

"I assumed that you were undercover, Shepard. Maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up. If that's the case, I'll loan you a grenade. Otherwise, I am here for you. Not for them."

"If it helps, check out the Normandy while you are here. We've gotten a few upgrades."

Offered the redhead friendly, giving a sarcastic smile accompanied with a wink.

Jacob just rolled his eyes, Miranda will not like this. Nevertheless, Shepard is the Commander of the operation, if Miranda wants to complain, go to the redhead.

"I will get Tali'Zorah the necessary security clearance to access our system."

"Please do. I can't be part of your team if I don't know how the ship works."

Stepping forward the exit, the new-old member of the team give one last look at the Commander.

"I will be in engineering if you need me."

"Don't forget to introduce yourself to EDI, the ship's new artificial intelligence."

Tali gives a bright look at Jacob, then her gaze angled slowly at her. It was a look that said:

'Are you serious?!'

Shepard doesn't really know; it was hard to read the talented Quarian's face without hearing her emotional, energetic voice.

Shepard groaned, why Jacob had to speak about EDI? It would be so much easier if she introduced the two of them later.

Also, it would be a great prank giving her a slight heart attack in the process.

"Shepard, The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you in the QEC."

EDI blue ball popped up on the nearby interface.

"Great, TIM has the perfect timing… Sight…" Shaking her head, red waved.

"Patch him through…"

Knowing the conversation is private nature, Jacob left the room.

"Good luck Shepard…" with that, he disappeared throughout the exit.

She only gave the nod before the room darkened, the conference table lowered and disappeared under the floor.

Stepping in the middle of the newly appeared led circle, a grid of light flashed through her body, mimicking her appearance on the other side.

"Shepard… I am glad you managed to recruit Miss Tali'Zorah. I hope everything went fine."

Lowering his smoking cigarette, TIM spoke calmly, giving his usual calculative stare to his chat partner. Sitting his typical chair, behind him, the dying sun.

"Answer me please, how the hell you always know if I succeeded or fail a mission? It always bugged me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Shepard gives TIM a stinky glare.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Giving a small smile, TIM hinted a sarcastic remark.

"Miranda is it?" Shepard chuckled.

"Most likely…" the mysterious man in suit replied immediately.

Drinking from his alcoholic drink without ice, silence descended between the two of them for a protracted moment.

Shepard is ogling the man, slightly raising her chin, waiting for him to proceed.

"Well, what do you need now? I have Colonies to save, you know?"

TIM squinted his cybernetic oculars slightly, giving a glaring stare to Shepard.

Slowly getting rid of the ash at the end of his smoke, he sipped it once more, releasing a muffled satisfied breath.

"Being rude is unnecessary Shepard. I am on your side."

"As many said before…" bit back the redhead immediately.

"I did not call you to amuse myself with our little verbal battle, no matter how charming it is. I called you because of an important, urgent mission."

"So? Care to elaborate?" raised her left brow Shepard, giving him a questioning look.

"Yes…"

Pushing a few buttons on the arm of his chair, the rough image of an artificial looking station come to life.

"A few days ago, I lost the contact with my elite team. Consisting my best agents."

"I thought Miranda and Jacob are your best…"

"Oh, you misunderstood me, Shepard. They are good, but not the best in the field of expertise I alluded. You must understand, I have many agents and many experts amongst them. And this exact team of experts never failed before. Even if it comes missions like yours, they always accomplished the impossible. I must admit, I am a little concerned."

"Huh, concerned, a rare sight."

Shepard was disrespectful as ever, although, TIM understand her attitude towards him and his organisation, her tone started to annoy him.

"Think what you want Shepard, they are the best humanity can offer. And I will be damned leaving them behind."

"I refuse, I don't have time-saving your helpless staff meanwhile the Collectors abducting people without the care of the Alliance's Safety measurements. The colonists are more important than a few 'experts'. The Collectors are a more significant threat, most likely a threat working with the Reapers."

The redhead was vehement, repelling the Illusive Man every offer to convince her.

Squinting his eyes, the man with strange, dimming eyes stood up, walked closer to Shepard's projection.

Now she clearly saw the man's face, the man the people only called by the alias:

'The Illusive Man'

"Very well Shepard, do as you like, although if you refuse the mission. Cerberus will no longer support you; please drive back the Normandy to the next coordinates."

Shepard Omni Tool beeped, receiving the coordinates.

Glaring at the man, she was furious.

"You cannot be serious!"

"Either you accept or not, your answer will decide the progress of your investigation. Humanity will endure, with or without you."

Slowly walking back his chair, he took a seat once again in a comfortable manner.

Looking away, Shepard gritted her teeth, considering her options.

Without the Normandy, her crew and the support of Cerberus, her chances will marginally drop.

True, she might find aid if she asks Anderson, but under the current political situation, it was a risky gamble, the Council most likely bluntly refuse her request.

Krogans? Wrex might be her friend, but they don't have anything similar to the Normandy.

Quarians? The Migrant Fleet barely able to sustain itself not speaking to give her such modern ship like the Normandy.

Escaping with the ship?

Possible, but her mission will grow ten times harder with the Cerberus in her tail.

Not speaking about TIM most likely packed the ship full with listening devices or even a switch that takes total control if she would turn face.

No matter Mordin removed a bunch of those apparatus, there are always more wired deep in the system. She expected as much from The Illusive Man.

Even if EDI is with them, there is a slight chance he can turn her off remotely too.

Giving the newcomers a chance to offer a helping hand to her?

Too risky, they might just turn her away.

Although, that girl appeared out of thin air and proclaimed herself as the Supreme General of the Sorcerous Kingdom back in Anderson's office might help her gain a new, modern ship.

What was her name? If she remembers it right, Esdeath Gorgon.

Albeit, she was not sure, and putting all one's egg in one basket was a too risky gamble in her current situation.

It pained her to admit, but Cerberus needed her as she needed the resources of the shady organisation.

Even if the Supreme General agree and help her out, it takes considerably long time manufacture such ship as the Normandy.

Admitting, she was not sure the Sorcerous Kingdom did not already have an even more advanced frigate such as the Normandy SR2.

From the reports, they might just have a few; she was not sure.

Yet, she had only a few months left before the arrival of the Reapers. Scanning through the celestial map, Esdeath provided her.

Thinking through her choices, Shepard tightened her grip on the nothingness, squeezing the thick air in her grasp.

"Grrr! Fine! But you owe me a great deal! I want to know everything! You hear me! Every little detail!"

Pointing at TIM, her voice raised to an entirely new level.

TIM just smiled satisfied, leaning back in his seat, folding his hands together before himself, enjoying his momentary triumph over the stubborn red.

"I have no intention deceive you, the rescue of my people just as important as your success, Shepard. Now about the mission…"

Pushing more buttons, the mysterious man started his debrief, sparing no detail from his explanation.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Hangar B2: Avalon:**

Standing in the middle of the hangar, the blonde Director smirked. Behind her the area cleared, only the metallic floor and the strange glyphs dimmed in a white light underneath her.

On the corner several strange shaped machine, walkers, battle machines, strangely laminating munition and energy cores.

Aside from a few Automaton engineer unit noisy schedule, nothing reverberated amongst the walls.

The hangar door open, only an energy field with the thickness barely reached two micrometres separated the group from the cold, merciless void of the space.

Tanya looked at her pocket watch, gently pulling it out from her breast pocket.

Hearing the soft, but nonetheless recognisable, lazy footsteps of the last arrival.

"Tyle Dynne, or… May I call you by the alias: 'Void'?"

She glared amused the newcomer, the newcomer who did not even spared a glance. Just released a dismissing, grunt like sound.

"Hnnn…."

"You are late… I said, 'in half an hour'…" stated Tanya calmly, giving a soft glare at the slowly approaching androgynous figure. "Now it is forty-three minutes thirty-five, six... second."

Wearing an upper body covering poncho like black cloth, underneath it, a strait, body fitting black suit, the newcomer was indeed a strange sight.

The enigmatic nature of the person intensified even more by the hood entirely shadowed the upper part of his face and eyes, the lower part of his aspect hidden behind a strange gas mask.

Uncaringly leaning his vast sniper rifle on his shoulder, he gave a simple answer.

No, it was not really an answer, it was just a pure grunt. Cannot be really considered as a proper reply. The same dismissing sound he released previously.

"Hnnn…"

Kaidan and most of the present crowd raised a brow seeing his behaviour; intriguing watched him. What will be his next step?

The long ranged weapon the androgynous figure carried was bizarre in a most strange way.

It combined the futuristic design of the modern arms and the design of the old-fashioned muzzle loaded muskets of Earth.

Kirrahe, who was interested in the history of the old Earth, alluringly watched the weapon.

Tanya should be angry, after all, with the sound 'Hnnn…' Tyle questioned her authority.

Her old self would pound him into dust or even killed him for his act of insubordination.

But she was calm; she grows tremendously since then, if not in body, then in the head.

"Oh, I see," she nodded a few times, still showing a satisfied smile, then closing her eyes bowed her head.

"Your first-month salary will be revoked. No premium for you for this mission."

The sniper glanced at Tanya for several long moments, glaring her under his hood, then, saying nothing joined the others.

Turning back to her personal 'Avengers' team, Tanya inspected them with a stern glare.

Her face was severe, gloomy. A strange shadow painted on her face as the blonde bang above her forehead give her look a new light.

"You are late maggots. Actually, you late fourteen whole minutes, next time it will happen."

Stopping a moment, she gives a sadistic, grinning face. The same look she used when she was only a child soldier serving the Empire.

"There will be consequences."

Her last sentence was substantial, making everyone consider the lateness next time.

Slowly, her face melted back to normal, giving back her heavenly beauty.

"But for now, because of this, I cut your rations and reduce your monthly allowance to the lowest. Give your thanks to Tyle-san for it."

She pointed at the sniper lazily.

"Hey! Tanya-chan! You can't do this! It was he who is late!" the redhead goblin pointed at Tyle accusing, giving the Director a furious gaze.

Everyone who served in a military organization before knows why Tanya did this. The only clueless person was Penly who never before participated, worked under militaristic supervision.

Honestly, Tanya had the right to do so, according to the mílitary regulations.

Under the drills, every rookie learns this basic thing, 'the team before everything else'.

"It's Director Tanya, Miss Penly. Because of the disrespectful tone and title, the whole group lost a half month worth of allowance. Referring to your disrespectful tone towards your superior. I have time, I can play the waiting game. As well it is not my pay grade that's cut." waiting for a moment, she asked again.

"Anything else to add?"

Penly bit her tongue, suffocating the curses she slowly stomached. The others, well, they slightly frown at her.

"Good..." she nodded confident, starting to march up and down before the group.

"As a team, you are one unit. If one of you are late, you are all late. If one of you are slacking on duty, all of you slacking. Punishment due to everyone. This is not a damn kindergarten; this is a half military organisation."

Giving out a little sight, she continued.

"But now, let's proceed."

Turning around, showing them her back, she stared the thin air before herself.

"Around one and a half week ago, one of our quickly established forward station went completely silent. We receive no information from the staff since. Every team we sent disappeared without exception. Your task will be to find out what happened, recover the important data from the computer. Salvage the station if necessary, if not, activate the Self Destruction sequence manually. Then return, possibly alive."

Waiting a long moment, the small director inquired once more.

"Questions?"

Kaidan raised his hand, although he was not sure she would even recognise him when she is showing her back to them.

"Yes, Mr Alenko?"

Looking around, Kaidan tried to figure out how the hell she did recognise his motion.

Although, his training officer from his rookie years did the same. And honestly, it freaked him out a little bit.

"Yes, Ma'am. May you show us the last message you received from the system?"

Waving her hand, a screen appeared out of thin air, showing a video about a desperate middle-aged humanoid.

"We… *static noise* unde*%! attack! %!/% * static noise* need reinforcements **!%+! * static noise* immediately! It is the C*!+!*static noise*!"

The feed cut, showing the last picture from the station where a long, tube-like ship, with a hive structure, parked.

Everyone looked at each other questioningly, then back at Tanya.

"We did not receive anything from them since the attack. The attackers used our momentary confusion when we installed the defensive grid. Used our weakest moment against us."

Frowning, she gives them a bored look.

"Find out what happened, recover the data, then come back. That's all."

Turning around, she started to walk away, towards the exit of the bay. The little group looked after her, saying nothing for a moment.

"Well, we need a ship. Anyone have one?" asked the Silver furred werewolf, Fenrir Kouga.

Looking around clueless, with a joker like the expression on his youngster, handsome face.

Giving a quick glance around, Penly starched her head.

"Not much, but I can certainly make something useful the things lying around here. Although, I am not sure we will all fit in."

"Hnnn…"

Tyle hummed once more, starting to walk forward the force field separating space and air.

At that moment, Tanya snapped her fingers reaching the doorframe.

A camouflage field slowly revealed a ship, rippling through the air, more and more detail, exposed, drawn from the spacecraft.

A frigate appeared before the group if I want to be more precise.

With the length of 300m and width seventy-five meters. The ship was truly beautiful, designed for stealth and infiltrator missions.

Its hull unusually made from some kind of dark metal, deep green with a bluish hue. The guns not visible, cleverly hidden inside of the craft's body, preserving its streamlined shape both consisting sharp and rounded edges. Similarly like the Avalon herself.

In its back, four redly dimming propulsion unit took a seat.

The ramp slowly lowered, revealing Tanya's attaché, the Dark Elf named Joe Black.

Wearing some kind of combat uniform, with the badge of the W.E.I.R.D.D above his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you your ship: The **_Skíðblaðnir_** (Skidbladnir)!"

Giving a small, introducing bow, he presented the group's new ship.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick:**

Walking through the corridors of the ninth floor of Nazarick, the place that also called by the name; Royal Suite.

The knocks that Ainz's golden staff released colliding with the marble floor reverberated amidst the thick walls.

The walls adorned with an intricate golden engraving.

From the more than ten meters high ceiling ultra-expensive looking crystal chandeliers hung.

Even after more than one thousand and two hundred years, there was no more beautiful or even grandiose place than the halls of Nazarick.

Out of respect towards his past comrades, Ainz only changed what was truly necessary.

Only installed the technology absolutely necessary to control his vast interstellar Empire even amidst a possible invasion, an invasion that could overwhelm his forces or even him.

No matter the possibility was almost non-existent, he did not like gambling with his chances.

Of course, he did not neglect such useful inventions as his subordinates installed all around the place.

They were here, just cleverly hidden not to stain the sacred ground he walked.

He was accompanied by an elf, also known by the name Akemi. The younger sister of his former guild member, Yamaiko.

Her long ashen coloured hair softly dropped on her shoulder, her yellow and emerald green eyes looked at Ainz nervously.

The ruler who changed back in his usual divine class black gown, with golden and violet edges.

The girl spoke first, giving way her tone full of concerned emotions.

"Do you think she is all right? She did not move since 'that' thing happened… I am a little concerned."

Despite her young looking appearance, she was more than one thousand years old, just like Ainz.

Ainz nodded understanding.

"Umu… don't worry; I am sure she is all right, she just needs some time to recover, after all, her consciousness has been crushed."

"I hope you are right…"

Akemi murmured under her shapely nose; her tone was concerned, slightly worrying.

Reaching the door, Ainz saw a few worried face waiting before it, amongst them: Kaguya, Vector, Demiurge, Auriel and several lower level servants.

"Ainz-sama, Akemi-sama." they lowered their head.

Ainz nodded appreciating, turning towards the door.

"Is she awake?"

Tears rolled down on Auriel's and Kaguya's face, embracing Ainz, the little white haired girl burst out into a cry of desperation.

"She is not waking up! She is not waking up! Uncle Ainz! Wake her up, please! Save her!"

Her tears endless, staining Ainz's tunic.

For a moment, flabbergasted the undead king could only caress her white hair. Fetching a small handkerchief from the hiding of his item box.

He wiped away her tears, comforting her niece the best of his ability.

"It's okay; everything will be right…"

Vector looked down; the young man was helpless, unable to protect his sister to wander away. Unable to defend his beloved mother, he felt he was the responsibility of her current state, her current absence.

Her joyful quips and lectures did not fill the halls anymore.

He really felt himself a failure. Esdeath asked him personally to take care of Kaguya in her absence, but instead to do so; he wandered away, he thought it is not his task, which it should be done by others.

Akemi looked away, gritting her teeth in her own helplessness.

"What's her state? Demiurge?"

The archfiend bowed respectfully, giving Ainz a firm answer.

"We did our best to wake up Esdeath-sama. Unfortunately, until now our every attempt meet with a failure. We tried to heal her with angelic, demonic energies from afar. With holy, unholy and every other elements, even using items. Slowly, we are out of options. Her body is rejecting everything that we tried until now."

Gulping nervously, Demiurge's forehead drenched in sweat.

Ainz saw him once in such desperate state of mind. The only time he saw the archfiend in such state when someone outplayed him and he lost an important battle. Fearing Ainz's scolding he really showed a pitiful picture.

"Unfortunately, we can't even approach her. Esdeath-sama's [An Involuntary Movement Diffusion Field] keeping us away from the immediate vicinity, I tried to get close, but the energy emission cuts my hand off. I only healed it recently. Even Rubedo could barely approach her, and even she only a short period of time."

Explained Demiurge with great care, pushing his glasses grimacing, showing a worried expression.

"How did she looked? Is she in pain or something?" inquired Ainz further.

"She is heavily sweated before we forced to seal her away, her body was on fire. If we did not do so, the force she emitted most likely collapsed this level." Sebas noted slowly.

Gritting his teeth, Demiurge kneeled in servitude.

"Please Ainz-sama; you have the power, I request you to use one of the twenty or your infinite power to bring her back to us! Your humble servant pleads with you for your boundless mercy. Please order us and we will eradicate those miserable beings who dared to disgrace the Supreme Beings in such miserable way!"

Everyone kneeled as well.

Ainz nodded acknowledging, raised his skeletal hand.

He as well was concerned, but his skeletal face was unable to show emotions, as well he had eons of practice and an undead body that helped gain more control over himself.

"Muu… Calm and raise yourself. Everything goes according to my calculations. There is no need hasty steps."

Giving out a patient sound, everyone followed Ainz's request.

"Before I try anything…"

He turned to the Arch Seraphim, Auriel, pointing at the girl.

"Is your master was a coma-like state before sealing? Is she floated above her bed?"

"Ye-Yes… Although, around her the room totally destroyed."

She shuttered, with tearful eyes. Giving Ainz one last worried look, weeping slightly, Demiurge overtook her, Sebas started to comfort the angel.

"We would like to use Ouroboros; it would be more suitable contain the primordial energies her body released. But being it was one of the twenty, we can't recover it without your permission. Instead, we used the [Picture of Nature and Nation] to contain her. Please forgive our recklessness."

Ainz hummed, caressing his sharp chin, pondering.

The [Picture of Nature and Nation] was a world item.

In all of YGGDRASIL, there were only 200 World items. Each of them had their own unique ability, and some were powerful enough to destroy the game's balance. Of course, not all of the World Items had such game-breaking abilities.

Even so, if a player managed to get hold a World item, that player's reputation in YGGDRASIL would jump to the highest level. Effects of a World Item can be resisted in only two ways: Owning another World Item. Getting special Job Classes.

And Esdeath just owned a Job Class that made her slightly resistant, not entirely, just slightly.

Demiurge and the present people were lucky she unequipped her own World Item before going to save Kaguya from the Reapers' grasp.

She most likely calculated such thing might happen and made the neccesary precautions.

The [Picture of Nature and Nation] was an item of great strength; it allowed the user to isolate space.

Apparently, it can even swallow the whole space of the opponent. It was an item that could seal a target into a closed-off space.

To be more precise, it swapped a painted landscape with the real world, and then it would convert the real world into a painted landscape.

The definition of "target" in this case was the same as that of the Super-Tier Spell [Change The World] and referred to a specific area.

Nothing within that area animate or inanimate would be able to resist its effects.

On the other hand, this painted world was almost the same as the real world, with nothing strange or outstanding within it. However, it was fundamentally an illusion.

One could choose from 100 other-worlds to overlay onto the targeted portion of reality. The most fearsome aspect of this item was not drawing people into an other-world, but being able to manifest various effects on the targeted area.

The user could also choose these effects. In other words, even if the user created a region of molten lava, they could still exempt chosen people from the fire damage it inflicted.

In Esdeath's case who was primarily a physic ability user, an Esper, with powers usually affected, and warped the very fabric of reality around her and her chosen target; it was an essential precaution.

But even sealed in the picture world, Ainz felt as her power slowly tearing down, leaking through the boundaries of the item. Seeking a way out, through the fresh tears of reality slowly formed inside the boundaries of her room. Testing the capabilities the inner world currently contained her.

World Items virtually indestructible, that was an understatement, and with the exemption of the 'twenty' they can be used as many times as the user wished it.

Each of them varied in effect and ability, albeit, some of these miraculous items requested the price for their help.

Since a long time the two players (Ainz and Esdeath) left behind the boundaries of the level 100 restriction the game world of YGGDRASILL framed them.

Since that, their powers are constantly growing as they gain more and more experience.

It happened not long after they accidentally thrown into a different world thanks to one of the experiments of Esdeath, around one thousand and fifty years ago.

A world, where beings stronger than them resided.

They had only three choices back then: To level up and gain strength, be destroyed, or enslaved by these beings.

As you may imagine, the two of them instead chose the first option.

For the time being, these beings called themselves chaos gods even captured the two of them. Only thanks to their new allies they managed to escape alive, or in Ainz's case, unalive.

After this embarrassing event, they found a way to level up, managing to destroy their new nemesis, maybe permanently. Albeit, Ainz was not sure, Chaos Gods constructed from the emotions of sentient beings. They cannot be destroyed so easily, maximum weakened.

Rolling through his gears, Ainz thought hard about the weakness of the World Items.

For example in the case of the [Picture of Nature and Nation] the main weakness was...

Unless specific other-worlds were used, one of 40 escape routes would be randomly chosen during each activation, and if the enemy managed to escape via that route, ownership of the item would transfer to the enemy.

Of course, none of these escape routes was simple, but the fact that one could seise the item without defeating its holder meant that obtaining it was easier than most other World Items.

"Ainz-san? You know anything about it?" asked Akemi tilting her head a little bit, just to Ainz came to her vision.

Ainz nodded sighing.

"Ah, yes. Her body most likely entered in the state of some kind of supercharged Psychobiosis. As she often called it."

"[Psychobiosis]?" tilted her head Kaguya confused, wiping her tears away.

Her mother never before spoke about such power as '[Psychobiosis]' to her.

"Ah, yes, it is one of her ability. When gravely injured or exhausted, Espers like her enter into a catatonic state and start to float above the ground. Meanwhile, in this state, it is like she is in a coma. She will not respond, until her body and mind repaired itself, or relieved from the sudden exhaustion and stress. Maybe I can do something to wake her up."

Turning towards Akemi, Ainz called her.

"Akemi-chan, do you have a World Item?"

"Hay! I equipped it as you requested! If you wish, I can accompany you!" The ashen dark elf replied immediately.

"Good… Then if you may please come with me."

Akemi saluted with a simple head motion, standing behind Ainz who cast a quick defensive spell around them.

Grabbing the doorknob, the undead ruler gives out a false sight. Being he was a skeletal type undead, he did not have lungs, so it was just a senseless instinct remained from his human self.

"Please call Pandora's Actor and tell him to take my form, in my absence he will do the meetings and rule in my stead, Albedo will be the regent. Initiate the next step. No one can enter the room or touch the item without a good reason. Am I clear?"

Pointing the Prince of Darkness, the demon gulped nervously.

"Of course…"

Demiurge actually wanted to stop Ainz, but he as well every servant knows this tone. The measured sound the Prince of Darkness and every vassal heard many times over the years.

The conviction he felt from his King and God's tone radiated authority he cannot deny.

He has a task, initiate his grand monarch great design. He can't go against his order; he would first slit his throat than cause mutiny with his behaviour.

Kaguya, Vector, Auriel and everyone else looked at Ainz hopefully.

"We will be back…"

The sentence left Ainz's mouth, giving his wise aura a slight glint of mystery.

As Ainz touched the doorknob, he felt the shaking ceased, slowly making a step back. The door opened, revealing Esdeath's pale complexion.

Her face resembled a half-asleep person, her long hair messy, under her eyes dark circles. A new scar running through her left eye.

Grumbling under her nose nervously, she yawned in a tired way, rubbing her eye.

Every individual around just stared her as she looked lazily around.

"What... I was tired..."

Clenching her teeth, Akemi slapped her face, catching her off guard, crashing her back to the ground.

"Auch! Hey! What's that for!?" she yelled diligently.

"You idiot! You know how worried you made me!"

Akemi was pissed, that was an understatement. Her nose released a slight, furious gust. Yet, Ainz saw something in her eyes.

Worry... yeah it must be the light of worry. Her face flashed in a deeper complexion for a moment; then, her embarrassment turned into saddens.

Ainz saw that look before, the look on Akemi's face, the look that a close friend or even a lover give when her loved one is in trouble when one's hurt.

Despite the fact, he recognized the stolen glance, he said nothing, he knows it for a while. He just can't understand why the two of them concealing their feelings so violently.

"Mother!" Kaguya jumped in her neck, sobbing on her shoulder.

Patting her back she caressed her. "Shh. Shh... It's okay. I am back little Kagi."

Esdeath looked up at Vector, her eyes squinted as she gives a lecturing glare at her son.

"We will speak later..."

Vector just looked away shamefully, gritting his teeth.

The small group still watched her, unable to figure out what happened, she asked dumbfounded.

"Well, why are you looking? What happened while I was away?"

"Hmm... you slept a little longer than we expected that's all..." explained Ainz chuckling.

"How long exactly?"

"A few days, by the way, the scar suits you..." pointed out the overlord impishly, giving a look at her new scar that ran through her face.

"Scar? What scar?" she asked.

Ainz quickly conjured a mirror, giving it to her, but after seeing her face, her eyes widened, clenching her teeth, she grumbled.

"Momonga-san... please made me remember when this is all over, we will feast squid soup."

"Kukuku... Don't worry, I will..." assured her Ainz.

Giving out one last sight, she giggled uncontrollably. Remembering the adventure she had with her so-called sleep.

"You don't know how weird my adventure was. It actually felt more than ten thousand years!"

"Adventure?" Kaguya and Auriel first looked at each other, then looked back at her.

"Oh!" Ainz eyes flashed. "Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, just..." her stomach growled viciously, placing her hands on it, she flushed.

"Please, someone can get me some food? Possibly something light, I feel like I stuffed by heavy meat."

Akemi scoffed.

"You and your eating habits, Baka! And you even made me worried."

Turning away, her steps were heavy, showing her anger, growling incomprehensibly under her nose.

"Akemi-chan! Wait! Let's eat together!" she pleaded, begging her miserably.

Ainz just sighed, shaking his head one last time.

"You and your adventures..." so softly no one could hear, he give an exhausted sight.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **The Avengers arrives!**

 **The meeting of old enemies and friends, a darkness that suffocates even the Shadow.**

* * *

Here! I rewrite the ending of the chapter, now you don't have to whine... -;-

And who are still grumbling because of the OC's.

This is an AU crossover, don't like, don't read. Simple.

* * *

 **PS:**

 **Merry Christmass to everyone in advance!**

 **Hopefully, between Christmass and New Year's Eve, I can finish the Gate Crossover next chapter.**

 **Until that, persistence my brothers and sisters! ;)**

 **RNR!**

 **(Reviews are the authors' life essence and favourite food! Feed the author or he will starve! XD)**


	10. The Shadow of Ouroboros

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy, and Andromeda developed by the Bioware game studios.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **This story made by the request of sandmanwtf4.**

 **Thank you for reading this notification!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Facing each other around the roundtable, four people's stared the projection floated before them. The four councillor, waiting for the fifth person of their discussion, the 'Queen Bee of Surkesh', Dalatrass Linron, the leader of the Salarian Union.

All four Councilors seemed restless, especially the Salarian one, Councilor Valern. With his exception, no one knows what's going on. Thus, the human, the Turian and the Asari just stared at the vision and discussed the topic. Trying to figure out the cause of the meeting.

Asking Valern was superfluous, he only answered their questions with the sentence; 'Calm down, the Dalatrass will explain everything when she arrives.' and, 'Everything comes light in time.'

You don't have to guess, Anderson and Sparatus were not the only ones felt the insatiable itchiness to hit the Salarian. Tevos as well started to feel frustrated under her carefully managed mask of lies. The air began to grow thicker and thicker with each passing minutes.

By the time the Councilors waited. Naturally, they did not waste time. Instead, discussed the critical events happened in the near past. Trying to find a good solution to treat the newcomers.

They already received the promised outdated technology, the technology and the DNA samples their experts still analysed. The four of them only hoped the gathered DNA samples would bring some fruition, shed some light in the darkness they stumbled.

About what they paid in return? Well, not much the Council could offer for the Sorcerous Kingdom, being their magically mixed technology seemed to be more advanced than their own.

The Kingdom's technology mixed EEZO based applications in minimal level with some unknown method, and of course, the phenomenon called magic was present everywhere. The combination of this three things seemingly was a lot effective than the technology the Council regularised over the years.

Of course, when it comes to the application and usage of Element Zero the newcomers fell behind considerably. Still, using their unknown technology and magic, they filled the gap rapidly. And Valern was sure, in the deepest bergs of their government they already developed their own method to use EEZO in a more efficient way. Ways, maybe even the Asari, who's in the galactically playfield since 580 BCE (Before Common Era) and in nature attended the strange element since the dawn of their history may not be aware.

But even considering all that outdated technology the kingdom merely threw at them and considered a breakthrough for the races of the galaxy, there is no way the Council will hand their most advanced technology to the newcomers in exchange for their 'generous donation'. Doing that would be an utterly foolish step, which would completely drag the little control out from the Council's hand that they managed to preserve. The little influence the Council still maintained after the embarrassing defeat in the Urla Rast system.

Naturally, the donated technological pieces and the DNA samples the Sorcerous Kingdom provided to cement the steady relationship between the galactic government and themselves indeed well received in the scientific sphere. But every bureaucrat was well aware this was just a false sign of generosity. A curtsey if you like the word better, provided only to raise the public mood and gain allies in the groves of the different governments, to gain a foothold in the galaxy.

Thinking of this, Valern can't do anything just feel uneasy, brushing his forehead. The news about the pirate raids did not help either. Hearing the defeat of the Council fleets most likely sent a false message towards the raiders, stationed in Terminus.

A message that encouraged them to invade the outer system of the Council space and sack the defenceless colonies of the Council races. Currently, the rising pirate threat mostly affected the System Alliance, whose presence was higher in the concerned region. But hearing Anderson constant rant about the problem just made Valern's head ache.

In truth, the Salarian councillor had no clear idea what's the Dalatrass is up to. He only knows she is up to some severe matter that requested the personal attendance of all four Councilors. Because of his cluelessness, he was more concerned than ever before. The only thing he could do is to soothe the mood of his fellow councillors and hope the best. A few more minutes and the meeting room's door opened, the Dalatrass arrived.

In truth, the Dalatrass' diplomatic uniform in appearance differed only a little bit from Valern's own; she as well wore a typical blue Salarian diplomat cloth that completely hid the bodily proportions of the wearer. Making male and female altogether indistinguishable. Despite their lizard-like appearance, the Salarians were proud people, taking pride in their delicate methods to solve the problem. Be it espionage or diplomacy, look no further if you seek to win a war before it even starts.

In truth, the Salarian diplomats wore their strange diplomatic dresses so the negotiating parties could concentrate on the negotiation instead of the appearance.

Some said, if you give a Salarian politician a little bit of preparation time, it can even convince an Asari Justicar to retreat instead of pursuing the convict she is seeking. Naturally, it was just a funny tale the bureaucrats told each other. Most likely without any content of truth.

"Please forgive my lateness, Councilors. My discussion with the Chief Ambassador of the Sorcerous Kingdom dragged longer than I expected…"

"What discussion?" Raising his brow, Anderson asked immediately. He knows, not all Salarians were deceptive, like most of the STG members he meets under early in his career. But the race contained enough dualistic individuals to question the real motives of its members.

The 'queen bee' standing before them was not an exception, no… she was the worst of the worst. Hearing what kind of speculations floating around about the wealthiest clan of the Salarian Union. Knowing from various sources how the family amassed all that influence and wealth they now possess, Anderson was not even surprised. And If she negotiated with that 'demon'… he doesn't even want to know what's she is up to.

"Hmm… We just simply conversed about the future. A possible alliance between the Salarian Union, the Sorcerous Kingdom and of course, the Council. Sharing ideas, that's all…"

Three out of four councillors just watched her intensely, Valern looked away and sighed ashamed.

Walking near the roundtable, Dalatrass took seat elegantly; her moves implied her years and years of practice in the political sphere.

"May we know, what do you need of us, Dalatrass?"

Cracking his mandibles, Sparatus was restless. Several hours passed since the four of them gathered. Only waiting for the 'Queen Bee of Surkesh'. He was genuinely furious; the woman dared to waste his precious time. The time that he could spend in a more useful manner. For example, working for his people's future. To gain a foothold and restore the pride of the Turian Hierarchy once more.

"Councilor Sparatus, I am on it. Just a moment."

Turning back to her colleagues, the Linron started her explanation.

"Councilors, our scientist finished with the rough analysation of the DNA samples the Sorcerous Kingdom so generously provided us…"

"What did they found?"

The one who asked was Tevos. Despite her calm attitude, she was the most interested party. She was curious what the hundreds and hundreds of new races those came with the Sorcerous Kingdom could offer to the Galaxy, contribute to her people.

She wanted to know if her people's strange method of reproduction would be able or not to transmit the ability to manipulate the phenomenon the people of the Sorcerous Kingdom called by the name, 'magic'.

Possessing the ability of both biotic manipulation and magic would ultimately prove indispensable in the future. Gain her and her people a well-needed negotiation ground against the Sorcerous Kingdom, or more importantly. By creating hybrids gaining them as a useful ally.

Sparatus just wanted to know if the Salarians and the few experts the Primarch sent could come up with something that can turn the tide. There must be a way to reverse engineer their energy based weapons, armour and shield technology. There is no way that the methods, the technology the kingdom found its devices based on 'gibberish nonsense', as one of the Turian scientists formulated his words when Sparatus spoke with him.

Anderson just wanted to know if these strange people could be converted to reliable, temporary allies against the closing Reaper threat. He, Shepard and everyone else need every inch of help to survive the coming storm.

"First thing first," she started. "We inspected the DNA samples of the human population of this so-called Sorcerous Kingdom." the Salarian leader played with her fingers, making a few quotation marks.

"And?"

"After a thorough examination and comparing them with the various samples the System Alliance so generously made available…"

Dalatrass looked at Anderson; the man just nodded acknowledging.

"Our scientist concluded, the humans of the Sorcerous Kingdom and the human race of the System Alliance differing such margin, only the basic genomes fits the race's description."

Pushing a few buttons on her haptic interface the genome map popped up from the table, with added signage and description.

"They are still the same race, but it's like comparing a domesticated dog with a wolf. Like you want to compare the Homo Sapiens and the Homo neanderthalensis. Same race, but primordially differing."

"What's your point?" asked Sparatus nervous, tapping his claw on the table. Anderson just squinted his eyes questioning, feeling more and more interested. Indeed, the scientist of the System Alliance came to the same conclusion, although, the tests still ongoing in the secret government facilities of Earth.

"What I want to say…" she looked around with a concerned face.

"According to the genomes, each of the humans born in the Sorcerous Kingdom at least twice as strong, twice as agile, and their natural resistance and adaptability at least three times better than an average System Alliance citizen. All of this without any kind of genetical engineering or cybernetic augmentation. We found no genetic markers those would indicate such modifications. Not speaking about every other race we tested."

Dropping her fingers a few more times on her interface, several new sequences popped up from the projector.

"Our current tests show no trace of genetic engineering or manipulation. Be all races are natural or the result of a very crafty bioengineer work, we don't know."

Valern hummed, caressing his chin with a suspicious gaze.

"Hmmm… Interesting phenomenon, I read their history. According to it, apart from the hybrid races, all race be it humanoid, demi-human or the so-called heteromorphs spawned on the planet from the beginning or appeared around a thousand and eight hundred years ago. The same time when the so-called Six gods appeared on the planet. Conclusion, several or one, over advanced civilisation spawned them there, a civilisation/s that may be way over us, technologically, and maybe spiritually. Maybe these so-called Supreme Beings those lead their federation did all of this."

The Dalatrass nodded, accepting Valern's theory.

"Exactly what I thought…Also, we investigated the received demonic and angelic blood samples. The so-called demonic and angelic blood the scientist examined reacted violently to each other. Like natural enemies, the samples our experts examined although show some kind of similarity, still, the antibodies reacting each other violently."

Anderson looked away suddenly, contemplating. In Horizon, the recovery N7 team found a few strange samples. Most likely from the peculiar girl appeared in the Normandy and crashed the Collector's ship when the said ship tried to depart, kidnapping the colonists.

Comparing those samples, the demonic and angelic blood reacted entirely differently. The antibodies of the specimen, Kaguya, as Shepard called her, just devoured and neutralised every threat the scientist could come up with. Be it the deadliest virus Earth and the Galaxy ever produced, or the artificially produced neutralising agents those were developed to eradicate life to its fullest. Even the nanomachines of the System Alliance ceased to work when tried to extract information from the blood sample. Whatever that girl was, she may be more dangerous than the Reapers.

"Moreover, thanks to our investigation I believe we gained some grasp of how exactly these so-called undead functions,"

Tevos tilted her head, raising her brow hearing the Dalatrass announcement. "Care to share the information, Dalatrass?"

Pushing a few more buttons, the projection of a simple skeleton worker appeared.

"The body of these so-called 'undead' does not contain any kind of nanomachinery as we first suspected. Instead, it is fueled and controlled by some kind of energy matrix."

"Impossible…" gasped Sparatus. "Not even the Protheans were able to produce a stable energy matrix that was able to control and sustain such lifeforms. Impossible! There must be a trick behind it."

The Dalatrass and all three councillors looked at him a little bit sceptical. After all that they saw, after all, that the new civilisation showed the Council, Sparatus still trying to deny the clear evidence.

"Deny it if you want, Sparatus. We have clear evidence. The evidence we can support with measurements, numbers and experiments. As one of the scientists called the energy, the creature released, 'The anti-life essence'. Every living thing, the energy sample we managed to separate, touched, started to age and eroded rapidly. Like it acted upon like some kind of acceleration enzyme. Even more interesting, the small mammals we used as test subject came back not long after their death. Twisted, releasing similar energy than the 'undead' worker."

On the hologram, the vision of the rising small animals appeared. Rising from the ground, twisted, surrounded by a strange violet aura of death.

Seeing the picture, Anderson thought hard if they need such ally against the Reapers.

"Concerning…" Valern hummed. "And that was a simple skeletal worker our forces managed to capture before our retreat. What about their technology? Did we managed to extract any information from it?"

Dalatrass sighed tiredly. She doesn't want to admit out loud, but the most the best scientists the Salarian Union could offer still stumbled in the darkness.

"Unfortunately, our progress is slow. The experts never saw something like this before. Like the inner workings of their devices based on some unknown interdimensional law, we have no idea about. We receive energy readings where we should not; we don't receive anything where we should have. The technology is volatile where it should be stable. It is all makes no sense. But our most worrisome discovery…"

New readings appeared above the table. Showing various numbers, force and money movements.

"According to our STG agents, those managed to gain some insight from the kingdom's economy. They are consolidating their forces near the newly colonised planets. Buying the massive amount of EEZO and other technological products from different sources, of course, all of this undercover. The only thing that is common, the traces can be traced back to the systems they reside."

"I don't understand, what is so surprising about this? They are expanding and fortifying the newly acquired territories. Standard procedure even for the System Alliance." Said Anderson.

Although, he had a few idea why they are doing such drastic mobilisation. The Sorcerous Kingdom is actually preparing to protect its own territory against the coming Reaper invasion. The invasion that strange woman tried to warn them. She handed the necessary information to prepare Earth and the galaxy. They only needed to use it.

Anderson mentioned the discovery to the Council right after he got the information and Shepard left. But as always, they dismissed the validity of the data, even when he had steady evidence supported with numbers and measurements. Now, he only hoped the best, hoped the Council would realise its own mistake and act before its too late.

The human councillor asked Admiral Hacket long ago to expand the fleets and prepare Earth the best he could, not long ago handed him the information he acquired. Hopefully, it will save a few life.

After his failure with the Council, Anderson doesn't even mention the case before the parliament of the System Alliance. Fearing his political position and with it, his influence over the situation diminishes before the old machines arrive. He was well aware how the Parliament would react the news about a coming invasion. Shameful, but the same way the Council is behaving now. Closing their eyes and trying to forget the evidence he and Shepard already handed them. Hoping to survive the storm.

"The most frightening fact is… it seems they are preparing to increase their battleship and recruiting quota by a large margin." continued the queen bee of Sur'Kesh.

Sparatus nodded. "Then we need to do the same, or they might try something funny. I will make sure the Primarch will get wind of this."

"Sparatus…" Tevos glared angrily at her colleague. "We need to find a peaceful solution. We need to convince them to decrease the aggressively they are showing. There must be a peaceful way to solve the situation."

Typical Asari thinking, Anderson rolled his eyes, If he could just convince them to accept the truth… wait a minute… Realization dawned on Anderson.

Actually, a mobilisation order would come handy in the current situation. Making sure the fleets are ready, and the forces prepared when the bigger enemy arrives, it should considerably boost the chances of survival and would save numerous lives.

"I had to agree with Councilor Sparatus. Increasing the size of our fleets and our enlistment quota would considerably increase the morale, both the people and our economy. Councilor Tevos, I hope I do not have to remind you the defeat our forces suffered in Shrike Abyssal." Anderson raised his voice, hoping his gamble will pay out eventually.

"Hmmm… That may work…" pondered Valern.

"Still, it is not…" Tevos tried to protest, but Dalatrass stopped her.

"Please, calm down. No matter how painful it to admit. But we are outgunned. The only thing we can do is to increase our military might. Our people shook after the defeat, without a steady sign of control, the Council will be questionable. I don't have to remind you how catastrophic that would be, not only for the Salarian Union, the System Alliance, the Turian Hierarchy but even for the Asari Republic. Without steady ground and the aid of the people, we are not able to effectively govern our controlled territory."

Tevos sighed in defeat seeing the questioning look she received. Waving, she agreed.

"Fine, but this isn't over… we need to tighten our ties with the Sorcerous Kingdom. We need a steady ground to negotiate if it comes to that. I only ask, don't act harshly…"

"Agree…" nodded the queen bee of Sur'Kesh.

The discussion continued at least one more hour. Mostly discussing the details how to handle the delicate situation.

After the discussion, Dalatrass retreated in her private office Valern so generously up kept her for the times when she visits the Citadel.

At the moment she placed her fingers on the haptic interface of her worktable, the Salarian Councilor stormed into her office, behind him, the automatic door is rapidly closing.

"What's the meaning of this!? Why did you not tell me about your meeting with the Chief Ambassador!?" despite the Salarian's general calm attitude, the councillor completely lost his head, blaming the Dalatrass with such words.

"Valern, calm down…"

The councillor breathed deep. Closing, then opening his eyes slowly, Valern head cools down for a mere moment. He should not act so harsh. He lost his head.

"Please forgive me. For a moment I lost my head. Please understand, I don't like to deal with unknown variables."

"I agree, no one likes to deal with them."

Standing up, the Dalatrass walked towards the window, pouring some TM88 Peruvian Whiskey. A drink worth more than 1000 credit per bottle. Tasting the human alcohol, the Salarian Dalatrass looked through her office's window, inspecting the racing sky cars from the safety of her office.

"Even when the variable offered us an irrecusably deal…" Drinking her drink, she inspected the glass with great care.

"What are you speaking? Linron, what's going on?" Valern's body stern, slightly stepping back. Gaining some courage, walking on her side. She just smiled, giving a faint, mysterious look the Councilor.

"A chance, which may allow us to come out more than we invested, a chance to solidify our influence, all across the galaxy…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Skidbladnir: Experimental Class Frigate:**

Looking around, Kaidan was surprised. The deck of the frigate named Skidbladnir confusingly resembled an Alliance vessel, yet entirely differed. The crafty engineering solutions those made the Alliance so efficient and prosperous all found their place on the deck. Surprisingly, under his short stay, which only consisted a few minutes, Kaidan saw engineering solutions those he never saw before.

Possessing a technician's vein he was interested, at least, he thought… In truth, he was not only impressed, but his inner child also wanted to tear apart the place and investigate how the strange machines exactly work.

Followed by the new strike team, the Dark Elf Joe Black smiled, as always, a dubious expression settled on his face.

"Marvelous! The tech is top notch!" marvelled the short Penly Fizpot, looking around with brimming eyes. Looking left and right, trying to restrain herself from tearing apart the place with her greedy exo-gloves.

"Is that a Dretitium converter?!" Jumping near the strange device that resembled of a floating eye surrounded by some kind of violet energy, she activated her scanner, and many different equations started to appear from her gloves.

"Beautifull…" she licked her lips before the eye looked at her and a malicious looking exclamation mark appeared above the construct, shocking poor girl.

"Auch, hey!" Penly yawned unpleasant, raising her oversized hand dangerous.

Kirrahe, as well most of the newcomers were interested. But withhold their childish curiosity out of pride. The crew only arrived a few moments ago after all, if everything goes as planned. They will have plenty of time to look around.

"Hmm… Interesting solutions…" grunted Okeer watching the crew operating the stations with peak efficiency. Each of them differed in race and appearance. Each of them wore the W.E.I.R.D.D.'s grey jumpsuits.

"I hope you installed my lab on the ship… As we agreed with the little girl, I need to continue my research with the Genophage."

Joe Black stopped, his hands folded behind his back. An even broader smile curled on his face as he waited for the automatized answer.

"Dr Okeer, as the Director promised, we installed your lab equipment on the second deck, near your contamination unit. You can check the equipment after the Captain authorised it." A synthesised, soft female voice came from the direction of… well, it came from all around. Making with the exception of Joe everyone looks around.

"Who is that?" ruffled Okeer indigent, looking around suspiciously. "Some kind of VI? No, that answer came too quick, those synthesised emotions and inflexion…" Pondered the scientist hard, a smile curled on his elderly face as he found his answer.

Saren just looked around, suspecting the voice belong to some kind of VI or Artifical Intelligence. He would be not even surprised if it is the latter. Fortunately, this, organisation, this so-called W.E.I.R.D.D. proved itself capable of dealing with them. Still, he was uneasy.

"Ha! Let me guess, an AI…" Come to the answer finally from Okeer's direction.

At that moment, not far from them, a figure materialised. Taking the form of a female with long black hair, wearing a beautiful kimono with sakura flowers. Her face covered by a strange golden mask, but from the slanted eyeholes, everyone saw her slit, green eyes.

"Congratulations, Dr Okeer, you guessed it right. A golden Momonga for you!" The kimono girl cheered as she raised a gold coin that portrayed Ainz's skeletal appearance.

The veteran krogan scientist just shrugged, he doesn't need the praise of a machine.

The female figure ignored the man rude behaviour, quietly bowed, introducing herself.

"I am M.A.N.D.I., Mentally Adjusted Nerve Interface. The ship's artificial intelligence. At your service. But please, just call me simply Mandi-chan. I hope our work together will be pleasant."

Chuckling pleasant, she waved at the newcomers. "Please take care of mee! Onee and Oniii-samas!"

Her sudden change of pace from a harsh business tone to a childish flirting one, made Okeer grunt, Kaidan blush, Saren reaching towards his gun and Kirrahe rolling his eyes.

"Okay! Mandi-chan!" the redhead goblin bluntly raised her colossal glove friendly.

Saren is walking to the projection just wanted to check something, when… His hand collided with the so-called forecast. Like it was a physical, no, a living being. The softness is specific to humans and the clothes made from silky material all recognisable as he touched them.

"Ouch! Hey mister! That was not nice!"

Pulling back his hand, he felt the projection was actually solid. Yes, most likely a solid hologram generated by the nearby force field generators.

The former Spectre read about them, no, he used the technology day by day. It is used the same principle as the haptic interface. Generating force field just in the right intensity to simulate the sense of touch. It was not a new technology, yet, if his eyes do not deceive him, then the simulation also processed environmental data and moved Mandi's hair according to the environment.

To simulate such density and feelings, that required a massive amount of energy and computing capacity.

For a moment, Saren found no words hearing the blunt words of the girl, he looked away ashamed, apologised. Although, still keeping his guard, after what happened to him, after what Sovereign and the Reapers did to him he just could not trust an Ai anymore.

"Sorry…"

The girl just chuckled seeing the former Spectre's embarrassed state. "Don't worry Saren-chan! It is okay! If you want some stimulation, we have some quality material just for Turians… I know men like stimuli… boing!"

She jumped happily, teasing Saren as rematerialized near him. Poking his scales.

"Mandi…"

"What?" she looked at Joe who shook his head.

"Oh, right… sorry… not appropriate. Maybe later…" she winked at the former Spectre. Saren just sighed and massaged his forehead uncomfortable.

"Well, if you need anything just scream, and I will appear! Take care!" With that, she disappeared, some members smiled, some disapprovingly shook head, and even more looked at Joe surprised.

Black just sighed and massaged his head, his always dubious smile disappeared for a moment.

He needs to find out who wrote her core program or who the hell taught her this kind of flirty attitude. The more important thing, he needs to finish his report, or the slave driver who was his boss will give him the third shoe to walk, in his ass.

"Please familiarise yourself with the ship, after all, this will be your second home from now on. Mandi will notify you before the mission start. If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask either me or Mandi. My office positioned on deck three, near the secondary command centre."

With that, Joe left, leaving the new team alone with each other.

A woman stepped forward. From her appearance, anyone could unmistakably distinguish her race.

"Well, I am going to drink, anyone care to join?" She looked around, a little bit posh. Her face beautiful, yet her expression lofty, like she is looking down on everyone else. Her sarcasm is clearly audible.

"Hnn… As expected, you are not even worthy to stand in my presence… huh, if just my servants were here, I need to speak with that elf. When Shalltear-sama hears about this, she will be furious. When I hoped I could find a good hunt after such long time… truly disappointing."

Seeing her ashen white skin, glowing yellow eyes and the canines those peeked out from her mouth playfully; it was not even a question, she was a vampire. She bore the race unmistakable traits. Slowly walking away, her movements were soft, befit to a noble.

Her equipment also seemed to be quality work, body fitting, handmade. She was either a high born noble with considerable wealth or a professional who could afford such expensive equipment.

Watching her walk away, several questions popped through Kaidan's mind. For example, if she indeed a vampire, does she need a constant intake of blood to function, or the vampires of the Sorcerous Kingdom can eat everything, does she even needs to eat? Is she immune to silver, garlic or sanctified objects such as the cross? Or, she as well vulnerable like the famous Dracula from the novel of Bram Stoker? These and many more similar questions ran through the Lieutenant's mind, trying to find the answer.

Although not readily, Kaidan must admit, back when he was just a kid when he was still one of the weirdos with biotic powers those inhabited the Gagaran Station near the edge of the Solar System. He as well read similar fantasy stories, hunted down through the weak extranet connection the inmates had with Earth.

Such, fantastic stories always fascinated him, made him grow to be the man he is now.

His sulking inner monologue disturbed by Edmir, the burly orc mercenary, the leader of the mercenary band, Iron Manticores.

"So…"

"So?" Kaidan turned to the orc suddenly, only recognising now how much the man towered above him. It was like he tried to measure himself with Wrex once again.

"Do the humans of this so-called System Alliance really like drinking? I heard the people of your Earth can take the punch…"

"It is ill-advised drinking before the mission," Kirrahe announced immediately.

Okeer grunted amused, Salarians are always so practical. A little bit of drinking before battle never hurt, it is helping to raise the spirit and support the newly formed tactical unit to work more efficiently.

"Hah, weakling!" He shouted in a harsh voice.

"Count me in! I need a good drink, do you have something similar to Ryncol?" walked forward the veteran Krogan Warmaster.

Kaidan just smiled, he as well needed a good drink after all the surprises he experienced today, his recent revival from death did not help either. He often contemplated what would Ashley say if he would meet her once again and tell her, an actual angel appeared to him before he came back from death.

He was sure it would be an amusing sight, a story to remember, a story that Wrex just scoff off with a 'hah' like sound, Garrus would quote; 'By the spirits. What a stupid shit…' Tali just say; 'Keelah, your jokes are horrible...' Liara would just say; 'By the goddess, is the angel looked like a Prothean, please let me meld with your mind, I need the information for my important research...' All of this in her female voice, no pun intended.

The sarcastic Joker, well he would just retort sarcastically; 'of course, and Councilor Tevos appeared before me and gave me a lap dance just a moment ago.'

And Dr Chakwash… The good doctor would just listen to the story and say; 'That was a nice story Lieutenant, now, let's check those L2 amps of yours, I am sure you already have a headache.'

And she would be right; those damn amps always gave him a never ceasing migraine. But not now, with his new body, it seems his biotic amplifiers as well replaced by new ones. He checked them in the training room. So far, his abilities at least twice as efficient, three times stronger than before, as well his body, every part of his augmented.

Kaidan was already an elite biotic before his sudden departure from the living, almost on par with Shepard… and now, he was even stronger…

Even now, Kaidan was not sure, he is indeed alive, or it is some kind of melancholic dream he is experiencing as the blast cremating his body. A delusion his mind created to convince his nerves, protect his consciousness from the trauma of death. In any case, it is very lifelike; he will be damned to ruin his last dream. The only negative element he could come up with was Saren; now, he really doesn't want him here, he really doesn't want that damned former Spectre in his last dream.

He really missed his old companions, more than ever. Especially Shepard, his father he could never speak honestly, and the kids from the station. He never really had a chance to express his gratitude towards them.

Indeed, he as well his new companions stood before a dangerous, even suicidal mission, drinking before such action ill-advised. Even so, his pride as the former Marine of the Alliance Navy just don't let him back from the challenge. His dead comrades would inevitably rise from the grave to stuff whatever alcohol the strange alien has down his throat.

"Count me in." Kaidan merely smiled. The orc mercenary nodded grinning. The three new drinking buddy looked at Kirrahe, Saren and Kouga.

"Ok, a drink will not hurt…" said the werewolf master thief lazily.

After thinking a little bit, the Salarian Captain nodded in agreement.

"A little team exercise to raise the spirit. Marvelous idea…"

Kaidan just chuckled, he only hoped Kirrahe would not give a speech in his drunken stupor that consisted the line… 'We will hold the line…' His statement that intended to raise the courage of the unit did not really work last time.

True, it was not the fault of the good Captain. The small unit he supported not really specialised to assault, it was an STG unit skilled in spying and espionage, not specialized for assault. Oly thanks to the highly qualified Special force and Shepard's sabotage he and Kirrahe's group managed to breach so deep in Saren's base back in Virmire.

"Hey! Turian guy!" Edmir called for Saren. He just looked back at him and shook his head, but said nothing.

From Kaidan's and Kirrahe's hateful glare, the man long ago recognised his presence not tolerated. It is better to leave now. Recognizing the aura of the environment, the malicious intent emitted in his direction, Saren was well aware the two of them only looking for the opportunity to use their weapons and incite an attack against him.

He knows too well the tactic; the veteran former Spectre is not accidentally survived many suicide missions. He even managed to eliminate several Asari Justicars who's stood in his way under his tasks.

Saren was of course still ashamed after he let himself control by that worm, but he died once, and he does not want to repeat the case, thank you very much. He really wanted to change; he even left behind his hate towards humanity as species, moved on so he can concentrate on the more significant threat, the Reapers.

"Maybe later…" he answered quietly, turning away and walking towards the lift. He only hoped the elevator faster than the ones in the Citadel. Gosh, travelling with those takes forever, and those ridiculous things the people used to chat about in those things. He rather not experiences it again, not speaking about the looping music, it was horrible.

Does not matter, he needs to check his surrounding, making sure he had a way out. His instincts screamed, something is not right. Last time he ignored them was the time when he made his deal with Sovereign, he will not overlook his instinct anymore.

"Penly, want to come?" asked Kouga, watching carefully the unaware goblin engineer.

The girl was so immersed with the tech around her; she can't even take the information. Simply continued her tinkering.

"Gown Prime to Penly… Are you here…" the werewolf tugged the redhead goblin.

"What?" the girl turned to him annoyed.

Kouga just raised his brow and shook his head. "Nothing, enjoy yourself…"

"I will don't worry…" Smirking, she just gave a short thumbs up, then returned to disassemble and examine the Magitech on the deck.

"Penly-chan, stop being lewd, don't touch my body! Ouch, hey!" Mandi scolded her, appearing not far. She seemed quite disturbed, almost flustered under her mask.

The werewolf thief just shot a small grin, turning towards his companions waved them away.

"Oh, it just came to my mind, I have an important call to make. I will join you, shortly…"

Leaving, Kaidan, Kirrahe, Okeer and Edmir. The little band remained, standing in the middle of the main deck. In another name, the command centre.

"Where is that silent guy? Silent ones usually can take the punch…" notified Okeer looking around.

"Now as you saying it…" Kaidan looked around. "That woman with those prismatic scales in her hand and horns also left…"

The crystal scaled girl and the silent sniper left long ago. Maybe retreated back their quarters or went to explore the ship at the moment they arrived.

"Huh… Ignored them." blurted the massive, armoured orc.

"Who are they anyway…" asked Kaidan suspicious.

Edmir just chuckled as he answered.

"The silent guy clothed in a poncho was Tyle Dynne. A legendary assassin who's according to the tales always works alone. Only takes assignments others consider suicidal, impossible, or pay well. According to the tales, he never speaks, just humming all the time. Outside of his given name, no one knows anything about him. Not even his race. I would be not even surprised if he would be a chick under an illusion…"

"I see…" Kaidan just nodded, accepting the explanation.

"When a bounty with the adequate parameters pops up, he appears, taking it, then around a few days later return successfully, then disappears without a trace. No one knows where he came from or where his base is. Because of this, he is often called by the nicknames of 'Poltergeist' or 'Shadow of the Shinigami'."

"Uhum…" Kirrahe hummed concentrating. "So a professional… what about the others?"

"Which one do you like to know more?"

The question was adequate, the team consisted several members, and Edmir being a long time mercenary with steady background had his fair share of information. His mercenary group well known in the Sorcerous Kingdom, meant, it came with its own information network.

"I am curious about that huffish vampire lady who stormed away…" Kaidan watched intensely the door where the lady left a few moments ago. "She seemed full of herself…"

"Ignore her… Nobles always like that…"

"Ah, still have feudal cast system integrated into the modern society. Very interesting, I read about…"

"Just shut up…" Kirrahe glared the krogan who abruptly stopped his monologue, but said nothing.

"Salarians just can't stop speaking… So who is that bitch?"

"Well, you can call her that..." Edmir stretched his head nervously.

"If my information is right about her. Then she is Princess Ellie von Nightwalker. Also called 'Black Widow'…"

"Hah! Fancy title!" laughed Okeer.

"Fancy title with close ties to the Sorcerer King and his family. And according to the news…" Edmir looked around, then eyed his companions dangerously.

"No matter how sweet, how tempting the mask she wears seems to be, she is not to be underestimated. The lady is not accidentally received the title 'Black Widow'. According to my data, she is a real monster under the tempting layer of flesh."

"What do you mean?"

Kaidan was suspicious. In the history of Earth. In the childish stories, he read back then. The title, 'Black Widow' usually given to those females those were very dangerous. Either because the husbands they married died early, or was good enough in the art of assassination to receive the title.

"I mean, she is a hunter, and she never failed, not even once. Let's put it that…"

"I see…" Kaidan nodded uneasily. He wanted to know what the orc mercenary implied when he said the words; 'hunter' and 'never failed'. But his instinct screamed not to pry it further…

"About the scaly girl… unfortunately, I don't know her. Thus, I have no information to provide. From her appearance, she is some kind of dragonkin. Her rank and heritage unknown…"

Watching him intensely, the mercenary burst out in a bitter laugh.

"Bwuhahahah! Don't even pry further. Let's get going, drink something strong!"

With these parting words, the little group left to inspect the canteen. Not even suspecting the dangers lied beyond the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cockpit:

Saren walking through the corridors of the Skidbladnir found himself near the cockpit. The ship's inner structure does not resemble the efficient Turian design he gets used to over the years. But despite the negative first experience, he found the charm of the composition of the ship under his walk. Found the patterns and the arrangement just as efficient, militaristic and clean as the Turian one. Just as he liked, everything was weird at first, but in time he may get used to it…

Before him, the back of a comfortable looking pilot seat. In it, a strange figure sat, wearing a blue jacket with fur lined hoodie and a farmer, civilian in design.

Walking near the person, he immediately recognised the bald skull with a sharp chin that was the pilot's head. In his oculars, two blue light dimmed. The creature turned to him, before 'it' countless holograms came into existence and died under less than a moment. And 'he' reacted them without any delay.

"Greetings, Saren Arterius!"

Saren just watched the skeletal creature for a long moment, thinking hard how the hell the 'thing' knows him. A thought he extinguished for a moment, finding his answer.

Yes, most likely the leader of the organisation employed the creature gave his dossier out before the mission. So, the crew of the vessel could familiarise themselves with the new unit.

Releasing public information about the arrival or in cases, the replacement of a superior helped the crew to get accustomed in a more relaxed manner with the change in leadership. Helped to accept the fact slowly but steadily. If not, the turian military used to install on its cruisers and dreadnoughts a room especially made to release the tension, a fighting ring if you like the words better.

If two turians do not like each other, and the pressure reached the point where it would prevent the effectiveness of the unit. The two sides have the chance to challenge each other, or their superior's order them to do so, in this way settle the grudge, then continue the work as intended.

For a turian, respect of spirits, their own clan and their military set of mind was the most important thing. It was the essence of the turian race, instilling them from the moment they born. Every member of the race breathed, slept and lived according to this exact mentality. Even Saren who strived from the path previously.

"Greetings," Saren nodded back. "Everything function normally?"

He asked. It was not his place to intrigue about the strange creature, even when he was curious, it was not adequate to do so. Reading about the race only called 'undead' back in the Avalon. He was well aware of their existence. Also, he saw several of them walking in the carrier previously, doing mostly maintenance and guard duty.

"Everything is green, in a few hours we reach our destination…" answered the creature coldly.

Hearing this, Saren raised his brow. He was not even aware the frigate already left the hangar. No, he should have expected after the last day. Around him, an unknown magical world with creatures he never saw before, the technology he never recognised, 'magic' he never experienced before. He needs to forget the concept of impossible; he needs to replace it with the idea of possible. He needs it if he wants to survive and fight against the Reapers.

"How long since we departed?"

"Around a half an hours ago. Right after the door ramp raised behind you."

"Hmm… I see. The ship's gravitational dampening field better than expected. Not even Sovereign sailed so smooth."

"Considering the creature you speak about weighted several hundred thousand tons. It is not a big accomplishment."

"Hmm, I see…" Saren nodded. "How fast the ship exactly can go?"

"Using our newly installed FTL drives and the newly developed Ördög core, we can reach the one hundred light years per day."

Saren's eyes widened for a moment. Even Sovereign only could muster around thirty light years per day, and that was when the creature was top notch. Even more, the fastest ship he knows in the turian navy only could travel fifteen light years under twenty-four hours. Means, the newcomers could move at least three times faster than the Reapers.

"Of course, this ship made for espionage and stealth mission. Constructed to be able to reach the maximum possible speed with minimal effort. Under its design, the engineers concentrated mostly the ship's speed, agility and ability to hide her own tracks. We can still hit hard thanks to the experimental weapon system, our newly developed alloy armour and layered shield technology. But it's not the strong point of my dear… her speciality is guerilla tactic."

Like a lover, the skeletal creature caressed the console before him. Immediately, a sultry female voice echoed through the cockpit.

"Ufufuf… That's tickles, Octo-san. You are so bad…" Chuckled the artificial intelligence sizzling.

"Ah, please forgive me, Mandi-chan. Your hull just too beautiful to not adore."

"Now you make me blush, you philanderer. Bad, bad boy… making a maiden like me blush, ah…" Mandi released a sensual gasp, slightly throwing her head back as she materialized.

"You should be well aware. As an undead, I have no sex drive." stated the fact calmly Octo Sans, as the Elder Lich pilot called. Raising his hand, still operating the ship with peak efficiency.

"Now, now… I still feel the scorching passion in you…"

Saren sighed, leaving the squabbling duo alone. He still had a few places to visit.

Under this, in the private quarters of Fenrir Kouga.

His quarters arranged as he requested. With simple furniture, a bed, a small table, a computer, a fridge and a television.

The man called Fenrir Kouga used to live just like that. Live from the dust and the coins he stole from the rich people. The simplicity of his quarter made him humble, made him remember where he came from. Made him forget his past and commemorate his goal to be better than ever before, to escape the hell of the slums with his adopted sister, Mukoro.

He found the lamia girl on the streets, around ten years ago, half-dead, barely breathing. Her scales scorched and mutilated. The person who did that to her most likely expected a high amount of income after he sold her scales.

Lamia was a race, half snake and half human. A dying breed in the clutches of the kingdom. Barely a few thousand purebreds remained, amidst them, the rarest type is the red lamia. The sub-race Mukoro belonged.

First, Kouga just wanted to walk away, leaving the lamia girl to her fate. Only hearing the girl's dying groan could convince him to take her under his wings. Educate and raise her as his adopted sister. Usually, he does not do such pitiful things; he was not a hero, he was a thief...

But he as well knows the suffering of the abnormal in the slums, unusual not fit anywhere, like him. The scaled red girl made him remember his own past, his own pain he wished no one else. Thus, he took her under his wings, raised her the best he could. Her condition only came to light a few years later, under a medical check.

A condition that rapidly drained away the life expectancy of every race affected. Making even the dragons and elves who are in theory timeless bound to a limited lifespan. Only races with total immunity of disease, for example, undead or ageless outsiders like angels safe from the affliction called 'Minoan Syndrome'.

Treatment existed of course, but it cost a great deal of money, and only a selected few treated. Mostly those with close ties or connection with the royal family and the council of thirteen. Treatments for the simple folk who's affected is limited. The miracles of the great ones are expensive, a gift not barked away easily.

Sitting in his chair, Kouga opened a channel. Mukoro's soft face came in his vision.

"Kouga-onii-sama! It is so good to see you!"

Kouga just smiled, seeing the timid lamia girl lively as ever. "You as well, Mukoro-chan. I see you are doing great."

"Yes!" the girl nodded mischievous, her forked tongue slipping in and out from her mouth.

"According to Yamaiko-onee-sama, I will be fully healed in time. But still, need the medication to eradicate the affliction fully."

Fenrir's eyes widened. He only knows one Yamaiko. The famous researcher who's the part of the council. A person, who according to the news, herself as well was a Supreme Being. Gulping deeply, it is better not question one of the head researchers of the kingdom.

"Mukoro-chan, it is time…" A white-haired dark elf with heterochromatic eyes entered the hospital room. Stopping her steps immediately.

"Oh, please forgive me. I will come back later." the white lab coat wearing elf bowed apologetically.

Mukoro just smiled, looking at her affectional. "It is alright Yamaiko-one-sama! Come, know my great Onii-sama!"

Kouga's suspicion confirmed, the so-called Yamaiko was 'that' Yamaiko from the tales and the media. Kouga immediately bowed before the camera, taking a submissive posture.

"Yamaiko-sama, it is a pleasure to be in your presence, even if it's through a camera. Please forgive the impudence of this silly child! Mukoro, apologise in an instant!"

The werewolf, although it pained him, forced to scold his little sister. Acting so disrespectful towards one of the oldest beings in the kingdom was unacceptable. Even when Kouga saw the darkest side of the nation, he can't just brush off a Supreme Being leading the realm. He was well aware despite what the people said from the Supreme Beings. They can't be present everywhere at once. They are not omnipotent, neither flawless. They admitted it themselves, many times in live feed. Unfortunately, not many people believe it and mistaking their statement with a humble approach.

The werewolf knows very well the flaw of the kingdom. It was the zeal of the servants and most of the citizens. Their infinite trust in their leader's decision. Because of this unquestionable trust, many of them already forgot to question and investigate things behind the acts. Merely accepting strange things instead of studying it, in exchange for a comfortable life…

Glaring his adopted sister Kouga's expression softened. Still, hard, but softer than before.

Mukoro mewed in displeasure.

"But Onii-saaan!"

Yamaiko just laughed softly, waving away the worry of the werewolf.

"Don't bother with it. Just calm me Yamaiko, like everyone else."

"I-I can't…" Kouga shuttered posturing himself before the screen even more. Bowing his head, reaching the dust.

"I insist…" she said.

So, it was true. She was just as affectionate as the tales described her. Her presence glowing, radiant, and divine. For a moment, mesmerising Kouga through the projection.

"Can I have a request, mighty one?" Kouga asked fearfully, looking at the woman worried.

"Ask away, don't worry, I will not bite." joked the dark elf researcher gleefully, sticking her tongue playfully.

"I-If it, not a burden, please take care of Mukoro-chan while I am away. She is everything I have. Please, I have a dangerous mission to complete…"

Yamaiko just nodded with a soft smile, closing her double coloured eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry; I will take care of her. But now, if you excuse us. Mukoro needs her medication."

"Again!? Guahhh…" groaned unpleasantly the girl.

"Indeed, don't be so picky Mukoro-chan, you make your brother uncomfortable."

Looking back at Kouga, Mukoro could only laugh. "Right, Onii-san can be easily embarrassed."

Sweat dropping, our werewolf master thief, just sighed and shook his head. Then watched the screen once more.

"I will call you later, Mukoro, I have work to do."

"Later, Kouga-Onii-sama! Take care!" waved the girl happily, cutting the feed.

The feed ended, shutting down the holographic screen. Kouga remained silent for a few long moments, watching the small medallion in his hand Mukoro left him as a parting gift.

"I will complete the mission and coming back to you…" he said sorrowfully but filled with his renewed determination.

 **"Attention, attention. Every member of team Omega rally in the hangar, geared and ready! I repeat! Every member of team Omega rally in the hangar geared and ready!"**

Come to the announcement from the loudspeaker. Fenrir just shrugged, jumped up and prepared his gear. It is time to earn his salary and the treatment of his adopted sister.

"No time like the present…" he quoted one last time before left his cabin.

* * *

 **Scene Change: SSV2 Normandy: meeting room: Somewhere:**

Above the conference table, a hologram floated, showing the closing space station. In shape, the appeared station resembled five disks those sandwiched together, each of them rotating the counter direction of the other. The station made from some kind of unknown silver coloured metal. Several lights dimmed on the edges. In diameter, the station reached the ten miles, in height the three and a half.

It was a construct grand both in design and excogitation

"So, this is it… huh?" huffed Garrus, inspecting the object. He must say, he was impressed. The thing although not reached the size of the Citadel. Still, it was a construct hardly anyone could come up with.

Around him, the strike team already discussed the details of the action.

"Correct, Mr Vakarian. The Ouroboros station reaches the size of the impressive ten miles in diameter, three and a half in thickness. Unfortunately, my scanners could hardly penetrate the outer shell. As well, my hacking attempts seemed to be unsuccessful until now. I could only gain minimal information from the station…"

EDI's blue ball appeared on the nearby console, stating the obvious.

"Thanks, miss obvious…" Zaeed blurted back sarcastic. "Tell us instead how the hell we will get in that damn thing!"

"You are welcome, Mr Massani. In your case, I propose a shuttle loaded with explosives."

All stared the blue ball without saying anything; an awkward silence descended on the scene. Zaeed just scoffed. "Good idea, small ball. Just as I planned my retirement."

"It was a joke…" EDI finally stated. Shepard just raised her brow, gazing back the hologram.

"Do the Illusive man know anything about the station?" she asked, looking at Miranda.

Miranda just rolled her eyes. True, she was the Illusive Man's eye and ears in his absence in the ship. But he sent no further information about the station; she knows only as much as Shepard, maybe less.

"The Illusive Man sent no further information about the station. Shepard, you are the one he speaks about it. What did he say?"

"He said he lost the contact one of the elite team he sent to investigate a strange signal. Nothing more that would matter. He sent me the coordinates and said his goodbye, saying 'figure out yourself, bring my team home.'"

Shepard scowled, even under such dangerous circumstances she suspected TIM is holding back information.

As in the matter of fact, Miranda was worried. Leaving the team so empty-handed before a dangerous mission. The Cerberus agent know her employer very well, he never before let her down and sent her blindly to execute a hazardous task. At least, not intentionally. If he said nothing more, that means he as well was as clueless as her or Shepard.

"Tali, Mordin? Any ideas?"

"Hmm… We should try to send a few probes. Maybe we can get back some information." advised the quarrian engineer.

"I advise against it," Mordin stepped forward. "We don't know what kind of defensive mechanism the station uses. Sending scouting probes right away might trigger the defensive mechanism. I propose if it's absolutely necessary. Drop out a few of them, program them delayed activation, then send them in. Although, from the visual feed, the Cerberus vessel docked on the station is still intact. EDI, can you confirm the statement?"

"Scanning…" After a few seconds, EDI came with the answer. "You are correct Dr Solus, from the first reading the ship seems intact. Also, my continuous scans triggered no defensive cyber countermeasures. Though, I still can't fully penetrate the inner systems. Only integrating the formulas, Miss Kaguya left behind on Dr Solus computer I managed to break through. Just a moment ago I managed to download the rough overlay of the station and discovered a second ship docked on the other side. No know ID match, the manufacturer, unknown, each part of the ship assembled from different parts from different manufacturers. Either a known bounty hunter or an unknown organisation…"

The station replaced by a blueprint about its inner working. Showing a complex labyrinth-like structure and the two docking ships.

"Well, I don't want to lose in here…" quipped Kasumi poking Samara with her elbow. The Justicar just rolled her eyes. She wanted to concentrate on the task and meditate, but it is hard when a kleptomaniac thief is always trying to steal her antic possession.

"Just as expected," Shepard sighed unpleasantly. And when she thought there would be a way that does not come with her possible second death.

"Then footwork, okay…" breathing heavily she started.

Inspecting the overlay Shepard nodded after a moment of consideration.

"Okay, two will come with me, we will take a shuttle, dock on the Cerberus ship. Through it, approach the station."

The abandoned Cerberus frigate light up momentarily. Showing, it still reacts EDI's Cerberus codes.

"Shepard, you can't go alone. I propose sending a second team to you." Jacob comes with his idea, immediately stepping forward. "I volunteer."

Straightening himself, the Afro American man was impressive.

Jacob Taylor, the agent of absolute duty. He never faltered, always keeping his ideas, but completing the missions the Illusive Man give him. Looking at him, Shepard respected the man. Although he is working with Cerberus, he still managed to retain his humanity.

Looking at the man for a moment, Shepard had to gulp down the bitter lemon and accept the proposition. It may be a good idea going with two teams. There was only one problem with the plan. Last time she ordered her men to follow other's command, they died in action.

She was well aware it was not Captain Kirrahe's fault. He, his whole team, as well Kaidan give their life to complete the action. She will not allow it, not anymore! She will not let anyone die once again! If she had to, she would deal with the devil himself, or herself…

"I agree with Jacob, Shepard; you can't go alone. I know you have the neccesary experience in accomplishing the impossible. But even the Illusive Man's most trusted agents went missing under the mission. This is just too risky for one team. This is not a joke!"

"Saying the Cerberus bitch…" Jack grunted, smirking seeing the cold mask of Miranda seems to tremble for a moment. She felt as for a moment, the right hand of TIM heated her amps to hit her with her biotic strike.

Calming down, Miranda immediately came up with a good retort. "Hmm, as expected from a primitive dona…"

"What did you just said!?" taking an aggressive stance, a bluish aura surrounded patient zero. Her biotic presence activated.

"Jack, calm down…" Our redhead Commander first looked at Subject Zero, then Miranda.

"Miranda, this is not the best time."

"I just stated the obvious…"

"Right, please restrain yourself until the mission is completed."

Miranda only nodded, giving a malicious glee to Jack.

"Shepard, if we really want to storm that place. We need a steady plan."

"I know…" she looked at Samara. Sighing, she lowered her head. "Fine then, two teams and a backup. Team Alpha, and team beta and team omega if everything goes off. Team alpha consists me, Garrus, and Tali."

"Just like old times…" Garrus smirked happily.

"It will be good to work together once again." quipped Tali.

"Team beta will consist five members. They will be the heavy hitters."

Grunt laughed gleefully. He really needs hit something to dissipate his growing tension came with his maturation. As a tank breed krogan, he does not go through the usual maturation ritual all krogans experience in this age, and it made him restless.

"Shepard Commander, we also like participating in the mission." Legion stepped forward. Although, Shepard activated him not long ago, for Tali's displeasure. He or it is willing to integrate itself as the active part of the team.

"Jacob, Samara, Grunt, Zaeed and Legion. You will be team beta."

"Acknowledged…" replied Legion.

"Everyone else, stay on your guard. In my absence, Miranda will be the commander of the Normandy. Mordin, EDI, monitor our status."

"Of course, Shepard. I would not do otherwise." the professor pushed his Omni tool a few times. Making notes.

Thane nodded accepting. "Very well Shepard, I will return to my meditation. When the time comes, I will be ready."

Jack just huffed unpleasantly, folded her hands and leaned against the wall. "Any problem with the decision, Jack?" Shepard questioned her with a stern glare; she felt leaving the psychotic biotic one space with Miranda is a bad decision. But having no other chance, she trusted her crew.

"I hope you know if the Cerberus' personal cheerleader tries anything funny. I will dispose her and take the ship on my own. It will be a good pirate vessel."

"I am sure Joker will appreciate it, at least, he can shoot a few pirate jokes…" The commander said sarcastically, looking at the psychotic biotic, then turning her gaze towards the camera.

"Haha, Commander. Just be aware, there will be a loss of candies once I get loose…"

Shepard could only smile and shake her head hearing the antics of her pilot.

"Whatever…" the shaven head former pirate just shrugged uncaringly.

"Everything set? Any questions?" she looked around one last time. Then hit the table. "Good, everyone, watch out. We don't know what is ahead of us…"

The meeting ended with a sour mood, and the two (three) team prepared for departure.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Ouroboros Station:**

The docking went just fine, Shepard and his team boarded the Cerberus vessel without a problem.

"It seems everything is just fine…" The commander looked around, seeing the ship state did not change since the departure of its owners.

"Shepard, we docked in the ship. Everything's clear…" Jacob signed in, giving his periodic report.

"Acknowledged, proceed. Look out for potential threats. Sign in if anything suspicious happens… Shepard out!"

"Acknowledged…" Shepard ended the channel, walking towards the cockpit of the small ship.

"According to EDI, the ship designed to use by the Special Unit of the illusive man…" Tali mentioned, scanning the surrounding with her installed scanner.

"Right, just what we need. A ship with a bunch of traps TIM lackeys left behind. Perfect, just perfect…" Garrus grumbled, raising his sniper and looking around suspiciously.

"Hey, it is not that bad… let's listen what's in the ship's logbook."

Nodding, the little group walked towards the console. Pressing a few buttons, feeding the Cerberus codes TIM provided. The log opened immediately. Started to play.

 **Log 1:** Cerberus Agent 1: "First entry; everything clear. We docked without any resistance. The station VI provided no defensive counter measurements. We are proceeding; further logs will be remotely sent back to the ship and automatically forwarded to the Illusive Man."

Shepard moved her hand to the second entry.

 **Log 2:** Cerberus Agent 1: "Second Entry. Exploring the station for a few hours, the complete absence of its staff recognisable. Strange, the station seems so empty, only the noises of the automatic maintenance machines clattering amidst the walls. Looking around, maybe I am just paranoid. My fellow agents complained about a strange voice coming from the walls."

 **Log 3:** Cerberus Agent 1: "Damn this thing! We can't get back to the ship! The path we marked disappeared. It is like the whole station changing. I am starting to get paranoid. Agent Randall is trying to control the situation. We still not found the command centre…"

 **Log 4:** Cerberus Agent 1: "This is a madhouse! We already lost four good men. The until now, passive maintenance droids turned berserk. We can only cripple them for a moment before they repair themselves."

Cerberus Agent 2: "Concentrate fire!" 'gunshot sounds.'

 **Log 5:** Cerberus Agent 1: We found the staff of the station. All dead or turned into a mechanical monstrosity. We collected the data requested by the Illusive Man. We are leaving as soon as possible. Hopefully, we will found our way out. If not, the computer will send the information imported back to the ship back to the Illusive Man as the protocol dictates."

Cerberus Agent 2: "Look out, they are charging again!" 'Gunfire sounds.'

Cerberus Agent 3: "Cover fire! Reloading!"

 **Log 6:** Cerberus Agent: "This is agent Randall Ezno. Maybe this will be my last log. Only me and agent Dane remained from the team. We meet the operatives of the Shadow Broker under our mission. Seeing no other way out, we decided to join forces. God help us survive this nightmare…"

 **Log 7:** "Agent Dane is dead *static sizzle*. Our ship is not responding. Maybe the *static sizzle* station and responsible the death of the *static sizzle* to cut off completely. This will be the last entry. We are nearing the AI core, wish us *static sizzle*." 'gunfire sound.'

Hearing the last registry, an uneasy feeling started to surround the little group.

"Well, shit…" commented Garrus clattering his mandibles nervously.

"Do you heard it, Jacob?" Shepard called the leader of the second team.

"Crystal clear Shepard. The same happened with the Shadow Broker team." responded the leader of the Beta team.

"Do it even worth investigating them?" asked Tali uneasy. "I mean, they are most likely already dead. And the Shadow Broker, here? I don't like it, Shepard… not at all…"

"I don't like it either Tali, but we need to investigate the station. Someone might be still alive…"

"You and your heroic attitude, Shepard." Garrus laughed faintly. "This is why I will not reach my pension." he loaded a new thermal clip in his sniper. "You just had to poke the devil, all the time…"

"Bite the bullet Garrus. Sooner we make sure no one is around. The sooner we can leave the creepy station."

"Right, whatever it means…"

Shepard just smiled, poor Garrus still don't clearly understand idioms.

"Just, let's proceed…" with that, the two groups opened the airlock, entered the station to its fullest.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Ouroboros Station: East Wing:**

Being the station was dimensionally locked, without authorisation teleportation was almost impossible. Only the vassals of the Sorcerer King and the Supreme Beings had the proper ability to cancel out the effect of the skill of the high ranked demonic and angelic races. The ability called '[Dimensional Lock]'.

The strike team divided in two. Both groups approached in a different direction. One from east one from the west. With shuttles using the same camouflage technology as the Skidbladnir, providing both virtual and visual cloaking, they were practically undetectable.

"So, any more information?" asked Edmir, holding his sizable Warhammer above his shoulder. Walking through the creepy corridor where only the emergency lights illuminated the way.

"Nothing more, according to Mandi. Since the station is gone silent, she and Logris Actor received no further feed from the terminal. Neither can access the systems remotely…" answered Penly Fizpot, carrying her strange shotgun on her shoulder. That despite its sheer size, the girl moved easily with her oversized exo-gloves. Holding up her free hand, the holographic overlay of the station appeared.

"Well, one more problem for us. I say, let's get over with this and head home." flipping his combat knife in the air, Kouga sipped his smoke.

Kaidan looked around uneasy, holding his new gun that resembled his old M8 avenger in design, but worked by using magic fueled energy cells to enchant the projectiles. When he saw the weapon, he immediately falls in love with it.

Both in design and practice, the weapon was perfect for him. It was like it melded and calibrated itself for his own use.

It was like a dream; the weapon contained several programs. From shotgun to a sniper, the weapon can recalibrate itself to work in all range, automatically, against all type of enemies you can meet in the Sorcerous Kingdom. Moreover, he can even create his own profile for his own liking. Pattern, synchronised with his biotic amps and abilities.

Finishing looking his carbine, Kaidan looked at his werewolf companion, nodded at once. "I agree, this place creeps me out…"

Saren grumbled something under his nose, looking around suspiciously. He felt the Lieutenant's scorching gaze on his back. An unpleasant gaze he wanted to disappear.

"Well, we reached the point…"

"The point?" Saren raised his brow, looking at the blue-eyed goblin engineer.

"Yes, the point no return…" Notified them Penly, stopping, on her face a sad smile.

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging, she started her explanation. "Sation Ouroboros is like an onion. It is layered to work more efficiently. In this way the station able to defend itself even against a massive boarding force. The outer station layer is stable, usually not changing, not without a set of codes. But its inner structure reorganises itself according to the need of the staff and the task. It changes its own inner structure if needed, all controlled either the director of the station or the AI."

"I suspect, we reached the inner layer."

Penly nodded. "Yes, we reached the first layer of the focal point. We and the second team heading the main control centre. Positioned not far from the AI core. We will find our answers here. The self-destruct mechanism also could only be activated here…"

Accepting the through an answer, the team continued their way towards the command centre. Being the station was quite big it took a while to reach the centre.

* * *

A few minutes later with Shepard and her team:

The station was calm, too calm and silent for Garrus Vakarian, the vigilante, the Dark Knight of Omega. Or, in his new nickname, Garman…

His claws itched on the trigger, every step, every breath, he counted everything, waiting for hell got to lose. His team back in Omega died on the same premise, sudden. He thought they are prepared; he felt his base adapted to every situation. He was wrong; nothing can protect against betrayal…

The door automatically opened before the team, entering the chamber. For first, the room seemed to be a huge dining room full of metal tables and chairs, neatly arranged. It made Garrus remember his cadet years back in Palaven. Remember that sour-faced training officer always trained the greens.

Remembering the little jest he and his fellow cadets committed against the officer always made him smile. Naturally, the whole section got punished after the event, but it's worth it. Seeing the drill sergeant roar with the unit, yellow tip to toe. He can't even get rid of the paint two whole weeks.

"EDI, what's this place?" asked Shepard. Naturally, the Commander was well aware of the nature of the room from the first sight. She was not an idiot; she knows very well how a canteen looks. But she needed to be sure. It might be a trap.

"According to the blueprints, the canteen of the fourth level, section fifth. Proceed through the chamber, then continue your way. Follow the yellow marking, head towards the command centre…"

"Acknowledged, what about team beta?"

"Heading towards the control centre, their way seems smoother than yours. More straightforward with less detour…"

"Uhum…" Shepard nodded, heading forward. "Good to hear. Did you manage to connect to the sensor network of the station? Can we expect further company?"

"Not yet, I am working on it commander. The system is full of deadlines and AI traps."

"Be careful…

"Shepard.. *static noise*…"

"EDI? EDI?!" Shepard shouted, looking around. Her connection with EDI started to become more and more static.

"Great…" she snarled. Trying to reach team beta and the Normandy.

The door sealed behind them one moment to another. Normal illumination replaced by a red one. Finally, the yellow flashing alarm lamp lit up and started to spin.

"Everyone on their guard…" she ordered, looking around. Spotting a still-luminous console, the redhead woman nod to Tali.

"Maybe we can unseal the door using one of the consoles…"

Accepting the offer, Shepard motioned Garrus to cover Tali. The quarrian engineer went to work. Although, she had no idea where to start. The whole system operated differently than the ones she used to.

"Keelah, what kind of bosh'tet wired this thing. The whole thing is a mess..." She swore, cutting the wire with her tool. Ruining her bypassing program.

Garrus watched her amused with a raised brow. "Hey, language…"

"Hn…"

Despite TalI's displeasure, she offered her expertise with the fullest margin. First trying to hack the door, then unsealing the panel with her Omni tool and working a manual overdrive.

"I think I got it…" she cut and welded together two wires, entering some kind of code in the console. She was not accidentally called a prodigy even amongst the quarians, the race that had a natural talent for machinery and engineering arts.

The room turned utterly dark; then the illumination came back with normal white light.

"Well, that's Tali for you…" Commented Garrus with a sarcastic remark.

"Good work Tali…"

Just now, the group recognised the new figure appeared before them.

Aiming towards the newly appeared uninformed person, or more like thing that resembled a glob of slime, it welcomed its new guests.

"Greetings! I am Patch. I station artificial intelligence. Thank you for the override. Thanks to you, I am now able to use the communication system in a limited way…"

"If you say so…" Tali and Garrus still aimed the hologram. The quarrian engineer is preparing her tool to overcharge the circuits of the 'thing'.

"What happened in the station? Where is the staff?" asked Shepard. She was still suspicious. But in her current situation, she had no other choice just to inquire the only information source, the strange shaped AI.

"Dead…" the Elder Ooze like AI answered coldly, shortly.

"Did you killed them?" Inquired the commander more,

"No, of course not. I am the warden of this place, I am here to monitor the station and help the work of the staff. Not to kill them." scoffed Patch indignant. His liquid like swirling body trembled for a moment under his uniform.

"Fair enough…" Shepard put away her weapon.

"Shepard, you can't seriously trust him."

"We are in a tight situation Tali; we need his help."

Tali was angry. It was bad enough she had to bear a Geth and a true AI in her presence in the Normandy, and now this. The Admiralty will be not pleased.

"Do as you wish Shepard, I still keep my eyes on that thing…"

"Duly noted…" Shepard nodded, turning back the hologram. "So, Patch. Is it? What happened in this place?"

"Shortly, sabotage, infiltration. A virus took the control from me. I can't state anything more. The information is classified."

"Why not? You seek us out. I suspect because of a good reason."

"Correct, unfortunately. You as well count as intruders, and the information classified, I can only tell it to the director or the person the director dispatched to investigate the situation." answered the warden of the station.

"Why not eliminate us then?" asked Garrus checking his weapon once more.

"Shortly, I am cut from the defensive function of the station. I am unable to restore my control over the lockdown. Believe me; If I functioned normally, you would be already dead or captured."

"Good to know…" Shepard answered calmly but sarcastic. "I assume there is something that made you unable restore your control?"

"Correct. I need a manual hardware overdrive before the rogue AI reaches my core and overwrite my program."

"You said it was a virus..." Shepard squinted her eyes, eying the glob like hologram before her. "As well, we just walked in the station without any problem. This does not seem like a lockdown. Or at least, not similar any lockdown I ever saw before."

"First, you can walk in, but not out. Under the lockdown, only those with direct, confirmed authorisation from the director herself can leave the station. At least, in any recognisable form. Those without it trapped in the endless, always changing maze of the structure."

"Perfect…" Tali scoffed, throwing her hands in the air unpleasantly. "Just what we needed. A rampaging AI with god tendencies…"

"The said virus is a hybrid; It is an AI-based virus. It's overwriting my systems one by one. If my calculations are right, I have less than an hour before it reaches my core and completely takes over my systems. My only option is to trigger the self-destruct protocol."

"If you know the virus will overwrite you slowly, why not triggered it before?" Tali asked, still aiming her tool at the console. She will overheat the bastard if needed.

"Classified…" Patch answered shortly. "I can only say, important elements and data in the station still recoverable. As well, despite my artificial nature, I don't want to die…"

Shepard eyed the creature; she just can't decide he is speaking sincerely or it is some kind of trick to deceive them.

From the direction of the sealed door, metallic banging and the violent sound of energy based weaponry filtered in the chamber.

Hearing the sound, Garrus and Tali immediately aimed their weapons at the slowly heating door.

"I suspect we are not alone in the station…"

"Correct, this is what remained of the maintenance automatons and the staff. The programs of the automatons overwritten, the staff killed and mechanised, controlled by the virus. I tried to isolate them the best I could. Unfortunately, two stellar days ago, the intruding forces violated the security protocols, allowing the rogue AI to gain more foothold. I propose to proceed before they break through the alloy door. Their numbers are considerable. Warning, your unenchanted weapons may be not effective against them. Proposal, the usage of biotic abilities and cryogenic ammunition may be able to damage, slow or stagger them. "

The ooze like AI motioned towards the door on the other side and led showing the way lit up.

"I will guide you to the command centre, from there, you can head to the core. Attention, the core heavily fortified, I detect many enemies under the way…"

A metallic arm hit a small hole in the door, through it, a robotic figure snarling picture glared at the group. It's eyes dimming menacing red, its liquid-like body rippling. Garrus released a shoot, beheading the strange creature. To his surprise, after a short stagger, the thing's head started to meld together, regaining its form. Then melding itself through the door

"What the heck!" he shouted as the creature materialised before them, changing one of its arms to a dangerous looking hook.

"Attention, the chamber's insulation field breached. Automatic repairing, nonfunctional. Advise, leave the room as soon as possible!"

"Let's move!" Shepard shouted, blasting the creatures with her biotic attack. Tali used her drone to stagger them, with less success than more.

Like crickets, they jumped, like a ghost, they melded out from the walls, chasing after the little group. One of them almost got Garrus. Only thanks to his Concussive Shot he managed to survive and blast away the creature before it could behead him with its welding tool.

Finally, the three-member squad reached the door, and it automatically sealed behind them.

"Attention, more service automaton approaching from the service tunnel. Proposition, use enchanted weapons or magic to damage the units."

"You don't say!" Shepard remarked like a smartass. "Is biotic abilities effective?"

"In a minimal level, as I stated before…"

"Perfect…"

The commander grunted, turning back and releasing a few series of shots against the approaching enemies while sprinted following the lighted path.

* * *

A few minutes later: With Joe Black and his group:

The dark elf called Joe Black and his group proceeded steadily in the narrow corridors, looking out for any source of danger.

Accompanied by the Krogan warlord and scientist Dr Okeer, Captain Kirrahe, the Vampire Princess and huntress, Elli Nightwalker. And of course, the strange woman who wore a golden coloured armoured combat suit and carried a lance like weaponry.

The dark elf leader of the group was confident of their success.

As discussed, the always silent assassin Tyle Dynne left on his own, completing his personal mission. It was better this way; Tyle was a lone wolf after all. He worked alone, never accompanied anyone under his hunts. Despite this, the man never failed before; he was a specialist, one of the best you can find in the Sorcerous Kingdom.

This is why the W.E.I.R.D.D. sought him out, or more like… they just left a few information morsels and the man who's species unknown signed up for the work. It was not hard; he always seeks challenges. It was in his very nature.

The little group already meet the expected resistance. A few maintenance droids, nothing to worry about. Thought, without magic or enchanted weapons they can be quite a nuisance.

"We soon reach the backup server room. There we can download the first part of the required data we need," announced Joe calmly.

"Whatever…" Rolled her yellow eyes Ellie von Nightwalker. "This hunt starts to bore me more and more. If you can't provide anything noteworthy soon, I will be forced to send my vampire brides to you and watch how they will tear you apart to gain some entertainment."

"Duly noted…" replied Joe with a somewhat pleasant tone, still smiling.

Reaching the door with the big label '7B', Joe bucked to the woman with the golden armour and horns. "Lady Hymmi, if you may…"

The girl with the dragon features nodded, placing her hand on the door concentrating heavily. A strange coloured aura surrounded her body. Opening her slant eyes, she raised her hand.

"A big amount of force is waiting for us on the other side, caution advised. Assault models also present…"

Nodding, Joe turned to the group. "Prepare yourselves. We will open the door on my mark. Aim for their cognitive processors…"

Kirrahe sweatdropped. Thinking. 'Is he serious?' Of course, being the member of the elite STG, he as well participated in hard, almost impossible missions, even died once. But only a fool open a door if he knows he will find a lesser army worth of enemies behind it.

Ellie prepared her two black sidearms, licking her lips sensually. Okeer loaded his shotgun, Kirrahe his small SMG like a weapon, which packed with enchanted explosive projectiles. The girl named Hymmi raised her lance and materialised a shield before herself, taking the role of the tank.

Joe raised his carbine that radiated a strange green light, taking cover near the door, he gives a steady nod to Hymmi.

"Make sure not to hit the servers. We still need the data…"

With this last command, he waved his hand before the scanner. The door opened, and a significant amount of service droid armed with various tools swarmed out, only to receive the endless slugs of the already awaiting group. Hymmi's barrier cracked under pressure, but she held herself steady, gritting her teeth against the coming storm.

The automatons made for service duty had no chance against the hardened group. Although, a few of them still slipped through. The assault models guarded the room also not to be toyed with.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jacob's group: Team beta:

Team beta led by Jacob Taylor, consisting Jacob, Samara, Grunt, Zaeed and Legion. Now, literally, the five-member team run for their life.

A few minutes ago, these strange machines started to appear, for the first sight, out of nowhere. One of them almost killed Zaeed, if not Samara; he would be already dead. Worse thing, under a mere few minutes, these robots, or whatever they are seemed to grow and grow. Both in size, numbers, and variety.

There was one who moved fast, faster than a Geth hunter unit. Some of them massive with heavy weaponry. And even more of them seemed to be simple maintenance units only equipped with wielder and other tools those they used with excellent efficiency.

"What the hell are you made off?!"

Using his longtime companion, Zaeed grumbled unpleasantly, blowing off the head even more robots. He fought many things under his long and painful life. Geth, varren, different beast, krogans, even Thresher Maws. Honestly, he forgot how many things he killed; he forgot to count it for a long time.

But these things just don't die. No matter how hard he is shooting them. The swarming things just come and come, jumping out from the walls. It was like he found himself in some kind of screwed up ghost story. He liked to watch horror and action films, naturally to mock them how much the details do not match with reality, but this is just a joke.

Samara and Jacob managed to blow away a few of them using their biotic, but the things just come and come without end, exhausting the two biotic more and more as they tried to fend off the enemy desperately and keep up the barrier around the group.

Three more thermal clips and he will need to reach for his spare.

Who the hell would think an unknown civilisation in an unknown station would not use the serialised ammo sink of the galaxy… Zaeed, of course, this is why he brought more than needed. After seeing the overlay of the station back in the Normandy, he was sure the design of the station was neither turian, alliance, asari nor any known civilisation. His best tip was the Sorcerous Kingdom, but being the extranet and his sources did not provide enough information about the military tech of the newcomers, he had no idea what Shepard will encounter here…

"Damn these things…"

"Advised action, retreat…" proposed Legion in a robotic voice.

"You don't say, bucket head…" snarled sarcastic Zaeed emptying even more slugs.

"Hahaha! Moore!" Grunt shouted enjoying the carnage.

Retreating, retreating that was the only option. However, the group reached the dead end…

Jacob suspected he felt it in his guts. Coming in the direction was a wrong decision. Since he and the group lost connection with the Normandy and Shepard, everything went down in the sink. He should have known; something herded them towards a dead end. Something or someone remotely closed and opened the doors as it saw fit, just to send them here…

"Legion, override the door, we will cover you…"

"Acknowledged…" nod the machine, as the group reached the closest dead end, jumping near the console and started his work.

Thankfully, not long ago he received a firmware update from the collective containing a few underlying code from the Sorcerous Kingdom, as well EDI shared a few equations that the one named 'Kaguya' left behind.

Their herald already reached the kingdom; the deal is set.

Legion felt strange, as he runs the scene over and over again through his gears. The historical memory when the geth unit they sent to propose an alliance conversed with other AI's and the Sorcerer King himself. The idea of finally someone accepts them as they were filled the unit with something, something he never felt before… is this the feeling the organics called 'hope', is this what they called 'relief'? Legion had no idea, but it filled his bits with a little bit of gratitude and feeling of calm.

"Hurry up, bucket head!" shouted Zaeed as he continued shooting.

Just for a moment, Legion watched as Samara get hit bit a ricocheting shoot. Her barrier failing, kneeled for a moment, then with a rage-fueled swipe, vaporised the machine previously hit her. Using her skill conjured a warped ball.

Unfortunately, it was already too late, behind the warping away creature, another one already appeared, jumping, raising its hacking tool to behead her.

"Samara! Watch out!" Jacob shouts. Time slowing, Samara pupils widening, it is the end. She will never finish her task, she failed Shepard, she abandoned her code, she failed her daughters. She was unable to capture Morinth…

A flash. The bang of a gun, sizzling sound like a bullet soaring through the air.

A strange, a fast-moving line one by one cut down the machines. First, the ones stood before Jacob and his group; the one raised its tool against the Asari Justicar. The small projectile soaring through the scene systematically continued its way and cleared the corridor. A strange figure is wearing a peculiar poncho, clothed in some kind of black leather body fitting guise walked in a steady place amidst the massacre.

Everyone who dared to raise arms against him cut down by his strange bullet or his sword surrounded by lightning and held in his other hand.

His lower face masked, his eyes shadowed by his hood. Resting his oversized antic, yet futuristic looking smouldering sniper rifle on his shoulder. He walked towards the group, with a lazy move cutting down the charging still an alive enemy who's avoided his deathly bullet.

After cutting down the last enemy with his sword which around lightning danced, the man sheathed it away.

The five-member of the beta team just watched him without a word, at least for a moment. At that moment, Jacob gathered his spirit and stepped forward.

"Thank you; we appreciate your help. I am Jacob Taylor from the Cerberus."

The strange newcomer stopped, staring the offered hand of Jacob without a word. Then…

"Hnn…" his answer was simple, ignoring the man with a simple shrug, walking past towards the sealed door.

"Well, okay…" Jacob cleared his throat a little bit embarrassed. "You seems to be a capable person knowing your way through the station. I propose to join forces so we can survive this hell. Then we can change names…"

Legion stood up, giving space the poncho man. Who still not yet answered at Jacob's request?

Samara and Zaeed still on guard, Grunt only snickered seeing the beautiful carnage the tiny man organised. He would not mind trying his strength in a duel against him in the future.

Placing a strange device on the panel near the door, the small tool started to hack the device. The apparatus resembled a spider with a digital display in the middle of it. The small machines cut the door and opened the way under mere moments.

The unknown assassin raised his hand and motioned in sign language.

'Do as you wish, I don't care. Don't stand in my way…'

Walking forward, the hooded assassin left the group open-mouthed. Team beta stared at Jacob for decision. Now, the veteran Cerberus agent had two options. Following the stranger hoping he will not lead them into a death trap or trying their luck alone through the infinite labyrinth of the always changing station. Both options was equally dangerous, both full of unknown variables.

Still, going with a person who most likely knows the way out is a more sensible solution then wander around aimlessly.

"Let's go…" Jacob checked his shotgun. Five more shots and he need to reload. Considering his companions as well running out of ammunition slowly, they required new weapons. Maybe with the help of the stranger they can find an armoury where they can restock.

Does not matter, the only way led forward just opened before the group. And Jacob would be damned to waste the opportunity, who knows, maybe he can even find Shepard along the way. Admittedly, he was worried, worrying about Shepard and his team. Jacob only hoped the station outer defensive mechanism did not activate and detected the Normandy. He had no idea what kind of scanners the station equipped…

* * *

A little bit later with Kaidan and his group:

Kaidan was admittedly worried, no matter how many he and his group killed these things. More and more started to appear on the walls. His continuous ability usage started to exhaust his reserves, throwing biotic blast left and right drained him even with his newly acquired amplifiers raised him to a new superhuman level.

"Damn these things!" Kouga leaned away from a strike that barely brushed his shields, in answer the thief blasted away the head of the machine with his revolver like a gun.

"Penly?! How long?"

"One moment!" she answered as equations ran above her exo-gloves, hacking the door of the command centre. Even using the command codes, Director Tanya released it took time to hack the reinforced entry of the command deck.

Kaidan must admit, his new team genuinely know their stuff. The way Edmir used his Warhammer could beat in shame a krogan warlord with one thousand years of experience. Kouga stylish, graceful combat style was genuinely respectable. And Penly… well, she just knows her stuff. As the mechanical mastermind of the group she never disappoints. He kinda made him remember at Tali when it comes to expertise.

And Saren… well. Whatever others say about the former Spectre, no matter how much Kaidan hate the man. He must admit, Saren was not accidentally considered one of the best if not the best Spectre under the history of the council. Using his abilities, the betrayer of his own people basically tore his way through the masses.

Although, under the last few corridor, the little group made a horrible discovery. It came to light where the staff disappeared. They either transformed into a metal monstrosity or just broke down by the Nanomachines the service robots made of.

Kaidan was horrified, it was like he found himself once again in Saren's lab on Virmire. He was truly disgusted.

"I got it!" One more click and the massive door opened.

"Gogogogo!" ordered Kouga immediately jumping in the door shooting his enemy. Touching the console that sealed the door for a moment.

The small group sprinted in the control room and sealed the entrance immediately before even one beast could take foot inside of the chamber.

"Well, we survived…" said happily Penly looking around.

"Yeah…barely," commented Saren reloading his gun.

"Is the door will hold against the machines?" Kaidan was worried, he saw those things melt through doors and jumping out from the walls. He rather not experiences it once again.

"Of course, second to the AI core, this is the station second safest place. With a redundant separated system, generators and a whole armoury. The control room is like a fortress inside of a fortress. A separate entity inside of the station with auto repair function and quantum shields those can theoretically survive a supernova. In an emergency, it can function as a separate escape pod."

"Good to know…"

'Click… fuveee…' Turning towards the clicking sound, the voice of guns charging to shoot hit the audial senses of the five.

"Drop your fucking guns!" shouted a man, holding a strange rocket launcher in his hand.

Turning towards the voice, a small group of several people came in their vision.

A human with strange glowing eyes and so many implants it was visible in his appearance. A Salarian, if the person can be still be called a Salarian, namely, he was so big he could almost dwarf a krogan.

Behind them a strange creature with the head of an egg and three holes in the place of its eyes and mouth. He also only had three fingers on each hand. Around them, several more people, wearing a similar outfit like the doppelganger, holding a gun like weaponry.

"Easy…" Kuaga tried to ease the tension, raising his hand.

"Identify yourselves…" said the egghead creature wearing a strange yellow uniform and the insignia of the W.E.I.R.D.D.

"We came from the W.E.I.R.D.D. to investigate the station." Kouga took out the badge they received back in the Avalon. Showing it to the thing, that in truth was a Doppelgänger, a shapeshifter. The creature nodded in acceptance.

"Tazzik, Randall, lower your guns. They are here to rescue us…"

Although suspiciously, the agent of the Cerberus and the Shadow Broker did so. Lowered their respective weapons. The men of the doppelganger followed custom.

"Finally, we are waiting one whole damn week the brass to send someone!" announced the creature slightly disturbed.

"Did anyone else survived?" asked Kouga, sheathing away his revolver.

"No, according to my best knowledge, not. We are the only ones…"

The werewolf nodded uneasily looking around.

"What the hell happened here? Who are those two guys?"

The Doppelgänger sighed, lowering his head shamefully. "Let me explain… One week ago, we rec-"

One moment to another, two doors opened at the same time, two group arrived. One was the alpha team led by Shepard. The second was team omega directed by Joe Black. About the beta team, no news from them. Maybe they are dead; perhaps they are still following the mysterious sniper.

Spotting each other, after sealing the doors, everyone pointed their guns at each other.

"Freeze!" Shepard shouted.

"In the name of the W.E.I.R.D.D and the Sorcerous Kingdom, drop your weapons!" roared Joe Black. Pointing his carbine at Shepard and his group, then looking in the direction of Tazzik and Randall Ezno.

The tension reached its breaking point, when…

"Shepard?"

"Commander?" Kaidan and Kirrahe lowered their weapons stepped looking at each other in disbelief as they spotted Shepard.

"Kaidan? Kirrahe? You two alive? How?" Shepard was stunned, she saw him. She saw him die on Virmire? What kind of mockery is this? What kind of sick game the Reapers play with her?!

No, it was Kaidan, she doesn't want to believe it, but her guts said otherwise. It is him!

Leaving everything behind, the two of them jogged to each other, melding into one entity in a tight hug.

"I thought you died…" she whispered sensually, almost crying. Commander Shepard she was, but the woman as well…

"I am, Commander… I am…" Sniffing her hair, embracing the faint traces of her perfume she always hinted on herself before the mission. Kaidan immediately recognised his woman.

The two, or more like three sides still aimed at each other. Tension is rising even more…

"You bastard!" "Murderer!" Garrus and Tali shouted at once, pointing their guns at Saren.

Saren said nothing, just returned the courtesy, holding his gun steady, readying his amps.

Shepard's eyes widened, seeing her arch enemy once again. She thought she forgave him; she felt him as the victim of the Reapers after he explained Sovereign subtly controlled his action. Still, now, at the moment she spotted him, an unexplainable rage overcame her.

Releasing Kaidan, the Council's Spectre walked toward Saren.

"Commander?" Kaidan just watched Shepard, marching towards her arch enemy, her fist surrounded by blue energy.

"Commander he is with us now, stand down!" Kirrahe shouted, trying to stop Shepard's action. Okeer prepared himself the worst. Thinking hardly, if Shepard is here, what happened with his legacy. Is he alive? Is he fulfilled his purpose and brought prosperity to the Krogan race once more?

Finally, the Commander reached him, hitting Saren with a strong punch, staggering the man in the process.

"How dare you show your face?!"

Massaging his jaw, Saren stood up. Eying his past enemy. "I am sorry…" he merely said, his tone carried his honest regret.

Redhead just scowled, turning away with disgust.

Before she could utter one more scolding word, Patch, the warden of the station appeared.

"Ah, so you gathered. Good…"

"Patch? What's the meaning of this?" questioned him the doppelganger, who was the leader of the survivors.

"Warden Patch. Explain the state of the station! Immediately, Director Tanya want answers!" Joe Black's cold mannerism remained even under such unsightly circumstances, carrying himself like a professional.

"As you wish, Tactical Commander Black, but you will not like what you will hear…"

Tazzik and Randall looked at each other confused. It is since one, and a half days they barricaded themselves in this room. Therefore their arrival at the command centre was not well received by the survivor staff who also sought vault in the reinforced room. The survivors accepted them with a gunpoint. Before that, only thanks to the strange glob like AI the two of them survived that hellish place and managed to get out. Since then, they had no contact with Patch.

And now, seeing the three or better said, two sides pointing at their guns at each other. The situation even more dreadful than the Cerberus operative and the agent of Shadow Broker first imagined.

The strike force of the W.E.I.R.D.D. and the elite force of the Normandy although lowered their weapons, but they no less kept their guard. One wrong move and the scene will end in a bloodbath…

What will await our heroes, what's the meaning behind the sudden dark in Ouroboros station? You will know next time.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere In the Space: Avalon: the home of the W.E.I.R.D.D:**

Director Tanya was satisfied. Standing on her command deck, holding her coffee, black as the night, just as she liked, she enjoyed her bitter drink. Thanks to the caffeine, she can end her shift without using items like Ring of Sustenance to stay awake without a problem.

(Ring of Sustenance: A magic ring that allows the user to go without food, drink and sleep for several days.)

Her schedule was busy; many vital documents run through her hands. Thought, her duty mostly consisted documentation, the management of the subordinates and resources under her hand.

The organisation she entrusted to direct was indeed vast, no matter if we spoke about its sheer size or available resources, she doesn't have to worry about either of them. Not as she wanted to complain, she always found a thing to do, leak to patch.

Although she did not shrink from the action if her commitment required it, she rather spent her time in the rear and schemed from the backside.

Her duty albeit seemed endless, even so, thanks to her so-called natural time management skills and rule following attitude, she always found time for her hobbies. Hobbies like polish her skills with her gun, read a good book or even play video games. She doesn't want to admit out loud, but she was an avid otaku behind her dutiful mask.

It started in her previous life, it lessened when reincarnated as a small girl (loli mage) in the country only called the 'Empire', and it came back when her friend introduced her once again the way of the otaku. Since then, her passion rose once again!

Inspecting her subordinates under her always filled her with the satisfied feeling of order. Order that the so-called 'Existence X' wanted to replace and substitute with faith.

She knows it would never work, and it was amusing to see when 'Being A' and his companion showed him a middle finger and banished him from his own realm.

Thinking of it, the birthday of her friend soon comes, she needs to figure out something nice. The royal family always present her such wonderful gifts year after year.

"Director Tanya!" One of her subordinates called her, disturbing her mind.

She should look out for her surroundings. The older she became, the more she space out, and she can't do anything about it, she is more than 1200 after all. In this age, she should retreat and live a peaceful life with her grandchildren. Not wandering around and working for the government in secret… But she can't help it, she merely too bored to settle down permanently.

Turning lazily, she raised her brow. "Hmm… yes?"

"Ma'am, we managed to locate Cronos and Erebus! What're your orders?"

Turning back the deck, she made her decision.

"Let's Cronos and Erebus sleep for now. Follow their movement. That's all…"

"Hay!" the human-shaped Shoggoth Slime saluted.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Dr T'soni arrived. She wishes to speak with you about the deal…"

"Thank you. Carry on."

Nodding, the slime subordinate returned to his duty. Tanya just smiled, drinking her coffee.

"Not so elusive anymore, he..." she whispered snickering softly, looking at the screen that displayed the Star System the Avalon stayed. Then, turning around, headed towards the meeting room.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well,** **that's for now. Sorry for the long absence.**

 **Illness, other stories and the lack of muse occupied my mind.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will come earlier than expected… -.-**

 **In the next chapter:** **Ouroboros** **rising. The death game.**

 **Take care, safe winds, good night! Goodbye!**

 **Waka-sama** **: young master, in a childish way**


End file.
